El resultado de una noche a tu lado
by Briseis-Briseii
Summary: Lemmon, Mucho Drama, Amor, Pasión, Miedo, Hijo, Vida y  Muerte... AU es un fic al que le tengo un especial estima
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

–"_Que estoy haciendo aquí"– "Este no es mi lugar"–pensaba la menuda mujer detrás de la puerta_

Se abre la puerta, frente a ella un chico de cabellos naranjas, la saluda

– Hola–dice primero ella, un poco nerviosa por encontrarse en ese lugar

–¿ah?, Bienvenida– por un momento, el chico imaginó que recibía a su esposa, después de una larga jornada de trabajo, pero no, no era de esa manera– pasa, siéntate por favor, ¿quieres un poco de té?, soy muy bueno preparándolo– dijo sonriendo

–este…¿está bien que esté aquí?, Tú eres un hombre casado y yo…–apenada– la interrumpió

–Oh, –*Suspiró*– es por eso XD, no te preocupes,– le sonríe–entonces qué ¿té?

–Sí, gracias–la chica cerró sus ojos y de manera pensativa– desde nuestra conversación en la tarde, realmente no sabía que hacer–

–Te sientes mal por lo que te dije– dijo un poco serio– Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo quien tiene estos sentimientos hacia ti, así que no te preocupes

–¿Eh?, no, no es por eso, no es culpa–dijo algo pensativa–es sólo que no sé que hacer–

–¿sabes? mi matrimonio feliz es una farsa–respondió él– siendo sincero en estos 2 años, no eh sido feliz ni la eh hecho feliz– dijo– ella no se merece estar con alguien como yo–

–pero ¿la amas, no es así?–decía de manera seria–

– mmm..., que acaso no me has puesto atención desde la tarde enana– dijo cambiando el semblante facial, decía divertido

–¿eh?– "_su cambio de humor es impresionante_"– No me digas **enana**, pelos de zanahoria

Se oyen unas llaves entrar en la hendidura de la puerta,

–Creo que ella ha llegado, es mejor que me vaya–

–espera, quiero verte mañana– dijo preocupado por un momento, refiriéndose–fuera del trabajo–

– no, no es bueno– dijo cabizbaja– esto no…

– estoy en casa, –sonriente la peli naranja– ¡OH, no pensé que hubiera visitas!– se fijo en la menuda mujer, de cabellos negros hasta la mitad de la espalda, y unos grandes ojos azules, una piel blanca que invitaba acariciarla, parecía terciopelo– Una muñeca–susurró la mujer

–Bienvenida– dijo el peli naranja al ver la sorpresa de su mujer–Orihime ella es Kuchiki Rukia, una compañera de trabajo– Volteo a ver a Rukia– Kuchiki, ella es Orihime–

–Su esposa,–intervino la chica de grandes curvas– un placer– dijo con una sonrisa– Rukia se quedó en shock cuando vio a esa exuberante mujer de cabello corto y color rojizo y buen cuerpo. Para Rukia, ¿Cómo era posible que él no fuera feliz?, ella parecía una diosa–

–mucho gusto, un placer.– extendió su mano y la chica exuberante no tardo en cogerla– Bien, es hora de irme, gracias por la ayuda Sr. Kurosaki– dijo la morena haciendo una reverencia–

–Ah, ¿por qué no se queda a cenar?– respondió rápido Inoue–

–No, gracias. Me esperan en casa–

–Oh, está casada, como nosotros– hablo con su ánimo de siempre

–No, Todavía…no, lo estaré pronto– respondió con una deslumbrante y triste sonrisa

– …–El peli naranja se sentía incómodo por las preguntas que Inoue le hacía a la morena

–Bien, es bienvenida cuando quiera Kuchiki–san–dijo Inoue que vio la cara de su marido por las incontables preguntas que le hacía a la pelinegra

Rukia abrió la puerta y camino hasta el elevador, buscando la lejana salida del edificio, afuera llovía, estando frente a la puerta y los grandes ventanales

–Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar a llover?, precisamente estando yo aquí– iba hacer una llamada cuando alguien le habló

–Disculpe señorita, necesita ayuda–le dijo un chico rubio de lindos dormilones ojos azules– que la lleve algún lugar

–Ah… no, muchas gracias– no terminaba de decir esto cuando

–No es necesario Kira– Respondió alguien detrás de ellos– La llevaré YO– dijo el peli naranja, enfatizando el YO, con un tono de posesión impresionante–

–…–La morena se sobresaltó de tenerlo detrás de ella–¿ah?

– Bien Ichigo, nos veremos luego, un placer señorita– dijo haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar

–Gracias Kurosaki, pero estaré bien, regrese arriba con su esposa–

–Para nada, te llevaré además quiero pasar por el súper–

–entonces adelántese, de verdad, estoy hablando enserio

Se abre las puertas de vidrio dejando entrar a un apuesto chico con cara de rebelde _**sin causa**_ y de un cabello rojo y unos tatuajes que lo hacían verse realmente sexy, hacia unos movimientos de modelo

–¡Ichigo vecino!, no quieres mojarte, ¿ah?– decía enérgicamente mientras reía

–Renji no molestes– decía con su ceño fruncido

–…–la chica presente valoraba al tipo que le dirigía la palabra a su compañero

–Y tu ¿quién eres?, no te juntes con malas compañías como Ichigo– decía riendo–

– Kuchiki Rukia, un placer– decía admirada por la familiaridad con la que le habla

–¿Kuchiki…Kuchiki? …mmm… ¿Dónde lo eh escuchado antes?– se pegaba en la cabeza– Ah, ya sé, eres pariente de Kuchiki Byakuya–sama

–OH, sí es mi hermano mayor– Ichigo estaba celoso por como Renji se dirigía a la morena, y esta le sonreía a Renji

–Bien, si necesitas algo soy vecino de Ichigo, departamento 16, un placer, hasta luego Rukia – tomaba el elevador

–¿Quién se cree ese Renji?, ¿Cómo qué si se te ofrece algo?– decía en un tono molesto– Y a ti–dirigiéndose a Rukia que estaba que el mismísimo diablo lo devolvería de haberse ido al infierno en ese momento–No se te ocurra–

–No digas tonterías, Kurosaki–dijo molesta por la actitud del naranjo– que te importa, si quiero o no venir con Abarai, ¿ah?

–¿Cómo?, pero–dijo sorprendido por la respuesta de ella, de estar sonriente pasó a una cara de enfado y represión instantánea

–nada de peros–dijo muy seria– vete, no tienes derecho a lastimar alguien como Sra. Kurosaki–san

–…– no respondió, bajó la cabeza, cuando escuchó abrir la puerta, era Rukia quien salía al encuentro con la lluvia, él sólo la observó–

–"Nunca debí venir a su casa"– lloraba– soy una tonta, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Rukia llegó a casa de su prometido, un poco más tranquila y relajada por lo que vivió antes. Tocó el timbre del apartamento en espera de que le abriera

–Rukia, bienvenida– la recibía con una sonrisa

–Eto… ¿Puedo quedarme hoy aquí?

–Siempre que quieras, Amor– él la abrazó, ella pensó que lloraría– te extrañe todo el día, estas con la ropa húmeda…

–Me siento algo cansada del trabajo, esto de ser arquitecta mmm... es cansado– pasaron a la sala y se sentaron

– eh, escuchado que tienes un gran equipo, ¿es cierto?– Byakuya me llamó hace un par de horas me pidió que te recordará que Hisana– san y él estarían fuera por una semana– sonrío– y me dijo que te cuidará

– ay mi hermano, yo me puedo cuidar sola– volteó la cara sonrojada por la preocupación de sus hermanos, y sus amores–

–¿Qué se te antoja para cenar? ¿O quieres que salgamos?–

–la verdad no quiero salir, quiero quedarme aquí contigo–"refugiarme en tus brazos para que borres esta insatisfactoria necesidad" se decía internamente–

–bien, pedimos algo entonces– sonreía, Rukia se giró para tomarlo desprevenido y besarlo, él respondió al ímpetu de su morena y la cogió de los hombros y comenzó a besar toda su cara

–basta– reía ella– en serio, te lo digo en serio– reía

–¿porque? si eres preciosa– seguía besándola y jugueteaba con el cabello de la chica–además lo mejor de todo es que eres mía

– me haces cosquillas Kaien, no– reían los dos

**En otro departamento**

–cariño, oye–_ "quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero no puedo aguantarme" _pensaba la Sra.

–Que pasa Orihime– este estaba leyendo "Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo" (genial libro por cierto recomendado de escritor japonés)

–Eto… mmm pues quería deci…

–Orihime ¿querías o quieres?–respondió serio

– jejeje, si ¿verdad?– sonrío por la actitud de su esposo– bueno… los que pasa es qué…es que estoy embarazada– Ichigo se sobre saltó– hoy me hice una prueba rápida y salió positiva–

–OH, en serio–se emocionó, pero no era precisamente algo que quisiera escuchar de… ella–

Orihime le saltó encima –mañana iré hacerme una en sangre– lo atrapó con sus brazos

–Cuidado Orihime puedes… lastimarte–dijo pensativo mientras la apartaba delicadamente, deshaciendo su amarre, acción que ella no pasó desapercibida–

– que tienes amor, ¿no te alegras?– "Es que no quieres a nuestro hijo"– pensaba la chica

–Claro que sí– dijo a media sonrisa– estoy muy contento

–Ichigo– Orihime dijo llorando– sé que no te eh hecho feliz, pero de verdad, estoy tratando, no quiero perderte, amor–

–Lo… siento, en verdad Orihime, lo siento…mucho, yo no te puedo mentir–"No puedo corresponderte, no eres a quien amo" pensaba tristemente– mientras se levanta de la cama con su libro en las manos


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: no apta para cardiacas... Ya sabrán por qué

Actualizando... Saludos a todos y todas espero que les guste XD

Muchas gracias por el apoyo en mi primer capítulo, espero lo disfrute :)

"" Pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

—Lo… siento, en verdad Orihime, lo siento…mucho, yo no te puedo mentir—"No puedo corresponderte, no eres a quien amo" pensaba tristemente

Salió de la habitación, hacia el cuarto de visitas.

—"Ichigo, es que acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo… "— Te…amo…—

Ya en la habitación Ichigo en su pijama, tenía calor, y se quitó la playera quedando sólo en pantalón, decidió meterse a bañar, se dirigió al baño se desnudó por completo

—el agua helada será lo mejor, a ver si de esa manera, pienso mejor— "Rukia, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza"—

Disfruto mucho ese baño, pensaba constantemente en la morena y en que estaría haciendo, si estaría con su prometido— esa idea lo sacaba de sus casillas y no quería encontrarse con Orihime después del amargo rato y la noticia de ser próximo papá lo mataba en sus emociones y más porque no estaba dispuesto a no tratar algo con la morena—

A partir de esa noche durmió en la recamará de huéspedes y ella llorando en la recamara nupcial

—Bebé, lograre que tu padre nos amé— decía sollozando— a los dos

En otro departamento, el de Kaien

Una morena abría los ojos muy lentamente, los rayos del sol se colaban por las rejillas de la ventana, como si la despertarán con un cálido beso, se giró con mucha flojera, pero se dio cuenta que su querido Kaien,

—"donde estas Kaien"— pensaba,

—Buen día, princesa dormilona— decía Kaien mientras entraba con el desayuno y una flor, un tulipán naranja— vamos es hora de desayunar

—mmm, cocinaste para mí,

—así es amor— acercándose a la cama con Rukia

— huele magnifico, ¿sabrá igual que como huele? Jajajaja— "un tulipán… naranja"— le recordaba el cabello de cierta persona

—mmm..., eso espero—Dijo mientras que la besaba, pequeño beso de la mañana— bien a desayunar que tenemos que trabajar—

Se bañaron y vistieron, Kaien era muy respetuoso con Rukia, sólo dormían juntos, pero nada más. Se divertían de lo lindo, Kaien la llevaba a la constructora

—Nos veremos para comer OK, — se quita el cinturón de seguridad

—Bien, te llamo a la hora del almuerzo, ¿vale?

—Vale, te veo— se despiden con un beso y una sonrisa de parte de ambos—

Se queda parada esperando a que el carro se pierda

—Buen día, Rukia— dice un naranjo con un estado emocional algo alterado— discúlpame, por lo de ayer

—…—Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido— No, no hay problema— respondió indiferente, dispuesta a seguir el camino hacia su oficina

—No quiero… que nuestra relación laboral, se eche a perder— era complicado acercarse a la chica sin antes querer abrazarla por y para siempre

—No hay Problema, Kurosaki-san— estaba en una lucha mental por no caer ante los ojos color ámbar del chico

—Bien, bien— le sonrío, esto dejo en ella una gran necesidad de quedarse ahí con él, pero no, ambos tenían alguien en sus respectivas vidas

El día transcurrió muy lento para ambos, Rukia se la pasó en la empresa, más no en la oficina, él fue a buscarla para conversar pero en las tres veces que fue nunca la encontró, cuando por fin estuvo desocupada en su oficina, tocan la puerta

—Adelante—

— ¿puedo pasar?—

—Sí, siéntate, en que puedo ayudarte—

—OH, bueno sólo que…—ring ring— fue interrumpido por el teléfono de la morena

—Diga, Kaien, cariño— poniendo un linda sonrisa, esto hizo sentir mal a Ichigo, —dime

—"Kaien, así se llama él"—

—Claro te veo en 20 minutos, si yo me iré de aquí, gracias, yo también—

—"Es él quien puede amarla, toda las noches y decirle libremente cuanto la quiere y todo lo que haría por ella"— Ichigo se levantó y salió dando un portazo

—…—Rukia colgó el teléfono— Lo siento… Ichigo

Después de esto no se volvieron hablar, Rukia trataba de no encontrárselo porque la hacía vibrar hasta llegar a dudar, la semana transcurrió tranquila

En el departamento De Ichigo todo seguía igual con Orihime excepto por un pequeño detalle

—Estoy tan feliz, tendré un bebé de mi amado— suena el teléfono

—¿diga?— si ella habla— en que puedo ayudarle

—¿Cómo es posible?— equivocados, de otra persona, entonces no lo estoy – gracias

—Mi sueño…no es posible, se ha roto—comenzó a llorar amargamente

Ichigo llego y vio a su esposa dormida en el sillón,

—Orihime, ve a la habitación

—I...Ichigo— se agarró de él, lloraba inconsolablemente—

—¿Qué tienes, ocurre algo?—asustando, sabía que ella era muy emocional pero esta vez era diferente

Le preparo té. Ella no hablo en ningún momento. Se habían derrumbado todos los castillos que había armado en un corto tiempo.

Mientras ese suceso ocurría y un corazón lloraba por la peor noticia que le hubiera llegado en mucho tiempo…

Otros dos ocupaban su tiempo de manera muy diferente…Rukia estaba decidida a no dudar de su amor por Kaien, y quería descubrirlo más allá de lo que hubiera llegado antes…

En la sala de estar, frente al gran ventanal y un atardecer que se despedía, se podía observar a estos enamorados, Kaien se encontraba entre las piernas de Rukia, besando sus labios y degustando el blanco cuello…

Ella concentrándose en cada caricia que su hombre frente a ella le regalaba, por un momento abrió los ojos que se posaron en los azules de él e imaginó por sólo un segundo que en lugar de ojos azules pudieron estar los ojos ámbar, este pudo ser Ichigo, rápidamente cerro sus ojos de nuevo y se dejó llevar por el placer que Kaien le brindaba al acariciar su cuerpo, saboreo, mordisqueo, toco los pechos de ella así como toda la anatomía que envolvía a la chica, a ella no se le permitió hacer otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar del placer sexual que le brindaba su compañero, él sólo se dedicó a satisfacerla, Pues ELLA era sólo de EL…

—Rukia…

—Dime—

—Ahora sí,

—Ahora sí ¿Qué?

—ya eres totalmente mía, TE AMO— Decía Kaien

—Si… Totalmente…Tuya—dijo apaciblemente mientras se sumergía en un profundo sueño

—…— Kaien disfruto en gran manera observarla, con mucha ternura su compañero de a lado depósito un beso en la espalda de ella—estoy realmente feliz

Ambos durmieron, a la mañana siguiente él igual que casi todos los días la llevo al trabajo y quedaron de verse en la noche, ya que tenía una reunión de negocios por la tarde…

El día en la empresa de Rukia trascurrió normal, excepto por que en la oficina de Rukia, Ichigo se presentó sin pedir permiso…

—Lamento interrumpirte sin más— cerro la puerta detrás de él y le puso el seguro,

—¿Qué…qué estás haciendo Kurosaki-san?— tartamudeo al observa lo que hacía

—Lo lamento, no puedo estar sin ti, me repito y me repito que no eres mía y que tienes a quien querer pero eso no basta, no basta para calmar mi angustia de no tenerte para mí,

—…—él estaba fuera de sí, la tenía por los brazos y la estaba lastimando

—Dime egoísta... sí quieres, pero no te dejaré ir, no lo haré, yo te amo…— la encarceló en un abrazó y la besó apasionadamente tomándola por la nuca, ella trato y vaya de resistirse pero cayó ese extraño embrujo tan absorbente por parte del naranjo su aliento, su piel canela, su agitada respiración, su perfume que adornaba su cálida piel…

En eso suena el teléfono y ella le da un pisotón, para tratar de salirse de los brazos de él. Jadeando un poco logro contestar

—diga— decía agitada— Sí ella habla— Si soy su prometida— esto último hizo que a Ichigo le dolieran lo más profundo de su triste corazón, siempre había esperado a esa persona que lo hiciera vibrar con sólo una mirada y que le revolucionara todo el cuerpo y ahora que la había encontrado… no era de él

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No, no eso no es posible… eso no es verdad, no puede ser cierto—Esta alteración de las emociones de Rukia sacó al Peli naranja de sus pensamientos

—E…es…esto, no…puede ser verdad—Las grandes lágrimas de Rukia cayeron en los brazos de Ichigo, mientras esta se dejaba caer junto con el teléfono

—Rukia… Rukia ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te sucede?—Asustado, por la reacción de ella, sostenía el peso de ella, parecía una pluma de ave— ¡Responde! —le exigió estaba viendo como al mujer de sus sueños se desplomaba—

—Kaien… Kaien… él esta… muerto…—cuando Ichigo miro esos grandes ojos llorosos sintió su corazón desquebrajar

—…—

El no volvió hablar y cuando Rukia se hubo tranquilizado, Ichigo la llevo a que reconociera el cuerpo, se cambiara y el arreglo las cosas para el funeral de chico.  
>Kaien había muerto en un accidente de tránsito, un camión que no respeto el alto, porque llevaba un conductor ebrio se impactó sobre de él…<p>

Rukia estaba deshecha porque había muerto el hombre, de quien físicamente fue por primera vez, el compañero y amigo, su prometido y ahora… a pocos meses de la boda él ya no estaba más

Ichigo, no la dejo sola ningún momento, ella no hablaba, pero él quería saber cómo se sentía, que le expresara su dolor, que pataleara, lo insultara o lo que fuera, con tal de que recuperara su chispa, pero eso nunca sucedió…

La llevo a que se cambiara la vestimenta, para el sepelio de Kaien, no hubo mucha gente sólo familia, nadie se le acercaba excepto por su compañero naranjo, estaba ida… No había nada, sólo dolor y frustración.

Lo quería mucho, había sido muy importante en su vida. Ichigo comprendió que estaba pasando por un gran dolor y no quiso separarse de ella…

Rukia no quería descansar, sólo estaba ahí como una estatua. Cuando todo hubo terminado, no quisieron que eso tardara porque realmente el cuerpo de Kaien no quedo como para que fuera velado de manera tradicional…

Ichigo la obligo a llevarla a casa, pero ella prefirió ir a casa de Kaien. Ahí, se tumbaron en el sillón, Ichigo estaba siendo ahorcado por la corbata, la chica se percató de esto, ella se sentía tan vulnerable, que termino jalando a Ichigo en la recamará…

—Ven a mi lado, no quiero estar sola— este no titubeo, no porque fuera un aprovechado, más bien era porque él la amaba y no quería verla triste

Ambos se quedaron acostados, Rukia hizo el primer movimiento, se puso de rodillas en la cama y se buscó los labios de Ichigo, él trato de apartarla porque sabía que no estaba bien, él la quería pero no de esa manera, no por ese momento que estaba pasando

—No, no me impidas amarte esta noche…Ichigo…—

—…— él se dejó llevar por ella y se besaron apasionadamente; como ya estaba anocheciendo, todo estaba a oscuras excepto por la inmensidad de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana y sobrepasaba las cortinas blancas

La chica comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa de este, le quito el saco y la corbata, sin dejar de besarlo, paso sus manos por su cabello y aspiro su perfume, delineo la musculatura de Ichigo, quien estaba estupefacto, no articulaba palabras sólo sensaciones físicas y un gran placer…

Rukia, le quito por completo la camisa blanca y la playera de abajo, abrió los ojos muy bien, admirando a Ichigo en todo su esplendor… Lo besó apasionadamente mientras él se dejaba vencer en su totalidad por la piel blanca de la morena, sus labios carmín y sus ojos que lo enamoraban mucho más a cada segundo, era un éxtasis total estar compartiendo por primera vez con la chica que amaba, en verdad él sentía "estar haciendo el amor, por primera vez"… La chica sentía que sus cuerpos quemaban, el de ella ardía en pasión por él, que esto era diferente a lo que una noche antes había hecho con Kaien, él la amó pero ella realmente no, ahora todo era diferente, aceptaba que quiso mucho a Kaien pero no lo amó… amaba al hombre con el que estaba compartiendo ese momento a—

— …Ichigo—susurro a su oído—esto subía la temperatura del piel canela

— Ru…Rukia...a— no podía enunciar palabras,

— Te…—seguía besando el pecho de Ichigo, tocando sus muslos con las manos, rozando ciertas partes del cuerpo con su cuerpo, provocando todo tipo de sensaciones en este—

Ella continúo por la zona sur de Ichigo, dejándolo sin zapatos y sin pantalón

—Ru... Rukia—"que piensa hacer" pensó el naranja

—No hables… —dijo y busco sus labios para mordisquearlos—

Con sus manos acaricio la cintura de este y otras partes, su ombligo jugó un poco con él, ella se deshizo del vestido negro que hacia un espléndido juego con la luz de luna y su blanca piel, quedándose sólo en bragas y sostén, se lo quito, Ichigo tenía miedo de tocarla, él estaba temblando…

Ella lo notó y sonrío, Ichigo seguía con bóxer y ella se trepó sobre él, tomando la mano de él, la condujo a su seno derecho, invitándolo a que lo acariciara, él lo hizo, ella ya le había brindado placer ahora le tocaba a él.

Palpó los senos y los acaricio como si de terciopelo se tratara, él se levantó para besar la comisura de la quijada de la chica y se dio vuelta, la recostó bajo de él, siguió besado desde el cuello, los senos, el ombligo hasta llegar al vientre, con la yema de sus dedos dibujo un corazón, comenzó a bajar mucho más, los muslos, las rodillas, subía y bajaba acariciado con sus manos toda parte íntima que de Rukia se tratará.

Su lengua y sus dedos buscaron ese lugar por el cual Rukia se derretiría quería poder conocerla y gozarla, ella sólo emitía quejidos y gemidos, mientras clavaba sus manos en la melena naranja.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Ichigo que ya no aguantaba ese desbordante placer, busco con sus dedos prepararla, la penetró muy lentamente, ella se quejó un poco, todo había sido muy diferente, sabía que era no era correcto, comparar pero realmente estaba aceptando que amaba a Ichigo y si antes no lo había aceptado, es porque… ni ella lo sabía, sólo que ahora y por esa noche él era de ella…

Ichigo sentía el interior de la morena, muy diferente de lo que antes él hubiera experimentado, ella estaba muy estrecha… eso lo volvía loco, ella igual, Ichigo estaba tan bien dotado que la hacía estremecer y le provocaba un tremendo placer. Él estaba dentro de ella, la tomaba por las cadera y ambos comenzaron a moverlas, lento y rápido, cuando les llego el clímax… se dejó caer sobre ella, agotado por el esfuerzo físico pero extasiado, complacido, todo sudoroso, ella por su parte estaba de igual manera, le encantaba la melena de Ichigo, acariciaba su espalda con las yemas de los dedos grabando en su memoria el roce de sus pieles, sus cuerpos sudados uno sobre el otro, era un escena digna de presenciar…(XD más por ser Ichirukistas)

Ella comenzó a besarlo, pues esa noche la iba a disfrutar, si ya había comenzado todo, pues quería complacerse hasta donde se pudiera…  
>Iban por el segundo round, ella ya no quiso estar debajo, quiso mantener el control y se coronó encima de él, así ella podría controlar ambos placeres… Jugaron toda la noche.<p>

En la mañana siguiente, el naranjito se dio vueltas en la cama y al no haber nadie que lo detuviera se levantó, fue tan rápido que se tambaleo, no había nadie

—Rukia… Rukia— hablo fuerte, sin recibir respuesta— se sentó de nuevo en la cama apoyado en sus rodillas y en la mesa de alado vio algo que helo su sangre que la noche anterior sólo ardió en pasión…

_**Mi querido Ichigo**_

_**Gracias por todo, por estar a mi lado, lamento que esto tenga que pasar así, me voy…**_

_**Discúlpame por no despedirme de ti físicamente, pero sé que no me dejarías ir…no quería darme cuenta de cuanto te necesitaba a mi lado, pero seré egoísta y te dejaré ser feliz al lado de tu esposa.**__**  
><strong>__**Ha sido muy bueno conmigo y sé que no te mereces esto, pero no quiero arruinar tu vida.**_

_**Ichigo te amo**__**  
><strong>__**Con amor por siempre tuya**__**  
><strong>__**Rukia**_

Esto le rompió el corazón al nuestro naranja…

— se… fue, Rukia se fue…—No aguanto y arrugo en su mano la nota


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Llego a su casa, esa mañana no fue a trabajar pues sabía que si Rukia lo había dejado ahí, no lo vería en el trabajo, tomo un baño, no había nadie, se había ausentado por casi dos días…

Su corazón deseaba dejar de palpitar–¡rayos Rukia!–sentía que se iba a soltar llorando por el sentimiento de vacío y golpeando la mesa de la entrada

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te quedaste?–decía con ojos llorosos, sentía la calidez de la piel de la morena, su interior ardía después de la noche que habían pasado juntos

Golpeo la mesa de nuevo y se fue bajando hasta quedar arrodillado con la puerta abierta–no entendiste, idiota; Yo en verdad…Te amo–cubrió su rostro con una mano en señal de desilusión y derrota emocional.

Estas palabras lograron que las lágrimas que el peli naranja quería mantener dentro de él, brotarán como un gran río y sus palabras fueron escuchadas por el corazón de Inoue quien por fin comprendió ella nunca fue para el más que una amiga. El amor lo había dejado después de la maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos.

_**Después de eso… 5 semana después**_, Orihime e Ichigo ya se hablaban, ella sabía que él estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Ichigo estaba en depresión, más no quería hablar del asunto. Cada vez se miraba más deteriorado y su antigua expresión de energía se había vuelto la misma de un entierro.

Cierto día Inoue se sintió mal y decidió hacerse unos estudios, por que traía complicaciones hormonales

^o^ き

En el laboratorio iba a recoger sus análisis y vislumbro una pequeña figura, una chica que ya había visto antes…

–hola… tu eres… ah, Kuchiki–san, ¿cierto?–

–ah…hola Sra. Kurosaki,

– Dime Orihime, pero ¿qué haces aquí?– te sientes mal

–"la esposa de Ichigo"–Si, la verdad llevo alrededor de un mes sintiéndome mal–

–Lamento lo de tu prometido, lo leí en el periódico–

–Si descuide– dijo con una sonrisa triste

Llega la laboratorista

–Kuchiki–san sus resultados

–Inoue–san los de usted– "Inoue–san acaso no usa el apellido de Ichigo, pero si antes… BASTA RUKIA, no te entrometa, deja tu curiosidad"

Cuando Rukia vio sus resultados, se le cayó su hoja al suelo, para esto lo recogió Inoue

– Felicidades Kuchiki–san serás mamá– dijo con un dejo de tristeza mientras a Rukia se le caía el mundo, no encontraba sentimiento para ese momento–"VOY A SER MAMÁ–" pensó –*Suspiro*

Lamentablemente los resultados de Inoue, le decían que ella no podría tener hijos, debido a que tenía poca producción de óvulos y que estos no habían madurado lo suficiente para aguantar un embarazo, –Muchas felicidades, Kuchiki–san

Rukia había comprado un apartamento en el otro extremo de la ciudad, después de la muerte de Kaien, ya no quiso volver con sus hermanos, ella era independiente, trabajaba vía electrónica con planos, diseño de estructuras todo eso… no había sabido de nadie, desde hacia un poco más de un mes. Pero ese día que vio a Inoue tan triste, la hizo sentir mal…

–Un bebé– sonreía Rukia– ya no estaré tan sola, tendré un bebé

Haciendo cálculos, Rukia recordó que había hecho el amor con dos hombres… Kaien e Ichigo.

A Kaien lo recordaba con mucho cariño, pero dejo de llorar por él una vez que lo sepultaron, no podía dejarse caer. Además al único hombre que creyó haber amado, no, más bien amó y amaba incluso aunque sabía que nunca sería de ella, era Ichigo y él seguía casado…

–No importa de quién sea, el hecho es qué es MI bebé– Sonreía, y se acariciaba, después de eso conversó un poco con Inoue, salió del laboratorio y tomó un bus para viajar a casa–

En casa de Ichigo esa misma noche

Él leía como de costumbre cuando Inoue entro a su recamará. Hacía tiempo que ya no dormían juntos, eran como amigos, unas semanas atrás, él le confeso que amaba a alguien, pero no dormían juntos desde que ella le dijo del "supuesto bebé, la primeras vez que le dijo que sería papá". Orihime lo único que quería era que no la abandonara no importaba si la amaba o no.

–No sabes a quién me encontré hoy Ichigo–

Él la vio con indiferencia– Sinceramente no tengo idea Orihime– mientras seguía leyendo

–Pues a tu compañera, ah Kuchiki–san– sonreía–

–…–A Ichigo le cayó un balde con cubos de hielo–¿a…ah… Rukia?

– y al parecer tendrá un bebé, tiene alrededor de un mes–Ichigo sentía que su corazón estaba explotando, volver a escuchar de la mujer que ama, incluso aunque fuera sólo su nombre eras algo que lo hacía revivir–

–Emb..embara..Za da– no pudo ocultar su verdadera sorpresa, Ichigo tartamudeando –Oh, y co…cómo esta…–Ichigo estaba trabándose y fue entonces que Inoue se dio cuenta de quien era la dueña del corazón de Kurosaki

–si– sonrío tristemente–ella realmente se sorprendió–

–Embarazada –"podría ser yo… yo el padre…del bebé"–pensaba, sonreía internamente

–deberías buscarla para felicitarla

–claro… lo haré– decía pensativo– "Pero me querrá ver"–pensó–te dijo algo más–preguntaba interesado, pero quería no verse de esa manera, por Inoue –Es que hace tiempo que no se para en la oficina y pues no hemos podido verla –mintió

–la verdad no, ella sólo mencionó que ahora era independiente y tenía un depto. En el extremo de la ciudad–

–oh, me lo imaginaba–

–Bien Ichigo, que descanses, tengo que ir a dormir

–"Tendrá un bebé"–decía excitado por volver a escuchar el nombre de la mujer que amaba

Al día siguiente Rukia se preparaba para ir a consulta, estaba realmente muy contenta de que fuera a ser mamá. Ese día vestía un conjunto de pantalón color azul con morado y unos detalles flores que hacían medias lunas blancas, zapatos blancos y una blusa blanca, una bolsa blanca con azul y llevaba el cabello recogido, que por cierto se lo había cortado hasta los hombros.

Abría la puerta para tomar el pasillo y luego el elevador, se encontraba en el 8 piso, de los 5 departamentos solo 3 estaban ocupados y el de ella esta alejado de los otros, caminando vio como un hombre estaba por mudarse a ese mismo edificio, cual fue su sorpresa que la persona que andaba por mudarse, le era conocido

–Rukia, ¡Que sorpresa!– gritaba la persona

–…–Oh, ¿Cómo estas?–

–Bien, que hermosa te ves–

–E…eres Renji cierto–

–Oh, si te acordaste. Oye leí lo del prometido, lo lamento, – decía sonriendo–Vives acá

–O si, de hecho en el departamento del fondo, ¿andas por mudarte?

–sí, el otro departamento ya me enfadó, además de que es muy pequeño y pues me ofrecieron un trabajo por este lado de la ciudad

–Bien, oye me voy, tengo que ir al doctor

–este, bien, – se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla–

–…–

–Lo siento, je je je soy impulsivo, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos

–AMIGOS– dijo ella sonriendo–me retiro,

–¿A dónde vas Rukia?

–Oh, voy al médico–

–Oye ¿estás enferma?–pregunto preocupado Renji

–O no, para nada– dijo muy contenta–estoy en espera–

–¡WOW!–sorprendido–vaya pues felicidades–

–y ¿quién es afortunado?– esto tomó desprevenida a Rukia–

–Yo, Renji, sólo yo– le contesto–nos vemos

Ichigo trató de buscar a Rukia con su hermano y sus familiares, pero nunca pudo dar con una pista más excepto por lo que le dijo Inoue. Byakuya le contesto que sólo le hablan por teléfono a su cel. Ella tenía un mes estableciéndose en algún lugar pero no conocía qué lugar todavía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**En la consulta**

–Está frío doctor– decía Rukia quejándose –ese gel, es muy frío

–Lo siento, señora Rukia – se disculpó dijo el doctor Ukitake, con una sonrisa

–y ¿cómo está todo?, doctor Ukitake–

–Muy bien Rukia–chan, al parecer esta muy saludable, sólo necesitaras unos suplementos pero a cualquier malestar llámame– le proporciono el número, personal y laboral–

–Doctor. Recuerde que no puede decirle nada a mi hermano, ok–

–Está bien pequeña, no faltaría a mis palabras,– el Dr. Ukitake, era el médico familiar y el iba a estar al pendiente de la salud de la morena, Rukia lo quería mucho fue amigo de sus padre

– tío Ukitake, ya no soy pequeña,– decía quejándose mientras ambos reían–

–lo sé, dentro de 8 meses serás una hermosa y sana mamá–

Así, pasaron 4 meses desde que Ichigo se enteró de que Rukia estaba embarazada, decidió que la encontraría donde quiera que esta estuviera. Vivía tranquilo aun con Inoue pero decidieron en mutuo acuerdo el divorcio, Ichigo fue sincero con Inoue sobre el tema de su relación, pues eso no podía llamarse un matrimonio, Inoue por su parte ya se lo esperaba, pero aun así compartían departamento.

Por su lado Rukia, seguía muy contenta el desarrollo de su embarazo, dos meses después de enterarse, ya no pudo ocultarles a sus hermanos que estaba embarazada, cuando se lo dijo a Hisana y a Byakuya este protesto, Hisana se murió de la felicidad, este matrimonio no podía tener hijos porque ella estaba enferma, Byakuya nunca presionó a Hisana para tener un hijo, él la amaba así como a su hermana.

Ahora tendría un hermoso sobrino o sobrina. Rukia iba a consultar con Ukitake todos los días 15 del mes, cada vez regresaba a casa de sus hermanos para mostrarles el avance del embarazo, ya fuera el video del ultrasonido en 3D y las fotos del bebé, no quería vivir con sus hermanos a pesar de que estos andaban detrás de ella.

Decía que estar embarazada no era una enfermedad, y se reía, en ocasiones entraba en cortos estados depresivos por el hecho de "Padre", pero después se le quitaba.

Se había hecho muy amiga de Renji, que era un parrandero incasable, él se ofreció para ser el padre del bebé, a lo que Rukia muy agradecida dijo que no, que todo estaba bien como estaba, Renji se la pasaba casi siempre con Rukia cuando esta estaba en el departamento, el realmente la quería mucho… Como una gran amiga se hicieron muy cercanos, para Renji ver a la chica con su pancita de 5 meses era espectacular, el embarazo le asentó muy bien a la morena, en ocasiones vestía un overol azul con una blusa blanca y se miraba como toda una preciosa bolita blanca jejeje y chaparra, era como un chappy. XD.

Renji le llegaba con cada regalo e incluso llegó acompañarla al doctor, se emocionaba demasiado y le agradecía a Rukia que le permitiera vivir eso, ella más que agradecida tener compañía, Renji le cumplía todos los antojos que la morena quería en especial Fresas con Chocolate, era el antojo favorito de la peli negra.

Cuando Rukia cumplió los 6 meses y medio, ella no quería saber el sexo del bebé,

–Será un varón,– su hermano

–si lo apoyo Byakuya–sama–Renji

–¡Claro que no!– decía su hermana– una pequeña Rukia,

–Serán gemelos uno y una– jejeje– decía Matsumoto una de sus mejores amigas –

– y no estás ebria–Momo otra de las amigas de Rukia – será un precioso niño– la mamá sólo quería a su bebé– todos muy contentos.

Un fin de semana, Rukia andaba centro comercial de Karakura, acompañada de Momo y Matsumoto así como de Hisana en el iba a comprar ropita y accesorios de bebé, al bañera, el moisés, la cuna o por lo menos irían a ver que había y que fuera del gusto de la mamá.

Por alguna razón Momo y Hisana se quedaron viendo una los vestidos rosas con morado y la otra los pantalones azul

–Creo que esta playerita está genial– Hisana–sama

–sí, si fuera niño– decía sonriendo Hisana la versión treintañera de Rukia, – pero me encantara vestirla con este vestido de verano,

–dejen de hablar de mi bebé como si fuera una cosa– decía Rukia indignada–

–Matsumoto se puso a coquetear con un chico muy guapo, un moreno–decía Momo–

–Me iré a sentar, estoy un poco cansada–dijo – ya llevamos andando algunas horas– camino poco a poco porque pesaba mucho su bebé, además ella no era un gigante que digamos–ay estoy tan cansada, – y movía su cabeza en señal de necesitar un masaje–

Rukia no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos la seguían, se acercaron por atrás y comenzaron a masajear sus hombres–

–Gracias Rangiku–chan–decía la morena con los ojos cerrados, los descansaba – oye, pero ve con Momo quería mostrarte unas cosas para acondicionar la habitación

–…–no había respuesta–

–Te irás al cielo Rangiku–chan– sonreía–

Rukia sintió como se le acercaron al oído

–Eh esperado mucho para verte otra vez…Rukia–decía con una sexy voz

**Continuará**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas Gracias por la aceptación de mi historia... XD estoy muy feliz, gracias por seguirla**

**Capítulo 5**

—I…Ichi…go– Abrió los ojos como plato –O.O

—Hola, Rukia–dijo sonriendo, estaba realmente contento y agradecido por haberla encontrado–

—…–la chica no sabía si eran nervios, alegría, miedo, tristeza, eran tantas emociones que no hablaba O_O–

—Rukia me ofendes tan feo estoy, no te asustes –decía riendo

—¿Cómo estás?—Rukia quiso pararse inmediatamente, quiso escapar, pero tremenda panza no la dejo–¡Que haces aquí!– aparte la fuerza del hombre él la mantenía sentada, sin lastimarla claro.

—Buscaba un helado de chocolate–dijo sonriente, no quería analizar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, coraje, dolor, tristeza, alegría, amor, realmente no quería hacerlo–

—¿Quieres uno?–la cogió fuertemente de la mano, le presionaba la mano para que no se le fuera– te ves fabulosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—I…chi…go, qui…e…res sol…tarme por favor– le miraba temerosa y sus voz la traicionaba

—¿Por qué?–dijo serio–

—Porque me da la gana—dijo— ¡suéltame, idiota!

—No Rukia, no lo haré, y sabes por qué no lo haré–te irás, correrás, me dejarás abandonado otra vez–dijo con una sonrisa triste y su mirada peor, parecía esta recordando– bueno aunque pensándolo bien, no creo que con semejante panza puedas correr, verdad– dijo divertido–

—…–El corazón de Rukia palpitaba, parecía como si fuera a salir de su pecho escuchaba a Ichigo, lo miraba, ahora el estaba ahí frente a ella–

—Inoue y yo, nos divorciamos hace tiempo, tú no eres culpable, te lo aclaro, es sólo– decía muy atento

—Nunca la amé, y es complicado, ya sabes, eres la única para mí– reía y poniéndose serio dijo

—Te eh buscado por todas partes, cuando me dijo que estabas embarazada, Salí en tu búsqueda, te fuiste, desapareciste de mi mapa, eres malvada– se carcajeaba fuerte– ja ja ja ja– hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado

—Ichigo, ¿Por qué no estás enojado y furioso conmigo?, ¡reclámame, enójate y grítame!–habló seria la morena, que estaba abrumada por el hecho que ahora el chico era libre–

—¿Yo? no, yo no haría eso, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?–preguntó con una sonrisa y su cara muy genial *–*–Ya te encontré, no hay porque estarlo– Rukia empezó a llorar–él la abrazo y ella se aferro a él, como cuando una pequeña se aferra a su padre después de una dura caída–

—Ichigo, Ichigo, yo lo siento, lo lamento, –decía sollozando–el dolor más grande que es sentido, fue al dejarte en el departamento

—Tranquila Rukia, yo también lamento que hayas decidido sin consultarme–dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, ella inconscientemente lo había estado esperando, cada noche que cerraba los ojos, estaba agradecida con todos, pero aun así no estaba totalmente completa, lo había extraño esos casi 7 meses,

—…–bua bua– lloraba– Ichigo saco su pañuelo, limpiando las lágrimas de Rukia

—No estoy molesto, bueno con una condición–decía cambiando su cara sonriente por un ceño fruncido–

—¿Cual?–decía ya tranquila–que condición–

—Que a partir de ahora, me dejes participar en tu vida–le dijo decidió–no quiero que me separes de ti, ¿está bien?–

—Ichigo, pero... pero–

—Pero nada, déjame estar a tu lado y ser tu apoyo–él tenía cierto miedo de que ella tuviera a alguien,

—Eso no es justo para ti, tú puedes rehacer una vida, ahora–

—Rukia quiero que sepas algo y que te quede muy claro, enana–

Ella estaba cabizbaja

—Si no es contigo, no quiero nada, tú eres la brisa fresca que libera mi dolor, quien llena ese vacío en mi interior, eres quien ha calmado esa lluvia que empezó aquella mañana en la que te habías ido– eres la razón de mi cordura, sin ti, ya no habría nada y me hundiría como un barco bombardeado–

—I…Ichigo– Rukia sintió en su panza unos movimientos,–Ichigo– sonriendo

–¿Eh?–la miraba, sus profundos y grandes ojos violetas en ese momento–

—Eres muy cursi, tonto– reían juntos, ella cogió la mano de él y la dirigió a la barriga mientras Ichigo–Pero ya no soy sólo yo Ichigo, eso es algo que debes valorar, yo ya no soy tan libre,

Inmediatamente Ichigo respondió–con razón sentía una montaña entre nosotros–hablo divertido–eso no es importante para mí, eres la mujer que espere por tanto tiempo, a la que AMO y de la cual no me apartaré, yo no tengo la capacidad para alejarme de ti–

En eso se calló de repente y sintió como el bebé dentro de Rukia comenzaba a patear, eso hizo vibrar ambos corazones–¡WOW! Fantástico,

—Si verdad, eres la primera persona con quien se mueve, de esta manera–

—Oye Rukia –

—Dime–sonriente

—¿Quién es el padre?–serio y ceñudo

—Quieres que sea honesta o te mienta–

—Tonta, no me mientas–serio– te hablo en serio, aunque te recuerdo que eso no es importante para mí

—Bien, no lo sé–

—¿cómo que no lo sabes enana?–confundido ¬¬–dije que no mientas ¿eh?

—Eso es exactamente lo que dije, baka–

—Rukia eso no es posible,

—De verdad, quieres saber– dijo Rukia, ella ya había superado el asunto sólo faltaba que ahora que él estaba ahí, lo hiciera también–

—Por favor, aunque no me importa, si estoy a tu lado,

—Bien, la noche que tu y yo…–se puso roja, Ichigo igual–ya sabes– parecían niños de preparatoria,

—Sí,–dijo sonrojado–bien

—La noche anterior, yo estuve con Kaien, –*suspiro* – así que realmente no lo sé–

—…– No le gustaba saber que ella había estado con otro, pero no podía reclamarle nada, él no era libre en ese entonces, aunque la hubiera amado desde que la conoció, pero reflexionando en las palabras de la morena–O sea que a partir de que tu y yo…– de nuevo sonrojado–no tuviste otra pareja

—NO, IDIOTA– dijo molesta, pero se calmo rápidamente–lo siento–*suspiro* él trato de que no le importara mucho eso había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, que ella hubiera compartido su intimidad con Kaien y después con él. A Rukia nadie le había reclamo nada, era su vida, y así eran las cosas– y bien, no esperes que me disculpe ¡eh!

—O pues y que vamos hacer tú y yo ahora, yo podría ser el papá, bien como dije eso no importa, que me permitas protegerlos, eso sería más para mi ¿Rukia me permitirías ser el padre de tu hijo o hija?–dijo Ichigo con una mirada determinada ante lo que pedía

—¿Tú y yo?, que se supone que significa eso–dijo ella, él estaba dispuesto a complementar la vida de Rukia, fuera o no el papá

—¿Qué? no pretendas que ahora que te encontré te deje ir como si nada–decía altanero–*suspiro* –me debes muchas... Rukia— la abrazó con sutileza y cariño

—...–Ella se aferró a él

— Rukia, permíteme permanecer a tu lado hasta que te hartes de mí– le decía

—I… Ichigo, no creo que tarde mucho, para eso– bromeaba la morena–

—Y bien que dices, soy un galán en oferta– bromeaba – en busca de su princesa perdida–

—Dices tantas estupideces–dijo ella– espero que no se me peguen por estar a tu lado, –sonrió– ven idiota ayúdame a pararme, quiero presentarte a mis madrinas–

—Bien, vamos gordita–dijo ayudándola y quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su cara se sonrojó

—Púdrete idiota–dijo susurrando y lo besó fugazmente–

—Me debes muchos, enana–

—Yo no te debo nada, torre de Tokio–

—Mira, veras que te haré pagar, medio metro–bromeaba ceñudo

— Mírame soy una mujer indefensa– mientras se ponía la mano en la cara–

—Serás…– paso el brazo por los hombros de la chica y se coloco más cerca de ella

Caminaban muy tranquilos frente a una tienda, cuando ella se detuvo, él que iba a su lado,

—¿Te pasa algo?–

—Es… mi bebé–*respirando profundamente*–mientras se inclinaba un poco

Él se asustó y comenzó a gritar

— Ayuda, ayuda–la gente lo miraba como paranoico

—No seas tonto, Ichigo– dijo divertida,– sólo patea–

Él se tranquilizó

—Gracias a Dios–

—Ichigo…BAKA– rio fuertemente para tomarlo de la mano y caminar a su lado, él estaba realmente apenado por la escena que armó–tienes que aprender, estos últimos meses son los mejores, tendrás muchos libros para leer,

Llegaron con los demás, que estaba en una cafetería esperando por la morena,

—oye Rukia, te nos perdiste, O.O– pero ¿Quién este galán?– Rangiku habló coqueteando

—Ella es Rangiku Matsumoto, *¬* – dijo Rukia

—Un placer– Matsumoto

—E…e,– decía sonrojado

Recibió un golpe de la morena

— Como te decía... ella es Rangiku, Momo, mis amigas y mi hermana Hisana–

–Kurosaki, ¿qué tal esta?–

—Hermana lo conoces

—Si Rukia–chan, fue muchas veces a casa, a buscarte–Rukia se sonrojaba

—Sí, este es Ichigo Kurosaki–

—*¬* –¿Solterito, casado?– decía Matsumoto–

—Rangiku, ¡ES MIO!– DIJO RUKIA Con autoridad–

La cara de todos y la sonrisa de Ichigo se hizo presente, y la vergüenza de Rukia por no pensar lo que decía y sólo dejarse llevar por un impulso–

—Si, Ichigo Kurosaki–decía satisfecho, Rukia lo amaba igual que él a ella– unos placer–ahora juntos encendían de nuevo la llamarada del amor

–ves, idiota, lo que digo por tu culpa,– Ichigo entrelazo los dedos a los de Rukia y bebieron junto a los demás unos jugos–

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El rato estuvo muy divertido, Momo–chan, Ran–chan y Hisana–sama partieron a sus respectivas casas y el Ichiruki, se quedó un poco más viendo los colores para la habitación del bebé. Rukia dejo participar a Ichigo, escogiendo colores, pues la hora se acercaba y todo tenía que estar listo para la llegada del bebé.

–Hoy te daré todo mi amor en un abrazo, un beso–le dijo Ichigo susurrándole al oído a Rukia– acostúmbrate que no sólo hoy, mañana, el siguiente día, el siguiente, el siguiente–

–Ichigo, compórtate–decía sonrojada e Ichigo sonreía por la cara de la morena

Ella estaba muy cansada y le pidió que la llevara descansar, cuando llegaron a los departamentos él la ayudo con las compras y no se descuido de ella en ningún momento.

Llevó las compras a la gran habitación que seria del nuev inquilin, ella sólo observaba la radiante cara del hombre a su lado, en su vida sólo este hombre la hacía sentir tantas cosas en un simple momento. Ambos estaban en la habitación del bebé, ella sentada doblando la ropita y él recogiendo unas maderas para arma la cuna.

–te hiciste indispensable para mi, Rukia– cantaba–con los ojos cerrados te seguí– y tarareaba

–O que feliz Kurosaki, ¿qué te ha pasado en tu rostro? brilla– XD jejeje se burlaba–eres tan cursi ^–^ ju ju ju

–Oh pues, sabias que encontré a la reina de mi corazón–

–O a poco si–

–sí, así es–

–¡mira! Pensé que con lo cursi que te haz vuelto mmm no encontrarías a nadie– XD XD se burlaba

–mmm…– ¬o¬

– y como es ella–

–pues te diré, es muy gruñona, es muy mandona, es una enana, gritona y enojona–dijo con su cara de inocente– además le agregaré que huyó de mi lado,

–Estúpido,– le gritó y le aventó con una almohada–eso… eso– no continuo porque su chico habló

– pero es la mujer más maravillosa que eh conocido a mis 26 años, ella es la luz de mi vida, es quien hace latir mi corazón a más de 1000 latidos y mira que eso es bastante, ¡eh!– Se acercó a ella que no parpadeaba–Rukia,

–eh–

–Quiero besarte–

– no, ha cuantas mujeres has besado desde que andas soltero–

– a pues como a 3 –

–tonto, no quiero saber–

–si a mi hermana Yuzu, Karin y mi madre Masaki– contaba con los dedos, se reía de la broma

–tonto, tonto y más tonto– él se reía por lo fácil que le era molestarla–

–cuando me dejaste, quise quedarme con el recuerdo de tus labios y de tu piel, no permití que nadie más ocupara ese espacio que tienes en mi corazón–

–Ichigo–lo miro llorosa–

–pero eres tan golosa que sólo les dejaste espacio a mis hermanas y mi madre– reía–se acerco para acariciarle el cabello negro, lo olió y besó

–qué más quieres, yo no comparto, Idiota o que a caso tú quieres compartir jejeje–recobrando la energía en el rostro

–NO, (–_–) nunca más– enana, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza– pensando que alguna vez fue Kaien quien ocupo su lugar, pero eso nunca más.

–tonto, era una broma–dijo molesta y él chico la besó apasionadamente

Muchas noches pasaron, arreglando el cuarto del bebé, cenando, peleando, abrazados y besándose… Ichigo y Rukia.

Una noche Rukia estaba incómoda por la panza que no la dejaba dormir, se sentó y observó a Ichigo a su lado dormir placenteramente. Él no tenía sus cosas todavía en el departamento de Rukia sólo un poco de ropa, seguía viviendo con Inoue pero tenía planes de decirle a Rukia que se quería ir con ella, que si lo aceptaba.

Una tarde estaban juntos en la habitación de Rukia, ella había tomado un baño y él estaba en la cama, ella esta colocándose una playera de algodón morada con naranja y él no dejaba de admirar la hermosura de la chica, ella acababa de cumplir 38 semanas, se miraba preciosa de embarazada. Camino para colocarse al lado del chico en la cama,

–¿qué haces cariño?– le dijo ella, él se coloco frente a ella

–quiero escuchar a nuestro bebé– dijo, descubriéndole la panza y poniendo el oído y la mano haciéndole caricias a la panza

–Eres muy tierno, podría comerte. Jejeje– decía Rukia tranquilamente

–Bebé, mamá y yo, te esperamos con ansias, ya tenemos tu habitación, y la ropita que usaras bueno, sólo alguna– decía sonriendo–

–…–la mami sólo escuchaba pacientemente al chico que le acariciaba la panza amorosamente–

–porque mami no quiere saber si eres niña o niño, bien, seas lo que seas te amaremos y te cuidaremos y protegeremos–le dio un beso a la morena en la panza y le puso la piel chinita–

–Ichigo traes algo en tu cara, BAKA– le dijo la morena– ven, acércate para poder ver que es lo que tienes o me mancharas,

–¡uh!– se acerco y ella tomo su rostro entre las manos y lo beso, él no pudo contenerse se acerco con cuidado y la abrazo–

Se besaban cuando él chico interrumpió– Los amo–dijo para volverla a besar–

Estuvieron acurrucados por un tiempo hablando de cosas banales, el chico no sabía cómo decirle a la morena un deseo que traía entre ceja y ceja. Pero la chica estaba dormitando y él sólo

–"Enana, me quedaré contigo a partir de mañana, y para siempre"– esos fueron los pensamientos de Ichigo antes de cerrar los ojos

La morena estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de ese chico que era cubierto con esa piel canela, sus ojos color miel y ese maravilloso cabello naranja…

Ella se había mantenido dormitando, y se dispuso a observar al naranja–Ichigo, mi amor– le decía en un susurro mientras acariciaba su perfil y metía sus dedos entre la melena del bello naranja durmiente, en ese momento sus pensamientos amorosos para el chico –"deseo que siempre estés cerca de mi"– y casi en un susurró la morena le recito al cabellos de sol, un pensamiento que era en ella, mucho antes de que él se apareciera en su camino, y quería agradecerle los esfuerzos, pero más todo ese amor que le brindaba, además de escribirlo para él–

_Tú eres mi sueño…_

_Una vez, temí que jamás encontraría a alguien,_

_A quien querer de verdad. _

_Quería a alguien perfecto, al menos para mí._

_Pero toda es espera valió la pena. _

_Y es verdad que los deseos se hacen realidad…_

_Porque lo que siempre he deseado no es un sueño; eres tú Ichigo._

_Rukia _

Rukia e Ichigo habían estado juntos por los últimos 2 meses. Rukia estaba por cumplir las 40 semanas de gestación cuando sufrió el mayor daño que nunca pudo pensar… El destino se ironizaba con ella.

La morena había hablado por teléfono con su adorado naranja, quedaron de reunirse para comer, acordaron un lugar que se llamaba "El sueño", quedaron a las 13:00, ella llegó con 10 minutos de anticipación, miro su reloj, ya eran las 13: 15 minutos.

–"Ichigo, que habrá pasado"– pensaba–

–disculpe señora, ¿va a ordenar?– "que hermosa embarazada"–pensó el camarero

–Oh, sí le encargo una naranjada– le sonrió y la carta para dos personas–

–¿está esperando a alguien?

–así es– dijo tomando las cartas– gracias

–cuando este lista, sólo llámeme–

–ella se puso a leer el menú– cuando una rosa cayo frente a ella–pero ¿Qué?

–mmm así que empezarías sí mí–dijo el chico– me llena de tristeza, gordita–

–púdrete Ichigo–dijo molesta–¿Por qué llegas tarde?

–oh, no te enojas eso no es bueno para nuestro bebé

–tienes razón –respiro profundamente–bien, dime ¿Por qué te retrasaste?

–bien, porque te tengo una sorpresa–

–mmm, ay Ichigo– dijo pasándose la mano derecha por la cara–

–señora su naranjada– dijo sonriendo el camarero– ¿algo para el caballero?–

–sí, me trae por favor– dijo leyendo la carta– una gaseosa de fresa–

–ya estamos listos para ordenar– dijo ella–

–bien, escucho–dijo el mesero sacando su comanda (libretita para apuntar las ordenes)

–Ensalada jardinera con vinagreta– dijo la morena

–yo quiero carne con verduras y patatas– dijo él

–bien, con permiso– se retiró

–morirás de colesterol con la carne–

–cariño no me gusta comer pasto (refiriéndose a la ensalada)

–no es pasto, idiota–

–bien, bien amor– dijo tomando la mano de la morena–

–¿qué te pasa?

–lamento la espera– dijo sinceramente, –Rukia este… yo, yo quiero vivir contigo–

–OO ¿y eso?– dijo ignorándolo, mientras leía una parte de los postres–

–Rukia, no me ignores, quiero vivir contigo–

–mmm quiero helado de fresa con chocolate–dijo sonriendo–

–*suspiro profundo*– bien, bien– dijo rindiéndose– te compraré uno saliendo de aquí– "quizás no me quiere con ella todavía"–pensó triste Ichigo

–¿y cuando te mudarás?–dijo ella con una mirada divertida–el corazón de Rukia era pacifico con él a su lado, ahora ella era feliz, no podía pedir nada más

–¿eh?– confundido–

–y a parte sordo, creo que puedo estar pariendo y no me escucharás– dijo ella ¬o¬–

–pero, pero yo pensé qué–

– ay idiota, pues no pienses– dijo ella sonriéndole– Ichigo después de mi bebé eres la persona más importante para mí– dijo ella– ya te estabas tardando, pensé que me dejarías sola

–Y ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que querías que estuviera contigo?– dijo él

–porque quería que fuera tu decisión– respondió muy segura–yo no te forzaré a nada y cuando decidas irte de mi lado,–dijo mirando un florero de la mesa– eres libre, totalmente libre

–si no fuera porque estamos en un restaurante, lleno de personas– te golpearía con un coscorrón–dijo él con cara de pocos amigos– YO,– dijo– YO TE AMO ¿no me crees?–dijo él–bien te lo mostraré– dijo levantándose de la mesa

–Hey Ichigo ¿qué haces?–

–demostrándote cuanto te AMO– se levantó y cogió un vaso de cristal

– ¡Hey! pero–

–Buenas noches a todos–dijo el chico gritando para que le pusieran atención–

–Ichigo cállate–

–Ven a esta mujer que está, sentada aquí–

–Si– decían los presentes–Si, muy linda– ¬¬

–mmm tampoco se sobrepasen–dijo él– es mía, es la mujer que amo, y quiero que lo sepan todos aquí–dijo con una gran sonrisa–

–Ichigo– decía sonrojada–guarda silencio, molestas a las personas

–Y como es la mujer a la que amo, la que me dará un bebé– sonrió–

–Felicidades– decía la gente–

–YO– metió la mano para sacar algo de su pantalón–Oye bien, Rukia, YO Quiero que te cases conmigo,

–eto… ¿Eh?–

–Rukia, no aceptaré un NO, por respuesta– saco el anillo, se arrodilló y lo puso en el dedo que le correspondía

–Te amo–la gente aplaudió –Era el anillo más bello que pude encontrar, y como no, si es para la persona más bella, tu mi adorada enana, aunque claro no se asemeja a ti ni un tantito a tu verdadera belleza,–la gente aplaudía y algunos se levantaron ante el acto del amor

–Ichigo, sí, sí quiero casarme contigo, descerebrado–

Después de eso comieron, Rukia burlándose de Kurosaki y su cursilería, ella amaba tanto ese lado del chico, un chico rudo, masculino pero con su encanto cursi–

–Rukia, lista– dijo después de pagar la cuenta– vamos, amor

Iba caminando por la acera, tranquilos, admirando las flores y sintiendo ese viento fresco, que hacia la atmosfera totalmente esplendida para la pareja, pero entonces–

–Ichigo, él niño– dijo Rukia–

Ichigo soltó la mano de Rukia y corrió, todo sucedía tan rápido. Un niño se salvó pero el auto golpeo y dejo mal herido a Ichigo, Rukia se acercó, se hincó

Mucha gente alrededor de la pareja, gente llamando a emergencias, murmullos–Ichigo, Ichigo–decía–despierta amor–estaba llena de sangre de sus manos. El chico estaba tendido, inconsciente y desangrándose en la calle, ella no podía gritar, su voz no salía ante la visión ensangrentada del amor de su vida, estaba perdiendo su corazón, se estaba desquebrajando–

–Ichigo, tonto despierta, vamos, vamos,– decía sonriendo, pensando en una mala broma del destino

– ¡Vamos muévete! tendremos a nuestro bebé– la calma de Rukia era porque no podía asimilar el accidente. Los de la ambulancia, dejaron que ella se subiera con él, la razón de Rukia se estaba perdiendo. Era como si estuviera en un cuarto sola siendo invadida por la oscuridad, sus ojos estaban vacios y su dolor, semejante a miles de espinas estancándose en su corazón–Ichigo, vamos… tienes que despertar–un lágrima traicionera se colaba en los ojos que daban esa impresión de vacío, no parecía procesar lo que pasaba–

–Señora, estará bien– decía atendiendo a Ichigo de su cabeza, pero en ese momento a Rukia se le rompió la fuente

–Señora, su bebé–Ahora eran dos que debían ser atendidos–

Ambos entraron a quirófano, el parto de Rukia seria natural pero por tal tragedia. Nada se pudo hacer, la voluntad de la madre, no podían esperar. Sí bien se podía llamar así sólo se concentraba en el chico al que amaba y ahora…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Sala de Espera**

Las Gemelas Kurosaki, se habían ido a un viaje de 30 días y no quisieron decirles nada.

Amabas familias, uno podían perder a un miembro de la familia y en la otra esperando a un miembro de la familia– 3 horas pasaron–decía Isshin– no sabemos nada de ninguno de los dos–

–lo lamentamos tanto–Dijo Hisana, con Masaki entre los brazos llorando desconsoladamente–

–mi hijo, mi pequeño–decía llorando –se debate entre la vida y la muerte–

–se fuerte mujer– dijo Isshin

Primer quirófano, libre. Salió un doctor, diciendo que la operación practicada a Ichigo había salido excelente, ahora sólo esperaban ver su reacción en terapia intensiva. Para poder decir sobre los efectos secundarios.

–doctor ¿Cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias del accidente?

–él chico quedo bien, pero sus pérdidas podrían ser visuales o perder la memoria temporalmente o se puede complicarse con aneurisma y morir–dijo bajando la mirada–lo siento–estará en terapia intensiva las próximas horas–

–Debió ser doloroso para la esposa del joven–dijo un enfermera al pasar por ahí–

–Cariño, Rukia–chan, no sale–decía Hisana ahora abrazada de Byakuya–

–…–"tienes que ser fuerte, Rukia"– pensamientos de Byakuya

–Cariño, su familia esta desecha– dijo el Kurosaki

–nosotros somos su familia, Isshin–dijo Masaki confundida–

–No, amor. Su familia, la que él formó–dijo triste– ellos no se merecen esta tragedia–

–Su hijo y su esposa–

–¿esposa?–

–hoy lo acompañe–dijo derramando una lágrima– a comprar el anillo de compromiso– Masaki lo abrazó más fuerte–

–¿Por qué el destino se burla de ellos?–dijo sollozando– la perdió una vez–

Sonó el segundo timbre del quirófano– Eso estuvo muy fuerte–decía un doctor–

Las dos familias corrieron– ¿cómo esta Rukia y el bebé?

–Ambos están bien– dijo sonriendo el doctor–

–Ella tiene la presión muy baja, esperemos que se estabilice o será fatal– dijo el doctor– podría causarle un daño severo. Fue cesárea. Pasará a una habitación en 30 minutos–

–¿Qué fue doctor?– dijo Masaki, ella enterada del pasado al igual que Hisana. Podría ser abuela.

–un niño, está muy hermoso– dijo el doctor– ya lo verán

No sabían, si alegrarse o entristecerse tanto Ichigo como Rukia estaban delicados.

–Cariño y si perdiéramos a nuestro Ichigo–

–no digas eso Masaki, él es muy fuerte–

–Kurosaki–san me acompaña a orar por nuestra familia–

–por supuesto que sí–se tomaron de las manos, para ir a una capilla–

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, pero luego Byakuya habló– Kurosaki–san, ¿se iban a casar?

–se van a casar, –trato de ser positivo–cuando salgan de aquí.

–Ya veo. Luego quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

Rukia abrió los ojos, no reconoció la habitación en la que estaba, se vio en el hospital, no recordaba el parto, pero se sintió adolorida, estaba con suero y unos aparatos, estaba en una habitación blanca, con beige. Estaba sola. Miro su panza y comenzó a gritar

–mi bebé, mi bebé… Ichigo ¿Dónde demonios estas?– se acordó– Ichigo, Ichigo…

Ninguna de las dos personas que eran su vida y su corazón estaban ahí… Estaba SOLA, temió lo peor. Su cuerpo se estremecía, por la pérdida de sangre y por la reacción de la anestesia, su barriga se sentía vacía… y su corazón, estaba siendo invadido por el vacío

Se levantó como pudo– Ichigo, gritaba– en eso Masaki y Hisana entraron para sostenerla

–¿Dónde está?– decía se arrancó el suero y la aguja la lastimó– ¿Por qué me ha dejado sola este día?, ¿Dónde demonios se metió?– cayó de rodillas, su vientre ardía a pesar de estar delicada y salida de su operación, empezó a sangrar de nuevo.

Las mujeres no se animaban hablar– Hisana–san vaya por la enfermera que le den calmantes–

–no, no, no quiero calmarme, mi bebé, mi Ichigo, ¿Dónde estás? Masaki–san–

Los quiero, donde están lloraba amargamente. –¿Por qué?, todo es mi bendita culpa, Ichigo, –Gritaba– miró su anillo,– no es un sueño, Ichigo no quiero dormir– se mareo más, llegaron unos enfermeros y la subieron a la cama, le pusieron calmantes–

–dormirá hasta mañana– dijeron serios– es lo mejor

–Si– dijo Masaki que se había quedado sola con Rukia, se acerco a la cama

–no, no quiero dormir, suelten…me– los ojos de la morena se cerraron

Masaki se quedo ahí–no, nada fue tu culpa. Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón– acariciaba a Rukia– pobre, no pudiste saber que tu hijo está bien, estoy en parte feliz, mi nieto llegó–

–¿Cómo esta?– dijo Isshin que llegó a la habitación– Hisana–san necesitó calmantes también fue una fuerte impresión todo esto, Byakuya está con ella–

–esta sedada– dijo tristemente, de sus cálidos ojos se desbordaba una inmensurable tristeza–no puede soportarlo,

–nos necesitará y con Ichigo tenemos que esperar–

–de verdad se aman, ¿cierto?–preguntó Masaki

–Sí, cariño– la abrazó, estaba sentada al borde de la cama–de pronto se callaron y escucharon

–I…I…Ichi…go, no… no me de…jes– de los labios de Rukia

–esto hizo que ambos Kurosaki se abrazaran y lloraran en silencio, un silencio que hería a las almas de ese lugar, se colaba entre los corazones– en eso entró una enfermera–

–¿son los abuelos?–

–sí, somos los abuelos– respondió Isshin– ¿les gustaría ver a su pequeño?

–Por supuesto, –dijeron ambos, la enfermera paso con el bebé– aquí tienen

–Es un Ichigo pequeño y calvo–dijo Masaki sosteniéndolo en sus brazos– es hermoso,–

–me permites querida–Isshin

–claro que sí amor– decían un poco regocijados mientras Hisana y Byakuya entraban para ver a un bebé varón, que no tenía los ojos abierto pero tenía una piel tan blanca como los Kuchiki, un bebé calvo y que tenía un parecido a Ichigo, aunque Masaki internamente aseguraba que se parecia a Ichigo.

–El cuerpo de Rukia, convulsiona– explico Isshin– es debido a la anestesia– dijo– Cariño deja al pequeño con Hisana–san vamos a ver cómo va Ichigo–

–bien– Hisana se sentó al lado de la cama y Byakuya en un sofá que estaba en la gran habitación de Rukia–es hermoso–

–eso creo–dijo el genial Bya–kun

–Despierta pronto hermana– dijo triste–alguien te necesita–

El bebé fue puesto en observación, le dieron de comer y cambiaron sus pañales. Byakuya tuvo que ir a casa de Rukia por las cosas del bebé. Mientras tanto la vida de Ichigo, seguía prendiendo de un hilo y nadie podía hacer nada.

Ichigo, no podía recibir visitas, era alimentado por sondas. Pero su cerebro no se había hinchado eso era lo mejor, había empezado a respirar sin ayuda. Esos eran muchas cosas buenas en una noche.

Rukia despertó en la madrugada, se sentía débil, vio muchas cosas de bebé en la habitación Hisana estaba dormida en el sillón y a un lado en una cuna de hospital estaba un pequeño vestido de azul,

–Así que me das uno y me quitas uno– dijo Rukia– no sé quién eres, quien mueves los hilos de la vida, pero no te lo lleves… no me lo quites–dijo con sus ojos llorosos volteando al techo– Esta vez no te lo lleves, no de nuevo…

Rukia se levanto sin hacer ruido, sentía dolor en el vientre, se percato de que había sido cesárea y que todo había cambiado. Estaba realmente triste pero también estaba algo contenta tenía un nuevo inquilino–

–Precioso–cogió a su hijo en sus brazos y se sentó en un sillón maternal de una esquina–estamos en un momento difícil, pero seré fuerte por ti–dijo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla, acunaba al bebé que estaba calladito durmiendo–

–¿sabes tu padre se debate entre la vida y la muerte? Yo te cuidaré y te protegeré y te amaré como nadie jamás lo hará y cuando esté listo lo estaremos esperando para que se reincorpore a nuestra familia, que aunque es pequeña es nuestra

–"Hermana, te admiro eres súper fuerte, aunque tu corazón se esté desquebrajando, sonríes para tu bebé"– Hisana esta dormitando y escuchaba las palabras que Rukia le había dedicado a su pequeño

Rukia empezó a tararear una canción de cuna y regreso al bebé al lugar de donde lo cogió–oh, mi pequeño te desperté–al sentir el pequeño que su mamá le dejaba de nuevo, abrió los ojitos y Rukia pudo ver algo muy peculiar en el niño tenía un ojo color miel y un ojo color azul –Rukia lo tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y intentando caminar poco a poco, lo balanceo de un lado a otro, para que se durmiera, cuando este ya había caído en el sueño–

Al fin lo logro, lo devolvió y salió de la habitación, se encontró a una enfermera y pregunto–¿disculpa el señor Kurosaki Ichigo?

–sí, está en terapia intensiva–

–¿Cómo esta?–preguntó tratando de tranquilizarse, por dentro estaba destrozada

–Mejorando mucho, sólo esperamos que abra los ojos, pues ya respira por sí sólo

Rukia sonrió ante la noticia–¿podría verlo?

La enfermera se fijo en la ropa de maternidad de Rukia–¿es su esposa?–

–sí lo soy,– dijo sin titubear–

–Bien, aunque deberá cambiarse y tengo entendido que usted acaba de salir de un alumbramiento ¿cierto?

–Sí, es verdad. Nació nuestro pequeño hijo.

La enfermera asistió al ver el rostro de Rukia, sabía que no estaba permitido entrar a terapia intensiva, pero no importaba, no habría problema.

Rukia como pudo y algo de ayuda de la enfermera se colocó la vestimenta para poder pasar.

–sólo 10 minutos, señora–

–está bien–

Abrió la puerta, poco a poco camino hacia Ichigo, su rostro era apacible, no se había desfigurado el rostro, pero esta vendado de la cabeza.

–I…Ichigo, mi… amor– dijo con su un nudo en la garganta– ¿me escuchas?, estamos esperando por ti, nuestro hijo ya nació, sí es un pequeño niño– a veces se detenía en hablar porque su dolor inmenso le quebraba la voz y ella no quería que Ichigo se diera cuenta, ella sabía que era escuchada por el naranja– Sabes tiene unos ojos muy inconfundibles– dijo la morena sonriendo al recordar a su pequeño–son de dos colores, bueno uno de un color y otro diferente color– no sabía explicarse– su ojo izquierdo es color miel como el tuyo y el derecho es azul como el mío.

La fe de Rukia porque Ichigo reaccionará era tanta, se acerco a él y le tomo la mano. Él chico nunca reaccionó–Perdóname, Perdóname de nuevo–dijo llorando en silencio, algunas lágrimas cayeron en el brazo de Ichigo y por un reflejo este abrió los ojos, aunque Rukia no lo vio

–Ichigo, tienes que mudarte a casa, a ti te tocará levantarte en las madrugas para ver al pequeño–sonrió deseando que abriera los ojos– abre los ojos, será pesado para mi idiota, no puedes dejarme, eso del karma no lo apliques conmigo, no lo soportaría, Ichigo, por favor regresa.

Rukia lo miraba detenidamente le decía lo bello que era y todo lo que harían los tres juntos– sabes que yo no ruego, pero esta vez me hincaré si es necesario, pero por favor no mueras, hay gente que espera por verte y por amarte.

Rukia era observada en su afán de despertar al chico, que a los 10 minutos le tocaron el cristal era hora de que saliera, la morena se tragó sus amargos sentimientos pues eso podría hacerle daño al bebé al tomar la leche materna.

–Mi amor, volveré mañana a verte– le dio un tierno besó en la mano a Ichigo, ya que no podía moverse hasta sus labios del chico–

–¿Rukia–chan, como estas?– en el pasillo iba rumbo a su habitación cuando Rukia se encontró con Masaki

–Masaki–san, bien, poniendo mis esperanzas en alguien o algo… él despertará cuento con su palabra de no dejarme–

–¿Cómo se llamará?

–no lo sé, Ichigo lo decidirá– sonrió recordando

_Flash Back_

–_Si es niño yo lo elegiré, ok–_

–_¿eh?– Rukia no entendía de lo que le hablaba_

–_sí, enana–dijo haciendo cara de (–_–) –¿eres tonta o qué?_

–_Oye más respeto–dijo molesta– y si, no entiendo_

–_bien si el bebé es niño yo elegiré el nombre pero si no lo es lo elegirás tu– sonrió– ¿de acuerdo?_

–_ah, es eso– dijo– mmm bien, de acuerdo_

– _Rukia–_

–_Sí– _

–_te amo–_

–_Tonto– se sonrojo– no digas eso, en voz alta_

–_pero es verdad– _

–_Bien, lo sé– decía sonrojada e Ichigo se reía por la carita que la morena ponía–_

–_Rukia–la llamo una vez más_

–_¿Que quieres Idiota, descerebrado?_

– _tu ¿me amas?_

–_Ya lo sabes– dijo toda roja–_

–_no, no lo sé–_

–_Ichigo, eres un… un…–avergonzada_

–…–

–_Te amo– dijo rapidísimo _

–_¿Qué? no logre escucharte– se agachó un poco_

–_Idiota, pagarás caro esto– caminando juntos _

– _mmm a era eso ¬¬– dijo Ichigo– tú y tus amenazas enana– se adelantó y se alejó de ella_

–_Ichigo– él se acerco de nuevo a ella–Te amo, y no tienes idea de cuánto–_

–_ves, que tan difícil era decirlo– se rio de ella y su cara de tomate–Eres genial_

_Fin del Flash Back _

–Sí, lo esperaré–camino hasta la habitación donde su hermana estaba con él bebé–

–no soy yo, no soy yo la que más sufre– dijo Masaki viendo a Rukia entrar a la habitación –

En la habitación de Rukia, estaba Isshin hablando de banalidades, Rukia cargo al bebé una vez más–

–tiene hambre Rukia, ya no estás medicada porque no le das pecho–

– Rukia saldremos para tu comodidad– palabras del Kuchiki– vamos Kurosaki–

–sí, nuerita hermosa– waaa– aunque el corazón de Isshin dolieran, tenían que irlo superando todos eran positivos y él tenía a alguien por el cual velar si su hijo no estaba se lo había prometido

_Flash back_

_En una joyería_

–_WA, estoy tan feliz mi hijo idiota, formara una familia y me dará los nietos que tanto deseo– *¬*– mejor aún su mujer es una monada_

–_Cállate, viejo idiota– dijo Ichigo estampándolo contra un pilar de cemento–_

–_Entonces, Ichigo, ¿qué harás?_

–_Primero, comprar esto,– señalo en la parte de los anillos uno hecho de oro blanco que tenía un diamante en forma de sol, del diamante salían colores tornasol como el arcoíris y si lo mirabas contra la luz parecían el sol y la luna._

–_mmm ya veo ¿para qué lo quieres hijo?–decía Isshin, con cara de confundido, aunque sabía bien que quería hacer su hijo quería que él se lo platicará_

–_serás idiota, papá, le propondré matrimonio, ahora con un hijo, quiero tener una familia sólida y darle todo lo que yo tuve gracias a ustedes–dijo apenado_

–_Kawaiii¡ eres tan cursi Ichigo–_

–_Idiota, tienes que darme ánimos, esto es vergonzoso–_

–_Bien, hijo y ¿cuál elegiste?_

–_este– lo señaló– me lo muestra por favor– le dijo a la chica_

–_Sí, señor– dijo sonriéndole la chica–excelente elección _

–_OO Ichigo, vaya que estás enamorado, esta hermoso–_

–_Pues sí, creo que ya sé que es lo que sientes por mamá, aunque no sé cómo es que ella sigue contigo, si qué debe amarte–_

–_waaaa– decía haciendo pucheros Isshin– ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

–…–_miro a su padre con cara de ¡¬¬ muérete!–me lo llevo– le dijo a la chica, lo pagó y lo metió a su maletín _

–_Papá– le dijo serio–_

–_sí, hijo–_

–_quiero que me prometas algo–_

–_Ichigo eso es tenebroso– :s– buuuu– decía Isshin por la cara de Ichigo_

–_déjate de tonterías y pon atención– _

–_bien, dime–recuperando la cordura como todo un verdadero padre– _

–_Si… algo llegará a pasarme– dijo Ichigo, le costaba decir lo que diría pero era una posibilidad, nadie tiene la vida comprada– prométeme que cuidarás de Rukia y nuestro hijo–dijo por fin, *Suspirando*–_

–_nada va a pasarte hijo idiota, pero claro que Lo haré– dijo sin dudar–_

–_Bien, eso es todo– sonrió– me voy, gracias por tu compañía, debe estar echa una furia– dijo sonriéndole a papá Isshin, se dirigió por el calle contraria a la que estaba Isshin–_

–_Bien, los amo– alzo la mano, Ichigo no lo miraba pero también alzo la mano_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

–Rukia, has visto los ojos de tu pequeño–

–sí hermana–se estaba acomodando al pequeño de casi 3.500 kg y había medido 53 cm, demasiado grande para el 1.59 cm de la madre, se colocó una frazada y metió su pezón en la boca del pequeño, quiso gritar del dolor, pero en vez de eso mordió la frazada

–¿es doloroso alimentar al pequeño de tu pecho?– Rukia sólo afirmó con su cabeza y algunas lágrimas

Sentía que sus pechos reventarían de la leche que tenía–hermana podrían comprarme el aparato para sacarme la leche–

–claro, le diré a Byakuya–sama–salió de la habitación

–Mi pequeño, ¿cómo te llamarás?– él bebé dormitaba, Rukia fue forzada a comer por el bien del pequeño "Sora" (cielo en japonés, decidió ese sobre nombre porque eso era el pequeño para ella un cielo), y también que durmiera–


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Pasaron 5 días y Rukia fue llevada a su departamento, no quiso irse a otra parte, Masaki y Hisana se turnaba para 2 horas cuidar del pequeño Sora, las otras horas Masaki estaba en el hospital, aunque Isshin que era un médico reconocido y que no se le había permitido ayudar a su hijo, por políticas del hospital, una semana después podía pasar hacer las revisiones a su hijo que mejoraba poco a poco.

–Bien, voy al hospital y regreso–dijo Rukia haciendo una reverencia

–Descuida Rukia, cualquier cosa te llamo ¿de acuerdo?–

–Gracias–

En el hospital, le hicieron curaciones para la cicatriz de la cesaría, quedó igual de plana que antes, excepto por los pechos más grandes y la cicatriz de la cesaría que era muy estética

–¿Cómo te sientes?–

–Bien doctor Kyoraku–

–me alegro Rukia–san, ¿vas a ver a tu esposo él día de hoy?

–por supuesto, después de aquí me iré a verlo–

–bien, si algún día te divorcias, yo puedo casarme contigo– sonrió y recibió un carpetazo de su enfermera y amante–Nanao–chan era una broma– esto arrancó una sonrisa del triste y melancólico rostro de Rukia–

–te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes Rukia–san–dijo Nanao

–bien, si ya estoy lista me voy–dijo cambiando de tema–

–adiós–dijeron al unísono, Rukia les regalo otra sonrisa–

Rukia caminó a terapia intensiva, se cambio como de costumbre y se vistió, entró a la habitación de Ichigo

Cariño Sora es muy lindo, duerme toda la noche, no llora casí eso me preocupa–estuvo platicando del comportamiento del Sora, cogió la mano de Ichigo, le acarició la cara y cerró lo ojos, de pronto la mano que tenia entre las suyas comenzó a moverse

–¿Ichigo?, Ichigo…– lo mira

–Doctor, Doctor–

Entro Isshin, Ichigo estaba abriendo los ojos poco a poco, lo revisaron y este desorientado no podía ubicar a las personas en la habitación su voz era borrosa. Ese día recibió una noticia que marcaria su existencia y la del pequeño Sora.

Ichigo parpadeó– ¿Dónde estoy?– los ojos de Isshin y los de Rukia estaban realmente llorosos se había despertado

–vaya, hijo idiota–se tallo los ojos– tardaste en despertar, tus…–

–espere, no le diga nada… no todavía– dijo el doctor

–está bien–

–¿papá?, ¿eres tú?–Ichigo no lo podía ubicar en la habitación la luz lastimaba sus ojos–

–Estas bien, –dijo otro doctor especialista, es sólo que su vista está cansada por dormir–

Rukia estaba paralizada, por un momento pensó que estaba ciego. El doctor revisó sus signos vitales y al parecer todo estaba bien.

–Papá, ¿y mamá?

–Oh, ella está con Sora

–¿con Sora?–Rukia le hizo señas a Isshin, para que no le dijera nada

–Kurosaki, siente alguna dolencia aparte del problemita de la vista–

–no, la verdad no–

–Bien– le puso unas gotas y la vista de Ichigo empezó a aclararse y poder enfocar los objetos, comenzó con la mesita y el vaso de aun lado luego al doctor, una enfermera, su papá, y luego a la mujer que lo miraba con los ojos más hermosos que Ichigo no había visto jamás además que tenían una calidez que parecían estar diciendo _Bienvenido de vuelta Ichigo_

–papá, quiero ver a mamá, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿qué me pasó?,

–Ichigo, no lo recuerdas… –dijo Isshin–

–le haremos una tomografía para ver su daño cerebral, al parecer el lóbulo lateral Izquierdo, esta algo dañado, es decir. Tiene amnesia, temporal.– Dijo el doctor especialista–

–pero está bien– hablo por primera vez Rukia,

–O eso lo veremos en el estudio–

El doctor y la enfermera salieron dejando a Ichigo, Isshin y Rukia.

–nos tenias preocupados– dijo Rukia

–Papá–dijo observando– ¿quién es la chica a tu lado?– estas palabras al ser asimiladas fuero un puñal clavándose poco a poco en el desgarrado corazón de la chica, la ignoró

–Rukia–chan–dijo Isshin preocupado y volteando a ver a Rukia, que mantenía la cabeza abajo– hijo, no la recuerdas–

–Lo siento, no– dijo–lo lamento, pero ¿dónde está mamá quiero verla?,

–Ichigo, no me recuerdas– se acerco a la cama Rukia–Soy yo, no bromees

–lo siento, no la recuerdo–dijo el volviendo a acostarse– no la recuerdo, –Ichigo poso su mirar en los ojos de la Chica y sintió algo que se movía en su corazón pero que lamentablemente no podía recordar–de verdad, no sé quién seas, quiero dormir

–Bien, no hay problema–dijo ella pareciendo fuerte–no representó mucho, al parecer– sonrió forzadamente– sólo soy su vecina, me da gusto que se haya mejorado Kurosaki–kun–Isshin era consciente del daño de la morena y todo lo que había tenido que pasar–

–Ichigo…– "es la mujer que amas"– Rukia salió casi corriendo y el padre del naranjo detrás de ella–

–¿Papá?– dijo Ichigo,

Rukia se detuvo en el pasillo. Se contenía las lágrimas. Eran emociones que no podía dominar. Isshin se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

–Rukia–chan, no te preocupes, se le pasará– sentía la impotencia de Rukia

–Kurosaki–san– dijo Rukia– él ahora está bien, yo… yo ya no puedo detenerme, no puedo estar esperando a que él recuerde, tengo a Sora y me dedicaré completo a él.

–…– Isshin no entendía las palabras de Rukia–"ya no soy Isshin para ella, esto está mal, pero están sufriendo ambos y de manera muy mal"– pensó

–Ustedes, podrán visitarlo cuando quieran, pero no quiero esperar a Ichigo, sé que soy de lo peor. Pero no me recuerda, y no le daré a Sora un chico como padre que no recuerda quien somos, puede ser un mes o puede haber olvidado un año completo, no lo sé. En este momento, deje que él solo regrese, si así lo desea. No quiero… no quiero sentir que lo pierdo de nuevo, Kurosaki–san no soy tan fuerte como creí, ya no puedo soportar más

–Rukia–chan– Ichigo observó el abrazo de su padre con la chica y cerró muy fuerte sus puños–"¿está engañando a mi madre?"

Isshin soltó a Rukia y esta no volteo para atrás–Espero que estés bien–Rukia fingió una sonrisa, pero no lo miro a los ojos

– lo estaré por Sora–dijo triste–No quiero, que le diga de nosotros, me alejaré, ya no puedo soportarlo más –decía con su corazón deshecho–hable con Masaki, iré a casa le comentaré que venga y usted le dice lo que ha pasado, a partir de mañana no volveré ,

–Rukia–chan, ¿Qué harás con Ichigo?

–Lo lamento, no puedo preocuparme más por él, ya no puedo hacer nada más por él, ya está bien, –quería hacerse la fuerte– yo cerraré este capítulo, Kurosaki–san no puedo darme el lujo, esta vez ya no, mi hijo es mi prioridad.

–¿Estás segura de tu decisión?

–Sí, lo estoy. Gracias por todo esto…– camino sin dar mirada atrás pero estaba dejando allí una parte de su interior

Salió del hospital y se dirigió a su auto, lloro amargamente sobre el timón de su auto, manejo a su hogar y ahí encontró a Masaki en la sala con el pequeño Sora sobre sus brazos.

**En el Departamento de Rukia**

–Masaki–san, Kurosaki–san la espera en el hospital. Es urgente– le dio los brazos para que le diera a Sora,

–¿pasa algo Rukia–san?–pregunto confusa Masaki pero no recibió respuesta de esta–Rukia–san

–Gracias a los dos (Masaki e Isshin), será mejor que se vaya–el semblante de Rukia era muy diferente, algo en el corazón de Masaki le decía que algo había cambiado

Masaki le entrego al pequeño Sora, cogió sus cosas y salió–Es mi imaginación o Rukia–chan está actuando extraño–

Rukia se quedo con su bebé en brazos, lo abrazó pero ya no se permitió llorar, ya no podía hacerlo más. Habló por teléfono con Hisana y le comentó lo ocurrido.

Sonó el timbre y se fue abrir la puerta–Rukia ¿Cómo va todo, como está Ichigo? Lo lamento me enteré apenas hace poco, andaba de gira a Osaka. WOW– dijo fijándose en esta–¿Y tu panza?

–Oh, Renji– dijo un poco seria– pasa, está en el moisés –Rukia le contó todo lo ocurrido y Renji lo único que atino hacer fue abrazarla, él pudo sentir como si se fuera a romper, era demasiado para ella, el accidente, el nacimiento, La pérdida de memoria de Ichigo, ahora podría creer que seguía con Inoue–Es demasiado Renji, ya no puedo sentir más–

–Rukia no te preocupes, siempre estaré aquí– él la abrazó y ella sólo se refugio, en su amigo–

–ya no me puedo permitir llorar– se quedó en los brazos de Renji, necesitaba un consuelo pero a pesar de tanto dolor, tenía un "Cielo" por el cual vivir, Sora.

–si tú quieres, yo puedo…Protegerte y a tu hijo– era la segunda vez que se lo decía

–Renji, gracias por tu apoyo, es tu amistad lo que yo necesito, protegerme y a Sora lo haré yo, tu sólo apóyame– le invito pastel y café y este al modo tragón acepto

–Bien, bien… Yo te apoyaré en todo–

**En el hospital**

–Isshin, cariño llegué–OO sus palabras fueron cortadas por lo que vieron– Ichigo, mi adorado– se abalanzo sobre Ichigo–estas bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Bien, mamá no te preocupes– le hizo un gesto positivo–

Ichigo–Masaki lloro, le hizo miles de preguntas a las que Ichigo como Isshin le contestaron

–Masaki, dejémoslo descansar, quiero que hablemos

–"de que van hablar y que no puedan hacerlo aquí"–Desde que Ichigo se despertó a pesar de su pérdida de memoria, sentía que estaba perdiendo algo incomparable

–¿pasa algo?–

–descansa, hijo–la miró seriamente – vamos por un café–

Los padres de Ichigo salieron juntos rumbo a la cafetería

–Sera que mi padre dejará a mi madre por esa morena–hablaba sólo

–Ella… ella y esos ojos eran impresionante, lástima que no la conozca– dijo mientras intentaba descansar, sólo que algo en su interior no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño–

–Pero… pero que, me siento… –se ponía la mano en la cabeza como signo de dolor–estoy volviéndome loco por el golpe–

En la cafetería

–Cariño, al parecer Ichigo no recuerda a Rukia y a su hijo, realmente no sabemos cuánto tiempo ha olvidado, no han querido exponerlo…

Masaki se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de desconsuelo– y ahora, –¿Qué va a pasar con su familia?

–eso… eso no es lo peor– dijo muy triste Isshin, miro por encima del hombro de su mujer, viendo a la nada

–ella, ella no volverá–dijo mirando ahora los ojos de su esposa–ella decidió dejar a Ichigo en paz, que se recuperará, no quiere cuidarlo ahora que tiene a Sora–

Las lágrimas se deslizaron con mayor rapidez en los ojos de Masaki– eso… eso no… no… no… puede ser– dijo no daba crédito a las palabras de su marido– Todo esto debe ser un error, Ichigo no puede haber olvidado todo esto–

– …–

–Hablare con ella, no puede dejarlo–

–ella no puede cuidar a dos niños, no puede hacerlo, podremos ver a Sora cuando queramos– decía cabizbajo Isshin

–es que no lo entiendes–decía por primera vez alterada Masaki – ellos… ellos deben estar juntos por el bien de su bebé son una familia, además se aman eso es lo importante

–démosle tiempo al tiempo, no quiere que le hablemos de ellos a Ichigo– dijo con su mirada melancólica– es decisión de Rukia

–…–sus ojos demostraban el duelo profundo por el cambio radical de sus vidas en menos de dos semanas– él hablaba de los cuidados que le darían juntos al bebé, sobre su recamará, mi hijo ya era un padre

–Sí, así es cariño– dijo Isshin mirando de nuevo a la inconsolable Masaki–pero no los recuerda, incluso se lo dijo a Rukia a la cara–

–Ella, ella está siendo egoísta–

–Masaki, eso no es así, por favor, no te pongas en contra de Rukia–

–lo siento, yo cuidaré de Ichigo y lo ayudaré a que solo recuerde… que la recuerde y puedan ser felices de nuevo, junto a nuestro nieto–

–cariño, no presionemos a nuestro hijo, su condición es delicada. Rukia lo sabe, por eso no volverá hoy fue la última vez que vino a ver a nuestro hijo–

–Pienso… pienso que es egoísta

–en estos momento es la que más sufre, por favor, comprende–

–lo siento, me está robando a mi nieto, la felicidad de mi hijo–

–ella no está haciendo eso– la reprendió Isshin–este plan tuyo, es simplemente egoísta, piensa tú no eres así– Isshin se molesto por la actitud de su mujer y se levantó de la mesa para fumarse un cigarrillo– Todo está mal

**Con Ichigo en su habitación**

Masaki entró y vió que este miraba por una ventana y se volvía a la mesa de a un lado, había un libro y unas flores frescas– Siento… siento que todo gira, es tan terrible sentirse así–dijo el chico

–Ichigo ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?–pregunto Masaki

–Bien, la fiesta de mis hermanas, ellas cumplían 19 (las gemelas tenían 22 y el casi 26 mientras que la morena tenia 25), yo había terminado con Inoue, bueno nuestro noviazgo por tercera ocasión–

–Ichigo, estás perdiendo casi 3 años en memorias–

–¿Qué? OO, es decir que tengo 26 años– tomo el espejo de la mesita observo su cara–

–si, pero no has cambiado nada–

–madre estoy perdiendo mis últimas memorias, no soy nada, ¿Qué paso conmigo?

–lo irás averiguando, no puedo presionarte hijo–

Ichigo estaba algo trastornado por las palabras de su madre– mamá, Oye esa vecina, ¿confías en ella?

–¿vecina? ¿Qué vecina?

–la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas–

–Rukia– bajo su mirada y esto lo notó Ichigo– claro que sí,–*Suspiro*

–Mamá ¿Quién ella?– dijo pesadamente el muchacho– ella lloraba y cuando dije que no la recordaba, sentí como si la hubiera lastimado–

–Ichigo…–dijo Masaki, quiso gritarle a su hijo todo en ese momento–

–Mamá, es importante para papá… ella–

–para papá, sí, lo es–

–no te molesta, es muy joven–

–Piensas que tu padre y Rukia–

–Sí, lo siento los vi abrazados y no quiero pensar mal pero

–para nada, ella ama a alguien y aprecia mucho a tu papá–

–Ichigo, apresúrate a recordar, no quiero perder lo más valioso que me has regalado– susurró por lo bajito

–mamá, ella… ella es cercana a mi–

–Ichigo, descansa–

–mamá ¿a quién quiere? –Masaki vaciló y quería decirle toda la verdad, sus ojos llorosos no lo resistían

–…–"Ichigo calla"

–mamá, no puedo de dejar de sentir algo en el estómago–

–¿tienes hambre cariño?–

–no, no esto es tristeza vestida de impotencia– decía el aspecto de Ichigo por las ultimas pláticas estaba de lo más peor, hablaba en voz alta más para él que para su madre

–Ichigo ¿tu?–

–Madre– ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella?


	9. Chapter 9

**Mil Gracias por el apoyo a mi fic T_T, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y comentar, este fic que amo mucho! Disfruten el capítulo IX**

**Capítulo 9**

–¿De quién? cariño–

–de ella… la vecina–

–Oh, bueno su nombre…–

–Hola enfermito, no lo puedo creer–interrumpió la chica

–Inoue ¿Qué haces aquí?–dice Masaki sonriéndole

–Oh, Inoue–dice Ichigo indiferente, a pesar de que no recordaba a Rukia, no recordaba haber tenido una relación con Inoue ni lo que había pasado antes–¿Qué tal?

–sólo pase para ver como estabas– dijo sonriéndole– veo que muy bien, por cierto Ruk… –fue interrumpida por Masaki

–Él no recuerda nada Inoue– dijo seria– por favor, no lo presiones–

–Oh, ella no me lo dijo– Ups–

–¿ella?, ¿Quién Inoue?– pregunto interesando el enfermo

–Tatsuki–chan–

– Oh– el chico estaba un poco alerta– gracias por venir, quiero dormir un poco– Ichigo era indiferente con Inoue y eso la entristecía, pero dentro de la cabeza de Ichigo le daba impotencia no poder olvidar el abrazo de su padre y la morena–

–vamos a fuera, Inoue– dijo Masaki esperando por la respuesta de Inoue

–bien, descansa Kurosaki–kun–

–…– el ya no contestó, no olvidaba esos ojos color violenta que lo miraron primero con emoción pero después con un profundo dolor–

**Las dos mujeres fuera de la habitación de Ichigo **

–él no la recuerda, Inoue– decía triste Masaki

–pobre Kuchiki, debe estar súper dolida–

–…–

–bien, creo que no es sano, para mi estar aquí, me voy con mi…

–muy bien, te voy a pedir que no comentes nada sobre Rukia y el bebé– dijo Masaki sonriéndole tristemente al recordar eso– de acuerdo

–bien. Se despidió con una reverencia– me marchó, descanse que ya es tarde

**En el departamento de Rukia**

Estaba con el pequeño Sora, cogió el teléfono y marcó– ¿hola?–si, por favor, ven.

–sí, quiero salir por una hora, tengo que verlo, sólo una vez más– dijo mientras una lágrima se colaba entre sus bellos ojos–

–son las 8, pero podré verlo, además olvide algo–

**En el hospital**

Tocó la puerta y vio que estaba solo dormido–Hola–"qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí, como me gusta sufrir"

El chico abrió los ojos– ¿tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?–sorprendido el chico, era la chica que abrazaba a su padre

–sólo quería saber cómo estaba Señor Kurosaki–dijo, seria–

–bueno, pues estoy bien– se sentía incómodo ante el aura de esa pequeña mujer–se sentía molesto con ella ahí, pero no era por ella era por él mismo

–eto… que bueno, oiga–dijo ella mientras se secaba su corazón por tratar así al hombre que amaba–quiero hacerle una pregunta, es de suma importancia–dijo ella

–sí, diga – se sentía extraño, ella horas antes abrazaba a su padre– señorita ¿cierto?

–No– dijo tristemente– bueno, señora

–Oh, vaya sorpresa ¿casada?,– ese comentario provocó una punzada en el pecho del enfermo, mostró interés– ¿pero por qué abrazaba a mi padre tan familiarmente?–

–no, madre soltera– se impresionó por el sutil reclamo del chico– porque me felicitaba–sonrió,

–es su cumpleaños o algo–

–No,– lo evadió– bueno la pregunta es ¿necesito un nombre?, es muy importante tener un nombre

–Oh, vaya–dijo extrañado– es complicado y más porque eh perdido muchas memorias– esa mujer era extraña además lo veía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a llorar– pues siempre me ha gustado

–Oh, no se esfuerce, vecino–dijo ella triste evitando esos ojos ámbar, y recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, esa habitación, blanca y olorosa al cloro, que traía la señora de la limpieza

–no, no hay problema, creo que le pondría Kaito, es un buen nombre, si tuviera un hijo así le llamaría

–¿Kaito?–dijo sorprendida y alegre por que obtuvo lo que quería, a Rukia de dolía, palabras distantes le dolían

–Si, por que significa Mar inmenso, además le diría Kai– rio viendo el techo–genial ¿no? Pero si tuviera una hija…

–y vaya, está bien eso es todo–lo miró una vez más y cuando pensó que sería la última vez, su corazón la traicionó, sus lágrimas salieron sin permiso de esas grandes y bellas orbes– me voy

–Oye, hey… ¿Qué te pasa?,– dijo preocupado al verla llorar, si su presencia lo incomodaba sus llanto muchísimo más–

– no, no es nada– dijo limpiando sus ojos– "quiero escapar de su mirada, que no me recuerde, me está hiriendo… no lo puedo soportar"– la chica quería salir corriendo, agarrarlo y golpearlo contra la pared para que la recordará

–Bien, sólo venía a despedirme–

–¿despedirte?, ¿te vas?, ¿Por qué?– se preocupó– disculpa estoy siendo imprudente– de pronto se mostró sensible,

–Descuida, antes éramos buenos amigos, si me recuerdas será bueno.

– ¿Amigos?– dijo sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza–

–Sí, bien, debo irme– ante estas palabras Ichigo hizo un movimiento brusco para levantarse pero grito de dolor–

–Ichigo…– dijo ella volteando a verlo– Kurosaki–san, ¿está bien?

–No… maldición – se agarraba la cabeza– es que siento como que se me va a partir,– en ese momento suena el celular de Rukia–

–…– pero ella corrió hacia Ichigo para sostenerlo–

–¿no va a contestar?

–no, no es importante

–Ichigo, me has llamado Ichigo, ¿quién eres tú?

–Eto… yo…o–antes estas palabras Rukia sintió miedo–

–hey Espera– ella salió corriendo, pero antes llamó a la enfermera para que le hiciera una revisión a Ichigo.

Rukia corrió al estacionamiento, subió a su coche y manejó hasta su casa. Ahí encontró a su hermana con el pequeño Kai–

–Eh vuelto–

–Bienvenida, Rukia–

–Kaito, ¿cómo esta, pequeño?

–¿Kaito? Acaso ese será su nombre, ¿lo decidiste tu?, pero que no…– no terminó porque Rukia la interrumpió

–lo eligió Ichigo,–

–¿Ichigo?

–SI, él… Por lo tanto el nombre de mi bebé es Kaito– dijo sonriendo y acariciando al bebé que se encontraba en su cuna– mañana nos iremos al extranjero contigo hermana–

–pero… No estás siendo, desconsiderada–

–hermana, es mi decisión final, después de mucho meditarlo, por favor no interfieras, o nos vamos contigo o a otro país–

–Rukia… bien, es tu decisión–

**Continuará...**

**N/A: Espero la hayan disfrutado!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente, en el departamento de Rukia…

–Rukia, están listos

–Pasa hermana– la ve con la maleta mediana y una pañalera y al bebé en brazos.

–Veo que estas firme en tu decisión–

– así es, no la cambiaré– le sonríe

–te ves diferente hoy–

–bueno, no puedo llorar toda la vida, recuerda "si alguien en tu vida se va y no regresa es que no es tuyo, pero si vuelve es que siempre lo fue" o algo así– sonríe de nuevo

–Oh ya veo, una nueva teoría o…

–Basta Hisana, déjala para ella y Kaito, esto mejor así– en la puerta decía Byakuya– Rukia déjame llevó la maleta de acuerdo

–Bien, hermano– cogió una pañalera más que Hisana le alcanzó y salieron del Departamento.

Hisana seguía en desacuerdo, pero su hermana era una mujer luchadora y aunque el destino la separó de su gran amor, ahora ella lo enfrentaba para darle lo mejor al fruto de ese gran amor, que aunque biológicamente no se supiera de todas formas era fruto del gran amor…

Mientras que la menor de la familia Kuchiki se dirigía al aeropuerto en compañía de sus hermanos como gente adinerada cada quien era llevado en su limosina, Rukia quiso hacer algo por última vez, cogió el teléfono marco un número

–Si, buenos días, quiero preguntar por el estado del Sr. Kurosaki

Del otro lado de la línea la enfermera preguntaba– ¿Cuál es su parentesco con el enfermo?

–sí, soy… soy su esp… soy hermana

–Bien, Srita. Kurosaki el estado del señor es estable.

–Bien, eso era todo –y cuelga

Acaricia levemente la frente del pequeño Kaito, y le dice

–él esta bien, ya no hay de qué preocuparnos mi querido hijito

–bububu….– el bebé la observaba con eso hermosos ojos bicolor que se cargaba

–eres espectacular Kai– le bebé cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de su mami y lo abrigó muy bien

En el hospital

Ichigo se levantó de su cama estaba desesperado, sentía una congoja, como nostalgia y eso lo ponía de mal humor, se creía loco y psicótico. El chico daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

–Demonios, que mal me siento– se sentía como un pez en una pequeña pecera– me siento mareado, pero al mismo tiempo no, Waaaa, esto apesta–hablaba para él en voz alta

En eso después de haber dado un monton y tantas vueltas alguien entra a la habitación

–Ichigo, ¿Qué haces levantado cariño?

–madre, que bueno que llegaste, ya quiero salir de aquí, siento que me asfixio

–pero todavía no estás del todo recuperado,

–mamá y quedándome aquí no lo estaré, comprende no puedo estar totalmente– desesperado el pobre chico–aliviado, Tengo amnesia, es decir, no recuerdo, tengo lagunas mentales–

Ichigo estaba gritándole a su madre algo que jamás hubiera hecho de no sentir esa opresión en el pecho, sentía que se le iba algo muy importante entre las manos

–está bien, nos iremos ahora mismo a nuestra casa

–Gracias, mamá y perdona, pero no me siento bien

–Ichigo ¿te duele algo?

–no, no es físico lo que siento madre– abrió el armario y saco las cosas que antes les habían dejado para el aseo personal

–ay Ichigo…. –"Sí, entiendo, en este momento ella se va con nuestro gran tesoro"– pensó Masaki– bien, voy a pagar la factura

– sí, gracias–

Ichigo se cambio de ese atuendo blanco a un jeans con una playera de rayas naranja con verde, sus dos tenis, su saco con bufanda, hacia un aire muy fresco que hacia el tiempo aun más nostálgico

Mientras Masaki conducía e Ichigo miraba por la ventana intentando recordar eso tan importante que le hacía falta, posó su vista en un semáforo que cambiaba la luz de verde a roja

–ah¡ –se quejo, tanta presión le provocó un dolorcillo de cabeza–

–¿estás bien Ichigo?

–sí, mamá pero… pero…– se quedó viendo a la nada como si internamente estuviera viendo a alguien y tuvo una visión de una mujer pequeña con algo entre sus manos– me duele la cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse

–Ichigo, deberíamos volver al hospital

–no, así está bien–llegaron a la vieja casa de Ichigo, subió su pequeña maleta a la antigua habitación que tenia con el numero 15 en la puerta y un letrero de NOS PASAR.

Ichigo se sentía muy mal porque no recordaba nada de sus últimos años y meses, había perdido mucho. Se acostó en su cama, viendo el techo se dio cuenta de algo que encendió su curiosidad, la vecina tendría que vivir cerca de ahí, además que había sido eso del día anterior el que saliera corriendo de la manera en que lo hizo. Masaki se había quedado en la cocina, se puso a preparar la comida y en eso entre Isshin, le da un beso y un abrazo

–¿Qué tal tu día cariño?

–bien, muchas personas en el hospital, pero eso no importa, me relaja

–que bueno, y dime que paso con ella–

–se ha marchado con su hermana al extranjero– suspiro–me siento exhausto por esta situación

–igual yo, ¿estarán bien?

–el niño estará bien con ella no le faltará nada será una madre espectacular, su decisión la que cualquier madre hubiera tomado, ella le dará lo mejor y prometió que nos mandaría fotos con la condición que fueran exclusivas de nosotros sólo tú y yo

–Sí, eso creo, lástima que lo veremos de lejos

–también prometió que si volvían nos llamaría para que pudiéramos verlo

–muy bien, estoy feliz por esa parte, pero y donde queda la otra parte, quien será su padre, quien le enseñará pelota– Masaki empezó a llorar e Isshin la abrazo

En eso que hablaban–¿De qué niño habla?–los había estado escuchando

–Oh, Ichigo, que… que haces aquí

–Oh– dice sarcástico– esta creo Yo que es mi casa, pero bueno díganme de quien hablan tan efusivamente que mi madre llora–

–Oh bueno, es que…– le dio miedo a Masaki contestar–

–No es algo de tu incumbencia Ichigo–respondió ante el ataque sarcástico de Ichigo–

–Oh, es cierto, no me incumbe–respondió molesto–"averiguaré que me ocultan"– pensó mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor–

–bien, querida– sobó el hombro de Masaki– me iré a cambiar–

Isshin subió a su habitación para poder estar cómodo en su casa. Masaki sentía el tenso Ichigo en el comedor, ella se concentró en preparar el guisado preferido de Ichigo.

–mamá, ¿Dónde vive la vecina?

–¿la vecina?

–sí, la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas o un color azul, enana

–Ah, Rukia–

–si, eso creo–

–oh, bueno ella– miro por la ventana de la cocina hacia el árbol donde jugaba Ichigo de niño– bueno, pues ella– trataba de no llorar– ella se mudó hace poco

– ¿Se mudó?, oh vaya– se recostó sobre sus brazos en la mesa– sabes mamá–miraba sus dedo

–Dime, cariño–

–ella fue a verme al hospital,

– ¿En serio?–eso sí sorprendió a Masaki–

–Sí, pregunto cosas raras y me dijo que antes éramos… amigos–

– ¿amigos? Eso dijo ella,

–sí, pero–

– ¿pero qué? Ichigo– Masaki estaba un poco desconcertada porque Ichigo analizaba la situación con Rukia– además que clase de cosas raras

– pues, como, a ver déjame recordar– se colocó la mano en la cabeza y cerró los ojos, le costaba recordar la cara de la chica, pero parecía que los ojos de ella eran algo inconfundibles, parecían zafiros– así recuerdo sus palabras, me dijo algo así que necesitaba un nombre

–¿un nombre?– recordó lo que una vez le había comentado su hijo en la misma cocina, poco después de haberse reencontrado con Rukia

_**Flash back **_

_Masaki tarareaba una canción mientras limpiaba los trastos_

–_Buenas, buenas madre– llegó contento el mayor de los hijos Kurosaki– madre soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra–_

–_Oh, ¿qué te pasa Ichigo?– este la giro por el aire–_

–_¿sabes?, Rukia y yo, seremos padres, eso ya lo sabes pero me dará la oportunidad de que si es niño sea yo quien elija el nombre del bebé–_

–_oh, en serio, que buena idea– sonreía ante la felicidad de su hijo– y ya saben ¿qué será?_

–_no, no queremos saberlo, pero iremos arreglando las cosas del o la bebé de colores neutros, blancos y después les pondremos los demás colores_

–_me parece estupendo hijo, estoy feliz porque nuestra familia sea más grande–_

_**Fin de Flash back**_

–así que cumplió con la promesa que se hicieron– dijo en un susurró

–¡Oh¡, madre ella está casada o algo así– volvió su cabeza a sus brazos

–Ichigo, ¿Por qué tanto interés en Rukia?– Masaki se sentía un poco triste porque no podría ver a su nieto, ella estaba segura que el bebé de Rukia, era en verdad de Ichigo

–tienes razón, no debe importarme… ¿cierto?–

–Ichigo, no seas tan duro– lo reprendió Masaki

–Bah¡– dijo él

En el despacho de Isshin, él ya se había cambiado y se encontraba girando sobre la silla del escritorio

–Rukia, Rukia– tomo el teléfono y marco un número–

De lado de la bocina–_el número que usted marco, se encuentra fuera del área de servicio, favor de llamar más tarde–_

–Así que te has desconectado– encendió la computadora y se colocó sus lentes, empezó a escribir…

**Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de ahí…**

–por fin hemos llegado– como iban en su Yet privado de la familia Kuchiki, tardaron menos tiempo en llegar, pero ella consideraba que eran muchas horas perdidas además de que el cambio horario era muy pesado

–Te irás con nosotros a casa, Rukia–dijo el serio hermano–

–Sí, Aniki, sólo por esta semana, luego buscaré un lugar en el que podamos vivir cómodamente Kaito y yo–

–sabes que no hay necesidad de que te vayas de casa, Rukia–dijo Hisana

–Lo sé y se los agradezco hermanos, pero realmente quiero independencia, quiero disfrutar con mi hijo, y un departamento cómodo será lo mejor, además la casa es demasiado grande–

–Pero, Rukia, no crees que eso es exagerado–

–Puede ser, hermano, pero quiero que sea un hogar muy cálido y tu casa es muy grande– rio

– ¿Es muy grande?– Byakuya la vio confuso–bien, cualquier cosa me avisas– se giró hacia Hisana que los miraba divertida, –me voy a las oficinas, las veo en la tarde–

–Bien, Cariño–

–nos vemos hermano, dile bye bye a tu tío Byakuya– cogió la mano de Kaito para que hiciera la señal de adiós a Byakuya

Las dos chicas cogieron el carro negro, brillante de la familia Kuchiki para dirigirse a la mansión Kuchiki.

**3 años después… **

Es una gran habitación, con unas grandes ventanas que permiten una hermosa vista, las cortinas son de un hermoso blanco al igual que las sábanas y colchas de la gran cama, los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas. Una chica no mayor a los 28 años duerme placenteramente, entre sus brazos esta acurrucado un pequeño que abre los ojos lentamente, levanta su cabeza y toca la mejilla de la chica con su dedo. Suena una alarma…

–ma… ma.. cu cú… ma má cucú– la chica comienza a moverse

–un poco más, sólo 5 minutos más, por favor–

–mami cucú, cucú gita– la chica abre lentamente los ojos y le sonríe, pero escucha atenta la alarma y dice

–!Oh, Dios¡ llegaremos tarde– pero antes de todo apaga la alarma– Buenos días Kai– le da un beso en la mejilla y le hace cosquillas

–Oa mami, como dormite–

–bien, mi amor y tu ¿cómo dormiste?–

–mu ben mami–

–entonces a ducharnos de acuerdo– se levanta y el niño la sigue–

–si, abua–

–Hoy iremos a desayunar con…– no terminó por que Kai hablo

–papá Bya y tía Hisa, mami–

–si mi amor–

_Las cosas habían cambiado un poco… primero que nada porque habían pasado tres largos años desde aquel horrible suceso en la ciudad de Karakura, Japón._

Entraron juntos al baño prepararon las tinas y se metieron a bañar mientras Rukia lo observaba en la tina pequeña ella se duchaba en la grande. Terminaron de ducharse, se envolvieron en sus respectivas toallas, se dirigieron al closet y cada quien escogió su ropa, Kai solito escogía que se iba a poner y había heredado el buen gusto de su madre. Ella opto por un vestido morado, de tirantes con un lazo blanco y bolsa de mano blanco con sandalias blancas, le gustaba sentirse fresca. Mientras que el pequeño escogió un short pequeño de color café con una playerita doble de color azul con blanco y sus sandalias blancas como su madre, se perfumaron, mientras Rukia buscaba un pendiente, Kai buscaba un conejo que era su favorito, pues antes era de su madre, ella lo llamaba Chappy pero él lo llamaba Chap, pues decia que era niño.

–mami chap–

–estaba en el sillón, cariño–

–dacias mami– le sonrió a su madre

–de nada, corazón– ella devolvió la sonrisa– waa grito, lo encontré y Kai se rio de ella porque grito como niñita

Kai era como un niño grande, el convivir con gente adulta y ser el único niño en la familia lo hacía muy especial, era un niño amoroso y tierno, muy inteligente y muy especial, regularmente asistía a un colegio de maternal mientras su madre se iba a una galería a trabajar.

Ahora vivían en Estados Unidos, aunque también vivieron en Londres un tiempo y después en Canadá.

Todos los días Rukia lo llevaba y lo recogía para comer y visitar a sus tíos, pero por alguna razón le decía papá a Byakuya. Algunos niños pequeños lo molestaban porque realmente era un niño muy especial sus ojos era bicolor, uno era color miel y el otro color índigo, tenía unos ojos redondos pero alargados que era fabulosos al observarlos y lo que más le hacía problemas eran las burlas de sus compañeritos por su color naranja del cabello–

Su madre lo amaba demasiado, era la razón por la que Rukia despertaba todas las mañanas eran muy apegados, ella siempre orgullosa de su tesoro, era pretendida por muchos, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para su pequeño príncipe.

Llegaron a la mansión de la familia Kuchiki

Rukia conducía una camioneta pequeña, ella amaba la comodidad y la seguridad, traía a Kaito en el asiento trasero, seguro en su silla, entraron a la gran mansión y ya los esperaban en el jardín trasero.

–Bienvenidos–Dijo Byakuya mientras tomaba su café–

–menos días papá–dijo Kaito a Byakuya mientras corría abrazarlo

–hermana, hermano buen día–

–Hola Rukia, Kaito no vas a saludarme

–sí, tía, eperame–

–Vamos Kaito abrázame–

–traigan fruta y jugo de naranja– dijo Byakuya mientras observaba a Kaito

–sí, señor– dijeron la servidumbre–

–hermano deja el café, es malo para la salud– Byakuya la vio indiferente,

–ya casi será fin de mes, a primeros de Noviembre saldremos rumbo a Japón–dijo el hermano

–¡Ja…Japón!– la sorpresa de Rukia, fue muy grande

–sí, te vas o te quedas, siempre estaremos allá unos 9 meses,

–no… no lo sé, lo pensaré

–nos vamos el 30 de octubre–

–bien,– Rukia buscó con la mirada a su pequeño que andaba jugando con unos inflables que le había puesto su papá Byakuya–ven a desayunar–

Tres semanas después…

Siendo las 3: 45 de la madrugada

–No… no… no– Gritó el joven, su madre y su hermana entraron corriendo, Isshin tenía guardia–de nuevo… no…–

–estas bien, Ichigo– el chico tenía la cara de dolor y sudaba frío–

–¡AH!, si, si estoy bien– sentía que su cuerpo temblaba

–nii–chan ¿qué te pasa?–

–nada, en verdad estoy bien–

–de nuevo las pesadillas, Ichigo–

–sí, pero regresen a dormir–dijo el sobando su cabeza y su frente, se levantó– voy al baño–

Su madre y su hermana se quedaron ahí–mamá, crees que sea por lo del accidente,

–sí, Karin–dijo preocupada, salieron de la habitación–

–madre, aprovecho que estas despierta, Yuzu habló esta tarde para invitarte a que la acompañes a inscribir a Michiru–chan a maternal de tres años,

–¿mañana?

–sí, llévate a Ichi–nii

–Bien–

En el baño

Ichigo estaba sin playera, se mojo la cara y se vio en el espejo

– Cada vez es peor, llevó casi 3 años con estas pesadillas, esto me cansa–se enjuagó de nuevo la cara y los dientes, se secó y regresó por el pasillo, escuchó que Karin le decía algo a su madre sobre su sobrina Michiru–chan–

–Yo también voy– se apuntó

–Oh, Ichigo, veo estas mejor

–si, nada de cuidado, te lo dije y entonces ¿adónde iremos mañana?–

–a maternal–dijo Karin

–…–Masaki, no evito pensar en su nieto, ya hacía 3 años se habían marchado,– esto ya es muchísimo tiempo– dijo Masaki,

–¿muchísimo tiempo?– dijo Ichigo, –¿de qué hablas madre?–

–…– Karin supo enseguida de que se trataba, al fin y al cabo el no recobró la memoria

–si, si desde tu accidente–dijo algo nerviosa–bueno, me iré a descansar–

–si–dijo un pensativo Ichigo–

–descansen, Karin ya vete a dormir– dijo Masaki. Ichigo regresó a su cuarto y ya no pudo dormir…

**Muy lejos…**

Por otro lado, muy lejos de Ichigo, ella se encontraba ella, recostada y con su pequeño a un lado, que aunque tenía su propia habitación, prefería dormir con su madre. Ella acarició la melena naranja del niño, se levantó al baño y se mojó la cara, se observó, siempre en silencio y regresó a su cama,

–con que Japón, ¿eh?–dijo ella– creo que es hora, de volver– se levantó una vez más para no dormir esa noche–

Era de mañana y como no había podido dormir, dejo las cosas arregladas para su viaje de 9 meses, pero si las cosas se complicaban para ella, regresaría a su confort en Estados Unidos, sin dudarlo.

Jaló una pequeña maleta, no llevaba mucho, compraría en Japón, cargo sobre su carriola a Kaito, y se fue, dejo las instrucciones precisas a al asistente.

Como siempre llegaron en su yet privado, bajándose del avión se dirigieron a la mansión que los recibieron muy bien, Kaito estaba dormido, por lo que pensando algo dijo,

–hermana, te dejó a Kai, voy a salir una hora a más tardar–

–¿A dónde vas? Rukia

–voy a mi departamento–por dentro no quería volver ahí, pero como una gran Kuchiki, tenía que probarse que podía–

–quieres compañía–

–no, regreso pronto– Rukia cogió el teléfono buscó un viejo número, encendió el carro, y condujo a su destino….

En la casa Kurosaki

–Ichigo, teléfono–grito Karin


	11. Chapter 11

**Quiero agradecer la aceptación de mi historia, estoy realmente agradecida. Muy emocionada sería lo correcto. Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, y hacer sus observaciones, Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Saludos. Nos leemos!**

**Capítulo 11**

Rukia había llegado a Japón de nuevo… Un helado día de Octubre, cuando las hojas de los arboles comienzan a tornarse rojizas y son movidas por el viento venidero que marca el cambio de estación; el cambio se avecina para darle bienvenida al crudo Invierno, de Japón.

**En la casa Kurosaki **

–Ichigo, teléfono–grito Karin

–acá contestó– gritó

–bien–dijo Karin

Ichigo levantó la bocina –sí, diga–dijo –a eres tú, qué onda–dijo bostezando,

–no creo poder, tengo que ir a escoger unos materiales para la construcción– a pesar de ser un hombre de casi 30, que pareciera no tener responsabilidades, era muy bueno con su trabajo, era arquitecto –Perfecto, te hablo cuando pueda– unos gestos se hicieron presente en la cara del chico,

–era ¿Nell?–dijo curiosa la hermana de cabellos negros brillosos con el bote de nieve entre sus manos, saboreando el helado sabor napolitano–

–sí, pero no quiero salir con ella–

–date la oportunidad nii–chan, puedes divertirte–

–Karin, de verdad, no es algo que desee en este momento, además–

–ella y su pechugona pueden aliviarte –dijo la hermana con cara de pervertida–

–Karin, no digas tonterías– le lanzó una almohada que la chica esquivó fácilmente

–pero ya llevas 3 años solo, Ichi–nii–dijo comiendo el helado– es tiempo de que busques a alguien o – dijo reflexionando–será que alguien te gusta y no te hace caso–

–¿qué?– dijo alterado– no, nada de eso Karin–

–bien, entonces llámala y dile que saldrán–

–No, no sé, mejor luego veo– dijo volviendo a un estado de flojera

–ay Ichi–nii –salió de la habitación de Ichigo, este tenía su propio departamento en el edificio **Hi (Sol en japonés)**, pero era muy normal que durmiera en su vieja casa y más cuando tenía trabajo cerca de la casa de sus padres, parecía un chiquillo en ocasiones, lamentablemente en tres años que pasaron, no recobró sus años perdidos en el fatal accidente donde perdió no sólo su memoria, si no también todo lo demás–

**En los Departamentos Tsuki (Luna)**

Buscó en su bolso la vieja llave de ese departamento, la noche reflejada en las ventanas y esas luces del edificio daban un aspecto de misterio al edificio, entró dejando la puerta abierta, encendió la luz y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en su lugar, es decir, desde que ella se marchó nada había sido movido, cada cosa que había dejado en ese departamento parecía intacta, como si el tiempo no se hubiera movido de ahí…de pronto escuchó

–Oye tu, –gritaron desde la puerta, divisó una figura masculina alta –¿Qué… diablos? ¡Rukia!, ¿Cómo estás?– dejó las bolsas que traía en el suelo y corrió abrazarla–

–Renji, ¿Qué tal?, cuánto tiempo ¿no?– se llenó de alegría al ver a su viejo amigo–

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias?,

–era una sorpresa,–dijo ella sonriéndole a su viejo amigo–

–wow, pues si que me sorprendiste, ya había pensado en golpear al intruso que hubiera abierto esa puerta –ella se echó a reír y esto le dio paz a él, no era lo mismo hablar por teléfono o mensajear por internet que verla en vivo y en directo, eso era otra cosa,–

– te han asentado muy bien los años, Renji

–Tres años ya pesan Rukia, –dijo Renji pasando su mano por sus cabellos rojos un poco más cortos que la última vez que se vieron –lo mismo digo amiga, madurita de ves más bonita– esto valió un puñetazo de la chica–

–Renji, deja de decir bobadas, pero gracias, y gracias por mantenerme el departamento así,

–de nada, oye pero y Kai– "Sabrá de Ichigo"– pensó Renji por un momento, pero no se atrevía a sacar el tema

–esta con mi hermana, quiero ver si nos mudamos para acá–

–oye y ya piensas establecerte aquí en Japón,

–no lo sé, mi hermano estará unos 9 meses más o menos y pues veré si me adapto _my friend_

–¡Oh! pues Bienvenida, ¿entonces qué?, ¿vamos a cenar?–

–Renji, me parece excelente idea, –Rukia pensó que si ya iba a estar en Japón, si ya había superado todo, debía vivir y ver las cosas positivamente, así que aceptó–

–Bien en una hora, pasó por aquí, me voy a arreglar, que tal si encuentro al amor de mi vida en esta comida, y cuando me vea no le gusto–

–jajaja bueno ya vete, yo revisaré aquí– Renji recogió las bolsas que traía, y se fue a su departamento para ver que se vestiría–

Rukia empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, todo estaba intacto, eso le dio nostalgia, abrió las ventanas y encendió el aire acondicionado, cogió el teléfono y marcó… "Me enfrentaré a mi destino y cumpliré mis promesas"– eran los pensamientos de Rukia, ¿pero de verdad podría enfrentar ese doloroso pasado?

–¿hola?– respondieron del otro lado

–Kuro..saki–san – dijo temblorosa–

–…– el hombre tras la bocina no lo podía creer–

–Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?– su voz temblaba y su piel se erizaba

–desde ¿cuándo…estas?– habló pausadamente el hombre

–hace una media hora– dijo un poco tranquila

–oh, entonces–

–le hablaré de nuevo, debe estar en guardia–

–sí, salgo a las 12 de la madrugada–

–bien, entonces

–que te parece un café,–

–por mi está bien–

–Bien te veo en la madrugada, Rukia–chan–

–de acuerdo, Isshin–san, hasta la madrugada–"Rukia–chan" estas palabras le dieron aliento de confianza a la chica.

Rukia siguió recorriendo cada rincón de la casa, la que era su recamará que estaba vestida de blanco con azul, la que iba hacer la recamara de Kai, la cocina y el comedor

–Las cosas van a cambia… –los ojos de la chica se posaron en una playera que se encontraba en esa recamará, tenía el número 15 y la perfumaba un olor único e irremplazable, y las lágrimas guardadas empezaron a brotar, unos minutos después la hora había pasado y

–Lista– interrumpió Renji

–Oh, si, pero antes sígueme a la mansión– quiero ir por Kai–

–de acuerdo, quiero saludar a Hisana y Byakuya–sama

Rukia y Renji caminaron hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, él le abrió la puerta del carro de ella provocando una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella se subió al coche y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, salió del aparcamiento seguida por el pelirrojo. 20 minutos después del tráfico llegaron a la mansión.

Llegaron al gran frente de la mansión, una reja negra se abrió ante los automóviles, corrieron unos 100 metro más y bajaron frente a la puerta de recibidor. Era una imagen digna de ver, la noche cayendo ante la colina donde se encontraba la mansión Kuchiki y un camino de luces con fuentes saltarinas.

–Bienvenida Señorita Rukia, Bienvenido Señor Abarai–dijo el mayordomo, un hombre de unos 50 años, cabellos cafés y piel blanca y una cálida sonrisa que a Rukia desde su niñez siempre le había parecido llena de paz–

–Gracias, Kouto– dijo Rukia

–dime Renji, Kouto y gracias– entraron

–¿Dónde está mi hermana Kouto?–

–La señora se encuentra jugando en la habitación del señorito Kuchiki–

–bien, vamos Renji–

–nos vemos Kou–dijo Renji subiendo detrás de Rukia

–apresúrate–

–Rukia ¿qué es eso de Señorito Kuchiki?

–¡Ah, eso! Es un capricho de mi hermano– Rukia y Renji seguían un pasillo al segundo piso de la mansión,

–esta es, Renji– Rukia abrió la puerta y cuando Kaito la vio, corrió hacia ella, cuando los ojos de Renji se posaron en el niño, cayó al suelo sobre su trasero

–pe…pe…pero Rukia, es, es igualito–

–Kaito, te presento a tu tío Renji cabeza de tomate– dijo Rukia ignorando las palabras de Renji

–ola tio omate–

–Hola Sobrino– Renji recibió un abrazo por parte de Kai, el pelirrojo no era muy bueno con los niños, pero el niño frente a él era diferente y haría todo por protegerlo al igual que a la madre y amiga,

–mami, quero sair–

–si, cariño iremos a comer con el tío Renji–

–Hisana–sama, ¿Qué tal?–

–Abarai–kun, hola, todo bien–

–tio enji, mamos a saii–

–Sí, amigo saldremos a comer

–hermana iremos a comer con Renji, ¿nos acompañas?–

–No, Rukia gracias por la invitación pero voy a esperar a Byakuya–sama

–Ah, por mi no hay problema Hisana–sama

–Bien hermana, nos vemos después– Rukia checó su reloj y daban casí la 09:30 p.m, Rukia se sentía un poco trasnochada, pues había salido a las 10:00 a.m y habían llegado a Karakura, Japón a las 9: 10 p.m aproximadamente, se sentía un poco cansada, pero había quedado en cenar con Renji y ver a Isshin a las 12:00 p.m.

–Rukia, conozco un lugar riquísimo para llevar a Kai, es se llama mmm…–se puso lo mano en la cabeza queriendo recordar el nombre del lugar –creo que olvidé el nombre pero sé cómo llegar, nos vamos cada quien en su carro o qué–

–sí, eso me parece bien, después tengo una reunión–

–¿una reunión?–dijo confuso– tan tarde

–Sí, Renji. Kai vamos a cambiar tu camisa y un suéter–

–mami mamos, tío enji mamos–

Los tres salieron de la mansión y condujeron, Kai se fue en el asiento de bebé, con Rukia quien seguía en su coche a Renji.

Llegaron a un restaurante que estaba decorado de manera muy tradicional, Renji los esperaba en la puerta,

–¿mesa para uno?– dijo la guapa y coqueta recepcionista

–no, estoy esperando a alguien– dijo Renji y vio a Rukia bajando con Kaito,

–ah, entiendo su familia –dijo ya con actitud sonriente la chica– entonces ¿mesa para tres señor?

–Si, por favor– Renji sólo rio,

Se sentaron y pidieron comidas divertidas, al parecer el Chef hacia el platillo que le pedias pero adornándolo como animalitos, Kai–chan estaba muy divertido

–Rukia y esa reunión– dijo Renji algo intrigado–

–Oh, eso– dijo ella– se canceló–

_**Flash Back**_

–_Renji, voy al tocador, te encargo a mi hijo, si le pasa algo te mato– dijo con sonrisa diabólica, Rukia a Renji. Se levantó y se dirigió a su destino… el baño. _

_Ya en el baño a Rukia le suena el teléfono y se puso algo nerviosa–_

–_Querida Rukia–chan, si estás aquí en Japón ¿cierto?, querida tercer hija_

–_sí, me encuentro cenando, bueno nos encontramos cenando en este momento –ella sonrió y se tranquilizó al escucharlo bromear–_

–_¿Cuánto tiempo estarás?, es decir, tú y él…– dijo algo nervioso_

–_siempre, estaré algún tiempo– dijo ella suspirando _

–_bueno, soy un inconsciente, debes estar cansada, oye nos veremos otro día, tendré que entrar a una operación especial, un paciente mío– _

–_oh, claro no hay problema, pero quiero pedirle un favor–_

–_Sí, lo que sea–_

–_Por favor, no le mencione nada a nadie, sólo usted y Renji saben que estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? _

–_muy bien,–dijo el comprendiéndola _–Rukia–chan, él

–_pronto lo verá–_

–_Estoy ansioso de volver a ver a los miembros de mi familia–_

–_nos vemos_

–_hasta pronto–_

_**Fin del flash back**_

–Ya veo– ya no siguió preguntando debido a que no quería incomodar a Rukia.

Estuvieron en el restaurante, siempre hasta las 12:30 a. m luego Rukia y Kai se fueron a la mansión, Renji siguio de pachanga.

Al día siguiente para Rukia.

Esa mañana de miércoles había aire fresco, el próximo inicio de los fríos vientos que se avecinaban, tenía que buscar una guardería para Kaito, al parecer iban a estar mucho tiempo y quería que fuera un lugar cerca del departamento debido a que seguiría su trabajo de diseño y remodelación de lugar por internet.

Pero en ese momento dormía placenteramente, seria las 10:30 a.m la chica envuelta en las sábanas blancas de su habitación, siempre con su delirio a lo blanco; se daba vueltas en su cama, de repente se topó con un bultito, abrió lentamente los ojos –

– ¿uh? ¿Kai?–

–Zzz…Zzz…– el niño estaba profundamente dormido–

–Cariño son las ¡10:30!– dijo sin hacer ruido para no despertar al pequeño, cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama, el niño abrió los ojos lentamente y ella le dijo –me iré a bañar Kai, ¿vienes?

–Sí, mami– se levantó con ella, se bañaron como todos los días

**En otro departamento**

El chico había regresado a la 1:00 de la madrugada del trabajo pero decidió irse a su departamento en lugar de la casa de sus padres, se sentía un poco intranquilo.

La noche estuvo muy agitada debido a que varias de las pesadillas se agudizaron, se despertó en varias ocasiones bañado en sudor, y con el corazón a punto de salir a conocer el mundo exterior. Tumbado en la cama, daba vueltas por toda, tratando de conciliar un sueño que fuera reparador

–Esto tiene que parar, el psicólogo no me ayudó creo que necesitaré un psiquíatra– se levantó y se dirigió al baño abrió la llave del agua helada, metió su cabeza, sus hombros, su cuerpo entero, estuvo un rato ido. Se enjabonó y enjuagó, cogió la toalla azul del toallero y secó su cabello, su cuerpo quedó con varias gotitas y estilaba el agua entre sus músculos del tórax y los brazos, se encaminó hacia el espejo lavó sus dientes y se fijo en su cabeza, del accidente que sufrió había quedado una pequeña cicatriz de una cirugía que le hicieron a causa del golpe en la cabeza, era pequeña, pero le significaba mucho.

Gracias a ese accidente olvidó muchas cosas de 3 años atrás aunque algunas empezó a recordarlas, las demás dejo de presionarse en recordarlas porque sólo lo frustraban y lo deprimían. Ahora, de nuevo trabaja y estaba en su departamento y era un soltero muy atestado, había algunas chicas que querían salir con él. Estas no eran nada feas, pero para él había algo que no lo dejaba y terminaba rechazándolas, si había salido a un par de citas pero no satisfacían lo que él quería.

Esa mañana se había vestido muy casual, no tenía nada que hacer así que llamo a su madre, iría a casa de ellos a pasar el día y acompañar a su hermana Karin a comprar unos uniformes de futbol ya que su hermana era la maestra de educación física en el instituto Karakura.

En las puertas de su edificio–¡Bestia hace frío!– dijo el chico mientras frotaba sus manos y seguía caminando, había decidido no usar su coche, mejor tomaría las rutas del colectivo–

**Casa Kurosaki**

–Estoy en casa– Dijo el chico pelos naranja (tadaima)

–Bienvenido nii–chan–dijo Yuzu (okaeri)

–Oh, Yuzu, ¿Qué tal esta?, y ¿Michiru?–

–O con el abuelo en el desván están sacando mis viejas muñecas–

–cuídala, con el viejo no se sabe, no vaya hacer que te la mala acostumbre

–ay hermano no cambias–

–y ¿Qué pasó me habías dicho que iríamos a lo de la guardería?

–sí, sólo quería saber si de verdad irías, se me hizo muy raro que quisieras ir con nosotras

–Yuzu, ¿Qué tiene de raro?, se llama convivencia familiar–

**Dos días después **

El frio viento se había agudizado por lo que obligó a Rukia a salir a comprar cosas de invierno para ella y su pequeño, estaba un poco desesperada pues había visitado muchas guarderías y como siempre quería lo mejor para su hijo pero que no fuera una de esas escuelas de ricos donde los valores se iban por el caño, ella quería una vida normal para su pequeño. Esa mañana le había pedido a su hermana que le buscará una guardería como ella quería y no que fuera un internado, Byakuya le había dicho que buscará las de mejor calidad en el estudio. También les comento que ya se llevaba las pocas cosas que traía por que se mudaba a su antiguo departamento, durante algunos días había remodelado la habitación de Kaito, y había reemplazado los juguetes de bebés, por memorias, una mesa para juego de fichas, caritos y una infinidad de juguetes para aprender.

Cansada de las compras y varias bolsas que metió en el carro decidió llevar a Kaito al viejo parque que solía visitar estando en ese lugar hacia tiempo atrás, subieron al carro y ella condujo unos 5 minutos hasta llegar al lugar que quería.

Se encontraban en una banca, donde dejo la carriola de Kaito, lo llevó al arenero y lo dejó que interactuara con la arena, había varios niños y niñas ahí, entonces vio que un niño de cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos felinos color azul, se le acerco a Kaito. El niño parecía de un año más que Kaito, traía unos animalitos de plástico, Rukia sólo miraba la escena y estaba al pendiente de que Kai no se fuera a golpear o pelearan con él. El niño de ojos azules jugaba con Kaito, enterraba a sus animalitos y luego los buscaban, Rukia reía por ver a esos pequeños convivir, pero más aún porque su hijo jugaba con otros niños, por lo menos uno más. En eso se acerco a ellos un hombre alto, de ojos azules como el niño con una piel de color melón, vestía una playera de mangas largas color café con unas rayas beige y un jeans con tenis cafés, su cabello rubio era pelo pincho

–Naruto, no quiero que pelees, ¿de acuerdo?– le sonreía– hola pequeño –se dirigía a Kaito

–sí, papa, no pelear

–papa–dijo Kaito

El chico era sumamente guapo que por un segundo parpadeo doblemente además de que tenía una bella sonrisa. En eso Kai empezó a llamarla–

–mami, mami–ella se levantó de la banca y camino unos pasos para acercarse a ellos

–¿Cómo te llamas?–dijo el joven de cabellos rubios al niño de cabello naranja

–ito–

–mucho gusto, ito y tú– dirigiéndose a su hijo– dile tu nombre

–Naruto, ¿quieres jugar más? –dijo el niño rubio sonriéndole al naranja

–se llama Kaito– interrumpió Rukia –Hola, buenas tardes–Rukia sintió los ojos azules que se posaban sobre los de ella, esto la sonrojo un poco, se arrodilló para estar más cerca de su hijo

–dime, Kaito ¿qué sucede?–

–mama, papa–

–Oh... Buenas tardes–atinó a decir el perplejo joven de ojos azules, Rukia sólo les sonrió–saluda Naruto

–hola, buenas tades–

–Bonito nombre Naruto,

–Sí, Kaito no está nada mal, incluso Kai suena genial–dijo él Chico

–cierto– sonrió Rukia– bien, es hora de irnos, vamos con papá Byakuya

–Bien… Naruto dile adiós a tu amiguito–

–bye bye Kai–

–Sí, hasta luego– dijo el chico de ojos color azul–

–Sí, con permiso– Rukia pensaba en el chico de gran sonrisa, de cómo se le quedo viendo y el sonrojo que se le pintó en los cachetes, cargo a Kai y la carriola por otro lado se subieron al coche y arrancaron rumbo los departamentos Tsuki.

**Con Ichigo **

El chico pelo naranja se encontraba de mal humor, en la constructora en la que trabajaba, estaba retrasado porque la diseñadora no se había presentado y eso era malo, pues tenía que ver a ese o esa para arreglar las cosas y los detalles para el salón. El edificio ya estaba levantado pero había que diseñar unos detalles que quería específicamente el dueño del lugar y por lo que había dado la información a dicho diseñador

–¡Bah! Entonces si esa persona no viene– decía molesto– a que me hacen venir hasta aquí–

–Lo siento, señor– decía una asustada secretaria–

–me voy llámenme cuando concreten la cita con esta persona, irresponsable –el chico salió de ahí, muy molesto, realmente le fastidiaba que hubiera gente tan irresponsable –El chico salió con su maletín y su tubo que contenía los planos

**Continuará!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Darisu-chan, ShinigamiJazzDark89, Koral Kurosaki, Mei Fanel,Gibybluu, Kiaru87, Clan Yuki, Saku-nee, Rukia kurosaki, Hitoki-chan, Kyoko-chan, Adenisse, DarkRukia, Akumuhoshi, Yeckie. Mil GRacias**

**Especial Mi194 (ME hiciste inmensamente feliz T_T lloré)**

Mil gracias por la aceptación de mi fic, para ustedes que lo releen y para aquellas que lo leen por primera vez, me siento honrada. Por su apoyo y el timepo que le dedican.

**Capítulo 12**

**Algunos días después…**

–Kai, vamos te llevaré a desayunar– la chica terminaba de arreglarse el cabello que ya tenía bastante largo para su gusto, unos 10 cm debajo del hombro– Bien, la trenza esta lista

–má, má jugar– el niño se prendía del vestido de la madre–paque–

–¿paque? Paque, paque, paque– recordó– ¡Ah el parque!– dijo sonriéndole –bien, iremos al parque pero en la tarde primero nos reuniremos a desayunar con papá

–papa comida–

La chica cogió su bolso que hacia juego perfecto con su vestido y el conjunto que vestía su hijo, cerró la puerta del departamento y cogió la mano del bebé, salieron al estacionamiento donde encontraron al tío Renji, lo invitaron pero tenía ciertos pendientes que debía arreglar.

–Renji iremos al parque en la tarde, quieres acompañarnos

–paque, paque– repetía Kaito

–bueno, creo que si estoy libre, cualquier cosa te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

– bien, Kaito, dile adiós a tu tío Renji,

–Nos vemos campeón– lo abrazó y lo besó

–Kaito tu gorra mi amor– Rukia le colocó su gorrita

Unos minutos más tardes, llegaron puntuales al restaurante, Rukia se dio el lujo de pedir una mesa que se ajustara a sus necesidades, cerca de los juegos…

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Kuchiki<strong>

–vamos cariño, ¡llegaremos tarde!–decía la mujer un poco agitada

–lo sé, la llamada era de la corporación– dijo el hombre arreglando su traje y la corbata –llámala por favor que vamos en camino, –

De esa manera la morena que gozaba de poca salud hace caso a su esposo.

– No sé por qué Rukia decidió que fuera en ese restaurante–

–Bueno– dijo la mujer pausadamente– porque así el pequeño juega y ustedes conversan de asuntos laborales–

–Tienes razón cariño– dice el relajadamente mientras le acaricia la mano a su esposa– ella es fuerte– masajea con la otra mano su sien–

–es cierto, amor– dice ella algo melancólica

* * *

><p><strong>Seita no Restaurante <strong>

–Kai, con cuidado– dice la chica mientras ve al pequeño trepar por la resbaladilla– vamos amor, se cuidadoso–

–parece que andan siguiéndonos– una voz detrás de Rukia,

–¿Ah?,– dijo desconcertada–

–¿nos recuerdas?– dijo el joven hombre–

–¡Oh, sí!– dijo ella un poco cohibida–

–Naruto– dijo el chico rubio mostrando al dueño del nombre– y yo Minato Yodaime– dijo él sonriente–

–Sí, al pequeño lo recuerdo, bueno Kai está en la resbaladilla, yo soy Kuchiki Rukia– dice la mujer extendiéndole la mano al hombre– un gusto Yodaime–san

–Puedes decirme Minato, un placer– extiende la mano, – Naruto ya estamos aquí, ve a jugar con tu amigo – Kuchiki–kun

–sí papá– dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia los juegos–

–ven te invito un jugo– dijo el chico–

–mmm, lo que pasa…–

–No pasa nada, moveré una de las mesas cerca de los niños, no te preocupes–

–Bien, acepto– dijo Rukia, como lo había dicho el chico movió una de las mesas cerca de los juegos, para que de esa manera estuvieran al pendiente de sus respectivos hijos–

–Esta es mucha casualidad– dijo el rubio, mientras buscaba una toallita desinfectante para la mesa–

–Sí, –respondió ella– es decir es la segunda vez en menos de dos semanas– dice ella

–sí algo raro ¿cierto?– sonrió para ella mientras volteaba a ver a los pequeños –pero no pienses que andamos acosándolos –dijo sonrojado, la chica le había gustado, era agradable bella y tenía un olor a violetas–

–bu…bueno no es eso lo que pensaba– dijo ella, de repente se sentía como adolescente– Kai, quería los juegos y como me parece buena idea desayunar y jugar, este me pareció buen lugar– explicó la morena–

–Ya veo, este es nuestro lugar favorito– dijo él– además está cerca de nuestra casa–

–¡oh! Entonces quizás no encontremos a menudo, ¿acaso viven cerca?–dijo ella interesada, de repente sintió gusto de conocer a alguien diferente a su entorno. Pero no quiso hablar mucho sobre ella y Kai, prefirió escuchar–

–así es vivimos en a tres cuadras de los famosos departamentos Tsuki– dijo él– salimos a divertirnos, creo que nos tocó buena ubicación– dijo contento el chico–

–¿cuántos años tiene Naruto?–

–él tiene 4 añitos– sonrío el hombre rubio– y tu pequeño

–el tiene 3 años, los acaba de cumplir– sonrió– oye tú no eres japonés, ¿cierto?– dijo apenada por intimar de esa manera–

–te diste cuenta, sí– dijo el hombre– soy de Inglaterra, pero mis padres son japonés e inglesa, así que ese es el resultado de nuestro físico–

–Wow, tus ojos azules idénticos a los de Naruto–

–sí, por cierto Kai es un niño muy especial, ¿cierto?–

–sí, lo amo– dijo inconscientemente–

–me imagino– sonrío– amo a mi Naruto también– ambos continuaron conversando de cosas sin importancia, como el hombre que da las noticias, donde se comen ricos pasteles de fresa, pues le confesó que su fruta favorita era la fresa.

Actividades para los pequeños, y el clima. A Rukia se le hacia raro que su familia no hubiera llegado, pero estaba muy entretenida cuando recibió una llamada–

–disculpa –dijo a Minato, indicándole que tomaría la llamada, él sólo asintió– sí, hermano, ya veo, pero está todo bien– él chico se había dado cuenta que la morena frente a él, tenía muchos secretos, la mayoría del tiempo había sido ella la que sólo escuchara– no hay problema los veo en la tarde–

–todo bien– dijo respetuoso Minato–

–sí, es que aparte me reuniría aquí con mis hermanos pero no han podido llegar–

–suerte para mí– dijo sin pensar Minato, ella se sonrojo y volteo a verificar si todo estaba bien con los niños– no quiero incomodarte Kuchiki–san

–no hay problema Minato–san, de verdad–

–oye que te parece sí vamos los cuatro al cine, es que mi hijo quiere ir, pero te confieso que Naruto no hace amigos con facilidad, y te lo digo a pesar de ser un pequeño–

–sí mi hijo tiene un problema parecido, tengo la impresión de que atrae a los niños problemas que terminan peleando con él a causa de su llamativo color de cabello–

– sí, es especial, como tú–

–Gracias– fueron interrumpidos por los niños que asoleados pedían algo para beber, Rukia decidió que si él vivía cerca y además conocía los alrededores entonces podría ayudarla–

–Minato–san estoy buscando una guardería para mi hijo, ¿sabes de alguna que me puedas recomendar?– ambos se miraban como una familia feliz, pidieron jugos para los pequeños

–bueno yo llevo a Naruto a Sumaire baby– dijo él sonriente, pensado que sí ella decidiera meter a Kai ahí, no sería tan incómodo pedirle una cita–

–¿y qué tal es?– dijo ella interesada

–bien, te cuento– dijo él– está cerca de casa, tienen muy buena atención, una pequeña clínica para los y las pequeñas.

Rukia se quedó ahí, prendada de la familiaridad y la confianza que surgió con ese hombre, ella que pensaba que arrastraría con el doloroso pasado de 3 años, ahora conversaba con un hombre que tenía muchas cosas en común con ella, él era padre…

**Continuará**


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas gracias por leerme chicas, por sus comentarios, me disculpo por no subir el capi. Estoy un poco mal de un ojo y por eso me ausente, pero hoy actualizaré y lo haré más seguido...**

**Gracias, por el apoyo y sus comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Ese día era algo caluroso, resultado quizás del cambio de clima de los últimos días, aunque por las primeras mañanas de noviembre ya se podía sentir el frío implacable en Japón, las hojas de los arboles cada vez era de color más rojizo, algunas abandonaba las copas de los arboles…

**En el jardín de la gran mansión **

—Esa es una buena opción,

—Lo sé, Kaito no se sentirá solo, al menos esta Naruto, el hijo de– no la dejo terminar

—Sí, de Yodaime–san– cogia su taza de té para dar un sorbo

—Por eso, creo que es buena opción además es lunes y el viernes de esta semana tendré esa reunión, ¿recuerdas? aquella a la que no pude llegar–

—Bien, Rukia, si no te convence la guardería que te recomendaron, yo te puedo cuidar a Kai, además Byakuya–sama no se molestaría, por tener a su hijo con él–

—Lo sé, hermana. Pero honestamente quiero que Kai, tenga una vida y amiguitos, en verdad lo quiero.

—Bien, Rukia. Te apoyo ya lo sabes–

—Gracias, al rato llamaré a Yodaime–san—daba otro sorbo a su té blanco, le agradó recordar.

**Flash Back**

–_Además las chicas que atiende a los niños, son realmente muy accesibles, amables y muy cuidadosas, realmente me da seguridad que quiero para Naruto,_

–_Mmm, ya veo– respondió ella, _

_La voz del hombre era muy relajante, parecía tranquilo_

–_Sí, además Kaito se sentiría mejor con Naruto a su lado, ¿no lo crees?_

–_Sí, –volteando a ver a su hijo–_

**Fin del Flash Back**

=0=

**En la casa Kurosaki**

—Estaba colocando la ensalada de frutas, la leche y otros alimentos del desayuno,

—Ayúdame a poner los cubiertos – dijo su madre. Ella cargaba unos platos que acomodaba en la mesa

—Ichigo, querido, acompañarás a tu hermana_–_

—Si, madre, me voy a ir a ver el local, quiero revisar que sea de confianza– rodeaba la mesa colocando los cubiertos,

El teléfono de la casa sonó.

—Madre, yo contesto– se apresuró. Anduvo hasta el teléfono, levantó la bocina

—Itsugo! – se escuchó, Masaki volteo y vio a Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos

—¿Nell?– tenía miedo de la respuesta, que obvio la sabía–

—Estoy contenta, esta noche estas libre–

—Hmm… pues lo estoy– digo a disgusto

—Pasó por ti, quiero que celebremos–

—¿celebrar? – volvió la vista a su madre que lo miraba, con cara de aprobación– no lo sé, me lo pensaré

—¡Itsugo! Tu siempre dices lo mismo, no puedo, me lo pensaré, vamos, sólo en plan de amigos– soltó ella haciendo un berrinche telefónico–

—bien, bien– respondió–

—De acuerdo, paso por tí– dijo la chica emocionada

—No hay problema, te veo, este… tu sólo dime dónde y ahí estaré–

—De acuerdo en el Lilat molino, a las 8:00 pm. ¿eh? Es en el centro, sé puntual, te quiero–

—Me dirás el motivo de la celebración– preguntó seco, el chico

—Es una sorpresa, querido– se podía escuchar la alteración en la voz de la mujer–

—Bien, entonces hasta la noche, Nell– colgó antes de que ella pudiera contestarle,

La chica al otro lado de la bocina, sintió como Ichigo la rechazaba en una llamada, para él, Nell sólo era una amiga, y quizás ni eso.

—Ichigo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Masaki, cuando confirmo la expresión de su hijo–

—Bueno, parece que no tengo opción– Suspiro, respondió volviendo a la mesa y tomando su lugar,

—Lleva mucho tiempo, que quiere una relación ¿no es así? –

—Si, madre–

—Pero ¿y tú? – pregunto curiosa, – ¿tú que piensas de ella querido?

—Madre, me has educado bien. Yo no siento más que estima por ella, nada más–

—Ya veo, –respondió Masaki, se encontraba frente al fregadero, eh Ichigo tenía la mirada perdida–

—Madre, yo estaba saliendo con alguien ¿cuándo tuve el accidente? –

—¡Hah! Me corté –dijo, el nervio se apoderó de la madre del naranjita, maldijo, por lo bajito, –que me decías, Ichigo– para el peli naranjo, eso no significo nada, más que su madre tiro una cuchara y quebró un vaso–

—¿Estás bien, madre? – preguntó acudiendo a ella, Masaki no lo vio a los ojos,

—Sólo quebré un vaso– sonrió, cogió un pedazo de servilleta y enrollo en su dedo, miro a Ichigo pero sin enfrentar la mirada. La conversación no prosiguió pues

Unos pasos se escucharon por la escalera, los pasos eran de Isshin

–Es tu padre– sonrió Masaki

–Buenos días, familia– se escuchó desde el comedor– ¡Mi querida Masaki! Tan esplendida como siempre

—Papá, Buen día– respondió Ichigo–

—Hola Ichigo, ¿cómo estas hoy? –hizo una señal de victoria

—Bien, papá–

—querido, buenos días–

—¿cómo haces eso mamá?

—lo amo, Ichigo. Nuestra relación es algo que no puedo explicar– llevó una canasta de pan hasta la mesa, Ichigo se quedó pensando sobre la relación de sus padres

—bueno me voy–soltó Ichigo, se encaminó a la mesa besó a su madre y su padre

—pero, Ichigo– dijo Masaki mirándolo extrañada¿no te quedas a desayunar Ichigo? –

—Hay algo que debo ver en la oficina, además voy a ir a comer con…– se quedó pasmado, su cabeza dio vueltas y escuchó voces en su cabeza

**Flash Back**

–_pero ¿Qué?– la voz de una mujer_

–_Mmm así que empezarías sí mí–dijo el chico– me llena de tristeza, gordita–_

–_**púdrete Ichigo**__–dijo molesta–¿Por qué llegas tarde?_

–_oh, no te enojas eso no es bueno para __**nuestro bebé**_

–_Tienes razón –respiro profundamente–bien, dime ¿Por qué te retrasaste?_

–_bien, porque te tengo una __**sorpresa**__– _

–_Mmm, ay Ichigo– dijo pasándose la mano derecha por la cara–_

–_señora su naranjada– dijo sonriendo el camarero– ¿algo para el caballero?–_

–_Sí, me trae por favor– dijo leyendo la carta– una gaseosa de fresa–_

–_ya estamos listos para ordenar– dijo ella–_

–_Bien, escucho–dijo el mesero sacando su comanda (libretita para apuntar las ordenes)_

–_Ensalada jardinera con vinagreta– dijo la morena_

–_Yo quiero carne con verduras y patatas– dijo él_

–_Bien, con permiso– se retiró el mesero_

–_Morirás de colesterol con la carne–_

–_**cariño**__ no me gusta comer pasto_

–_No es pasto, __**idiota**__– _

–_Bien, bien amor– dijo tomando la mano de la morena–_

– _¿qué te pasa?_ –

**Fin de Flash Back**

—Ichigo – los ojos de Ichigo se había perdido en sus pensamientos y Masaki se levantó hasta él,–

—¿Eh? Verduras,– to sujeto del hombro

—¿verduras? –dijo Isshin–

—No, no es nada– Ichigo sonrió a sus padres– no es nada, de verdad– dio un besó a su madre

—Deberías ir a ver que te revise, Ichigo–

—No es nada papá– dijo, abrió la puerta, dejando a sus padres confundidos

—Pero si habláramos de personas confundidas ese era Ichigo, voces en su cabeza,

—¿Qué fue eso? Acaso… fue un recuerdo– se encontraba en el coche, se colocó su cinturón de seguridad–quizás ya estoy enloqueciendo– arrancó el coche, un pequeño dolor de cabeza atacó al peli naranjo, después de las voces que escuchó–

**En la casa de los Kurosaki **

–Masaki– poso una de sus manos en las de ella

—Dime cariño– sonrió la mujer de orbes color miel

–Necesitamos hablar– habló serio, nada común en él, pero su actitud esa mañana había sido muy seria

—Claro, yo te escucho, cariño– lo miro dulcemente–

–hace un mes que eh querido decírtelo. Pero no me di la oportunidad, ¿estamos solos? – Esas palabras estaban poniendo nerviosa a Masaki–

—me estas asustando, Isshin–

– quiero que tomes esto de manera tranquila, sólo si lo prometes, te lo diré–

—sólo dímelo, depende de lo que sea reaccionare–

–Bien…–respiró profundo– Rukia ha vuelto– los oídos de Masaki, no daban crédito a esas palabras

—¿qué…que has dicho? –los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas– ¿Cuándo?...

–así es, y ha traído a Kaito con ella, quizás para quedarse–

—es… – el pulso se le aceleró– e… eso verdad. Desde cuando lo sabes– las lágrimas corrieron libremente por la cara de Masaki

–Sí, es cierto, nuestro nieto ha regresado– le sonrio, pero ella no respondió– desde alrededor de un mes, primeras semanas de octubre–

—por fin mis oraciones han sido escuchadas, quiero verlos, a él y a ella–

–bueno mañana martes, apenas me reuniré con Rukia, pero no sé el niño,–

—Quiero hablar con ella, con Rukia– Isshin temió que su mujer se desesperara y presionara a Rukia, además después de que Rukia se fue la vida de Ichigo fue muy dependiente de sus padres, Masaki, sabía que Rukia era la mujer de la vida de Ichigo pero no perdonaba que hubiera huido

–Bueno no tengo su número, – mintió– pero mañana que la vea, le pediré que lo conozcamos– Masaki se levantó,

—Es increíble, está cerca, y ¿cómo esta ella? – había entre emoción y reclamo en la voz de Masaki–

–bueno, sólo me llamó para decirme que estaba aquí–

—Está bien, sé que crees que la trataré mal, pero no es así, es la madre de nuestro nieto– soltó sin más Masaki—Y la mujer que Ichigo amó… y si no fuera por su memoria, seguramente todavía estuvieran juntos–

– ¿Rukia está aquí? – Desde los escalones se escuchó a Karin–

Masaki e Isshin se vieron al mismo tiempo, temerosos

–deben ser más prudentes, Ichigo pudo ser el que los escuchará– Dijo con su típica sensatez, la pelinegra. –me voy– ninguno de sus padres dijo más

=0=

**En el departamento Tsuki **

Serian alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, Rukia andaba buscando unas viejas cajas de recuerdo, que tenía en uno de los armarios,

–muy bien, te alcance– dijo Rukia emocionada

–Mami, mami–dijo Kaito entrando al armario con su madre

–Kai, ven vamos– le cogió la mano y se encaminaron hacia la sala de estar– sentémonos en el piso– quería hacer las cosas divertida a su pequeño–

–Mami, abua– los grandes ojos bicolor se posaron en la chica de cabello negro–

–permíteme, ahorita la traigo– Rukia dejo a Kai con la caja y este comenzó abrirla–

Rukia llego con el vaso con agua. Pero lo que vio le dio mucha ansiedad, pero tenía que enfrentarlo, el niño había sacado un álbum que contenía algunas fotografías y por cosas del destino, Kai veía como estaba un hombre con el mismo color de cabello que él

–mami mia–

–Esto debe ser una broma– dijo Rukia, se sentó en el piso

– ¿boma? –

–Broma, mi amor, broma– Rukia le dio el vasito con agua– él es tu padre, Kai– esas palabras le dieron escalofríos–

–pade–

–Padre, mi amor padre– le sonrió, fijo su vista en la fotografía, en ella Ichigo parecía muy feliz, se encontraba en el suelo, con los pies arriba y con un muñeco de Chappy entre sus manos, recordó los días en los que pintaban la habitación del bebé, ambos eran muy felices.

–pade bykuya–

–No, mi amor, este– señalo al Ichigo de la fotografía– este es tu papi, –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Kaito la abrazó–

–Mami lele panza– como la vio con lágrimas, pensó que le dolía el estomago

–No, mi amor no me duele la panza– lo abrazo también, tratando de calmarse, pero ella, al parecer todavía amaba al descerebrado, esos años sin él se había endurecido, pero al final sólo los había escondido… a sus sentimientos

–Mami, papi– decía

–sí, mi Kaito– entre las fotografías, encontró varias con sus amigas, y

–Papi– Kaito seguía con la foto de Ichigo – mami, hambe papi–

–mmm no sé, mi amor, él no sé dónde está–

–Papi pedido– decía el niño con una mirada triste–

–sí amor, se perdió, se perdió– respondió ella, Rukia empezó a guardar las cosas de la caja, sacó algunas fotos, y las iba a colocar en portarretratos.

–Kaito, ven vamos a lavarnos–

–si mami–

Rukia se dirigió al baño. Había lavado al pequeño, quien bostezo un par de veces, miro su reloj, habían dado las 4:30 de la tarde, el niño, camino hacia la cama de mamá, Rukia lo siguió y se quitó los zapatitos.

Rukia lo observó y le acomodo los calcetines, lo acomodó en la cama, para que no se fuera a caer.

–mami, teno a papi, qui en la aropa–Rukia no entendió lo que decía hasta que el niño le mostró–

–Ichigo– dijo Rukia, el niño se había quedado con la foto de Ichigo con chappy

–Chigo–

–Sí, Kaito, se llama Ichigo– el niño fijo su vista en su madre, pero el sueño le ganó, ella lo cubrió con una frazada–

Rukia se levantó, se dirigió al teléfono, marco un numero familiar

–Buenas tardes–

– ¿Kuchiki–san? –

–sí, quería saber si que mañana puedo acompañarte a la guardería de tu hijo, estoy interesada–

–qué bueno que te decidiste–

–sí, te veo mañana–

=0=

La oficina de Ichigo, estaba decorada con muy buen gusto, el piso de madera, tenía un escritorio negro en el cual estaba una computadora de escritorio y frente a ella y del lado izquierdo había dos grandes ventanales.

Había una mesa más en el centro de la habitación, una circular, y más a la derecha la mesa, donde se encontraban documentos, de proyectos en los que trabajaba. Había un par de plantas que le daban vida a esa blanca oficina.

Toda la tarde, estuvo recibiendo a sus clientes que estaba muy satisfechos con sus proyectos. Pero cuando tuvo un tiempo para sí mismo, volvió a pensar

Recuerdos… recuerdos…– sus dedos se encontraban en la cien, trataba de recordad.

Su voz era muy cálida,

Una mujer, nuestro bebé– que significa esto– estaba abrumado

No puede ser posible, no puedo recordar nada más–

Quizás… tengo que hablar con el viejo–

Pero, no, no me va a decir mucho, menos mi madre, pero a lo mejor

En ese momento una llamada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, pensó en no contestar pero el ruido del teléfono lo quería enloquecer.

–Diga– respondió, el peli naranja– ¿Nell? –

–Lo cambias a las 7– dijo asombrado el peli naranja– bien, bueno, Ichigo miró el reloj– a las 6 o a las 7, decídete mujer– irritado le contestó

–Bien te veo en 1 hora, en el mismo lugar– colgó

–deseo que entienda, que no soy lo mejor para ella– volvió al asiento, pero, el reloj de pared marcaban las 5:12 pm entonces tenía que ir a casa a cambiarse. Cogió su saco, y uno de los tubos que tenía sobre la mesa. Salió de su oficina, y vio a la señora Misuka Kirua, quien todavía se encontraba en su escritorio.

Muchos pensaban que por ser tan éxito y tener su propia oficina tendría a una joven mujer que le llevará el café y el correo y que quizás se le insinuara de vez en cuando, pero el tenia a una señora de 50 años, amable, cálida y de grande sonrisa, la señora Misuka era su secretaria.

–Misuka–san, ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? –

–Kurosaki–san es que tenía que confirmar sus reuniones– la mujer observo un dejo melancólico en el peli naranjo

–Pero eso pudo hacerlo mañana– dijo sonriéndole

– ¿puedo hacer algo por usted hoy? – Pregunto dulcemente la señora–

–no, nada gracias, pero vamos la dejo en su casa– respondió el amablemente

–Pero no será mucha molestia– respondió la señora

–Para nada– respondió él– vamos deje eso ya– Misuka–san camino al lado de Ichigo

–es usted muy amable, Kurosaki–san

–dígame Ichigo, Misuka–san

=0=

**Lilat Molino**

Era el típico restaurant italiano, con rejas de madera blancas, racimo de uvas por donde quiera, luces tenues, con vegetación dentro y un aspecto romántico.

En su reloj se marcaban las 6 de la tarde con veinte minutos y su cita todavía no llagaba, estaba un poco desilusionada, que le faltaba para que él le aceptara como su pareja.

Muchos hombres que se encontraba alrededor le invitaban copas que ella gentilmente rechazaba, sus cualidades femeninas podían poner loco a cualquier hombre que ella se propusiera, menos al que ella realmente quería, nunca había entendido la forma de ser de Ichigo.

– ¿Que te está retrasando? – se preguntaba,

–hay algo que le pueda ofrecer, – pregunto el ansioso mesero

–Sólo una copa de vino, estoy esperando– respondió– que sea chardonnay, por favor

–muy bien, regreso con su copa señorita–

Sólo pasaron unos minutos y el mesero estaba de regreso, agradeció apropiadamente y siguió esperando.

Sus ojos se mostraron agradecidos cuando lo vio, vestia un pantalón conjunto con el saco color café, una camisa blanca y sus zapatos de vestir y cinto café.

Sus ojos fueron dudosos al verlo acercarse, su ceño fruncido, se acercó y ella se levantó, para saludarlo efusivamente con un abrazo, el correspondió pero no fue de su total agrado.

Pensé que no vendrías, lo siento–

Que te hizo pensar eso, –respondió Ichigo, algo apartado por el comentario, tomo asiento junto a ella y Nell lo imitó

Bueno pues has tardado bastante–

A disculpa por eso, trabaja hasta tarde, además no fui yo quien cambio la hora,

si– dijo apena– Itsugo– sonrió

Nell, por dios, deja de decirme Itsugo– replico Ichigo–

El mesero se acercó, puedo ofrecerle algo señor–

Un whisky en las rocas y una copa más para mi acompañante– dijo Ichigo muy caballeroso–

Muy bien señor, enseguida–

Gracias–

Entonces, I–chi–go– dijo divertida, – cuéntame, ¿Cómo van tus proyectos?

honestamente– respiró profundo, la chica no era de desagradable, era linda, amable, bella y unas curvas que volverían loco a cualquiera, pero por alguna razón él no se veía compartiendo algo mas con Nell–

sí, – respondió Nell

el día de hoy tuve mucho trabajo, – hablar de su trabajo lo calmó– todo el día estuve atendiendo a mis clientes. Nell. Pero no estamos aquí para esto–

sí, aunque todo tú eres muy emociónate. Me excita. – dijo acechándolo–

Ok. – respondió el peli naranja–

Pero antes de que empieces quiero decirte una cosa. Bueno quiero hacerte participe de mi proyecto– respondió contenta– me interesa tu opinión– Ichigo la miró directamente. Los ojos de la chica era muy hermosos, aunque él joven no se inquietara por ellos.

¿a mí? – respondió confundido

Sí, claro, además. Esta reunión, es decir esta cita, estoy muy contenta que hayas aceptado.

¡Hah! –respondió con disimulo, algo que la chica noto

Ichigo, no me daré por vencida, hasta que tú y yo estemos juntos, – declaro la chica–

Nell– dijo por lo bajito

Ya lo sé, pero tú me interesas. Y yo en el amor como en la guerra lo doy todo, Ichigo.

Nell, no hace falta, para mí– Ichigo intentaba refutarle su idea de ser pareja

Lo sé, pero tú no lo sabes si no lo intentas–

Nell…–

Bueno, lo que quiero es decirte que estoy abriendo una casa de moda y necesitare de tus servicio–

…– escuchaba atentó con mirada taciturna,

Te pagaré, por supuesto, pero quiero que lo hagas tu–

En este momento Nell, estoy sumamente ocupado– respondió– no quiero sonar cortante, pero…– fue interrumpido por el mesero, dejo la copa y el vaso con whisky.

El mesero dejo una canasta con pan de especies y crema de cebolla, dejó el menú.

Ichigo, necesito que me apoyes– respondió, movió su mano y la posó sobre la de Ichigo, la mano de Nell tenía un anillo muy brillante, Ichigo entrecerró los ojos y… –yo te quiero y a mi lado, también–

**Flash Back**

– _no aceptaré un NO, por respuesta_–_ saco el anillo, se arrodilló y lo puso en el dedo que le correspondía _

–_Te amo–la gente aplaudió_

–_Era el anillo más bello que pude encontrar, y como no, si es para la persona más bella, tu mi adorada enana, aunque claro no se asemeja a ti ni un poco a tu verdadera belleza,_

–_Ichigo, sí, sí quiero casarme contigo, descerebrado–_

**Fin del Flash Back**

–Ichigo, ¿estás bien?– la chica llevaba llamándolo varias veces, él sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como intentando sacarse algo–

–perdón, ¿Qué decías? – ignoro la preocupación de la chica, tomo un poco del contenido de su vaso

–Ichigo, acaso no te gusto– dijo directamente, –es decir, que me falta para que tú…– la chica estaba a punto de llorar–

–Escucha Nell, –Ichigo desespero un poco– no es que me desagrades, es sólo que no puedo corresponderte…– no supo cómo terminar las frase

–acaso, tú ya…– dijo ella

–no, no es que me interese alguien, pero

–No puedes decirlo, si no lo intentas– reclamo ella, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero Ichigo sólo podía ver hacia otras mesas, esas fugaces voces en su cabeza, le inquietaba–

–Me llevas a casa– pidió al final, serían las 7:40 pm–

–Nell, lo siento…– dejo ir Ichigo– mesero– levantó la mano e hizo una seña, para la cuenta.

El mesero apresuró el paso, dejo la cartera con la cuenta dentro e Ichigo, dejo un billete de 50 dlls

–Vamos– dijo nell–

–…– Ichigo camino detrás de ella–

Llegaron con el valet parking,

–Mi carro es–

–el negro, señor– el valet parking lo reconoció, su melena era algo que no se olvidaba fácilmente. Los chicos estaban en silencio, pero Nell no se iba a dar por vencida, se colgó del brazo de Ichigo. Pero él no le respondió nada.

El carro estaba frente a ellos, Ichigo se apresuró y abrió la puerta para Nell. Luego el tomo el lugar del piloto.

Ichigo–

– ¿hmm? –

podemos, ¿quieres que tú y yo, salgamos de nuevo? –

No lo sé, quizás– su vista iba fija en el tablero, iba a una velocidad de 60 kmxh.

Quiere decir que no me rechazarás– Ichigo se sentía culpable, nunca le había dado tantos no a una chica,

–No te odio– respondió él, –

Antes de lo esperado ya habían llegado al departamento de Nell.

–Necesito mostrarte algo– le dijo, Ichigo suspiró, se detuvo y estaciono. Salió del coche, suspiro profundamente una vez más, sabía que eso no estaba bien.

–no tardaremos, ¿cierto?, debo trabajar mañana –

–Depende–exigente la mujer de exuberante cuerpo y cabellera–

– ¿de qué? –respondió renuente Ichigo

–vamos, te lo mostrare.

Pasaron por el recibidor, ella marco un número de seguridad. –Ven, vamos– lo cogió de la mano e Ichigo se incomodó–

Caminaron hacia el ascensor. Nell presiono el botón 3, subieron, se detuvo el ascensor. Ella lo cogió de la mano de nuevo, lo llevo frente a una puerta de madera color café. Paso su tarjeta y entro con Ichigo,

– ¿quieres algo de beber? – Ichigo, caminó detrás de ella–

–Sólo agua, no me quedaré mucho– respondió–

–No seas aburrido, Ichigo– respondió Nell– siéntate, –Ichigo miro alrededor, Nell se acercó con el agua y se sentó a su lado, no había encendido todas las luces por lo que el ambiente era incómodo para Ichigo–

–que… ¿Qué querías mostrarme? – dijo reacio el peli naranjo

–Pues déjame lo hago, – se acercó a Ichigo, lo agarro de su saco y lo besó, él pensó en resistirse, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien, se dejó llevar por sus hormonas.

Nell, profundizo el beso, de repente algo le dio luz verde para seguir con lo que había deseado desde que conoció a Ichigo, tan despreocupado y hermoso, era sexy, y tenía los ojos más triste que no había visto jamás; todo eso en la fiesta de Ichimaru Gin.

Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el tórax de Ichigo, sobre las piernas de este. Sentía el olor a vino proveniente del chico. Ella comenzó a mordisquear la oreja de Ichigo, a besar, su cuello y desabrochar su camisa blanca.

–Nell, detente– reaccionó–

–No hables, disfruta, no te pido nada– seguía besando el cuello de Ichigo– no quiero casa, ni matrimonio, solo te quiero a ti y cuando tu quieras–

–No…– la sujetó de los brazos, pero ella en un movimiento se soltó, bajo su escote del vestido dejando ver sus firmes y enormes pechos–

–Vamos Ichigo, –volvía a besarlo, imponía su cuerpo sobre el de Ichigo, ya acomodado en el sofá– sé que quieres esto tanto como yo…

–_Ichigo, mi amor_– escucho en su cabeza –_Ichigo, nuestro hijo, te necesita_– (recuerdo de cuando estaba en el hospital, sólo voces)

–Te equivocas– abrió sus ojos –Nell, detente– dijo al final firmemente, separándose de ella, tomando aire. –Lo lamento, pero esto no funciona– se levantó,

–Ichigo– las palabras del joven, – pero… pero…– se sentía patética, sus pechos estaban a la vista, y él no estaba, excitado, no parecía un hombre normal, se resistió a ella.

–no te preocupes, Nell. Te ayudaré con tu casa de modas– respondió, tratando de que la chica no se deprimiera– te llamare, pero no me acoses. Te llamaré cuando tenga–

–Ichigo, perdóname– quiso levantarse para abrazarlo, pero el hizo una seña para que se detuviera– sé que no eres de ese tipo de hombres

–Nell. No te preocupes, no volverá a suceder– giro, para dirigirse a la salida. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el elevador–

–Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, –gritó, pudo escucharla hasta el elevador –haré que me ames– decía mientras estallaba en lágrimas y arrancaba su vestido del cuerpo.

Ichigo por su parte, no se sentía bien, no por lo de Nell, esas voces en la cabeza, hacía que su corazón latiera aceleradamente.

No entendía ¿Por qué?, pero se sentía inquieto y esa sensación de vacío, se había hecho más inmensa.

–Este día, ya terminó– esa noche no iría a su casa, las cosas con Nell, fueron intensas pero hasta cierto punto…

=0=

**Martes**

–Recuerda, haz una cita con ella, quiero conocerlo– decía la mujer del pelinegro

–De acuerdo, querida– se mostraba inquieta ante la paciencia de su esposo al arreglarse la ropa

–Tranquila querida, todo va a estar bien– la animaba

–Sólo quiero verlo, a Kaito–

–Bien, estoy listo– aseguró

–ya vas a verla–

–No cariño, paso al consultorio y la veré a las 12 del día– miro el reloj y apenas darán las 8 de la mañana

=0=

Eran casi las 8 de la mañana y a esa hora se reuniría con Rukia, cerca de los departamentos Tsuki.

Muy bien Naruto, estás listo– Yodaime, daba un palmadita,–

Papi, Kai e mi amigo–

Sí campeón– es tu amigo, el teléfono celular sonó– ¿diga? Oh, buenos días.

Papi, pa– el niño camino por su mochila de Kyubi–

Estoy saliendo con Naruto, ¿ya estas lista? – mira a su hijo, lo carga encima–

De acuerdo, nos vemos en unos minutos– su hijo se abrazó de él–

Vamos campeón–

Minato Yodaime amaba a su hijo, en Rukia miraba la posibilidad de una familia, esa pequeña mujer, de carácter protector y belleza natural, le había provocado, ilusiones que no pensaba perder, lo intentaría y lo lograría.

Naruto y Yodaime caminaron por la cera, al cabo todo estaba en corto, realmente vivían en una zona privilegiada.

Seria unas cuatro cuadras,

–Papi, onde esta Kai– respondió, él niño había divisado a su amigo de cabello naranja

–Kai esta donde su madre–

–quero ir con Kai, papá–

–Muy bien, Naruto– le sonrió, ese rubio de hermosos ojos azules, –allá vamos

Rukia divisó al par de cabello rubio, Yodaime cargaba a Naruto. Por un momento imagino a Ichigo, cargando al pequeño Kaito.

– ¡Basta, Rukia!– se reprendió a sí misma– ni siquiera sabes qué pasó con él– _pero quiero verlo, aunque sea de lejos, quiero verlo_–

–Buenos días, Rukia, Kai –se escuchó detrás de Rukia– ella volteo furtivamente, la había sacado de

– ¡Renji!, buen día– respondió contenta, Rukia. Minato también observó sin agrado, mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo que estaba con Rukia, y no le gusto para nada,

–tio enji– dijo contento Kaito

–Buenos días, mi grandioso guerrero– Renji, lo cogió y le dio una voltereta

–Harás que devuelva el desayuno, Renji– lo reprendió Rukia

– ¿A dónde van tan temprano? – preguntó Renji, pero en eso llego Minato

–Buen día, – Saludo. Renji lo vio, amenazante

–Buenos días –respondió Renji,

–Buenos días, Yodaime–san– hizo una reverencia Rukia– Yodaime–san este es Renji– hablo con familiaridad al referirse al pelirrojo

–un gusto, –dijo Minato,

–Igualmente– respondió Renji contestando adecuadamente

–bueno debemos irnos, Renji. Luego te cuento– dijo sonriente Rukia–

–Sí debemos hablar, –dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se iba a su coche

–sí claro, –se despidió, –vamos en mi auto– miro a Yodaime–es que tengo un compromiso después, –respondió Rukia.

Ambos subieron a sus hijos en los asientos especiales Rukia había mandado instalar, por precaución. Les colocaron los cinturones de seguridad, para evitar que se lastimaran. Ambos niños jugueteaban con unos cochecitos que les había dado Rukia. Arreglaron sus propios cinturones. Ella arrancó su hermoso automóvil, color azul tornasol, que parecía violenta a la luz del sol. Todo lo de Rukia tenía una esencia especial...

Gracias por hacer esto por nosotros, Yodaime–san– dijo Rukia sonriéndole.

No hay problema, pero dime Minato– le sonrió, –

Dudó un poco pero al final pregunto, aunque trato de no sonar muy desesperado.

–Kuchiki–san, – la llamó Yodaime,

–¿mmm? – Iba con la vista fija en el camino–

– ¿Quién era ese chico? –

– ¿El pelirrojo? – Respondió la morena–

–Sí, él pelirrojo– respondió apenado–

–bueno, Renji es mi gran amigo, lo conozco hace mucho tiempo,

¡Oh!, – _así que su amigo_– ¿es muy querido por ti?

Sí, lo adoro– respondió ella sin dificultad– es como un hermano…– esas palabra, dieron calma a la incertidumbre que nació en segundos en la mente del rubio–

Rukia miró por el espejo retrovisor a los pequeños, se encontraba en un semáforo. Como de la nada, fijó su vista una vez más en el espejo retrovisor, sintió el corazón acelerar su pulso y su respiración, una silueta, que no ubicó más que por el color de su cabello, uno nada común, sus manos sudaron, su pupila se dilató

– ¿_Ichigo?_ – _sí, era él_

No pudo seguir porque el auto detrás de ella, empezó a pitarle.

Rukia, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el Rubio

¡Ah! Est… sí… sí– aceleró– disculpa,

Parece que has visto un fantasma– la observaba

¡Ah, sí! Bueno no desayuné bien, –respondió sonriéndole,

Estas pálida–

…– pero ella no respondío–

media cuadra, ¿puedes ver? ¡ahí está el edificio de color amarillo. –

¡sí! – dijo ella– mira Kaito, aquí te divertirás– le habló a su hijo

Mami, mami– respondió Kaito a Rukia –

¿Qué pasa mi amor? – Rukia maniobro para estacionarse,

Naruto, ¿listo? –

Mami papi chigo– respondió Kaito

¿Papi chigo?– preguntó Minato

No, es nada– miro nerviosa a Yodaime– vamos, Kai, debemos salir a la guardería.

mami– respondió Kaito, confundido, pero ella le sonrió–

Rukia, tomo en sus brazos a Kaito, una maletita que tenía un guerrero, conocido como Zangetsu, cortesía de los gustos de Ichigo. Rukia no había hecho mucho por olvidarlo, al final se daba cuenta de eso.

Kaito se abrazó de su mami, que le sonreía. Minato no pudo no obviar la actitud de Rukia, desde el semáforo.

–mami, te quero– la abrazó

–yo también–

Ambos se encaminaron sonriendo, entre ellos, parecían una familia feliz. Entraron a la recepción, Naruto se fue directamente a su estación. Minato, se despidió de su pequeño. Y este se fue con Miss Haruno. Después acompañó a Rukia, con la directora. Una de las secretarias que se encontraba fuera, no dejaba de verle, Minato sólo sonreía.

–Bienvenidos a Sumaire Baby–

–Gracias– respondió la morena

Kaito y Rukia se encontraban en la oficina de la directora, la madre estaba ansiosa,

–Ichigo– repitió sin pensar

– ¿chigo? Mami–

–sí, mi amor, –respondió la morena

Minato se encontraba en el pasillo, esperando por ella. En eso la directora lo saludo.

–Yodaime–san–

–Buen día– respondió

– ¿tenemos algún pendiente? –

–no, vengo a acompañando a una amiga–

–Bien, ha sido un placer–

La mujer siguió caminando hacia su oficina

–Buenos días, – se dijo detrás de ella.

–Buenos días– hizo una reverencia, la mujer frente a ella era de mirada tranquila, algunas arrugas se marcaban en su cara. Vestía un uniforme azul cielo, con blusa blanca.

–Señora Kuchiki, – traía un archivo en la mano–

–sí, un placer. – Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa–

–Este debe ser el pequeño Kuchiki– sonrió la mujer– tome asiento por favor, soy la señora Miyako Renko–

–gracias, bien estoy aquí, para ver la posibilidad de que Kaito, pueda hacer uso de sus servicios– dijo Rukia– me la han recomendado, esta estancia infantil

–Bien, pues estaremos encantadas en atenderlo, le gustaría ver las instalaciones–

–Muy bien, vamos a que vea las instalaciones– dijo la mujer– le informo que puede dejarlo a partir de las 8 y puede recogerlo hasta las 4 de la tarde. Sígame, por favor. –la mujer abrió la puerta, Rukia le siguió, pasó por un lado de Minato, este se levantó para seguirla.

–Señor Yodaime, – hizo una reverencia, que el hombre imitó–

–Mami nauto– Kaito interrumpió a Rukia, al parecer había visto al pequeño rubio y quiso ir con él–

–muy bien amor, ¿puedo?– pregunto Rukia a la directora.

–Por supuesto, él ya es un miembro más de nuestra estancia– respondió la chica

–Gracias– dijo Rukia, camino hacia una de las ayudantes– Buen día,

–bienvenido, soy Miss Haruno–

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo Rukia a su hijo–

–Me amo Kaito Kuki– dijo el niño tiernamente y Rukia sonrió, así como Miss Haruno

–Kaito, Kuchiki, soy su madre Rukia– dijo sonriente

–Muy bien, aquí vamos a jugar mucho– dijo la chica, inspiraba mucha confianza–

–Nauto– Kaito señalo a su amiguito–

–Está bien, vamos con Naruto–

–Regreso pronto, mi amor– Rukia dio un abrazo y el niño le regalo un beso–

Rukia, siguió con el recorrido de la estancia infantil, junto a la directora y Minato.

=0=

Se encontraba en la oficina, estaba haciendo unos trazos, cuando se escuchó el teléfono.

–Kurosaki–san–

– ¿es tan difícil, decir Ichigo? – Respondió el peli naranja–

–lo siento señor, está la señorita Nell–

– ¡uy! – dijo Ichigo– bueno, hazla pasar Misuka–san, gracias–

Escucho los pasos de la chica, educadamente le abrió la puerta.

–Itsugo– lo saludó efusivamente–

–Nell, por favor, ya eres una chica grande, deja eso de "Itsugo"–

–Lo siento, es por mi acento, francés– se disculpó– estoy aquí para, que vayamos de compras–

–Nell, hoy es un día muy apretado, lo siento– regreso a sus trazos,

–Tu siempre tan ocupado, –

–Lo siento, –se disculpó de nuevo– pero esto es algo de debo terminar

–Está bien, paso mañana por tí– no lo dejo terminar– ya le dije a Musuca–san–miércoles en la tarde– la mujer de verde cabellera no lo dejó terminar, se había acercado tanto a él, y le robo un beso, –te veo mañana– salió de la oficina,

esta mujer…– suspiró pesadamente

A Ichigo ya le daba flojera rechazar a Nell.

=0=

Esa mañana se habían despedido porque Rukia. Ella tenía que ir antes por Kaito, ella pasaría a las 12:00 por él.

Por su parte Naruto se quedaría hasta más tarde, él tenía que preparar unos pedidos de la compañía, para un negocio que solicita material de construcción.

–es un pedido grande, Azuma–san –le comentaba a su compañero–

–Así, este tipo nos está solicitando, a la empresa y sus constructores– encendía en cigarrillo, un hombre áspero, de tez morena clara, con barba y un amigable carácter, apasionado por el Majhong o ajendrez–

–Deja de fumar, es malo para la salud– lo miraba momentáneamente –Remodelará 8 cabañas, de un hotel en las montañas al norte de Karakura–

–Abriré la ventana–

–No tienes remedio– se burla de su amigo

–Sí, he escuchado de esas cabañas muy famosas, en el último año por las parejas– fumaba rápido–

–Es cierto, son recientes, y quienes son los dueños, un tal Kurosaki Ichigo, –dijo el rubio de ojos azules– ¿Sabes? No te había comentado pero conocí a una mujer, es muy bella, ella sería una excelente compañera para mí y madre para Naruto

–Me imagino todo un bombón, – se rio– eres todo un cazador, invítala a salir. Cuéntame ¿Cómo se llama?–

–Bueno, antes que todo ella también es madre soltera, no quisiera espantarla. Su nombre es Rukia Kuchiki. Pero es una hermosa mujer, estatura baja, piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos son de un color amatista. Es hermosa

– ¡Oh! Así que te buscas un partidazo, ¡Oye! no es la hermana del emperador de las empresas Kuchiki Corp. –

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – respondió–

– sí, son famosas esas empresas, realmente no conozco el giro pero sé que son poderosos–

–Realmente, no lo sé– se dijo así mismo, más que como respuesta al hombre del cigarrillo–

–bien, ¡a trabajar! – se estiro y se puso a calcular la cantidad de madera de pino para el pedido del Constructor Kurosaki

=0=

Estaba en un restaurante solitario del centro de la ciudad, muy ansioso esperaba por ella, había llegado media hora antes de lo esperado.

Había pedido una limonada, miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos.

–Muy buenas tardes, Kurosaki–san– movió la silla y coloco la carriola frente al hombre–

–Rukia…– los ojos salían de sus orbitas, la emoción le ganó, la abrazó y sus lágrimas se dejaron venir, a Rukia le pasó igual–

–sí… supuse que estaría más temprano, pero tuve que pasar a al guardería–

–te ves, estupenda– dijo al verla, su cabello estaba más largo, seguía del mismo negro intenso de las noches sin luna, sus ojos seguían siendo hermoso, aunque ligeramente maquillados con ojeras. –

–gracias, lo mismo digo, se ve espectacular, Masaki–san debe estar hermosa también–

–sí, lo está– dijo sonriéndole– pero siéntate, por favor– libero la silla continua

–Gracias– el mesero se acercó–

–Puedo ofrecerle algo señorita–

–Señora, por favor– sonrió, – te encargó una botella de agua y una naranjada para mí, Kurosaki –san ¿algo para usted?–

–Sí, otra limonada, por favor– no cabía de alegría–Rukia, agarro la mano de la mujer– no puedo creerlo…

–¡créalo! – lo miró amable la morena– pero antes de eso, mírelo por favor–

– ¡Oh por DIOS! – casi soltó un chillido el mayor de los Kurosaki– Rukia…– el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido.

– ¡es idéntico! – le sonrió– por si tenía dudas– le sonrió la morena.

– ¡jamás! Nunca dude, de mi tercera hija–

–lo sé, sé que no lo hizo– le sonrió la morena–

–Rukia… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? –

–bueno, trabajare en un proyecto, no estoy muy bien enterada, sólo me pidieron presentara mi trabajo, detalles, además de arquitecta, soy diseñadora de espacios.

– ¡eres fantástica! – a Isshin le hacía mucho, el hecho de cómo se fue Rukia–

–Gracias…– ella miro alrededor del restaurante– es un bonito lugar, hogareño–

–sí, iba a ver a mi familia, así que debía escoger un lugar muy especial–

–y ¿cómo están todos? – pregunto torpemente–

–con todos… te refieres a Ichigo– sonrio Isshin, ese hombre era muy perspicaz, era inteligente y la mayoría del tiempo bromista

–Bueno…– dudó un poco– en especial a él, pero sus hijas, Masaki…–

–bueno, ellas están bien, Yuzu, tiene a la pequeña Michiru, es hermoso tan como su mamá, Karin se dedica a sus deportes, Masaki, en la casa. Ichigo, él, después del accidente, ha tenido una vida refugiada en su trabajo… ningún cambio con sus recuerdos, estuvo mucho en terapia

–ya veo, – miro al pequeño– Kurosaki–san

–dime papá– le hizo un berrinche– dime papá– lo que provoco que Rukia se riera

–bueno, Papá– sonrió Rukia –no estoy preparada, para buscar a Ichigo, además en estos 3 años… en estos 3 años– para Rukia era doloroso saber que la había olvidado y en tres años no pudo recordar nada –no, él no me recordó–

–entiendo… Rukia–

–pero bueno, ahora, cada quien tiene su vida, ¿no? – Sonrió, pero Isshin, cogió una servilleta y limpio la lagrima que recorrió la mejilla de la mujer–

–Rukia… incluso, decirle la verdad, aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo no sabemos que pueda ocasionarle a su cerebro, el mejoró de salud, pero sus recuerdos ni por el mínimo volvieron, tardó en volver a trabajar y acostumbrarse que había perdido casi tres años de su vida–

–entiendo, por eso, no sé qué pase ahora. –muchas veces me despierto, pensando que hubiera pasado, sí. Quisiera, que nada de lo que pasó hubiera ocurrido, pero el destino, no nos sonrió– lo miro, esos ojos eran pura tristeza– pero bueno– sonrió– mi hijo me ha vuelto la alegría, sólo el trabajo y mi hijo, han cambiado mi vida–

–No puedo imaginar, todo esto tu sola– la mirada que le trasmitía era de pura gentileza– pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola–

–Gracias, – le devolvió una triste sonrisa– No buscaré a Ichigo, realmente, no estoy preparada para afrontar la situación. Me disculpo, pero mi hijo me necesita firme, nunca les negaré a Kaito, pero yo no tengo la fuerza para buscar algo más–

–en este momento, estas confundida, pero cuando pienses con claridad, yo estaré para apoyarte. No lo dudes. Rukia–

no lo haré, confió en ti, confió en ustedes. Creo que como dices, estoy confundida –

¡Ay mi niña! Eres una mujer maravillosa– en eso,

¿mami? – la sonrisa de Isshin se agrandó– mami, mami–

Kaito, mi amor– lo sacó de la carriola y lo puso en sus brazos, Isshin, no podía créelo,

Tiene unos maravillosos ojos–

Son bicolor– dijo ella– uno color miel y el otro azul–

A mí, me parece violenta–

no, yo creo que es azul–

mami, – dijo el niño sonriéndole, se levantó de buen humor–

es hermoso, su sonrisa es como la de él–

¡hola! –dijo el niño– ¿cómo te amas?

Soy tu…– Isshin miro a Rukia con cara de confirmación

Es tu abuelo, Kaito– le sonrió a Isshin– tu abuelo Isshin–

abelo– Isshin le extendió las manos, y Kai salto–

Ten cuidado hijo–

Estuvieron en el Restaurante alrededor de 4 horas. Rukia estuvo compartiendo todas las viviendas y le paso sus datos a Isshin.

Cuando faltaba 10 minutos para las 4:00 de la tarde, Isshin se atrevió.

Rukia…– miro nervioso a la morena– Masaki, Masaki quiere conocerlo–

Podemos ponernos de acuerdo– dijo ella, amablemente

Mashaki– repitió el niño– mami, ¡chigo! –

Es tu abuela– la curiosidad le ganó –Kaito, ¿chigo? ¿qué significa "Chigo"?– dijo Isshin volteando a ver a Rukia, que miraba su agenda

Chigo, mi papa–

Habla de Ichigo, Isshin–san–

¿De Ichigo? –

Vimos, unas fotografías y ahí conoció a Ichigo–

Entiendo–soltó Isshin– bueno entonces

Cuando quieran pueden verlo, o nos juntamos. Ustedes son la familia de Kaito. Nunca le negaré nada a mi hijo–

¿y tu Rukia? – la miro, cuestionando con la mirada–

Yo…– suspiro– bueno, para mí son la familia de la personita más importante, en cuanto a lo demás, no lo sé. No quiero ser egoísta, pero tampoco quiero ser lastimada. Ya no quiero perder nada.

Entiendo– le sonrió a Rukia– tu siempre serás mi tercera hija–

Se despidieron con la promesa de reunirse pronto. Rukia se despidió y Kai no quería despedirse, la habían pasado muy bien.

Isshin se fue al lado de Masaki, donde le contaría lo que hablaron. Rukia por su parte se fue a su departamento.

Tenía esa sensación de haber visto a Ichigo esa mañana pero no lo comentó con nadie.

–¡ufff! Estoy tan cansada, Kai–

mami pudo ir a casa de Mashaki–

primero dime como se llama mamá–

mami se ama lukia–

Rukia… me llamo Rukia– le sonrio, el niño olvido su pedido–

Mami mañana vamos con nauto–

Sí mañana lo verás–

=0=

**Miércoles por la tarde**

Eran las 4 de la tarde, ese día había estado muy frío. Rukia, no dejaba de pensar en Isshin y en Ichigo. En la minúscula posibilidad de haberlo visto por el retrovisor, le daba terror pensar que pudo haber pasado de tener a Ichigo cerca, enfrentarlo era algo que no tenía contemplado y rogaba a los dioses, no encontrarlo.

–Kai, no corras por favor– salían de un comercio que vendía mucho juguetes, – Kai se había empeñado en un pequeño león al que llamó Kon

–Mami, fio, teno fio–

–Kuchiki–san, tomemos un chocolate, los niños ya están cansados de caminar.

–de acuerdo, pero no me llame Kuchiki, llamame Rukia– le dijo la morena a el ojiazul

–Bien, Rukia–

–Rukia– dijo Naruto–

–lukia– dijo Kaito riendo–

Caminaron viendo la diversidad de comercios en ese Centro comercial, la Plaza Sakura Garden.

Rukia caminaba frente a los pequeños, Naruto y Kaito, iban agarrados del jeans de Rukia, ella jugaba con ambos, pasaron por una diversidad de tiendas, pero ubicaron un puesto de chocolate caliente y Minato, los invitó. El puesto estaba a unos cinco locales más delante de donde se encontraba…

Rukia se encontraba parada entre una florería y una boutique con Kaito entre las piernas,

–vamos mi amor, todavía debemos caminar un poco más–

Dentro de la boutique, Men's Class, se encontraba todo harto, de las compras que la peli verde lo obligaba hacer.

En verdad, no tienes que hacer esto– miraba a todos lados de la tienda, estaba totalmente aburrido y eso que apenas tenían una hora en el comercia.

Es que quiero saber qué tipo de ropa venderé– Ichigo se disponía a salir de la tienda, pero Nell lo volvió a Jalar.

Nell, voy al baño–

Aquí hay baños– respondió, en eso Nell se distrajo

Camino "observando" la ropa pero al menor descuido, salió de la boutique

Es hora– Ichigo salió de la boutique, se sentó en una de las jardineras de la florería– de salir de aquí– se dijo cargaba unas bolsas, se levantó de la jardinera y camino.

Ichigo miró de reojo hacia los locales que tenía enfrente, giró un par de veces y entonces la vio, de espalda hacia él, alguien que llamó su atención

–Rukia…– se escuchó la voz del acompañante

–Rukia…– repitió Ichigo

Era una mujer de cabellos negros un poco más debajo de los hombros, llevaba una gorra color beige, vestía ropa ajustada, botas, eso fue lo que alcanzó a divisar.

Aunque no había visto su cara, se sentía atraído hacia esa mujer, de formas conocidas… Ahora sí, se criticara diría que de verdad estaba loco. Una mujer de espaldas llamaba su atención, y resultaba que la seguía…

_¿Qué haces Ichigo?– _se dijo a sí mismo,

Parecía que era detenida por algo o alguien que no alcanzaba a ver, Ichigo siguió a la mujer con una prudente distancia… caminaba al lado de un hombre Rubio que antes la había llamado

Rukia…– repitió de nuevo… seguía detrás de ellos, entre la gente, no sabía que era lo que detenía a la mujer de cabellos negros. El hombre se detuvo y cargó a un pequeño de cabellos rubios como el hombre.

Ichigo seguía con la miraba, parecía hipnotizado. Pero, no era eso, algo dentro de él lo incitaba a seguir con el "acecho" hacia la mujer, había algo en ese caminado, ese cabello, su estatura, no era muy común, pero sobre todo unas manos blancas que al pasar por el cabello hacían un contraste precioso.

Ahora realmente creía haber perdido la cabeza.

Parecía que la mujer caminaba en cámara lenta pero en eso, ella se agachó, volvió su perfil hacia el lado derecho, sonreía a alguien que no alcanzaba a divisar, Ichigo pasaba entre la gente casi atropellando.

Había algo que no le permitía centrar su vista y su concentración, lo que estaba haciendo. De repente, sin ningún aviso, en el costado izquierdo de la mujer, había un pequeño pero ese pequeño, provoco que el cuerpo de Ichigo dejara de reaccionar, Ichigo temblaba.

Por suerte para él se había detenido en un puesto de chocolate caliente. Ichigo sentía estar parado en la nada, que el tiempo se había detenido, jamás había encontrado en su vida alguien que tuviera ese color de cabello tan particular, al igual que el del pequeño era color naranja.

Alguien podría pensar que eso no era para nada importante, pero para él que había perdido todo lo construido en tres años, no era nada difícil, pensar cosas.

Ichigo se acercó más, –dudó– acercarse. Pero lo hizo, caminó hasta estar a unos 5 metros de la mesa, el hombre Rubio estaba pidiendo las bebidas, la mujer estaba arreglando su cabello, frente a ella el pequeño de cabellos naranjas, y a un lado uno de cabellos rubios.

Quería apartarse, su corazón se aceleraba, una opresión en el pecho y el estómago, se apoderó de él, pero no podía, no podía parar de mirar al pequeño, que en un segundo volvió la vista hacia él. Y el niño le sonrió. Alzó la mano y realizó un saludo con su pequeña mano.

Rukia miro a su pequeño y volvió su mirada hacia donde el niño hizo la seña–

–Mami– dijo el niño– Chigo papa– Rukia, palidecía. Volvió su vista alrededor, pero no pudo ver nada…

Sin embargo, Ichigo sí pudo ver bien su cara…

–la vecina…– el impacto en el chico, y el bebé peli naranjo– es… ella…


	14. Chapter 14

**Muchas gracias por leerme, está el siguiente capítulo, deseo que les guste y agradezco mucho el apoyo y los bellos comentarios, las adoro. Abrazos. Gracias por el tiempo que toman en leerme y dejarme un "arriba animo" para mi. Les quiero mucho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Se encontraba tumbado en su cama, en los últimos días había estado sintiéndose muy mal, en su cabeza se escuchaban voces, dolores intensos. Había regresado de un extenuante día de compras a lado de una no gratificante mujer. La oscuridad empezaba a invadir su hogar.

Estaba tan confuso, su pulso se le aceleraba como si estuviera corriendo un maratón entero y no pudiera dejar de hacerlo… sentía una especie de vacío a eso aumentándole una terrible jaqueca.

Se preguntaba,

– ¿En verdad me estaré volviendo loco?–

Realmente le aterrorizaba conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Por otro lado, el teléfono lo tenía harto, su dolor en la sien le aumentaba cada vez que su compañera de compras le marcaba para referirle, el haberla dejado en el comercial y sola, enfatizando la parte "SOLA". Por lo que optó por descolgarlo, mandando a todos los desdichados que quisieran hablar con él, al buzón.

La mujer de cabellos verdes, acostumbraba a llamarle unas 5 o 6 veces al día, a veces se preguntaba si la mujer no tenía trabajo o una vida social… por desgracia para él, el único interés público de esa mujer, era el mismo.

Esa mujer realmente lo ponía histérico, comúnmente el no pensaría en deshacerse de alguien excepto de esa mujer, le propinaba unas ganas de mandarla en un cohete a Plutón, igual que en las caricaturas. Pero se recordaba a sí mismo el ser un caballero y eso no podía permitirlo.

Lo más importante y que verdaderamente le provocaba esa sensación de vacío y de ser un hombre incompleto. Era la escena que presencio esa tarde.

Los fantasmas de un pasado se arremolinaban en su cabeza, lo triste para él es que no tenía las armas para enfrentarlos. Había pensado en ella más de una vez, en esa mujer. Si mal no recordaba era Rukia, la que supuso era la amante de su padre.

Sólo la había visto algunas veces desde su accidente, ella se encontraba en el mismo hospital.

El impacto fue verla abrazada de su padre Isshin Kurosaki, recordaba haber imaginado que su padre le ponía el cuerno a su madre, que la engañaba con aquella mujer de ojos tan exclusivos, de ella.

Se había despertado varias veces, pensando en ella, en cómo lo miraba, como si deseará decirle algo.

Pero después de un día, ella jamás volvió a visitarlo. Pensó en reprocharle su "posible relación con el mayor Kurosaki". Pero recordaba que cuando le pregunto a su madre si a su padre le importaba su vecina, ella respondió que sí.

–Vamos Ichigo, recuerda– se decía a sí mismo, forzándose a recordar el accidente, pero lamentablemente algunas imágenes estaba borrosas

**Flash Back**

_madre estoy perdiendo mis últimas memorias, no soy nada, ¿Qué paso conmigo?_

_lo irás averiguando, no puedo presionarte hijo–_

_Ichigo estaba algo trastornado por las palabras de su madre_

– _Mamá, Oye,_

_¿Uh?_

_esa vecina, ¿confías en ella?_

_¿vecina? ¿Qué vecina?_

_la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas–_

_Rukia– dijo Masaki, bajo su mirada y esto lo notó Ichigo_

_claro que sí,–*Suspiro*_

_Mamá ¿Quién ella?– dijo pesadamente el muchacho_

_ella lloraba y cuando dije que no la recordaba, sentí como si la hubiera lastimado–_

_Ichigo…–dijo Masaki, quiso gritarle a su hijo todo en ese momento–_

_Mamá, es importante… para papá… _

_para papá, sí, lo es–_

_no te molesta, es muy joven– _

_Piensas que tu padre y Rukia, ¡o no!–_

_Sí, lo siento los vi abrazados y no quiero pensar mal pero…_

_Para nada, ella ya está enamorada y ama a esa persona y aprecia mucho a tu papá, es un padre para ella–_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Claro– dijo, levantándose rápido– Rukia, Rukia así se llamaba la vecina– sintió una emoción por el recuerdo

-Quizás su cabello es más largo ahora, pero esos ojos son exactos como los recuerdo, ella era la que abrazaba a… papá–

Se había sentado al borde de la cama. Esto último le provoco rabia.

Aunque mamá dijera en aquel tiempo que sólo eran conocidos, ¿Por qué abrazaba a mi padre con tanta familiaridad? ¿ellos eran amantes? ¡si, eso debe ser!–

–Necesito pensar– alboroto su cabello– se tumbó a la cama de nuevo,

-Mi madre y mi padre, no. – Realmente su cabeza empezaba a empeorar

-Es que quizás sólo alucino. Pero para que ella pudiera estar en mi habitación, abrazar a mi padre, debes ser alguien importante…. ¿O no?

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero antes que la mujer de ojos hermosos y cabello negro, estaba ese pequeño, la sonrisa cálida del pequeño. Luego su saludo, –tenemos el mismo color de cabello– respiro profundamente– ¿mi hermano? – Ichigo sólo podía pensar que su padre le había fallado a su madre

–Ese pequeño, es como yo– los ojos de Ichigo parecían revivir el momento frente al pequeño de cabello color NARANJA– ¡demonios quiero dejar de pensar! – Presionaba sus manos sobre su sien– se levantó al baño. Abrió el botiquín y tomo un analgésico.

Camino hacia su habitación y se despojó de sus ropas, que cambio por un short cómodo, aunque hacia frio, así se acostó, a ver si de esa manera podía olvidar lo de la tarde, al él no debería importarle pero era algo asombroso.

Alguien más con mi color de cabello, ¿extraño? Ese pequeño se enfrentará a los mismos problemas que yo enfrente– pensó voluntariamente

–Me gustaría…– el analgésico empezaba a surtir efecto

– me gustaría… protegerte– esa fue la frase con la que terminó el día, –

=0=

Por su parte Rukia y Kaito se había despedido unas horas después del chocolate caliente, de Minato y Naruto. Estaban muy contentos de poder salir y que ambos se divirtieran de esa manera.

Sin embargo, a Rukia había algo que le incomodaba, su hijo no había dejado de pronunciar a Ichigo, "papa Chigo". Eso era algo que le inquietaba, más que incomodarle. No podía evitar sentir un escalofrío.

–Ichigo… Ichigo me hubiera gustado no haberte perdido, espero que me perdones, por alejarme de nuestra vida–

–mami chigo, chigo– decía Kai, estaba en el suelo de la habitación de mamá, Rukia lo escuchaba repetir ese nombre.

Kaito, –lo llamó– quieres ver a Papá Ichigo– dijo la chica sin pensar.

Lo que vio enseguida fue algo que le robo el corazón y la hizo pensar

Sí, mami, po favo mami– el niño con una seriedad, le respondió, los ojos bicolor del niño brillaban y una cálida sonrisa enmarcó el pequeño rostro–

Lo haremos– le brindo los brazos y lo cargo, el niño era más grande. Tenía una estatura más alta que la media, así que sus piernas eran larguitas, era un niño hermoso.

Mami te quiero mucho– dijo el niño, se abrazó de su madre, que empezó a jugar con él.

=0=

El despertador había sonado, la reunión importante que se canceló hacia una semana, se iba hacer ese día, Momo le había dado un proyecto que era muy importante para el grupo.

El día anterior se había pasado por la oficina, había estado hablando sobre los proyectos que tenían a Momo y a Shiro-kun tan preocupados, y le dieron el pedido de la constructora que Momo había trabajado. Había unas cuentas que les traerían mucho dinero. Tuvo que pasar por unas telas, y unas muestras de color.

Se levantó directo al baño, abrió la llave de la tina, se daría un rico baño caliente, la noche anterior había leído un poco el proyecto de Momo, tenía entendido que se valoraría en la reunión, quizás ella podía llevar algunas propuestas más. Pero esperaría a la Reunión.

Hacia un poco de frio fuera, por lo que se pondría un pantalón gris, una blusa blanca y el saco gris, sus botas cerradas, una bufanda. Ya lo tenía listo, lo había puesto sobre la cama.

Kaito seguía durmiendo, se acercó a él, no lo iba a bañar, el frio podría enfermarlo mejor lo bañaría en la tarde. Se apresuró la reunión era para las 10 y no quería quedarle mal a Momo, era un importante proyecto.

Se encontraba terminando de arreglar su traje color café ocre, su camisa era un color hueso, sus impecablemente zapatos en conjunto con su cinturón.

Lo hacía lucir muy bien, se colocó uno de sus relojes del tocador, un anillo en el dedo índice. Revisó sus uñas para notar que estaban en excelente condición. Desde la recamara escuchó que el teléfono sonaba, se encamino.

–Buenos días, Misuka-san– respondió al incesante ring del teléfono–

–Señor, buenos días. Disculpe, sólo quiero recordarle que su reunión con la persona de la constructora y del Grupo Sode no Shirayuki–

–Por fin, confirmaron. – dijo Ichigo–

–Señor, el del problema no fueron ellos, aquí se traspapelo la información. – se disculpó la mujer–

–Misuka-san, deje de preocuparse– al chico le parecía una mujer que podría ser una gran abuela, era amable

–No cometeré ningún error, el proyecto del Grupo Sode, la idea es muy buena

–Señor gracias– La mujer conocía el temperamento de su jefe,

Ichigo era una gran persona pero era muy complicado en ocasiones, además no le salía relacionarse con la gente. Socializar era malo para Ichigo.

Muchas de las personas que habían sido convocadas para el proyecto lo dejaron, porque Ichigo era muy perfeccionista con sus proyectos, como arquitecto lo sabía. No le gustaban los errores.

–Nos veremos en unos minutos, ya salgo– el chico, regresó a la recamara a buscarse una corbata. Pero decidió que no era necesaria, además nunca le habían gustado.

–Bien, a ver veamos ¿Cómo te ves? — se dijo una vez más la pasar por el espejo. Sonrió.

–Tan bien, como siempre. Sonrió, cogió unos papeles. Salió de su departamento.

Había alistado al pequeño Kaito, vistiéndolo con ropa caliente, hacia frio afuera. Le preparo panqueques y fruta. Desayunaron juntos. Lavaron sus dientes, cogió un maletín y unos bocetos, la lonchera y dos bufandas.

–Son las 8:40, vamos mi amor. Rukia apresuró al pequeño, que sonreía por ver a su mamá tan atareada.

Pues lo dejaría en la guardería para ir a su reunión. Al llegar a Sumaire Baby, lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba el salón, lo besó, no le gustaba despedirse de él, pero si iban hacer su vida en Japón, tenían que vivir, ella trabajar y el pequeño Kai, socializar.

Al llegar Kaito, varios de los niños y niñas fueron alrededor de Kai, eso tranquilizaba mucho a Rukia. Su hijo tenía amigos y no era tanto problema como en América, ahí los niños se aprovechaban de él. Kaito Corrió hacia una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel, era hermosa, su bien era de un rosado claro.

Bien, debo llegar antes a la reunión. Rukia, subió a su camioneta, había cambiado su automóvil por una camioneta, sería más cómodo en invierno.

Llegó al edificio por el ascensor del estacionamiento subterráneo, iba subiendo.

Que mal con Momo, no me dijo nada más que ve al proyecto. No sé con quién me reuniré. Se decía Rukia hablando sola.

¿A qué piso? Escuchó la mujer. Era una señora de edad que le preguntaba

Pues voy a, a las oficina principal. Hay una reunión con el dueño o dueña, Soy del Grupo Sode no Shorayuki

Es dueño. Respondió sonriendo la señora, picando algunos botones.

¡Oh! Ya veo.

Bienvenida a Zangetsu Corporation, soy Misuka Ikida, pero dime Misuka

_¿zangetsu? ¿zangetsu? Que coincidencia._ Pensó Rukia.

Misuka-san soy Kuchiki Rukia. Le dio la mano

Kuchiki-san la llevaré a la sala de juntas en la oficina de mi jefe. El asesor se abrió.

Estoy de suerte. Dijo Rukia.

Sígame por favor. Rukia obedeció.

Gracias. Dijo Rukia

Kuchiki san por favor, sea paciente, con mi jefe, es testarudo y perfeccionista pero de buena fe sé que le encanto la propuesta para las cabañas del Monte Akashi.

Oh, bueno me alegra saber eso. Rukia fue guiada a la oficina del presidente de esa constructora, Zangetsu corporation.

La oficina era hermosa, de buen gusto podría decirse. Tenía suficiente espacio, las paredes eran blancas y el escritorio era negro con una portátil sobre de ella, todo estaba bien organizado, las plantas le daban vida a la oficina, y los libreros era de madera pintada de negro, pero ahí faltaba algo, no había fotografías, no había la típica foto de la familia feliz sobre el escritorio.

Puede ponerse cómoda, algo de té mientras espera.

Sí, gracias. Dice Rukia

Ya son las 9:40, El señor no tardará. La mujer salió, dejándola sola en esa oficina. Merodeo un poco, había muchos libros, había muchos sobre relajación,

Parece que sufres de algún tipo de trastorno. Dijo Rukia para sí.

Había unas pinturas modernas en las paredes, las persianas estaban abiertas dejando entrar los rayos del sol, para las plantas. Ella escuchó su celular, caminó para abrir su bolsa y buscarlo. Se concentró en buscar el celular que sonaba en su bolsa y en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta entonces quiso que el mundo la masticara y la tragara.

Bueno días. El hombre que antes traía una sonrisa, observo los ojos de la morena, había una especie de temor, parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

Bue…nos di…as — los ojos de Rukia no ocultaron su sorpresa, el temblor y el espanto se abrazaron de ella como una tétrica sombra, el celular se le cayó de las manos. Los ojos color miel que adornaban muy bien los colores que vestía lo hacían lucir apuesto.

Por su lado, no dejaba de mirarla, lucia perfecta, excepto porque parecía haber perdido el color. Camino cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La observó.

Bienvenida a Zangetsu, señorita. Miro un folder

Kuchiki Rukia. Completo él mismo. Rukia no poseía la lucidez para hablar.

Bueno, Soy Kurosaki Ichigo — hizo una reverencia, Rukia como pudo, con sus labios que cortaban con dagas el aire que inhalaba y exhalaba.

_Ichigo, esto debe ser una mala broma_— Rukia no podía contestar

Parece que ha visto a un fantasma. Ella no contesto, mejor optó por agacharse por el celular.

Bueno, estamos esperando a una persona más, pero no es necesario que este aquí. Toma asiento. Ella temblaba, se movía torpemente, sentía que no podía sacar nota alguna de sus cuerdas vocales. Pero obedeció. Él se quedó parado frente a la mesa a un lado de ella. Rukia bajo la mirada que se aferraba al gris de su pantalón.

_Esta sí que es una sorpresa, trabajar con la que puede ser la amante de mi padre y madre de mi posible hermano. _Pensaba Ichigo.

Bueno, tenemos que continuar. Dijo sereno, dejando algunos planos en la mesa.

Hablemos de negocios.

He estado revisando el documento que me presento el señor, Hitsugaya. Estoy de acuerdo con las remodelaciones, realmente se acerca mucho a lo que estoy buscando.

Pero…

En eso es interrumpido por Misuka-san, unos golpes en la puerta.

Adelante.

Traigo su café Kurosaki-sama y el té para la Kuchiki-san.

Adelante, por favor. Misuka-san no me pase ninguna llamada. La secretaria y asistente puso delante de Rukia una taza que era de porcelana blanca y tallada con diseños elegantes de cerezos.

Ni de la señorita Nell. Dejo una servilleta a cada uno.

Mucho menos de ella. Rukia escuchaba la conversación. Pero no era capaz de levantar la vista hacia el hombre, obviamente Ichigo no era tonto. La actitud de esa mujer era intrigante.

Muy bien, así será. Si llama el contratista, lo haces pasar por favor.

Claro señor. Rukia tenía los puños cerrados, no se concentraba, sentía mareos, la respiración le faltaba, su visión se multiplicaba al enfocar. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Cogió la taza para dar un sorbo así se despertaría de esa cruel broma del destino. Pero la taza estaba caliente. Y se le resbaló un poco,

Disculpa, lo limpiaré. Dijo cuando sintió lo caliente del té.

Qué torpe eres Rukia. Le dijo con familiaridad, con tal familiaridad su nombre, que ella en automático volvió su vista buscando una respuesta positiva.

Toma. Le pasó una servilleta.

Parece que te acuerdas de mí. Le dijo Ichigo.

¿eh? Respondió tratando de parecer serena, no podía combatirlo.

Rukia. Puntualizó el peli naranjo.

Kuchiki Rukia. Volvió a Decir

Tienes un buen nombre.

¿Disculpa? Respondió ella.

Parece que no. Fuiste mi vecina y estuviste visitándome en el hospital hace algunos años.

Lo recuerdo, eso es lo que recuerdo. Su actitud de repente parecía como si disfrutara esas palabras que desconcertaban a Rukia. Bajó su vista, para no tener que verle sus ojos miel.

Sólo que me parece que tu cabello era más largo.

Lo lamento, vine a que viéramos lo de… volvió la vista a la taza.

Lo sé, pero socializar no le hace daño a nadie. Soltó Ichigo.

Pero bueno, ya tendremos tiempo. Tenerla cerca le ayudaría a encontrar esa verdad que lo torturaba.

Al cabo trabajaras para mí. Rukia volvió su mirada a la cara de Ichigo que decía esas palabras con sorna. El miraba fijamente los documentos.

Muy cierto, sé que esto, es la idea de Hitsugaya, Quierotu propuesta también.

¿Eh? Rukia no entendia.

Sí, quiero que este mismo proyecto le des tu toque personal.

No hay de qué preocuparse. Decía mientras seguía con la vista fija en el documento.

Dentro de dos semanas iremos al complejo turístico, los bungalós y el restaurante. Hará mucho frio. Así que vete de compras. Arregla todo para que partas.

Lo siento, yo no….

Es necesario que para que me presentes lo que quiero debas conocer el lugar.

¡Pero…! Rukia no continuo

Veo que aparte de Arquitecta, eres decoradora y diseñadora. Eres todo el paquete junto, muy bien.

Estoy muy interesado en los muebles, los colores y textiles, las terminaciones de la remodelación que se hará y los accesorios.

Sólo te mantendrás alejada de lo arquitectónico. Ese es mi plano.

¿Disculpa? Por fin habló. Él la estaba incluyendo en el proyecto, pero ella no podía quedarse ahí.

¿qué no soy amable? Respondió en forma burlesca.

Pensé que te habían quemado la lengua el té. Dijo Ichigo.

Necesito usar el tocador.

Detrás de esa puerta al fondo. Dijo señalando un pasillo después del librero.

-Gra…cias.

Torpemente se encaminó, dejando su bolsa sobre el escritorio, estaba abierta por lo que a Ichigo se le hizo fácil, meter su mano y sacar una especie de agenda, ahí venían los números, buscaba algo, una pista, en eso al pasarlo encontró una foto, donde Rukia se encontraba con el pequeño en brazos, ella con el cabello más corto. Entonces instintivamente, la guardo dentro de su maletín.

Parecía que la mujer estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso.

Rukia en el baño, se dio cuenta que su estado parecía más pálido de lo que era, tenía ganas de vomitar, nauseas, era demasiado fuerte tener a Ichigo en frente,

-Esto no es posible, ¡Maldita Momo! Maldecía por lo bajito. No me dijo nada. Uso una toallita de papel la mojo para darse en la cara. Respiró tratando de tranquilizarse. En eso tocó la puerta

-¿estás bien? Necesitas que entre. Dijo con maldad el peli naranjo.

¡No! -Casi grito Rukia, estoy bien. -Un segundo y salgo.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Les traigo con mucho cariño el capí, esperando que lo disfruten, sus comentarios me encanta y estaré más al pendiente para subirlo lo más pronto que pueda. **

**N/A: Una disculpa para las lectoras que leyeron el fic cuando recien lo subí, se me fue uno de los capítulos de Fiesta Pagana. Estaba media dormida cuando lo arreglaba y el corta y pega se me fue. Me disculpo. ****Por sus comentarios y Mp, gracias. **

**Capítulo 15**

Se encontraba haciendo unos trazos, quería que ese plano quedara espectacular.

-Anoche me estaba acordando. El chico de cabellos plateados hablaba.

-¿De qué cariño? Respondió la chica del molote en el cabello.

Cuando nombramos Sode no Shirayuki a este negocio.

**Flash Back**

_¡Lo tengo! Saltaba de un lado a otro_

_¿eh?_

_Sí, ya sé cómo le pondremos, al negocio digo._

_¡espera! ¿de qué hablas? _

_le pondremos Sode no Shirayuki. Respondía la morena de chongo emocionada._

_¡ah, del negocio! Porque le pondremos "Remolino de nieve blanca"_

_Es en honor a Mi querida amiga Rukia, _

**Fin del Flash Back**

— Recuerda, gracias a ella nos conocimos, en la facultad.

—Lo sé. Respondió el peli blanco plateado.

— Creo que es un excelente nombre. Terminó de hablar.

—La historia de Rukia es muy triste, pero ella nunca ha parado. Por eso le respeto y estoy encantada de que sea nuestra socia, Shiro-kun.

—Momo, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba el que murió? Refiriéndose a la vida amorosa de la socia.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Ese era Kaien-kun. Iba a ser su esposo. Después Ichigo-kun, un chico muy particular, pero aquel feroz accidente los separó, ahora ella…

—Cariño, Ichigo no será Ichigo Kurosaki, eso sería una enorme casualidad. Volvió su atención al su trabajo

— ¿Ichigo Kurosaki? mmm— pensó un poco la chica del chongo. —Mmm… Honestamente no lo sé, no lo recuerdo, pero era un sujeto muy genial, su cabello era

—Naranja… terminó Toushiro, con su semblante negro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijo Momo sorprendida.

—porque él es quien nos contrató, es el dueño de Zangetsu. Además coincidimos, él por su cabello naranja y mi cabello plateado.

— ¡¿Qué? Gritó la peli negra. Toushiro se quedó sorprendido. Su mujer salto al extremo de la oficina por el teléfono.

— ¡Rukia debo llamarle! Intentó llamarla pero al parecer Rukia, había o apagado el teléfono o había puesto en vibrador.

=0=

Se encontraba en el baño, sentía que se desmayaba. Los nervios la estaban ahogando, literalmente. Sentía opresión en el pecho, sentía terror de mirarlo a la cara y que descubriera que tenía un hijo y quisiera quitárselo. Se sentía mareada, tenía dificultad para respirar. Sus manos estaban entumeciéndose. Cerró la llave del lavabo, se agachó un poco, el aire le faltaba.

— ¿estás bien? Estoy preocupado. Dijo Ichigo, y si estaba preocupado, aunque no lo entendiera, la mujer del pasado era algo que le atraía en gran manera.

—sí… respondió como pudo

—no se te escucha bien. Respondió él, intento abrir, la perilla de la puerta giró, pero luego cesó.

— ¿por qué le pones seguro? Respondió Ichigo.

—Estoy bien, no se moleste. Dijo Rukia abriendo la puerta. Su piel seguía pálida pero sus mejillas estaba rosadas, algunas gotas de sudor sobre su frente, lucia, no mejor dicho era hermosa. Pero la vista de Rukia siempre abajo.

—pues no luces bien, Kuchiki. Fue un tono al estilo Kaien de la serie.

—Creo que lo mejor es que… — caminó hacia su asiento y metió unas carpetas al portafolio.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿la reunión se acaba aquí? Preguntó él,

—Necesito irme. Kurosaki-san, en verdad lo lamento

—¡Oye no! Rukia, necesitamos

— ¡deja de hablarme como si me conocieras! .-Soltó ella con un sentimiento de dolor que se reflejaba en la cara, cosa que dejó a Ichigo, sacado de canal.

En ese instante abrió la puerta una exuberante mujer, de cabellos verdes, alta y de buen cuerpo, por lo menos sus pechos eran grandes, ojos color verde, era hermosa.

— ¡Itsugo! — se lanzó sobre de él,

— ¿Nell?

Rukia estaba perpleja, la mujer se le había lanzado como oso devorando cazador. Ichigo miro el rostro de Rukia este eran confuso para él, pareciera que a la morena le dolía verlo así, en ese preciso momento Nell lo besó, fugazmente, pero él la rechazó, frente a Rukia, esta no quería quedarse a ver.

—Con permiso. Dijo Rukia

—Rukia, espera. Ichigo estiró la mano para detenerle. Pero Nell, se lo impidió. Esta observó a Rukia y para ella no era una rival, pero Ichigo parecía que no quería dejarla ir.

—Disculpe Kurosaki-san, es Kuchiki y si necesita saber del proyecto comuníquese con Hitsugaya-san.

— ¡No! ¡Espera, Rukia!, salió dejando ciertos documentos del proyecto.

— ¡No te vayas, Ichigo! Dijo Nell, atrapándolo del saco.

— ¡Suéltame Nell! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?

—entender ¿qué?

— ¡Eres un problema! Tú eres un problema, estoy trabajando. Ahora vete. Eres una molestia.

—No, espera, yo sólo.

—Estoy cansado, cansado de ti, en verdad. Lo lamento, ya no sé qué decirte.

—No digas nada, se acercó a él y le abrazo.

—Nell, dije que te fueras.

—Ichigo…

—no quiero tener que sacarte a la fuerza y hacer un desastre.

— ¡perdóname! ¡Por favor! Te rogaré si es necesario.

—Sólo vete… Ichigo, salió de la oficina. Se detuvo a preguntarle a Misuka por Rukia.

—Salió a prisa hacia el ascensor. ¿Paso algo Kurosaki-san?

— ¡No sé! Respondió a la secretaria, paso una mano por la sien.

—comunícame a Sode, por favor.

— ¿desde su oficina Kurosaki-san?

—No, desde la oficina de Ishida. Cuando salga Nell, avísame.

Nell se había quedado en la oficina de Ichigo.

— No, no lo haré. Sé levantó

—no te dejaré en manos de otra, serás para mí. ¡Tenlo por seguro! Dijo para ella. Entró al tocador y limpio sus lágrimas. Salió de la oficina, sus ojos lucían rojos.

—Misuka-san, me voy.

—que le vaya bien, trate de controlarse o Kurosaki-san no la tomará en cuenta.

—Gracias. Pero eso no le incumbe.

—Tiene razón. Disculpe dijo la señora.

=0=

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Esto no es justo, no lo es. Rukia no paraba de maldecir. Había llegado a su coche y había arrancado, sin rumbo. Se detuvo al filo de la carretera, y lloró.

— ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Rukia lloraba amargamente, lloraba su recuentro con Ichigo. Esa era una asquerosa broma.

—No entiendo, no entiendo. Estuvo unos 20 minutos llorando. Hasta que un policía se detuvo detrás del coche que tenía las luces preventivas.

— ¿se encuentra bien? Preguntó el hombre de grande y rasgados ojos, melena amarilla y una sonrisa grande.

—No, nada bien. Respondió Rukia.

— ¿ha estado bebiendo o drogándose?

—nada de eso señor, oficial. El destino me ha jugado una broma y me ha hecho llorar.

Respondió, buscó en su bolsa una toallita para limpiar sus ojos.

—Bueno, bueno. No sé qué le ha sucedido, pero recuerde que aunque a usted se le rompa el corazón el mundo no se detendrá para que lo arregle. Mejor enfrente es cruel broma, y no llore, una mujer tan bella como usted, no debe llorar, debe enfrentar lo que venga.

Rukia lo miró, el hombre sonreía.

— Shinji Hirako. Se presentó, Rukia dejó de llorar y respondió extendiendo la mano.

—Kuchiki Rukia.

—sí, lo sé. Te conozco. Dijo el hombre

—¿ah?

—eres igualita a ella, excepto que más chica.

— ¿A quién?

—A Hisana, eres su viva imagen.

— ¿conoces a mi hermana?

—la conozco, soy un ex compañero de colegio. Sonrió.

—bueno. Gracias por sus palabras.

—de nada. Saludo y ella encendió el coche, arranco y por el retrovisor, fijo la vista en el policía.

=0=

Caminó hasta el ascensor, para bajar al primer piso. Su oficina se encontraba en el tercer piso, su amigo Ishida en el primero.

— ¿Kurosaki-san, lo puedo ayudar? Dijo la mujer de la recepción, las mujeres pensaban que Ichigo era un excelente partido. Pero el no salía con nadie de la oficina, no estaban seguras de que saliera con alguien. Era muy hermético en las relaciones.

— ¿Ishida está?

—sí, lo comunico.

—déjalo, voy a entrar. No se detuvo a tocar, más que entro.

— ¡Vaya, vaya Kurosaki! Tú y tus pocos modales.

—Ishida, no molestes.

— ¿Qué tal que hubiera tenido algún paciente?

—No lo tienes, siempre que tienes paciente tu secretaria de quien no me eh aprendido el nombre, está pintando o haciéndole algo a sus uñas, cuando estas libre, ella siempre trabaja.

—gracias por el dato. Dijo arreglando sus lentes.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Huyo…

—déjame, pensar. Mmm ¿Nell? Dijo sarcástico el médico.

— ¡órale, ahora eres adivino! Sí, ella.

—Mmm en verdad no entiendo que te ve, si eres un cabeza hueca.

— ¡bueno me ve lo que a un cuatro ojos no!

—Jajajaja no me hagas reír, que no soy yo el que sufre huyendo… ¡ah! y de su propia oficina.

—Tienes razón, estaba en una reunión y llego abrazarme y besarme.

— ¡qué fuerte Kurosaki el conquistador! Se burló

— ¡basta Ishida!

—Perdona, me comportaré. Leía unos expedientes.

—Hoy tuve una reunión, con una mujer que conocí hace unos años, no me imaginaba que…

Ishida lo miraba atento, Ichigo no era mucho de hablar de sus reuniones, esa mujer debió causar alguna impresión.

El teléfono sonó. Ishida levantó la bocina.

¿diga? Sí, aquí esta.

Es para ti. Se dirigió al peli naranjo

¿diga?

Kurosaki-san, buenas tarde. Es Hitsugaya ¿ocurrió algo?

Hitsugaya-san, no nada, sólo quiero decirle que mi junta con la Señorita Kuchiki, se vio interrumpida,

Entiendo

Pero la idea es como lo que quiero

Entonces decidió algo.

No me dio tiempo de agendar la siguiente reunión,

pero quiero que nos reunamos, el próximo martes. El proyecto, me gusta. Posiblemente haremos el negocio.

Entendido, nos veremos el próximo martes.

Gracias. Ichigo pasó la bocina a Ishida y este colgó.

Y bueno me decías…

=0=

Rukia sintonizó el radio, era una estación de clásicos japoneses y lo que escuchó ahí, removió todo su pasado. .com/watch?v=BqFftJDXii0

.com/watch?v=e5yjSHw9mOw&feature=related

—_nuestro siguiente éxito, de la famosa película 5 centímetros por segundo. _

—_Yamazaki Masayoshi, __One more time, one more chance_

—nada más esto me falta. Rio, ironía de la vida. Escuchó que su teléfono sonaba, en la pantalla se podía leer "Momo". Conecto el auricular.

—Dime. Dijo ella, su voz se escuchaba ronca.

—_Me acabo de enterar, ¿estás bien?_

—Yo no trabajaré con él, Momo. Eso no se vale. Puedo tener todos los proyectos que me toquen, pero no quiero trabajar con él.

—_Claro. Rangiku-san puede hacerse cargo de ese proyecto. _

—de acuerdo, a mí no me involucres.

— _¿estas molesta? _

—No, no lo estoy. En cinco minutos llego, espérame en mi oficina.

—_de acuerdo. _

Rukia colgó. Subió el volumen de la canción que sonaba y siguió rumbo a la oficina.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rukia emparejaba su carro en el estacionamiento. Se bajaba con sus cosas.

—Rukia-chan ¿Cómo estás? La recibió Matsumoto.

—Gracias, bien. Oye Ran-chan prepárate para el proyecto de Kurosaki, tu irás.

—Oye pero yo… no lo conozco.

—te dejo las cosas en la mesa para que te pongas a estudiarlo quiere todo excepto lo arquitectónico.

—Pero Rukia-chan.

—No discutas… La vio hacer puchero.

Hitsugaya escuchó.

—Ardió Troya. Dijo para sí mismo, continuo trabajando.

— ¡Momo-chan, Momo-chan! Rukia casi gritaba

—está en tu oficina. Le dijo Hitsugaya.

—Gracias.

Entró de prisa, dejando todo sobre la mesa, parecía como si la hubiera arrollado un tren.

— ¿estás bien?

—Momo— ambas eran buenas amigas, se podían entender, Rukia caminó hacia ella y la abrazó

—no te ves muy bien. Comentó Hinamori

—tonta. Se rio Rukia, entre llorando y riendo, le dijo

—Lo vi, esta igualito, más maduro se ve más guapo, esta con alguien, lo peor no me recuerda, excepto como su vecina. Empezó hablar como si le dijeran que ese sería el último día en el que pudiera comunicarse.

— ¿vecina?

—Sí, cuando el accidente… estuvo en el hospital eso lo invente, para poder verlo… no dejaba de mirarme, parecía que me descifraba, sentía que en cualquier momento me descubriría, no quiero volver a ese lugar, no trabajaré con él.

—Claro, puede ir Rangiku.

— Ya le dije. Entre lágrimas y una risa nerviosa. Momo le alcanzo Kleenex.

—Me siento, mal, pero estoy muy triste, mi corazón duele, Momo.

—No es para menos. Se sentaron.

—Es decir, nunca me imaginé que esto sería así.

—entiendo a qué te refieres. Es muy difícil para ti.

—Difícil, difícil, difícil, lo es… Me duele— tocaba su pecho. Sentía que vomitaría sobre de él. Entré al baño, sintiéndome mal, el aire no llenaba mis pulmones, y cuando le grite

— ¿le gritaste? Dijo asombrada,

—sí, lo hice. Sonrió y grandes gotas corrían por sus mejillas.

—entonces entró esa chica y lo besó.

— ¡¿eh? ¡Una chica y lo besa!

—fue muy duro para mí, en verdad. Déjame le hablo a mi hermana que vayan por Kaito.

Cogió la bocina marcó, inmediatamente Hisana se dio cuenta, pero ella le dijo que le contaría luego, que fuera o mandara por Kaito pero solo se lo darán a ella o a Byakuya. Colgó.

—Rukia ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Primero que nada, nada.

— ¡Ya sabes no era mi intención, pero no lo sabía! Y Shiro-kun, él…

—Lo sé, lo sé Mo-chan, sé que tu no me harías algo así.

—Rukia.

—No puedo llorar todo el tiempo. Me iré a comprar unas cosas para la cocina.

— ¿segura que estarás bien?

—sí, lo estaré Mo-chan.

—Ni siquiera, pensaras en…

—Momo, olvídalo, no trabajaré para él.

—lo sé, no era a lo que me refería. Se sonrojo.

— ¿entonces?

—bueno, tú y él…

—No, no Mo-chan. Él tiene, una exuberante pelo de pasto.

—Rukia, pero no intentarías… no sé, acercarte a él…

—Mo-chan su mirada es de curiosidad y hostilidad. Él tiempo lo dirá… Mo-chan no sé qué hacer, ni cómo proceder. Pero por el momento no quiero trabajar con él.

—Rukia…

La tristeza de Rukia era evidente, demasiado.

—quieres que te lleve a casa, le puedo decir a Shiro que

—Mo-chan no iré a saltar del puente, rumbo a casa.

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

—Anda, vete ya. Toushiro te espera.

—Nos vemos. Creo que Matsumoto ya se fue.

Rukia se quedó un par de horas más, serían las 6 de la tarde, se había quedado trabajando. ¿En qué?

—Creo que si se cambian estas lámparas circulares por… se cambia por estas otras le darían un toque moderno, pero romántico. Miraba las fotografías en el proyecto de las cabañas del peli naranjo.

Efectivamente, para no pensar y poder matar el tiempo, se puso hacer bocetos del proyecto de Ichigo.

=0=

La pareja se encontraba en su departamento, habían pensado en la comodidad de esos departamentos, para la pareja era excelente tenía muy buen espacio.

—Pásame tu plato, cariño.

—Shiro estoy triste por Rukia. Le pasó el plato donde recién había comido.

—Mo-chan, esto es algo que debe afrontar sola. Se acercó y la abrazó por atrás.

—Tienes razón, yo me moriría si algo como lo que le ha pasado a ella me sucediera.

—no digas esas cosas, nada va a pasar.

—no, es verdad.

—Yo, no sé si sería tan fuerte como Rukia, es decir, ella ha afrontado, no puedo no siquiera imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar hoy.

Toushiro estaba lavando los platos, Momo, se caminó hacia la cocina, le abrazó por detrás y le habló al oído.

—Te amo, me moriría de tristeza si me faltarás.

—cariño, no digas eso. Él cerró la llave del fregadero, volvió su cuerpo para quedar de frente a ella, le acerco el rostro y le dio un cálido beso….

Ella lo tomó de la mano, y lo encamino hacia la sala. Cogió un control, pulsó la tecla "Play",

.com/watch?v=T6nCpGpdTlc

Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, él colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de su bella esposa, ella empezó el lento baile, él la sujetó y atrajo más hacia su cuerpo…

—Amor, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre. Le dijo al oído

—siempre y por siempre mi querida Mo-chan.

Él le besa la oreja, ella se estremece, él le da una vuelta no llevan el ritmo, la abraza por detrás, le besa la nuca, al mismo tiempo el desabrocha la parte superior del vestido de la mujer, ella acerca más su cuerpo al de su hombre, le coge de las caderas, para un meneo.

Momo vuelve su cuerpo al de Toushiro, él le besa en el cuello, bajando más el zipper del vestido, dejándole ver los hombros y el sostén. Ella por su parte desabrocha uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca del ojitos turquesa, depositando cariñosamente un beso, en la piel desnuda el chico, él termina deshaciéndose del vestido y lo deja por un lado, la mujer que se encuentra en bragas y su sostén, desabrocha el cinturón del pantalón color negro de hombre frente a ella, se deshace de la camisa por completo y deposita infinidad de besos sobre el tórax desnudo.

El chico sentía como la sangre se aceleraba en el torrente sanguíneo, ella por su parte se detuvo para brindarle espacio y sentarlo en el sillón, pero él se le adelantó y cuidadosamente la dejó recostada en el gran sofá.

Ella por su parte sentirlo tan cerca era toda una odisea, sentir la respiración del peli plateado, era todo un espectáculo para sus más profundos y no tan profundos deseos. Momo desabrocho el pantalón, pero él la detuvo, lo que hizo fue acercarse a la cara sonrojada de la morena y besarle la nariz, aunque ella esperaba un beso en la boca, le sonrió

— ¡Shiro-kun! Le sonrió él

Le besó la barbilla, y bajo por el cuello, hasta la clavícula e hizo un recorrido de besos desde la clavícula de la chica hasta el ombligo y un poco más abajo, subió de nuevo y susurró en los labios para después besarla apasionadamente. Ella pasó sus manos por la espalda del chico, acariciando desde el bode del bóxer hasta la espalda, mientras se besaban, él detuvo el besó para poder respirar, besó el cuello de nuevo y siguió el rumbo del tirante del sostén, lo bajo para dejar ver el redondo seno izquierdo de su mujer, lo acaricio con su mano y besó alrededor de él, hasta delicadamente llegar al pezón lo mordisqueo, lo lamió y lo chupó, sintió como salían de la garganta de su mujer algunos gemidos de placer, confirmando su buena labor, bajo el otro tirante y descubrió el otro seno, de la chica para hacer lo mismo, darles el mayor placer, jugueteo con ambos, hasta que su chica hizo más seguido esos gemidos que lo volvían loco, se deshizo del sostén, acaricio con las manos los pechos descubiertos de Momo, la piel de la chica estaba erizada, por lo que considero más fácil, llenarla de besos desde el ombligo hasta los muslos, de ahí…

—Shiro, ¡bésame! Exigió, la chica tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas se sentía como principiante ante las caricias de su amado, el detuvo el camino que llevaba, para regresar a los labios de su amada y presionarlos, ella los abrió un poco, y pudo juguetear, mordisqueándolos.

Momo tenía la mente en blanco, se sentía derretir entre los brazos Toushiro, él la cargó hacia la habitación, mientras él la llevaba encima, ella se cruzó de piernas en la cadera del chico, quien la dejo con cuidado en la cama de gran tamaño de la habitación, se ella lo jaló para besarlo, para perder su pensamiento en los labios de Toushiro, su vez se tornó cada vez más apasionante, él se deshizo de su pantalón, y sus calcetines, abrió las piernas de su amada y se acomodó entre ellas, quería disfrutar del perfume de su piel, sentía el contacto de sus pieles, rozándose entre sí provocando esa corriente eléctrica entre ambos cuerpos, hacía que ansiara más disfrutar de ese cuerpo, los besos siguieron los besos y las caricias a los pechos, momo también degustó de los músculos de su hombre, ella se posiciono cómodamente bajo de Toushiro, y él se deshizo de la última prenda que decoraba el cuerpo de la chica. Puso sus manos en la orilla de la braga y la bajo lentamente, ella sintió un escalofrío, recorrer, pero a la vez no era frio era una necesidad de sentirlo, el volvió a besarla, sin descuidar cada emoción de su hermosa mujer, ella pudo sentir como el deseo de Toushiro de hacerse una vez más uno solo, era más fuerte.

El chico cuido cada detalle como si esa fuera una primera vez, sentía que quiera estar dentro de ella, sentirla, disfrutar de cada centímetro de Momo, se dedicó a besarla, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los pechos con la otra tocaba ese sensible lugar que le brindaría mucho placer a su esposa, lo tocó cuidadosamente y sintió que el cuerpo de su mujer respondía satisfactoriamente a cada caricia que le propiciaba, pronto ella deshizo el besó para gemir más sonoramente, Toushiro introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, y bajo para besar esa parte intima de Momo, introdujo un segundo dedo, su deseo crecía cada vez más escuchando a su mujer y con su miembro viril, sintiendo la necesidad de entrar dentro de Momo,

—Te necesito Shiro. Dijo Momo jadeando, él quitó su bóxer, se acomodó entre las piernas de Momo, con cuidado introdujo su miembro, sintiendo la presión al entrar en la morena, ella gimió, se agarró de la colcha, sentía que su sangre desenfrenada galopeaba en las venas. EL empezó un vaivén esforzándose para brindar todo el placer posible a su amada, comenzó a embestirla, cada vez más rápido, y un poco de fuerza, si llegar a lastimarla, se sostuvo de las caderas de ella, y de uno de los hombros, llegaba muy profundo, provocando en el una reacción de placer infinitamente incomparable. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron sosegando esa sed de placer que los envolvió, las gotas de sudor recorrían la piel del chico, sentía que él orgasmo estaba cerca.

Podía saberlo, sentía como pronto se liberaría de ese placer, las contracciones se hicieron presentes en la chica, su vientre se sentía demasiado caliente, sentía terminar, sentía estar completa, la presión debajo en su parte intima era cada vez más fuerte, sentía como su piel se erizaba y sus pezones demostraban la excitación de momento, por fin, ella llego al termino al apogeo de sensaciones, al orgasmo, unos segundos después él la alcanzó, quedando de frente él le sonrió, ella inmóvil ante la sonrisa, lo jaló hacia ella,

—Espera querida, poco a poco, ya sabes… Soy muy sensible. Le dijo, ella sonrió, él se recostó sobre ella, ella lo abrazo y le hizo caricias en la espalda, no se había salido de ella.

— ¿quieres que continúe? Dijo él pícaramente

—Espera, tenemos toda la tarde y toda la noche,

—Qué bueno, piensas lo mismo que yo.

Escucharon la canción que ella había pues, pues se quedó en "repeat". Así disfrutaron toda la noche amándose y disfrutando mutuamente uno del cuerpo del otro.

**Canción de momo heart of winter Yamasaki Mazayoshi

=0= =0=

Rukia se había pasado por un supermercado antes de irse a casa, su hermano le había pedido permiso para que Kaito se quedará a dormir con ellos, luego de darle una serie de recomendaciones que Byakuya acepto sin respingar.

Ahí compró una botella de vino, era el único licor que no le hacía sentirse mal. Camino por los panes y compro uno de hierbas estilo italiano. Compró unos quesos, no quería pensar en deprimirse, por lo que le había sucedido esa mañana, puso unas uvas en el carrito, algo más de frutas, manzanas y naranjas, el frio se acercaba cada vez más y no quería que Kaito se enfermará, pasó cerca de la farmacia y llevo unas capsulas para dormir, al cabo Kaito dormiría con sus hermanos, agregó unas capsulas infantiles para prevenir la gripe. Agregó un disco compacto de blues. Lo escucharía en casa.

—Que felicidad tan grande, Eres tu…— se escuchó detrás de ella.

— ¿eh? Rukia enfocó a la persona, detrás de ella.

— Rukia. La mujer la abrazó y a Rukia se le cayó su bolsa de mano.

De todos los supermercados de la ciudad.

—Kurosaki-san. Atinó Rukia,

—Así es. La abrazó fuerte, —Rukia, desde que Isshin, me lo contó, eh deseado verte y a mi nieto, sé que esta igualito. Rukia le sonrió pero algo confundida,

— ¡oh! Sí, es por mucho el clon de su hijo. Reconocer esas palabras… dolía.

—Rukia, me dejarías verlo ¿quiero verlo? Me dejaras acercarme a él. —Dijo Masaki, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría Rukia. Era una relación complicada, Rukia se agachó por su bolso.

— ¡Claro, que sí! Ustedes son su familia también, pero me gustaría que tratara el asunto con delicadeza

—Lo sé, ¿sabes? mi hijo, él un mejoro mucho de sus recuerdos después que te fuiste. Rukia la escuchó atenta, el semblante de la mujer a quien se le pintaban algunas marcas en su cara, si fueran de color hubiera sido gris.

— Me lo dijo Isshin-san. Respondió Rukia.

—Sí, estas muy ocupada, por cierto y el pequeño.

—Mi… mi hermano, él y mi hermana, pidieron permiso para dormir. ¿Le invito un té?

—Acepto, le comentó a mi hija, Karin. Esta por allá. Señalo a Karin cerca de las mermeladas.

—Bien vayamos las tres. Dijo Rukia, todavía sacada de onda, esa mujer era muy parecida a Ichigo, su largo cabello la hacía lucir amable. Aunque Rukia sabía que tenía su carácter. Ichigo se lo platico muchas veces.

Masaki, hizo unas señas a Karin, que andaba muy distraída, cuando Karin enfocó a Rukia, caminó como un nada delicado león, hacia ella, Rukia se sintió mal. Cerró los ojos, por un momento espero una cachetada o algo por el estilo. Pero sintió los brazos de la no muy emotiva Karin Kurosaki, la rudeza de esa chica, eso era algo que no cambiaba. Masaki sonrió.

—Esta es una gran coincidencia, eres tu… Tu Rukia. Dijo Karin, no dejaba de verla, su cabello más largo, pero la misma triste mirada de la vez en que la vio partir.

— ¿ah, eso creo? Rukia iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.

Las tres caminaron hacia las cajas registradoras, llevaron sus respectivos alimentos y los guardaron es sus vehículos, Rukia cerró con llave la camioneta, y se dirigió al café Sekai, junto con las Kurosaki.

Inmediatamente fueron atendidas por un mesero alto, de largas piernas y unos hermosos ojos color verde, cabello castaño que se enfocó en la Morena Kuchiki, pero esta, aun nerviosa por la repentina reunión. Encargaron té y unos pasteles para acompañarlo.

—Esta sí que ha sido una gran coincidencia. Dijo Karin.

—Eso mismo pienso. Soltó Rukia.

—Pensé que no me recordabas. La mujer de ojos color miel, exactos a los del peli naranjo.

—Sigue igual de guapa, que siempre. Aunque, Karin-san tu si me has sorprendido, te has vuelto más guapa. Le sonrió Rukia. La Morena Kurosaki, le devolvió un gesto positivo.

Hubo muchos momentos de pláticas dolorosas, el reencuentro, nunca se pensó de esa manera.

—Rukia tengo un equipo de Futbol, quizás puedas llevar al niño, pronto.

—Quizás en unos dos años más Karin.

—Karin-chan como crees, el pequeño tiene a lo mucho…

—tres añitos. Rukia dando sorbos a su té.

—Lo ves, Karin.

La mayor parte de la plática fue de Masaki, contándole todo lo que quería hacer con su nieto, Isshin le había contado muchas cosas y Masaki le había contado a Karin.

—Soy Abuela por segunda vez. Esas palabras detuvieron el pulso de Rukia, _Ichigo había tenido un amorío y tendría otro hijo, eso no se lo dijo Isshin. _Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de Rukia.

— ¡Oh! Dijo tratando de no parecer sorprendida,

—Sí, será unos meses más pequeña que Kaito.

—Sí, me sorprendí con Yuzu.

— ¿_Yuzu_? Pensó Rukia, dando un respiro pausado.

—Sí, Michiru, es preciosa. Es igual a Yuzu, pero tiene de todo.

—Imagínate, Rukia a una Yuzu de casi tres años. Dijo Karin haciéndole segunda a su madre.

— ¿Oh? Michiru, hija de Yuzu.

—Sí, Ichigo, no ha tenido novias, parejas desde el accidente, se ha dedicado…

—Masaki-san, —la interrumpió en seco, Rukia— la verdad es que Yo…— las lágrimas se apoderaron de Rukia, en un intento fallido de aguantarlas. — no quiero saber de Ichigo. Masaki vio el dolor en el rostro de Rukia, se entristeció.

—Eso, es pasado, yo…

—No te esfuerces, Rukia. Dijo Karin, cogiendo la mano como muestra de apoyo.

— ¿Eh? Rukia levantó la vista.

—Lo entiendo, querida. Tiempo al tiempo. Pero… Masaki vio el rostro severo de Karin, negativa a que hiciera comentarios de esa tortuosa relación del pasado.

—Nuestra historia—siguió Rukia— es una historia que se perdió en el tiempo. Ahora ya no se puede hacer nada.

La reunión no duró más de una hora, ya que Ichigo llamó a su madre. Cuando Masaki dijo Ichigo, el rostro de Rukia se tensó.

Se despidieron, agradecidas por la compañía y la abertura de Rukia para que ellas pudieran convivir con Kaito. Rukia les pasó el número de teléfono y dirección, ellas podían ir cuando quisieran.

Al final Karin se despidió de Rukia,

—Sé que esto es egoísta, pero Rukia-san, Mi hermano, sin recordarte, Sigue amándote, aunque no sepa quién eres, lo hace…

Se subió al coche del lado de conductor, Masaki abrazó a Rukia. Eran muchas emociones, sabía que se enfrentaría a eso y tenía que combatirlo. Jamás negaría a su hijo, la familia paterna que le corresponde a pesar de no tener a sus padres juntos.

Pero ella no podía darse el lujo de complicarse, los sentimientos que tuvo con Ichigo, desaparecieron o fueron sustituidos por la gran necesidad de ser lo mejor para su pequeño que la necesitaba, los sentimientos por Ichigo escondieron en lo más profundo de su ser. Era doloroso remover los recuerdos, además Ichigo tenía a una peli verde deslumbrante, Rukia que podía reclamarle. Había muchas cosas en la cabeza de Rukia.

Esa mañana, Ichigo la miró de una forma que le consumía todo rastro de sensatez, era entre una mirada severa y misteriosa como si la estudiara detalladamente, queriendo descubrir algo. Eso le aterraba a Rukia.

—me declaro incompetente para estar cerca de ti, Ichigo. Sentía miedo de él y de lo que pudiera reclamarle. Dentro de ella Rukia no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero sentía culpa. Por no haber podido estar al lado de Ichigo, pero él… él la había olvidado...

En ese momento recibió la llamada de Renji

— diga.

— ¡Oh, Renji! Sí, voy para mi casa, no amigo. Honestamente hoy, hoy estoy muerta. Ha sido mi "Día con los Kurosaki". Dijo burlesca de su propia suerte.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana para desayunar. Te veo en Sode.

—Gracias, amigo eres, genial.

Rukia había conducido hacia su casa, bajo las bolsas y unos planos. Subió hasta su departamento, abrió la puerta, se quitó las zapatillas, fue a la cocina acomodó las bolsas con mandado, descorchó el vino cogió una copa y se sirvió. Apagó todas las luces, y se encamino al sofá.

—Ichigo… Ichigo… Me dueles, estúpido Ichigo.

Ya no quería llorar, ese día había estado muy estresada.

— ¿Qué voy hacer? ¡Ya no quiero huir! No, ya no lo haré.

—que pase… lo que tenga que pasar, pero no permitiré que nadie me quite a mi hijo y mucho menos que lo lastimen.

Con ese pensamiento Rukia, rondando en su mente se quedó dormida en el sofá…

=0= =0=

Había buscado a su madre ese tarde, pero ella estuvo ocupada en una reunión de amigas y ya no pudo verla, opto por irse a su departamento, se preparó una pasta… ese día había sido muy extraño para él. Nunca pensó que la posible amante de su padre trabajaría para él. Esa mujer había rondado su cabeza todo el día…

—Kuchiki Rukia, estoy seguro de que encierras un misterio.

—Esto es tan extraño, antes del accidente, no ella la… recuerdo. No la recuerdo. Hablaba para el mismo.

—Necesito respuesta, pensar que puedas ser la amante de mi padre, eso me hierve la sangre.

— ¡Contrólate Ichigo!

Esa mañana que se despertó jamás imagino ver a Rukia en su oficina. Jamás se la imagino frente a él.

Alguna vez pensó que al tenerla enfrente le reprocharía, ¿Por qué abrazaba a su padre tan cariñosamente? ¿Era su amante? ¿No le importaba romper con la tranquilidad de Masaki? ¿El pequeño de cabellos naranjas era su hermano? Todo le daba vueltas, pero el simple hecho de pensarla en brazos de su padre, ¿estaba molesto por el supuesto engaño a Masaki o porque Rukia pudiera disfrutar a su padre como amante?

—estoy, loco… esto no pueden ser celos…

**Continuará...**

**Nota: Sé que esperan que ichigo recuerde, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más, gracias por seguir la historia.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, me iré subiendo más rápido los capís, esperando los disfruten, abrazos.**

**Koral-san, Jaassi-san, Rukia-kano-san, Yeckie-san, Mei-san y Kiaru87-san les agradezco sus reviews, espero disfruten este capítulo, se los dejo con mucho cariño. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

_"Muchas noches podrán pasar... miles de años podrán pasar, pero aunque mi mente te olvide en mi corazón siempre estarás..."_

**Briseida**

— ¡¿Por qué Ichigo? La voz femenina gritaba, cerca de ella le observaba su amigo de universidad, un hombre delgado de blanca tez con un hermoso y bien cuidado cabello largo y negro, que caía sobre sus hombros, esa mirada rasgada, que lucía solitaria.

La mujer no dejaba de saltar y girar incomoda sobre el sofá de la bien acomodada habitación. Cuando por fin escuchó

—Quizás…— el hombre habló pausadamente — quizás es… porque no le gustas y estas tan empeñada en ese sujeto que simplemente no te das cuenta, que él no te quiere, no te desea….

— ¡Cállate, Noitra! La mujer de cabellos verdes hacia muchos berrinches y pucheros

—Bien. Suspiró enfadado de los berrinches

—Lo único que quiero es hacerlo mío, quiero que me quiera.

—Nell debes cambiar tu estrategia. De esa manera pueda conocerte bien. Hay muchos hombres que se mueren por ti.

—No me interesa nadie que no sea Kurosaki Ichigo. Así que los demás hombres se pueden ir al infierno.

Ese chico de piel blanca y cabellos negros siempre había sentido por la mujer de cabellos verdes un fuerte sentimiento, pero ella a pesar de saberlo, siempre pasaba de ellos y aun así, ella le hablaba de los deseos por los hombres que le gustaban, sus conquistas.

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? — se refería a que Nell sabe que a Noitra le gusta

—Bueno, estoy aquí por gusto propio. — no le importa en lo mínimo el hombre

—No es bien visto que una mujer este a solas con un hombre en su departamento.

—Eso… ¡no me quita el sueño! Respondió altanera. El chico fue donde el refrigerador y ahí cogió un té helado.

—Nell, si de verdad ese tipo te interesa, me sorprende que no haya caído en tus redes, eres muy, como decirlo… muy hábil para eso.

—Lo sé, pero "Itsugo"— como ella lo llama— no es un hombre fácil como ustedes, eso me gusta, me atrae y me excita.

Esas palabras le dolieron al moreno.

Alguna vez habían compartido una noche, esa que para él fue lo mejor de su vida para ella, él había sido un "facilito".

—Ya veo…

Dijo el hombre para irse al sofá frente a la peli verde.

— ¿Qué… por qué esa patética expresión? Nell lo miraba fijamente

—Ya sabes Noitra, no me interesas como hombre, es mejor que me marche…

De esa manera cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, el moreno no pudo decir ni una palabra, se sentía mal. Nell se detuvo en la puerta que era dividida por una pared con un arco

—Noitra. No parare, no lo haré, no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre Ichigo y yo, y mucho menos dejaré sea de otra, primero me deshago de la competencia…

Caminaba teniendo pensamientos del tipo criminal y pensando en su deseo de ser tomada por Kurosaki Ichigo, hacerse una con él. Noitra estaba seguro de que Nell haría cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos, ella era peligrosa.

るキあ

Primeros días de diciembre

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde su encuentro con Ichigo en la oficina de este último. Pensando en todos y cada uno de los detalles de ese encuentro, como la miraba, sentir esa aplastante mirada, ese tono tan familiar le afectaba ¡y ¿cómo no? ¡Él era el hombre al que había amado tanto! Y ahora… ¿lo amaba? ¿Lo amaba después de ese tiempo? Ella, ella no lo sabía…

Había pensado muchas veces como seria su encuentro, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera así. En Estados Unidos, había pasado muchas horas pensando en él, sintiendo esa bola de nervios en el estómago, elaborados delicadamente para ella por sus sentimientos. Deseaba saber ¿cómo estaba?, ¿cómo seguía? Y la más importante ¿que recordaba? Pero temía, eso detenía a la pequeña Kuchiki pero también quería saber ¿sentía algo por ella?

A pesar de haber dicho que no podía esperar a que Ichigo la recordara, siempre esperó por esa llamada que pudiera devolverle el pedazo del corazón que Ichigo se había quedado.

— ¡Es obvio, él si tiene a alguien! Se dijo en voz alta, pasando su blanca mano por la melena y recordando como la mujer de cabellos verdes se abalanzaba con el naranjito.

El pequeño naranjita que se encontraba con unas piezas de construcción la volteo a ver

— ¿Mami? Dijo el pequeño

—Mande mi amor, ¿ya estás listo? —Lo miró recoger algunas piezas.

—No, mami. Le sonrió el niño

—Bien amor, pero apresúrate debemos ir a la escuelita. Rukia sentía que su pecho ardía, desde su encuentro con el peli naranja mayor. Le dolía.

Kaito terminó de recoger sus cosas, Rukia agarró su bolso y una caja de bento, buscó las llaves dentro el bolso, dándole tiempo al pequeño de llegar hasta ella. El pequeño Kaito, tomó la mano de mamá.

—Kaito Kuchiki ¿Qué deseas para navidad?

—quero que sata-san me taira un monito helicotero. Le tranquilizaba escuchar la voz del pequeño Kai

— ¡Oh, Muy bien!, se escuchó una voz cerca de Rukia, detrás de ella y Kai que estaban a punto de llegar al ascensor.

— ¡tío Enji! Grito Kaito emocionado y soltó la mano de Rukia para abrazar a Renji.

—Buen día campeón. ¿Cómo están hoy? dijo Renji cargándolo y saludando de beso a Rukia, que lo miraba tranquila pero con una tristeza profunda.

—Desearía no verte Triste Rukia.

Le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de aprecio y apoyo

—Kia tiste— dijo el pequeño

—No, mi campeón. Mira mamá es hermosa ¿verdad?

Le dijo para arrancarle una sonrisa a Rukia.

—Shi mami peciosa.

— ¡Ay Renji! ¿Cuándo no? Le dijo sonriéndole.

—Perdona que no nos hayamos reunido, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, mi negocio me trae de puntas.

—Gracias amigo. Y no te preocupes por mí, de verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres para navidad, Rukia? Le dijo Renji

— ¿Hmm…? Miraba distraída a los botones del ascensor —que quiero, mmm…

—Sí, anda dime. Dijo el pelirrojo

—Ni idea, lo pensaré amigo… —el ascensor se detuvo

—Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Dijo Renji, dándoles un fuerte abrazo a los dos, a Kaito le encantaba el tío Renji.

—Nos vemos, Renji.

— ¡bye tio enji! Gritaba emocionado el pequeño.

Renji los miró con mucho cariño para después subir a su automóvil, y salió del estacionamiento. Rukia lo imito, tenía que llevar a Kai, a la escuelita, la guardería.

Como la guardería, no estaba lejos, no se desviaba mucho para tomar las calles para ir a Sode.

Hacia unos días desde lo de Ichigo, además se extrañaba no haber visto a Minato. En verdad, deseaba saludarlo, alguien que no supiera su trágica historia amorosa del pasado.

—Buenos días, Kuchiki-sama, Kai-kun— dijo la directora al divisar a Rukia y al pequeño.

—Buenos días—respondieron los Kuchiki, la chica que cuidaba del grupo de Kai, se acercó y lo saludó con cariño.

Rukia le sonrió a ambos y le dio un gran abrazo a Kaito, le dio un beso y él respondió de la misma forma.

Rukia vio como Kaito era abordado por una niña que ya había visto antes, con cabello dorado y ojos muy bonitos, abrazaba a Kai y este la abrazaba. Rukia sonrió de la interacción de su hijo con los otros niños para su sorpresa Naruto ya estaba ahí también. Rukia era feliz, Kaito tenía amiguitos y era feliz por eso.

ぃちご

Esa mañana hacia mucho frio, tuvo que sacar sus gabardinas y bufandas, el clima se pondría demasiado helado.

—¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Qué me pasa? —Hablaba para sí, el peli naranjo

Se sentía muy emocionado, algo dentro de él gritaba pero a la vez se reprendía.

— No puedo esperar a mañana, hoy hablaré para confirmar su asistencia.

Se dirigía en su coche hacia su oficina.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué piensas? Se reprendía en voz alta, no lograba entender ese sentimiento de volverla a ver. Quería explicarle lo de la interrupción de Nell. Quería volverla a ver. Quería poder tocarla de verdad.

—Aunque pensándolo bien… realmente no tengo por qué explicarle algo, no somos nada.

A pesar de tener esta conversación con él mismo y en voz alta. Realmente sentía que debía explicar y eso le molestaba.

—No puedo haberme quedado tan afectado por esa mujer, pero no puedo pensar en ella… Debo descubrir que oculta, estoy seguro que oculta algo.

Todo el camino a su oficina en la mente de Ichigo, se formulaban muchas teorías, desde que la vio en su oficina, desde ese día crecía algo en él, algo que era inexplicable, no entendía, la razón de que él sintiera algo por el niño de aquella mujer, por ella misma aunque no tuviera ni idea de que podía sentir por ella.

Cuando esto se le presento en su mente se respondió…

—debe ser odio…

—pero el pequeño no tiene la culpa…

—de tener a una mujer que es amante de hombres casado.

Los demonios de Ichigo se le hacían presentes. El tiempo que usaba para pensar en el encuentro con la morena le dejaba más dudas iría con su padre o le preguntaría directamente a ella, en verdad su padre y ella estaba ligados en alguna relación, eso explicaría que el pequeño fuera su hermano.

Pero de repente lo pensó y se dio cuenta o por lo menos eso creyó, era absurdo preguntarle a su padre, él lo negaría y quería estar seguro de la relación con esa mujer, pero lo mejor era descubrirlo estando cerca de esa mujer.

—¡Arg! Esto es tan confuso. Golpeo el timón. Sin darse cuenta estaba en el estacionamiento de su oficina. Dejo su auto y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Subió saludando de "buenos días" tenía un humor diferente…

—Misuka-san, buenos días—

—Buenos días señor—

—llama para confirmar a los— no quiso verse obvio al decir "Kuchiki Rukia" — del grupo Sode, a los proveedores del material, son los que más me interesan, necesitamos que ellos puedan proveer todo para la remodelación de las cabañas. Necesito tener listo esto para antes de navidad

—Muy bien, le confirmo en unos minutos, señor.

Misuka-san hizo lo que su jefe les pidió, marco primero a los proveedores de los materiales y estos confirmaron su asistencia a la junta. Enseguida marcó a Sode y ahí le confirmaron la asistencia

Después comunico a su jefe de que ambos estarían ahí...

Ichigo se encontraba buscando unas medidas para la mesa del restaurante y de repente la vio, entre los folders había escondido la fotografía…

—Hmm… ambos— en la fotografía aparecía Rukia con el pequeño peli naranjo en brazos, ella tenía el cabello más corto, con unos vaqueros y una playera pies descalzos, el niño vestía un overol, el niño tenía cabello naranja como él y una piel blanca como la de la mujer, ambos tenían pintura alrededor de su cuerpo, parecía que se hubieran divertido. El niño cargaba en una de sus manos un conejo color crema que en ese momento la mente de Ichigo proceso como "monstruoso Chappy" sintió haber dicho esas palabras alguna vez.

Ichigo la observó, a ella, a Rukia, detenidamente… y luego paso al pequeño.

—Son hermosos, los dos— se sintió atraído por la escena, en eso alguien llamó a la puerta y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el guardó automáticamente la fotografía dentro de su propia agenda. Como su mayor secreto…

—En verdad Ichigo, te estas obsesionando. Se rio para sí.

—¡Adelante!

るキあ

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó a su oficina, unos 10 minutos, se estaba instalando para comenzar a pedir unas telas que usaría para un cliente. Buscó unos papeles que tenía pendientes, cogió su bolsa para buscar el número de teléfono en su agenda—directorio y se dio cuenta que la foto que había tomado cuando pintó el departamento de Estados Unidos no estaba,

—Pero… ¿Dónde estás? Registraba la bolsa,

—Estoy segura de que te traía aquí… hablaba sola

—Una hora. Se escuchó fuera de la oficina de Rukia, ella volteo y vio a Toushiro, explicándole algo Matsumoto.

—Buenos días, Rukia— Momo estaba en su puerta.

—Buenos días— respondió Rukia

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Buscas algo?

—Sí… bueno, es que perdí una fotografía

—En verdad, ¿segura? No la dejaste en otro lugar

—Puede ser, no lo sé.

—Oye, sólo quería decirte que el señor Tsukino, esta preguntado por ti, en la línea 3.

—Ya lo atiendo. Gracias Momo. Dijo mientras esta le sonreía. Cogió la bocina.

—Señor Tsukino, habla Kuchiki, muy buenos días para usted también

—Claro que lo encontré, por supuesto, si un estilo Cowboy a los 70´s. Claro que sí, quiere combinar el estilo, pero es un departamento pequeño cierto…

Rukia era muy buena en lo que hacía, ella ponía todo su corazón en las cosas que le gustaban y decorar y detallar era parte de eso.

—Toushiro-kun ya se confirmó la cita con la constructora Zangetsu, mañana a las 10, deberé presentarme. Dijo Matsumoto. Con cara de desvelo

—Así es, y deja de dormirte en el trabajo Matsumoto. Dijo enfadado de la actitud irresponsable de la mujer de grande personalidad.

—Matsu-chan arregla lo que le llevarás a Kurosaki, el día de mañana. Recuerda no puedes echar a perder este proyecto es bueno para nuestro negocio. Es una muy buena oportunidad—dijo Momo entusiasmada

Matsumoto se pone a verificar todo el contenido del proyecto y ve que a pesar de todo, el trabajo que ya estaba hecho fue modificado por Rukia, al parecer ella, se había esmerado, Matsumoto conocía la historia de Rukia y de cuanto esta amo y no sabe si ama al naranjita, no olvidaba el sufrimiento de su amiga, pero tenían que seguir adelante. Ahora, trabajaban para él.

—¡Wa! ¿Por qué debo ser yo? Decía una Matsumoto con cara de flojera.

—debería estar con mi Gin en un crucero por las Bahamas con mi diminuto B—I—K—I—N—I Rosa.

—Rangiku-san porque eres la que ha terminado el último proyecto y ahora está libre. Rio Momo.

—Es cierto, deja de quejarte Matsumoto. Dijo de nuevo Toushiro ante los grito de la rubia.

—¡Aaaah! No, no, no, no quiero. Hacia berrinche peor que un niño de 5 años.

ぃちご

Ese día, el peli naranjo se puso a preparar la información para la reunión del siguiente día, pensarse de viaje con Rukia, era algo que le hacía sentir cómodo.

— ya que han confirmado, le explicaré a Ishida, mi socio del demonio, que tendremos reunión mañana…

— ¿Qué harás Kuchiki Rukia si te presiono a que me digas la verdad? Pensó Ichigo

Aunque se reprendiera por pensar en ella, creerla la enemiga era más fácil, pero bueno o malo no dejaba de pensar en ella. Eso le incomodaba pero seguía pensando en ella, pensaba que si llevaría al pequeño…

—Misuka-san me comunicas con Ishida, por favor. Recibió una respuesta positiva de la secretaria y el siguió en la línea.

— ¿Ishida…?

— _No, habla el príncipe de arabia, ¿Quién más? Estas llamando a mi oficina_

—tampoco me agrada tener que hablar… respondió Ichigo

—_Bueno, que bien que pienses así, no se te vaya hacer costumbre._

—Mañana, a las 10 tenemos la reunión de la remodelación en **Monte Akashi.**

—_tan pronto…_

—Necesito tener todo listo, nos vamos de vacaciones el 22 de diciembre para regresar el día 2 de enero…

—_Bueno, a las…_

—10 de la mañana…

—¡Oe, Ichigo! _te veo ahí, ¿vendrá la mujer de la que?… _

Ichigo no lo dejó terminar

—Ishida, no te acabes mi paciencia, que todavía debo aguantarte mañana.

Ichigo le colgó. Por un momento una punzada se le hizo presente en el pecho, Ishida y Rukia o la simple idea de Rukia con alguien… Por más que esforzara eso no le gustaba…

—_Ichigo… _

—_cariño, de qué color la habitación… _

— ¡_Ichigo, Idiota_!

—_Naranjita…_

—_Ichigo te amo…_

— ¡_Ichigo… Ichigo…!_

Las voces volvieron a sus oídos, sintió una fuerte presión en la cabeza, se desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa, sintió como un calor le envolvía pero a la vez algo que lo ahogaba…

… _Ichigo _

Las voces eran muy claras, era su vida eso que había olvidado, pero ¿Quién era? ¿A quién le pertenecía esa voz tan suave? La respiración de Ichigo se alteró notablemente, estaba aturdido… se tapaba los oídos, no quería escuchar,

—Que pare… que pare…

Pero las voces venían de su cabeza, sentado frente a su escritorio se agarraba la cabeza como si deseara arrancársela…

— ¿quiero que esto pare? Soltó Ichigo en un lamento…

— Me duele… Ichigo cayó sobre el escritorio, sus manos no soportaron y la presión cayó sobre de él. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así.

るキあ

—Rangiku-san, quiero que me expliques porque te vas a ir pronto.

Decía una molesta Momo.

—Bueno, eso es fácil, eh terminado mi trabajo por hoy, además mañana tenemos una junta muy importante y adivinen que… ¡DEBO ESTUDIAR EL PROYECTO QUE NO ES MIO!

—Deja de quejarte Rangiku— dijo Rukia, salía del baño.

— Hmm… Rukia,

—Sí, si tienes algún problema puedes llamar a Toushiro

—¡¿Ah? Toushiro no le pareció

—Sí, Toushiro-kun

—Lo siento, estoy ocupado con el trabajo de remodelación de la Sra. Makino. Además, Rukia pero por tus modificaciones, tú debes ayudar a Matsumoto.

—Pero… Pero

—A poco modificaste el proyecto de Kurosaki-kun. Pregunto Momo

—Lo siento. Dijo Shiro-kun,

—Bueno, es bueno saber eso— dijo Matsu-chan—cuando veré a tu hijo…

—Mmm sí, Momo. Bueno Matsu-chan cuando quieras ya sabes donde vivo… pero háblame, igual y nos vamos de compras.

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora me voy…. Espera mi llamada Rukia.

—¡Hmm! Pues bueno. Me llamas cualquier cosa. No seas impuntual. Los tres se quedaron viendo en tres sí mientras Matsu-chan corría hasta su coche, saltando de alegría.

El día seguía su curso. Rukia dedicó toda su mañana a pensar únicamente en el trabajo, ¿acaso no quería pensar en el naranjito? Sólo ella podía saber que vacío había en su interior.

Aunque estaba tranquila, se encontraba girando sobre la silla de su oficina.

—las cosas pasaban por una razón, a lo mejor ya es tiempo, tiempo de que Ichigo se entere de Kai.

En la soledad de su espacio, q Rukia le daba miedo, le daba miedo a que Ichigo le odiara, que le detestara, por haberse ido y alejado de su hijo, aunque las cosas pasaran como pasaron.

Pero ¿sería realmente su miedo a eso? en su turbación y cobardía, la realidad ¿Cuál era? Todo era muy complicado.

—Tengo que olvidar ese pasado…

—Ahora él ya tiene a alguien, además ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡No es como si fuéramos a ser una familia!

—Han pasado tres largos años…

Respiro profundamente tratando de

Rukia no sabía qué hacer, pero ahora estaba lejos de él, podía pensar con claridad. O por lo menos eso decía.

Rukia termino su jornada, acomodo su oficina para poder ir a recoger a su hijo. Se dirigió a su automóvil, llevaba algunos bocetos en sus manos. Salió primero que Momo y que Toushiro.

Condujo hacia Sumaire, cuando llegó a la guardería, se colocó donde pudiera observar el desempeño del pequeño Kaito. Le encantaba ver como su hijo hacia amiguitos, a diferencia de Estados Unidos, a pesar de su buena posición, era discriminado.

Rukia fijaba muy bien la vista, Kai hacia figuritas de papel, o en un intento de hacer figuritas, cuando Kai la vio detrás de la barra con una sonrisa, dejó todo para ir hacia ella y darle un gran abrazo.

—Señora Kuchiki, buenas tardes. Se dirigió a ella la chica a cargo del grupo A, preescolar.

—Buenas tardes. Rukia contesto con Kai en los brazos.

—Debo comentarle del buen comportamiento de su hijo, es espectacular. Estamos muy felices con él.

—Gracias. Respondió Rukia, muy contenta y besó a su hijo.

—Quiero comentarle que el periodo vacacional de Kai se aproxima.

—Oh. Ya veo.

— Saldrá de vacaciones por navidad, el día 22 de diciembre.

—De acuerdo. Dijo Rukia, la joven le dio a Kai un abrazo y se despidieron.

Estaban en el auto y de repente Kai, empezó a llamar a Rukia.

—mami teno mutos amigos mami, peo quero mer a mi papi

—¡Oh! ¡Claro, que lo veremos! Vamos con Papi Byakuya, ¿de acuerdo mi amor?

—No, no mami, papi Chigo. Papi chigo quero velo.

—Mi miga Michidu te papi chigo.

De repente Rukia empezó a extrañarse de las palabras de su pequeño… ¿de qué se trataba todo?

Ella ve a Ichigo y termina mal y ahora su pequeño hijo pregunta por su papá. En automático, Rukia detuvo el andar del coche y cogió el teléfono celular.

—Oh.

Parecía que no reaccionaba volteo a ver a Kai y este jugaba con uno de los origamis de color rojo que le habían dado las jóvenes en la guardería.

Marcó los números que sabía de memoria. Escuchó tres largos tonos

—Hermana han hablado con Kaito, sobre los Kurosaki.

—Kudosaki.

Respondió sonriente el pequeño naranjito.

—No para de preguntar por Ichigo.

— ¿Estas segura? Quizás Byakuya-sama.

—Bueno, creo que iremos para allá quiero dormir con ustedes.

—Estoy bien, es sólo, no lo sé. Nos veremos.

Rukia encendió de nuevo el coche y siguió su camino rumbo al departamento.

ぃちご

Ese día estaba terminando se propuso ir a casa de su familia, aunque pensándolo bien, preferiría pasar por un bar.

Así que giro al volante y recibió una llamada. Apretó el botón de _aceptar_ en su celular y con los auriculares, contesto.

—Karin-chan ¿qué paso?

—_Ichi—nii quiero invitarte a cenar. _

—me disponía a ir a un bar nuevo, en el distrito…

—_Sí, lo sé. El Bar de Inoue, es la sensación. _

—A poco. Es de Inoue, no lo sabía.

—_¿entonces qué?_

— Sí, te veo en el 7Hanas

Ichigo por fin conocería el bar de su exmujer, un bar muy famoso, pues era un lugar muy tranquilo y eso sí, la comida era hecho por un Chef del extranjero.

— Bueno, entonces esta noche será de hermanos…

Llego al Bar "7Hanas"

En la entrada lo recibió una recepcionista.

— Bue… buena noches, sea bienvenido a 7Hanas, ¿Mesa para uno?

La chica se atolondró del hombre frente a ella, era alto, de un particular cabello naranja y unos hermosos y cansados ojos color miel. Parecía tener el cuerpo muy bien formado. Además de hermoso le sonrió.

— No, alguien me está esperando. Su nombre Kurosaki Karin.

—Claro señor, la Srita. Kurosaki espera en la mesa del fondo, cerca del ventanal. Lo guiaré. Dijo nerviosa.

—por favor sígame. El hombre era hermoso, desearía aventársele encima. Pero sólo era la hosstes ahí.

El lugar era con toque bohemio, había un grupo musical al fondo, el lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado.

Pequeño lugarcito con cocina a la vista, ofrecía variedad de opciones frescas y caseras, era algo muy hogareño. Una Luz tenue a media pared, hacía el lugar algo escondido pero hermoso a la vista. Un estilo bohemio, tenía las paredes forradas de partituras musicales. Del techo colgaban latas de galletitas que funcionan como lámparas y origamis en las ventanas colorean la vista.

Como la cocina estaba a la vista de los comensales. La chica quiso entablar una plática con el naranjita que observaba el lugar.

— la panadería de este restaurante, es una de las mejores de Capital.

—El chef es un italiano. Dijo la chica mientras guiaba al peli naranjo hasta su hermana.

—Gracias lo tomare en cuenta, al momento de ordenar.

Ichigo fijo la vista en su hermana que escuchaba atenta la música del fondo.

—Gracias.

Dijo Ichigo a la mujer que venía frente a él.

—Ya ubique a quien me espera, de aquí sigo yo. Gracias

—Un placer, cualquier cosa hágamelo saber.

Esto último lo dijo de una forma muy coqueta y atrevida sumándole una sonrisa igual. Ichigo le sonrió y ella se desarmó.

—Diviértase con su esposa. Dijo la mujer, esperando que el negara el parentesco y pedirle su número de celular a la salida.

—Gracias, así lo haremos. Dijo malévolo Ichigo, sin sacar a la recepcionista del error.

Camino unas cuantas mesas más para luego encontrarse a su hermana perdida escuchando la música. Para el gusto de Ichigo, Karin se encontraba muy inmersa en su pensamiento, entonces él se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro, Karin se levantó para saludar a su hermano menor.

—Karin-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno, muy bien y tú.

—No me quejo, en lo absoluto.

—Eso es bueno hermano, me da gusto verte.

Ambos tomaron asiento, para luego mandar llamar al mesero. Ambos pidieron la misma bebida, ron con coca.

—¿A qué se debe esta llamada?

—¿Eh?¡¿Qué ahora una hermano no puede llamar a su hermano?

—Hmm… si fueras el tipo de hermana Yuzu te creería pero no… se hecho a reír.

Karin se rio con él.

— Bueno no te miento cuando digo que estoy preocupada por ti, hace algunos días que no sé nada.

—Mírame, estoy bien….

—Ichigo, se honesto conmigo. No iré a decirles a nuestros padres.

—Karin, la verdad es que estoy bien. Pero estoy algo ansioso.

—¿Eso a que se debe?

Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero. Que llego con sus bebidas y una especie de canastilla con panes de diversos condimentos y una crema de algo que parecía patatas.

—Inoue, le ha tratado bien la vida. Quería empezar una plática con su hermano, más porque se sentía incomoda con lo que pensaba hacer.

— Sí, no puedo creer que ella y yo nos casáramos, de eso me acuerdo muy poco. Bueno recuerdo algo de la boda.

—Sí, de hecho recuerdas que te maltrate cuando nos dijiste.

Karin era como una hermana muy masculina pero tenía su temple de mujer fuerte.

—Bueno, lo recuerdo vagamente.

Ichigo metió un pedazo de pan a la boca y lo mastico.

—Na Karin, — la llamó mientras, esta daba un sorbo a su bebida—

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Que pensarías de tener un hermano de unos 5 años? Obvio Ichigo no quería decirle a su hermana lo que le agobiaba pero quería estar seguro de si ella sabía algo. Tampoco podría soltar algo de Rukia, además no quería sonar muy interesado en ella como cuando Ishida le dijo.

**Flash Back**

—_Para ser una mujer que odies, Kurosaki. Te expresas como si fuera alguien muy importante._

— _Ishida, eres mi mejor amigo y no porque uses lentes no dejare de pasarte tus comentarios estúpidos._

—_Pero es cierto, Ichigo. ¿Quién se expresa de su enemigo de esa manera? _

—_Bueno… —se puso nervioso—Es que este enemigo es un súcubo, es una demonia tremendamente hermosa._

—_¡Mira, no te digo! Bella, preciosos ojos, un cuerpo con curvas, elegante y fina, cálida y feroz. Simplemente esto es que esto es sorprendente. Se rio entre dientes Ishida, al ver la cara roja de Ichigo. _

**Fin del Flash Black**

— ¿Qué? ¡Isshin y Masaki están embarazados! Casi le escupe la bebida a Ichigo en la cara, este se carcajeo pero luego se volvió a poner serio.

—Bueno... no exactamente. Imagínate que mi padre le haya puesto el cuerno —hizo la seña de comillas, se sentía estúpido hablando eso— a nuestra madre

—Bueno, eso sería imposible— soltó muy segura Karin.

— ¿Con que imposible? ¡Ah!

Este sobo su sien, miró a su hermana limpiar su cara después de escupir el ron.

—Oe, Ichigo. ¿Qué harías tu si…? Karin lo dudó, pero quería abarcar el tema que le importaba, y como Ichigo empezó a decir esas cosas, pues vio la oportunidad.

—Dime… dijo al verla dudar, Ichigo era muy astuto a su alrededor desde su accidente.

—Bueno ¿que harías si descubrieras que tuviste un hijo?

Ahora fue Ichigo el que escupió.

— ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta, Karin?

—Bueno, eto… Sólo limítate a responder. Dijo ella con la mirada fija en la bebida.

—¿eh? ¡Vaya eso no me lo espere! Dijo honestamente Ichigo

—Sí, un hijo. ¿Que fuera como tú?

—Honestamente, Karin, honestamente no sabría qué hacer.

—Pero querría tenerlo a mi lado. De eso estoy seguro, mi vida daría un giro de 360 grados, eso te lo aseguro, sería muy feliz,

—Y si las circunstancias que no separaron fueran muy tristes y además

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar hermana?

—¿Ah? No, nada que ver, es que un amigo está pasando por eso y quiero saber cómo ayudarlo. Mintió.

—Mmm pues no se de pronto felicidad y angustia, pero no sabría qué hacer, además si me pondría de acuerdo con la madre para por verlo y si no quiere si me iría a los tribunales.

—Bueno, no es que ella busque no dejártelo ver. Dijo Karin ensimismada en su cabeza.

— ¿Ah? Ichigo reacciono a lo que su hermana dijo.

— ¡A, no pensé que hablaba con alguien más!

— ¿Karin? ¿No era hipotético?

— ¡sí, lo es!

—Mmm ¿te sientes bien?

Le puso la mano en la frente. Pero ella la apartó, el parecía un hermano mayor, con sus ojos confusos pero tiernos.

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no!

— Karin, si ustedes me ocultaran algo importante de mi vida. Lo que haya sido importante, para mí. Me sentiría muy herido.

—Ichi—nii

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Dijo muy seguro el naranjito

—En todo caso, no me corresponde Ichigo. A mí no me corresponde. —Dijo Karin— pero prepárate para que empieces a recordar, hermano.

—Karin tu sabes algo…

—Sé, lo sé. Pero espera Ichi—nii— estas palabras fueron dichas con mucho cariño, y este cariño se trasmitió de tal forma que Ichigo calmo sus ansias y su ansiedad.

Después de esa charla empezaron hablar del trabajo de Karin. Ichigo le ofreció que lo acompañara al Monte Akashi, pero al final ella lo rechazó, se iría a un curso a Londres. Ichigo se proponía a pagar pero en el último minuto Karin, le mostros su MasterCard y le ganó, bromearon un poco.

Al final se despidieron para cada quien ir a su casa.

—Le dices a mamá que mañana me voy a comer con ustedes.

Ambos hermanos se abrazan frente a la recepción.

—Te quiero mucho Ichi—nii, siempre estaré para ti hermano.

—Gracias Karin. Ella pidió un taxi y el cogió su coche. Le había ofrecido un aventó, pero ella lo rechazó.

るキあ

El agua caliente se extendía por toda su columna, tallaba sus brazos con las esponjas y con el jabón de miel y avena, un olor suave, el agua caliente masajeaba cada musculo estresado desde su nuca tasta el talón.

Antes había decidido dormir en casa de sus hermanos pero al final decidió quedarse con su hijo en casa. Últimamente se había estresado mucho. Realmente odiaba sentirse así, como acorralada. Pero ella había elegido irse, debía enfrentar lo que viniera, pero nadie se entrometería.

—Que pase lo que deba pasar…

Se fue a dormir sin más.

ぃちご

Ese día se encontraba muy emocionado, la vería de nuevo y aunque no entendía por qué emocionarse tanto, se emocionaba.

Tenía todo listo así que pasó directo a la sala de juntas, colocó la presentación en al computadora, sirvió una taza de café y se colocó los lentes para seguir estudiando, desde el accidente le costaba usar computadora sin lastimarse la vista.

Se encontraba muy enfocado cuando alguien le llamo

—Buenos días.

Frente a él pero del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba un hombre Rubio de ojos azules y un hombre de tez oscura clara con ojos cafés.

—¡Oh! Buenos días, Kurosaki Ichigo. Se levantó, presentó y extendió la mano.

—Minato Yodaime y —señalo al moreno

—Asuma Sarutobi— hizo una reverencia,

—Un placer, su pongo que son de Konoha.

—Así es— respondió el moreno.

—Bueno, adelante, tomen asiento, tenemos café y fruta. Tienen la libertad para levantarse y tomar lo que gusten.

—Estamos esperando a…

—La compañera del grupo Sode y a mi socio.

—Entonces Usted es el dueño de los búngalos

—Sí, además de mi socio Ishida Uryu,

En eso se abre la puerta y deja ver a un hombre de blanca piel y cabello negro azulino.

—Buenos días. Dijo Uryu, arreglando sus lentes.

—Hablando del rey de roma. —Dijo Ichigo— Señores, Ishida Uryu—este hizo una reverencia

— Ishida, los señores son de la proveedora Konoha, Minato-san y Azuma-san

—Un placer — dijo Uryu, haciendo una reverencia—

—Buenos días, —se escuchó de nuevo en la puerta de la sala de juntas. Se hizo presente una mujer voluptuosa, de piel clara y cabellos rubios y ondulado, traía con ella un maletín.

—Buenos días Matsumoto Rangiku, de Grupo Sode no Shirayuki.

—Buenos días, Bienvenida— contesto Uryu Ishida,

—Buenos días— dijeron los Hombres de Konoha. El único que simplemente no contesto, pues estaba confundido, fue Kurosaki, este sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza en una vena. Sintió como una serie de emociones pintaron su cara, pero las detuvo.

—Parece que no es a quien esperabas— susurró Ishida— Saluda a nuestra compañera, no seas mal educado —le susurró Ishida de nuevo.

Lo que sorprendió a todos esa seria actitud del naranjita, pero no quiso verse obvio.

—Buenos días, bienvenida. ¿Me concede unos minutos antes de iniciar la reunión?

—Eto… sí— respondió confusa, porque esa reacción no la esperaba.

Salieron de la sala de juntas, la mirada de Ichigo era algo inconforme.

—Quiero que me disculpes si sueno descortés pero…

—Es sobre Kuchiki, ¿no es así? Le pregunto Matsumoto. Le sonrió.

—Bueno…— le dio pena, ¿era tan transparente?, la sorpresa era muy evidente… sí que lo era — De hecho sí.

— Ella tiene mucho trabajo, por eso no puede estar aquí, ahora, este proyecto me pertenece— respondió Matsumoto.

—No dudó de su capacidad, Matsumoto-san. Pero Quiero a Kuchiki Rukia trabajando en este proyecto —Seguiré con la reunión, pero honestamente de no incorporarse a trabajar, no firmaremos el contrato como lo habíamos planeado.

—Kurosaki-san si quiere solucionar este problema, puede llamar al Grupo Sode y ahí arreglar con ella, de lo contrario tendremos que vernos en la penosa necesidad de cancelar.

Respondió sin temer Matsumoto.

—Eso haré, quiero a Kuchiki trabajando para mí. Ahora volvamos a la reunión, para que le lleve le material a su compañía y vean el proyecto.

—Así será, Kurosaki-san. Ichigo, se sentía confundido y enojado, como si le hubieran visto la cara y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Le sonrió de nuevo, la intensión de Matsumoto era que su amiga resolviera sus conflictos personales, pero peor los del pasado.

Regresaron a la sala de juntas se disculparon y comenzaron la reunión. Ichigo empezó a exponer algunas fotografías del lugar

— Bueno estas son las cabañas. Lo básico es que son 8 cabañas que remodelaremos y haremos 4 más, para tener un total de 12. De las cuales seria 6 grandes con dos habitaciones, sala comedor y cocina, con dos baños dos pisos.

—Las otras seis, serian para parejas, también de dos pisos, obviamente no serán tan amplias como las familiares, pero a diferencia de las grandes toda la parte de arriba serán habitación y una pequeña estancia y el baño será más amplio. Tienen todos los servicios pero me interesa que ubiquen el lugar—

Todos parecían muy atentos. A la exposición de Ichigo.

(./_sTN4OjRFW8s/SXylna3M5aI/AAAAAAAAAAU/aChM70WYrAU/s1600—)

—Queremos que se vean

—/wp—content/uploads/2010/06/caba%C3%

El lugar parecía muy agradable, había pinos por dondequiera, cada cabaña tenía una especie de jardinera alta. Era urgente remodelar y para eso estaban ahí.

— Tal vez se pregunte ¿Por qué empezaremos cuando comenzara a nevar?

—De hecho sí, es un poco extraño, ya que es una zona que mayormente tiene temporada alta en navidad. Dijo el hombre Rubio.

—Bueno— intervino Ishida, — Se debe a que en esta ocasión nos hemos asociado con Urahara Kisuke y su esposa Yoruichi Shihoin, antes las cabañas se usaban más en invierno por las familias y las parejas para una navidad diferente.

—Así es— confirmó Ichigo.

— Además en esta ocasión mientras las cabañas estén en remodelación las personas se podrán quedar en el Hotel Kasaihime*. Tenemos todo planeado.

Aseguró Ishida.

—Muy bien— Azuma, habló— Creo que es un gran proyecto, el lugar es precioso, debemos conocer cantidades del material para transportarlo, tenemos la mejor madera del distrito.

Matsumoto tomaba notas.

— ¿nos va a proporcionar el material? Pregunto la rubia.

—Claro que sí— respondió el chico de cabellos negro azulino

—Las cabañas se localizan al noreste de Karakura, de camino se hace 1:40 y 2 horas. Nos iremos juntos. Dijo Ichigo.

—Nos iremos a conocer la semana siguiente para regresar antes de navidad. Ishida

La reunión transcurrió sin más acontecimientos, durante los siguientes 40 minutos, Ichigo e Ishida, se dedicaron a dejar en claro todas las dudas sobre la localización.

—Agradezco su atención, los estaremos llamando, arreglen sus cosas estaremos saliendo rumbo al Monte Akashi el día.

Al terminar la reunión, Ichigo se desapareció a su oficina, en el camino le dijo a su secretaria que le comunicara con el Grupo Sode no Shirayuki.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y giró la silla. Desabrochó su corbata, era medio día. Sonó el teléfono. a pesar del viento helado su sangre le hervía, él quería a la morena con él en ese proyecto.

—Habla Kurosaki. Sonaba muy serio.

—_Diga, Kurosaki-san ¿hay algún problema?_

—Sí, Hitsugaya-san ¿qué es eso de que Kuchiki Rukia no trabajara en mi proyecto?

—_Lo que sucede es que ella está ocupada con otros proyectos…_  
>—Lo sé, pero— carraspeó la voz—Lamento decirle Hitsugaya-san que si ella no está en mi proyecto, entonces no firmaremos. Confirme mañana...<p>

Colgó la bocina, apretó un papel lo hizo bolita y lo lanzó al bote de la basura, encestándolo.

—Te quiero cerca Kuchiki...

**Continuará...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hola! Les traigo 2 capís... sé que ya quieren que Ichigo recuerde... jijiji pronto... pronto... amadas lectoras!**

**Cursiva pensamientos Y/o voz de otro lado del teléfono**

**" " recalcar personas nombres o cosas**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

"_No importa cuántas veces la oscuridad me abrace, sé que nunca estaré perdido pues gracias a ti mi corazón conoce la luz"_

**Briseida**

Rukia se encontraba en su oficina buscando unos muebles en los catálogos de uno de sus proveedores, estaba teniendo muchas dificultades, de pronto se escuchó desde la puerta.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Con su tono serio Hitsugaya

— ¿Eh?

Se sorprendió por la aparición irregular del hombre.

—Acaba de hablar Kurosaki Ichigo.

Cuando Rukia escuchó las palabras del peli blanco, su mano se tensó de tal manera que le impidió mantener el catalogo.

— ¡¿Oh?

Sólo respondió nerviosa, era increíble como el nombre del Ichigo le hacía entrar en pavor.

—Cito— dijo Toushiro — "Lamento decirle Hitsugaya-san que si ella no está en mi proyecto, entonces no firmaremos el contrato. Confirme mañana..."

Rukia parpadeo sin parar, sin lograr unir lo que el peli blanco había dicho…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? Preguntó sin entenderle.

—Bueno que no firmaran el contrato millonario, porque tú no estás en el proyecto

— ¡¿Qué? —Respondió alterada, — ¿Qué? ¡Está loco o qué!

El latir de su corazón se aceleró de manera impresionante…

—Bueno, pues entonces te relacionaste con un loco— soltó sin más, se acercó y tomo asiento frente al escritorio de la pelinegra—

—Esto está mal…— Rukia se abanicó para darse aire— Necesitamos aclarar esto—dijo Rukia — ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

—Ni idea… se supone que él no te recuerda, ¿o sí?

— ¡NO! Pues se supone que no, ya no sé. Pero eso es ridículo, Shiro-kun

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos hacer?— se levantó del asiento, para caminar hacia la puerta— sólo quiero decirte algo, Rukia. —

— ¿Hmm?

Rukia había abandonado la búsqueda de lo que necesitaba y boto los catálogos a su cajón.

—Te recomiendo que soluciones este problema cuanto antes, por tu bien.

—El contrato no importa, tenemos mucho trabajo, pero...

—Por favor. Deja de huir, Rukia.

Terminó de hablar Toushiro.

Rukia no contestó, Toushiro, salió dejándola pensativa.

—_Deja de Huir, Rukia_

Las palabras del peli blanco resonaban en sus oídos.

— _¡Este idiota, siempre haciendo estupideces!_

—_No, no, entiende._

— _¡Sin recordar sigue haciendo estupideces, ese Bakamono!_

Rukia cogió el teléfono y marcó. Con cada tono tras la línea telefónica, sentía la opresión en el pecho cada vez más grande. Por fin, alguien contestó.

—_Zangetsu Constructora._

—Buenas tardes. Habla Kuchiki Rukia.

—Quisiera hablar con Kurosaki-san, por favor.

—_Permítame, la comunico. _Esperó en la línea unos segundos más, de nuevo esos eternos tonos.

Y vaya que eran largos, al final se escuchó.

— _Oficina de Kurosaki Ichigo, le atiende Misuka._

—Misuka-san hablan del Grupo Sode no Shirayuki, buscó a Kurosaki-san.

Rukia temía que su voz sonara temblorosa, pero, ya había hecho la llamada, ahora tenía que hacerlo.

—_sí, claro. Un momento la comunico. _

La llamada tomo alrededor de medio minuto para comunicarse con el creador de sus penas.

—_Hitsugaya-san me tiene una respuesta, tan pronto. _

Contestó Ichigo.

Escuchar su voz, tan segura y firme la cohibió. Siempre tan directo.

—_Hola, Hitsugaya-san, ¿Hitsugaya-san?_

Rukia no había hablado y él no recibía respuesta. A ella no le quedó más que emitir sonido

— _¡Oh!_

"_Deja de huir, Rukia" las palabras de Shiro se hicieron presentes en la cabeza._

—Kurosaki-san, —Rukia habló con un temblor— Soy… soy Kuchiki

— _¡Oh! Rukia, ¡que sorpresa! _— La familiaridad del Ichigo le crispaba los nervios que rápidamente se convirtió en una pequeña discusión.

— ¡Deja… deje de llamarme por mi nombre! —dijo perdiendo el temple por un segundo.

—_Vamos, siempre eres tan gruñona._

Ichigo reía para sus adentros, no esperaba que fuera Rukia quien llamara, "su enemiga".

—Bueno, — suspiró— Yo, no... no deseo pelear— se detuvo. Respiró profundamente.

—_Me ha sorprendido en gran manera, no tenerte aquí, el día de hoy._

—_Ya le he dicho a Hitsugaya, que si tu no trabajas para mí,_ — su manera de comunicarse era muy posesiva—_ Nos veremos en la necesidad de no firmar._

—Kurosaki-san se da cuenta que es absurdo, es decir, lo que está pidiendo.

— _¡claro que no! Yo elijo a las personas con las que deseo trabajar y tú eres una de ellas,_

—Disculpe, pero yo tengo otros compromisos, además yo no puedo viajar como su proyecto lo requiere.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Estas casada? ¿Tienes hijos?_ — Ichigo tenía la oportunidad de preguntar así que no la iba a perder. Quería descubrí sobre su "hermanito"

—Eso a usted… a usted no le incumbe, nada de mi vida privada, nada en absoluto.

Escuchó a Ichigo reír, eso le confundía.

— _¡Hmm! ¿acaso tienes miedo? _—dijo Ichigo, al no tener las respuestas que buscaba.

— _¡Eres muy intenso!_ —Pensó Rukia, pero no respondió.

—_Si es por lo que te pagan los demás, te lo multiplico, pero yo te quiero trabajando para mí. _

—Kurosaki, esto no es por dinero.

— _¡Hmm...! Escucha Rukia, ya tienen mi condición, si trabajas conmigo, firmamos o de lo contrario no lo haremos. Ya lo sabes puede ser el grupo Sode entero trabajando para nosotros pero si no eres tú no haré el trato._

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Ichigo? — La pelinegra uso la misma familiaridad que el usaba al hablarle, pero eso fue como un deja vu para Ichigo. Una dolorosa espina atravezó su pecho.

—_¿Eh?_ — la voz de la pelinegra, le erizo la piel, era suave y triste a la vez, de hecho muy triste—_ A…Porque, porque quiero a los mejores conmigo_— se pasmo con la voz de Rukia

—¿Kurosaki? — él tardaba en contestar

—_Entonces ¿trabajas conmigo?_ — Ichigo cambio el "trabajas para mí por trabajas conmigo"

—¡Oh! —Rukia uso la expresión japonesa para no decir no, ni si, o cuando sabes que decir pero no lo dices—

—_Bien te espero mañana, en mi oficina, me traes el contrato—_

—Lo siento, mañana tengo reunión con… Matsumoto trabajara conmigo, ella lo llevara— No quiso explicarle— no puedo.

—_No, no la quiero a ella. Puede venir el Grupo Sode si quieres, pero te quiero a ti… en mi equipo y a ti trayendo ese contrato para que yo lo firme _—

Esas palabras pusieron nerviosa a Rukia, no creía haber oído bien. El mismo Ichigo se sorprendió de sus palabras impulsivas.

— ¿_Ah? Tienes reunión con otro cliente, ¿es eso acaso?—_

—No, no es eso, pero no puedo— Rukia se estaba molestando, por la insistencia del peli naranja

—_Te quiero mañana en mi oficina—_ quería ponerla entre la espada y la pared, quería saber por qué motivo no la vería el día siguiente.

—No, no puedo. Mañana, debo ir a la escuelita de mi hijo— Realmente estaba temiendo verlo, así que espontáneamente decidió mentirle.

—_Tu…hijo— "si es su hijo" — y ¿no puede ir su padre? — _Eso paralizó la mente de Rukia…

—…— no contestó

—_Te estoy hablando, Rukia. — "el padre no puede ¿ah? Porque estará haciendo guardia en el hospital" — pensó luego de recordar que su padre era el padre del pequeño de esa mujer_

—_Entonces en la tarde— _Dijo con tono golpeado, y eso confundió a Rukia.

—No, si quieres trabajar conmigo atente a las consecuencias— Ichigo cambio su tono al escucharla toda segura, y antes de que el pudiera contestar ella estaba diciendo

— Te veo el jueves— Rukia habló y colgó.

Respiro profundo y colocó su cabeza entre las manos.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ — _se dijo así misma

—Dejando de huir. ¡Te felicito! —Dijo Matsumoto que había escuchado la conversación, le hizo una seña de victoria

— Felicidades, aquí esta lo que debes saber, iremos a un lugar muy hermoso, compra ropa, pues hay mucha nieve en este tiempo.

—Matsu-chan

—Además iremos una semana completa para estar de regreso para navidad, al parecer el naranjito quiere regresar para pasar navidad con sus padres.

— ¿Una semana? ¿Qué voy hacer?

—Sí, ¡ah! Y es una semana de 7 días.

—7 días… ¿Qué voy hacer?

—Hoy es martes, nos vamos el sábado. Tienes que arreglártelas.

— ¿Qué eso no me lo dijo?_ — _respondió alterada

—Bueno, ya aceptaste, te lo digo yo…. Rukia vamos, no seas enojona.

Masaki se encontraba viendo la televisión en compañía de Isshin y su pequeña nieta Michiru, que miraba atenta al Conejo Chappy en la tv.

Yuzu, adoraba que su madre tuviera a la niña cuando ella salía de viaje, Masaki adoraba a su nieta.

—Bueno mi querida Masaki. ¿Cómo la viste?

—Está más bella que nunca, parece como sí los años le hubieran asentado mejor.

—Cuando la vi, se me hizo la misma chica de 25 que amo tanto a nuestro Ichigo.

—Es cierto, sigue siendo la misma, por lo menos físicamente, pero su mirada… su mirada—Masaki abrazó a su marido.

—Es triste— completo el inteligente Isshin.

—Sí lo es….

— ¿Quién está triste? — se espantaron al escuchar la voz aguda de Ichigo, que llegaba con un pastel de fresas y chocolate.

—Nos asustaste, Ichigo— dijo Masaki, saliendo del abrazo.

—Bienvenido, Ichigo— Dijo Isshin sin dedicarle ninguna mirada.

Ichigo dirigió una mirada hostil a su padre y una amorosa a Michiru que corrió abrazarlo, la cargo.

—Hola mi amor— le dio una voltereta

Masaki recibió el pastel.

—Tío isigo, hoa— la pequeña lo besaba, — edes mi movio, ¿vedad?

— Claro, preciosa. Claro que sí.

Masaki le dio un besó a Ichigo y llevo el pastel a la cocina.

—Ichigo cariño, ¿cómo estás?

— Como tas tio isigo —

—Bien mamá, bien mi amor.

—Pondré algo de té, para acompañar el delicioso pastel que trajo Ichigo.

Michiru bajo de Ichigo y se fue con su abuela a "cocinar".

Isshin miraba atento la televisión, se encontraba algo ausente.

—Viejo ¿que ves? — le preguntó el peli naranja

— ¿ah?

— ¿Que sí que estás viendo, Anciano Senil?—

—Bueno, estúpido Ichigo— le dedicó una mirada traviesa— tu amada madre y yo empezábamos a querer otro Ichigo pequeño—

Esas palabras le cayeron como un regaderazo agua congelada, dirigiendo sus pensamientos al pequeño peli naranja hijo de cierta morena.

Ichigo quedó en silencio.

—No te pongas celoso, pequeño Ichigo— le dijo Isshin, al ver la mirada perdida de Ichigo.

—¡AH! No estoy celoso— su padre, era alguien especial, y aunque sus pensamientos lo tuvieran como un traidor, realmente no podía enojarse así porque si, era su padre y lo amaba.

—Papá…— dijo serio

—¿Hmm? —

—Quiero saber la verdad.

Ichigo supo que Isshin escondía algo al ver la expresión.

— ¿Qué verdad? — dijo sin querer queriendo Isshin

—To…da— respondió Ichigo.

Isshin se levantó del sofá.

— Sabía que este momento llegaría— le sonrió para luego ponerse serio — ¿Estás preparado? En verdad, Ichigo ¿está preparado?

Eso era algo que Ichigo no esperaba ahora la expresión de sorpresa era de él. Su padre le diría la verdad, no había objetado nada.

—Pre… para…do— Esas palabras se insertaron en la mente de Ichigo, ¿en verdad estaba preparado?

—así es, estúpido hijo— Le sonrió Isshin.

—Me voy a dormir querida, Michiru, abuelo va a dormir. Ichigo, ha sido un honor verte, espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo —habló en voz alta para que Su madre y la pequeña rubia lo escucharan.

"Trabajo" activo al cerebro de Ichigo, con el objetivo de su visita. La pregunta que Ichigo deseaba hacerle a su padre,

—Papá, —lo detuvo antes de que este saliera de la sala.

—Dime— respondió con la misma seriedad.

—Alguna vez, siquiera alguna vez…— lo pensó de nuevo— ¿has engañado a mi madre?

—Engañado a tu madre, ¿eh?... Bueno, depende desde la perspectiva que lo mires.

Isshin lo dejo sin una respuesta, lo dejó ahí, sentado en la sala. Mientras, él se iba a descansar. Pero Ichigo, no le reclamó, sintió como dentro de él había confusión, amaba a su padre, amaba a su madre, estaba esa mujer peli negra y el pequeño y peor, lo único que recordaba de esa mujer era que abrazaba efusivamente y amorosamente a su padre, Isshin Kurosaki.

— _¿Qué es lo que debo pensar? ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Estoy preparado de verdad?_ —

Ichigo no había hecho el mínimo intento por seguir a su padre, él mismo encontraba su propio comportamiento tan irreal, tan confuso, que debía creer lo que sus ojos vieran o lo que su corazón sentía.

Masaki le habló a la mesa, donde había puesto el té y cortado el pastel.

Rukia se sentía cansada, pero no físicamente si no emocionalmente, tenía necesidad de llorar, pero se aguantaba. La morena recibiría una sorpresa, esa tarde. Darían las seis de la tarde en el reloj, jugaba con Kai, a las escondidas cuando el teléfono de su departamento, sonó, pensó que eran sus hermanos, Momo o Renji, pues muy poca gente sabía el número de teléfono.

—Voy a contestar, cariño— dijo a Kai.

— ¿Diga? Sí, ella habla.

—_Deseo hablar con la mujer más hermosa que eh conocido…_

Rukia no tenía la idea de quien fuera, muy poca gente sabía de su regreso y su circulo social no era precisamente enorme

— ¿Quién es? ¡No me gustan las bromas!— a Rukia no le gustaban las bromas

—_Rukia-san Soy Yodaime—_

— ¡Oh, hola! Que gusto escucharte, ya no eh sabido nada de ti.

—Sí, es cierto. Rukia, bueno. —

— ¿Qué pasa? — Rukia lo escuchaba que dudaba.

—_Es que esta noche Naruto esta con una de mis hermanas y quería preguntarte, que si no estás muy ocupada, bueno me gustaría que…_

— Yodaime-san…— obviamente no estaba nada convencida, de repente.

— _¿quiero invitarte a cenar?_

— Honestamente…

—Sólo es una cena de amigos, además lleva a Kai, es que hay un restaurante de Okonomiyaki1 que quiero probar.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, nos veremos…

—Pasaré por ti y Kai.

—Muy bien, estaremos en nuestro departamento, subes. Es el 5 piso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien, gracias por acompañarme esta noche.

—No hay problema, te acompañaremos.

Al colgar el teléfono Rukia meditó lo que acababa de pasar y se dio cayó en cuenta, saldría con Minato, no supo cómo se dejó llevar, claro Kai estaría ahí.

—cena como amigos, eso dijo Kai— Dijo Rukia a Kaito,

—Papi chigo— dijo Kai sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa y esas pequeñas palabritas, Rukia se sintió que traicionaba al padre de Kai…

Continuará... XD

* * *

><p>1 Platillo japonés, comida rápida. Una especie de pizza.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Jejeje otro capí de regalo para ustedes porque estoy feliz... **

**GRacias por leerme y les dedico con todo el cariño por seguirme en esta loca historia sacada de mi imaginación**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

—_Ichigo… Ichigo ¡Despierta Ichigo! …_

—_vamos apresúrate Ichigo_

—… _¡Ichigo!_

—… _¡Ichigo!_

La voz lo llamaba insistente.

De pronto bajo tanta luz, pudo observar…

Una mujer, era pequeña, delgada y parecía que tenía el cabello corto.

En la silueta de la menuda mujer, parecía que esta sostenía algo entre sus brazos, pero el peli naranjo no lograba ver qué era eso.

… y las respiraciones se hicieron una…

Poco a poco Ichigo podía sentir la profunda mirada de la mujer, pero a ella, no lograba reconocer esa silueta que se pintaba frente a él, segundos después lo que la mujer sostenía entre sus brazos se había convertido en una mariposa, el ruido de mar se escuchaba tan claro, tan preciso como si estuviera frente a él, podía sentir como el oleaje bañara alguna costa, con el viento a soplando con mucha fuerza.

Los hermoso ojos castaños, sentía una conexión, conocerla como nadie en el mundo.

—_Acaso la conozco… _

La verdad… no la reconocía, lo frustraba no saber de quién se trataba, quien le llamaba tan insistente.

…De pronto el cuerpo de la chica vibraba bajo el suyo, la piel sudorosa del chico viajaba con suaves roces al cuerpo de ella, parecía embriagado, algo le impedía ver a la mujer bajo de él, pero podía sentirla, sabía que era la misma mujer de la mariposa, sabía que era ella.

De pronto, se vio ahí, en la blanca habitación, desnudo, con la sensación, de estar empapado de sangre, gritos de miedo y terror, pero no eran de él, alguien más, de pronto la habitación, se tornó completamente negra, Ichigo quería gritar, y lo único que vio frente a él, fue de nuevo a una mujer de baja estatura con él, cabello debajo de los hombros, ojos grandes color violeta y una blanca piel, el Ichigo desnudo, parpadeo varias al verla ahí, parecía que esa mujer le hablaba y le sonreía, lo hacia una y otra vez, pero cuando el intento acercarse ella se esfumó, como ceniza al viento.

Él intento alcanzarla pero en ese preciso momento un sentimiento de frustración muy fuerte se apoderó de él, la sensación era misma que caer en un pozo sin fondo… Se sentía perdido.

Ichigo, todo sudoroso abrió los ojos de golpe.

— Era un sueño… era un sueño…— pasó una de sus manos por los cabellos todos revueltos, miró a su alrededor y era ahí, estaba en su habitación. Miro el reloj.

La luz de sol se hacía presente atravesando ásperamente el espacio de las persianas semi—abiertas, él, desnudo en la cama, en su habitación, todo parecía estar medio oscuro, los rayos del sol se colaban por las persianas pero lo alumbraban del todo.

— _¿eh? ¿Desnudo?_

—_No recuerdo haberme acostado desnudo… _

No le tomo importancia y jaló la sábana blanca que le cubría de forma diagonal desde el ombligo hasta uno de sus muslos, se giró a su lado izquierdo para quedar al borde de la cama. Quiso cubrirse completamente. Así que cuando la jalo la sábana, escuchó.

— ¡Estúpido, deja de moverte que tengo sueño!

El chico abrió sus ojos como plato. Jaló la sabana que cubría a su acompañante. Entonces la vio, ahí tapándose los ojos para que la luz del sol no le diera de lleno, Ichigo se asustó y al tratar de levantarse de su cómoda posición, se enredó en la sabana y cayó de la cama.

— ¡Tú! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿En mi cama, en mi casa?— La mujer desnuda, acomodada en el lado izquierdo de la cama de Ichigo, le sonrió amenazadoramente. Este ya estaba hincado en el piso observándola con la boca abierta

— ¡Idiota! Déjame dormir…

El peli naranjo la observó, sus cabellos negros acomodados tras la blanca espalda desnuda, los ojos ahora libres lo miraba sonriéndole.

La sábana ya no la cubría era tan pequeña que no la había sentido en la cama, pero a la vez la calidez que desprendía le hacía sentir muy bien. Había adoptado una posición fetal, dejando ver los bien formados pechos, cruzó sus piernas y se acomodó en la blanca almohada.

Ichigo decidió levantarse y volver a su lugar en la cama, llevando con él la sábana. Ella había cerrado los ojos, estaba totalmente desnuda y el la cubrió con la sabana de nuevo.

El naranjito se dio cuenta como ella sonrió ante la iniciativa del chico, cuidadosamente, él se acostó y ella abrió los ojos para él.

Ichigo se acercó más a la mujer a su lado,

—Ichigo di mi nombre…— le sonrió de nuevo.

—Tu… nombre—

—anda me conoces bien…— dijo ella, llevo delicadamente una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Ichigo, se acercó más y más y al levantarse dejo ver sus perfectos desnudos pechos, se acercó a los labios del chico que estaba inmóvil y susurró, su aliento impacto los labios de Ichigo.

—mi nombre…. Ichigo, mi nombre— ella parecía ansiosa esperando que el peli naranjo dijera su nombre.

Pero para Ichigo esa mujer de blanca tez, ojos grandes, ese cuerpo tan firme y ese cabello tan negro y hermoso, era ella… era

—Tu nombre…— Ichigo temió decir ese nombre, ella le sonrió.

—Tienes miedo naranjito…— Sonrió para alejarse y tomar su posición anterior, — Sí, eso debe ser— sonrió

—Tu nombre es…— Ichigo cerró los ojos, la mirada de ella le daba ansiedad

—…es, es Rukia— De pronto una sensación de estremecedora se apodero de Ichigo que intentó abrir sus ojos pero estos se volvieron pesados, pero no dejaba de repetir ese nombre… Rukia

—Rukia— Ichigo sintió que un segundo, en sus ojos cerrados fueron como mil años, sin poder abrirlos el temor lo invadió, cuando por fin los pudo abrir, busco la morena bajo la sábana y de repente ya no era, la mujer que estaba a su lado no era otra más que una peli verde, desnuda, que se acomodaba sobre el pecho desnudo del chico, y esta le besaba la piel.

—¡Basta! — fue lo que atinó a decir el hombre de cabellos brillantes

—¡Basta Nell! — El hombre la aventó y la que cayó de la cama fue ella…

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —

El dolor de sentir el piso frio fue lo que lo despertó, sobo su brazo derecho pues sobre el cayó su cabeza. Se sobo ambas partes, su playera de mangas largas estaba sudada.

—Estúpido sueño— se sentía molesto y confundido.

— ¿Qué me pasa? Que sueño más raro.

Se levantó y fue al baño, a paso pasmado, intentando recordar ese larguísimo sueño, se mojó la cara con agua helada.

—Todo ha sido un sueño, pero porque ella y luego Nell, esa mujer me marea incluso en sueños.

Pero al recordar a la morena, se sonrojo como adolescente al recordar a la maestra sexosa.

— ¡Demonios! No me vencerás, Kuchiki Rukia. No caeré frente a ti.

Siguió mojando su rostro con agua helada una y otra vez.

ﾈ†ﾈ†ﾈ†ﾈ†

La noche era estrellada con una hermosa luna, los minutos seguía caminando, Rukia y Minato estaban ahí, juntos en el restaurant, Minato miró su reloj discretamente, para él el tiempo había corrido demasiado de rápido. Kai, estaba en la carriola, yacía dormido con su peluche de Chappy. Eran las 12: 23 de la madrugada. El restaurante seguía con la música de fondo era algo como un jazz japonés, quizás, no lograban identificarlo.

—Rukia, ha sido un placer que pasen este rato a mi lado—le sonrió el rubio

—Lo siento, en ocasiones no soy muy buena compañía, no hay mucho que decir de mi parte— decía apenada y en su voz se oía el pesar de los recuerdos que había revivido ese día.

—No para nada, tu sola presencia y la de Kai, me hacen sentir muy bien, lástima que Naruto este con mi hermana, Rukia jamás podrías aburrirme—el entusiasmo del hombre rubio

—Gracias, gracias por tu sinceridad— le sonrió Rukia

— _Rukia, quizás sea poco tiempo pero me eh enamorado de tí_— pensaba el Rubio

—Sí… Alguna vez necesitas de un amigo, no lo dudes, sólo tienes que llamar y estaré para tí—

—Gracias Minato, en verdad lo agradezco—

La mirada llorosa de Rukia parecía perderse en un mar de recuerdos y él, no podía solucionar nada para ella, a pesar del mes de haberla encontrado, algo en su interior le decía, no sabía que era pero era algo cálido y eso le gustaba, desde el primer momento reconoció a Rukia como una mujer que le gustaba.

—¿Sabes? Pronto tendré que salir por una semana cosas del trabajo, pero regresando iremos los cuatro a un excelente lugar de hamburguesas—

—Rukia sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas con un amigo, eso es cierto— Minato se aventuró a tocar la mano que esta tenía sobre la mesa, ella acepto el roce de las manos, ese apoyo fue un punto a favor de Minato. La miraba de una forma especial, Rukia podía sentirlo, pero por qué ella sentía un vacío.

—Rukia, ¡tu hijo me recuerda a alguien!

—Así…— Rukia se puso nerviosa

—Sí, es decir su cabello naranja no es muy común

—Oh…— Minato observo a Rukia incomoda por un segundo y no quiso estropearlo

Minato podía adivinar que a Rukia le embargaba un sentimiento de pérdida, tal como a él con su difunta esposa.

—Sí, gracias— Le miraba directamente, esos ojos tan azules como el agua, le brindaban tranquilidad.

—Quiero que sepas que para lo que sea puedes contar conmigo, No importa que suceda quiero apoyarte, quiero que me veas como un amigo.

—Gracias Minato, de verdad, apreciamos tu amabilidad—

Esas palabras liberaron a Rukia, la hicieron sentir cómoda.

—Disculpa, — dijo Rukia— es hora de irnos, ya es tarde y debo ir mañana a trabajar—

Rukia tomo el último sorbo de su taza de té, Minato pidió la cuenta y agradeció el servicio.

—Tienes razón— dijo él, al ver a Rukia tan empoderada, sonrió y ayudo con la carriola del hermoso naranjita.

Minato condujo con Rukia a su lado, cuando por fin estuvieron en la puerta del edificio Tsuki, de Rukia, Minato ayudo con Kai hasta el departamento de los Kuchiki, Rukia se adelantó para abrir,

—Adelante, por favor—Minato pasó con Kai,

— ¿En dónde, Rukia? — Rukia lo vio muy atento,

—Por el pasillo a la… no, déjalo sobre la carriola debo lavarle los dientes— dijo Rukia

—Bien, —lo deposito con cuidado y Rukia ayudo, entonces,

—Te acompaño a la puerta— Rukia sonrió

—Gracias— estando en la puerta Minato miraba a Rukia de una forma que esta podía ponerse nerviosa y esquivaba la mirada.

—Gracias por lo de hoy— dijo ella

—Ha sido todo un honor— Rukia le extendió la mano, pero en un impulso Minato la abrazo y ella lo sintió rodeándola, sintiendo la chaqueta de piel helada que el rubio vestía. Rukia, se quedó en piloto automático. No respondió él abrazo, entonces Minato…

—Discúlpame, ha sido un impulso—

—Rukia…— ella estaba mirando al frente con la vista perdida—

—Rukia— la agito de los hombros

— ¡¿Eh?

— ¿estás bien? — dijo sonrojado

— ¿ah? — Rukia parpadeo — claro, gracias—

Ella no había respondido al abrazo, ni para bien ni para mal, eso era bueno para Minato, no le rechazó ni acepto.

—Ahora sí, te veo pronto, en una semana o dos, antes de navidad— antes de responderle Minato dio un beso en la mejilla de Rukia, camino por el pasillo dejándola con la puerta abierta, sin darse cuenta Rukia se había quedado confundida, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la había abrazado como Minato acaba de hacerlo y ese pequeño besó parecía haber tenido fuego.

Las nubes, cubrían el descolorido cielo blanco, el frio acariciaba las tristes hojas rojizas que se despedían de las copas de los árboles, el frio irritaba la nariz de las y los caminantes.

La noche anterior, había terminado con su corazón confundido, a causa de Minato, eso no le preocupaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no había alguien que se preocupara por ella excepto sus hermanos y Renji, pensaba en alguien ajeno a su familia.

Había llevado a Kai a la guardería. Pronto saldría de vacaciones en una semana y media. Y no lo vería en una semana, por causa de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Su hermana había aceptado gustosa estar al pendiente y cuidado de su hermoso peli naranjo sobrino.

_**Flash Back**_

_El teléfono sonó era pasada la noche_

—_Rukia ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Hermana, necesito un favor, sé que es tarde pero te necesito. _

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo mal, esta Kai bien?_

—_Escucha bien, por favor. Hermana tengo la oportunidad de un muy buen proyecto, _

—_Rukia estoy súper emocionada de que te adaptes tan bien— Decía emocionada Hisana_

—_Así que digas tan… tan bien, pues no, ¡eh! No lo creas,_

—_Rukia ha pasado algo— lo último de su hermana se escuchó abatida _

—_Hermana, a veces me gustaría… me gustaría corre a Estado Unidos de nuevo._

—_Rukia, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Me asustas! —_

—_Nada hermana, pero los recuerdos pesan y no sabes cuánto._

—_Rukia— No se esperaba esas afligidas palabras _

—Bueno no te llamé por mí, debo salir a un viaje y no puedo llevar a…—

—_Byakuya-sama y yo lo haremos gustosos— dijo emocionada Hisana _

—_Gracias, eres un amor—_

—_Además Kaito nos ama y lo amamos—_

—_Eso es cierto— Rukia afirmó_

—_además nadie lo cuidaría tan bien como yo—_

—_Bueno hermana ahí, hay un problema, quiero que me ayudes con algo más_

—_¿Qué problema? Rukia pasa algo con Kai… ¿verdad? — se asustó Hisana_

—_Te veo mañana a las 12, en la cafetería cerca de mi trabajo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

—Bueno es hora de hablar…

Rukia cogió el teléfono, marco, los tonos del teléfono le recordaba esa llamada con Ichigo y de daban nervios.

— _¿Diga?_

— Habla Rukia—

—_Querida ¿cómo están?_

—Bien, gracias, necesito de usted. Necesito de Karin-san. Las puedo ver hoy es súper importante.

—_Claro, ¿dónde nos vemos?_

La voz preocupada de Masaki, Rukia la reconocía.

—A las 12 en la cafetería que se encuentra cerca de Sode, mi trabajo. Karin-san sabe llegar… Las espero es súper importante.

Rukia colgó, su corazón latía apresurado cuando de los Kurosaki se trataba.

—Son las 10:40 am, entonces, ¿Dónde los deje?

— ¿Dónde?

Estaba revolviendo los papeles sobre su escritorio hasta que encontró una carpeta con el nombre **"Monte Akashi"**

— ¡Te tengo! — Rukia metió esos papeles al maletín, recogió unos planos y cogió su bolsa.

Cerró su oficina, entro a la de Momo, pero no había nadie, fue a la de Matsumoto pero ahí tampoco había nadie, sólo estaba Toushiro.

Así que se dirigió a la oficina de este.

—Disculpa, Toushiro— tocaba la puerta

—Adelante— dijo con su tipo semblante serio

—Bueno, hoy me marchó temprano debo arreglar los pendientes para estar lista para el viaje que haremos.

—Entiendo, por cierto el señor Tsukino quedó maravillado con tu trabajo, pagó en tiempo y forma.

—Muy bien, eso me quita un peso de encima.

—Saludos. Te veo mañana.

Rukia salió de la oficina del peli blanco, tranquila, caminó hasta el estacionamiento donde había dejado su camioneta abrió la puerta trasera y acomodo sus cosas de forma en que Kai no las alcanzará. Subió en el lado del piloto, su cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el coche…

* * *

><p>No podía creer como los dioses le sonreían, se había levantado de la silla de su oficina para llevarle un pedazo de pastel a su sobrina, además supervisaría las medidas de seguridad del lugar, para después hablarlo con Yuzu. Pero jamás en la vida hubiera pensado que esas coincidencias se dieran, mucho menos para él. Estaba felizmente extrañado, por volverlos a ver.<p>

Por una parte, algo más que conocía de ella y su faceta de madre, ese pequeño peli naranjito le provocaban ganas de apretarlo contra su cuerpo, un impulso desmedido por acercársele, pero temía.

Se encontraba fuera de su automóvil, prestando atención cuidadosamente la escena que se presentaba a unos metros de él, sin ser descubierto observaba tranquilo y ansioso a la vez.

Literalmente, la mujer de sus sueños, se encontraba frente a la guardería de su sobrina, con el mismo niño peli naranjo que había visto en el centro comercial de Karakura.

La emoción por volverlos a ver, era muy confusa, miraba al pequeño más que nada, sentía a su corazón contraerse en su pecho y eso dolía, parecía que el pequeño hacia un berrinche, sentía que algo le indicaba que fuera hasta ellos, algo lo llamaba, no sabía explicar que sucedía con él.

Sus emociones se desbordaban, su corazón pujaba hacia fuera del cuerpo, sus ojos no quitaban la vista de esos dos, su pulso le reventaría en las venas. La respiración se aceleraba y su garganta se secaba.

Quería correr ahí, quería gritarle, quería ir, al cabo ¿Quién era ella que le venía arruinar su perfecta y cómoda vida? Interrumpiéndolo hasta en los sueños, ¿Quién era ella que venía a estropear su tranquilidad? ¿Quién era el pequeño que le hacía sentir tan bien pero a la vez tan necesitado? ¿Acaso también era una coincidencia cruel?

— ¿Qué me lo impide? ¿Qué son estas emociones?

La vio subir al pequeño a la camioneta, colocándolo en su sillita y con el cinturón de seguridad, parecía que no quería ponerse el cinturón, pero ella sólo le sonreía, nunca la vio perder el control.

—Parece una buena madre…

Se sentía patético escondido detrás de un árbol, era tanto estrés que le provocaba el pequeño que las únicas veces que lo había visto terminaba escondiéndose.

Observó que cerraba la puerta del pequeño, abrió la del piloto, una de las jóvenes de la guardería le alcanzaba una mochila a la morena, la mochila parecía algún personaje de televisión.

La mujer siguió su camino, él reloj marcarían las 11: 30 de la mañana. Caminó hacia la puerta de la guardería, entro despistado, unas jóvenes mujeres se quedaron con la boca abierta, él hombre era muy apuesto. Con traje de vestir, color mostaza una camisa a juego así como los accesorios, llevaba una pulsera en la mano izquierda y un par de anillos, una gabardina café y una bufanda bicolor que combinaba a la perfección, su cabello desalineado y unos ojos hermosos que miraban el lugar con cuidado.

—Así que aquí está el hijo de esa mujer… mi hermano.

—Disculpe se le ofrece algo— una joven con mandil e preguntó, hizo una reverencia —

— ¿Qué tal? Soy el tío de Kurosaki Michiru, Kurosaki Ichigo—

—Oh, claro la pequeña…— la mujer enfocó bien al atractivo hombre y entonces lo vio, su parecido era extraordinario, semblante la mirada y el color del cabello

—Mi nombre es Julia Montesinos— Dijo la hermosa chica extranjera de cabellos largos y de color castaño, esa chica poseía una mirada muy fija y la joven estaba con la boca abierta sin poder concentrarse frente al peli naranjo— Pero aquí solo Juli-chan

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Ichigo ante la fija mirada de la joven y su boca abierta.

— Disculpe, la pequeña no se encuentra aquí, ya han…—

—Venido por ella— interrumpió otra chica de cabellos largos y grandes y hermosos ojos oscuros,

—Gracias, — dijo serio el hombre—

—Disculpa mi intro… mi intromisión, ¿eres pariente de Kuchiki Kai? — Ichigo sonrió,

—No seas imprudente Romi-chan— Dijo otra chica atractiva de cabellos negros largos y piel muy blanca que le miraba fijamente

—Es que no lo ves, Luzie-chan es tan parecido— las tres lo miraban fijamente y él se reía para sus adentros, esas chicas le ponían la piel chinita.

— Gracias— y se retiró de frente de las chicas, —

—Chicas, chicas— Esa tres jóvenes, llamaron a otras 3 chicas

— Lo vieron es idéntico al pequeño Kai— Dijo una joven de ojos color oscuro y cabellos castaños, piel clara y hermosa sonrisa.

—Sí, Jassmine-chan, Romi-chan fuiste muy entrometida— dijo otra chica de cabellos castaños y grandes y hermosos ojos que respondía al nombre de Jossely-chan—

—Es que no lo vieron— Decía Romi-chan— las otras cinco chicas asentían con carita tierna y pasional al mismo tiempo

—Se me antoja un helado de naranja— poniendo ojos de entusiasmo total, interrumpió Josselyn-chan—

—Con este frío, claro que no Josse-chan— dijo una de

—Pero es que está como hecho por los mismos ángeles, es guapo, será el esposo o algo de la señora Kuchiki— dijo una joven occidental de cabellos negros largos, con ojos color café oscuro y bonitos labios,

—Hmm, puede que tengas razón Luzie-chan— Otra chica extranjera que de grandes y bien delineados labios de piel clara y cabello largo, con grandes ojos rasgados, Shira-chan

—No, no sabemos, además pregunto por la niña Kurosaki— Juli-chan

—Tienes razón, Elenita-chan ya contrólate, mira tus ojos están en blanco— dijo otra chica sonriente de hermosos ojos oscuros, cabello largo y de piel clara que respondía al nombre de Vero-chan—

—Romí-chan ¿qué haces? — Pregunto Luzie-chan, Pues la chica de nombre Romí-chan había corrido con el grupo de niños y niñas y los había puesto en círculo

—Enseño a los pequeños sobre el Ichiruki— sonrió la jovencita y los niños alrededor decían Ichi—Ruki

— ¿Qué es este escándalo? — la superior Caro-chan

—Es cultural Ichiruki— Respondió Juli-chan a Caro-chan

—A que te refieres con "cultura Ichiruki" — intervino Caro-chan

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que nuestra fantástica semana en Japón como niñeras ha llegado a su fin y queremos que el Ichiruki trascienda por eso Romi-chan educa con cultura Ichiruki— Respondió Elenita-chan

—Es cierto recuerden que es nuestro último día de intercambio — otra chica más llamada Saku-chan. Que parecía se había dado cuenta de todo— chicas que hermoso hombre— juntaba sus manos recordando al peli naranjo

—¡Es cierto! — Decían todas a la vez—

— ¡Vamos a esforzarnos! — dijeron desde una de las esquinas al mismo tiempo otras jóvenes occidentales llamadas Juli-chan, Vero-chan, Shira-chan.

Todas se juntaron en el centro y unieron sus manos.

— Chicas que el Ichiruki sea con nosotras y que Tite-sama nos devuelva a nuestra Rukia-sama—

— ¡A esforzarnos! — Gritaron las chicas.

—Estoy orgullosa de ustedes las embajadoras de occidentales, hacen un magnífico trabajo con los niños y las niñas.

Aplaudió la Directora casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Y las chicas se abrazaron, tristes porque tenían que regresar a sus respectivos países.

—Extrañare al pequeño Kai, decir Chigo— Waaa T.T lloraba la chica que respondía al nombre de Luzie-chan.

Llegó puntualmente a la cafetería junto con Karin y un extra. Busco por las mesas a Rukia y se encontraba sola. En eso,

—La ubique me adelanto, Karin-chan, lávala en el sanitario por favor—

—Sí, mama.

Masaki camino hasta donde se encontraba la peli morena. En una de las mesas a la mitad de la cafetería, mirando como las parejas y la gente caminaban por los alrededores.

—Rukia, buenas tardes querida— Rukia se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano, para saludarla. Pero Masaki, la jaló y la abrazó. Rukia sonrió, esa mujer era increíble igual que su marido. Entendía por Ichigo había sido tan buen compañero, mientras estuvieron juntos.

—Tome asiento por favor ¿y Karin? —

—Está en el baño—

—Buenas tardes, se escuchó a un lado— Cuando Masaki vio al pequeño se soltó en llanto, el pequeño reía y junto a él una mujer mayor que Rukia pero idéntica a esta, que reconoció como Hisana. Rukia observo a la mujer romper en llanto y saltar de alegría al tener a su primer nieto frente a ella.

—Rukia pero es precioso, maravilloso, es mi pequeño Ichigo— Masaki se levantó y abrazó a Hisana y al niño. El niño le abrazó, sin asustarse. La mujer sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. En eso se hizo presente Karin con una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos color café claros.

—Michiu— grito Kai, sonriéndole a la niña

—Tai— grito la niña soltando la mano de su tía Karin, que se había quedó paralizada al ver al pequeño entre los brazos de su madre.

La escena fue muy emotiva, Masaki abrazando y besando a Kai, hasta el punto en el que el pequeño se enfadó y lloró, sólo Rukia pudo calmarlo. Karin súper emocionada y Michiru feliz. Abrazos y besos por todos lados.

—Mi amor, ella es tu abuela Masaki, — Rukia la señaló— tu Tía Karin— esta última le hizo una seña de V— y tu prima Michiru—

—Ella es mi hermana Hisana, que la conocen— Hisana hizo una reverencia

Se sentaron las grandes pidieron café y pastel de chocolate con fresas, para los pequeños con Karin la tía consentidora.

—Minato ¿Cómo te fue ayer? — preguntaba el hombre con el cigarrillo por terminar

— Me fue bien, siento que progresamos Asuma-san.

— Deja de ser tan formal Minato, y dime ¿Hubo beso? — pregunto acercándose al trabajador Minato

—No, ella es diferente a las otras chicas, su historia ha sido complicada. Pero sabes, hasta apenas ayer, me di cuenta de algo.

— ¿De qué?

—Su hijo, el pequeño Kai, tiene un gran parecido con el arquitecto.

—¿Quién? El naranjito

—Sí, el mismo, Kurosaki-san— se mostró extrañado— Pero no quise aturdir a Rukia, preguntándole

—Debe ser una casualidad, eso pasa.

—Quizás tienes razón, pero ni eso me impedirá que me separe de ella, seguiré a su lado hasta hacerla mía, mi mujer y esposa.

—Pues avanza, porque con lo que me dices es un partidazo esa mujer.

—Lo sé, quiero que mi Naruto tenga una familia estable y con ella y su hijo hay una buena oportunidad—

—vaya que te gusta—

—Es cierto, me encanta, es hermosa y una gran persona, la quiero para mí—

—Te felicito, ese es mi amigo, un hombre decidido.

—Claro, ella será para mí, ya lo verás—

En el Rubio ojiazul se miraba la decisión y el gusto por la pelinegra. Y esa determinación que decía que no se dejaría vencer por nadie.

Se había abstenido de llamarlo y atosigarlo con sus "Itsugo para allá y para acá". Se había enterado por una espía sin nombre que tenía en la constructora de Ichigo, que él había pedido la participación especial de una mujer, cosa que no le agrado para nada, sabia de próximo viaje y tenía un par de sorpresas para él. La primera.

—Con que Kuchiki Rukia— dijo para ella, tenía una copa en la mano y estaba en una Comprometedora posición dejando ver sus encantos femeninos en su diminuto vestido, parecía que el frio no le hacía.

El timbre se escuchó estaba en el despachó de Noitra, el eterno enamorado sin corresponder, ella se levantó de inmediato y se acercó abrir la puerta.

—Pasa Stark, te esperaba y ansiosa— dijo sarcástica

—¿Hmm? — dijo ignorando sus palabras

El atractivo hombre de melena larga y ondulada color café, entró pero sin ganas de estar ahí, de no ser por su amigo Noitra, no le hubiera hecho ningún caso a esa peligrosa mujer.

—Que sea rápido— dijo el incómodo hombre, había olor a alcohol en el vestíbulo, no caminó hacia los sillones, se mantuvo tras la puerta.

—Sé que no me soportas pero no te preocupes es reciproco, pero como sé que eres de los mejores por eso te quiero en esto—

—Necesito que me investigues profundamente a una mujer—

— ¿Qué sabes de ella? — dijo Stark

—Su nombre—

—Bien— Dijo él— dímelo—

—Kuchiki Rukia—

—Te mantengo informada— lo apuntó en una hoja de papel. El hombre, salió como entró, rápido, sin mirar atrás, dejando a la voluptuosa Nell con su alcohol—

—Necesito espantar a las moscas, no sé qué quiera Ichigo con ella, pero yo sé lo que quiero con Ichigo y no dejare que nadie se meta—

—Bueno sé que ha sido muy difícil la espera—

—Demasiado Rukia—

—La razón de citarlas a las tres aquí— dijo nerviosa— es muy simple—

—Vamos Rukia, me pones nerviosa ¿cuál es el problema?

—Sí, Rukia-chan, igual yo— inconscientemente Masaki y Hisana se había agarrado de las manos. Rukia Sonrió.

—Por azares del destino, tendré que viajar— dijo volteando a ver a su pequeño que estaba agarrado de la mano con la pequeña Kurosaki, mirando peces de un tapiz

—Rukia, ¿Qué pasa? No hagas esto tan tenebroso— dijo Karin volviendo su vista a Masaki que desprendía energía negativa aumentada con la de Hisana

—Mi hijo, tendrá que quedarse, no porque quiera dejarlo— dijo avergonzada y las tres mujeres mirándola

—Viajaré con su hijo— señaló a Masaki

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron al mismo tiempo Karin y Masaki— con Ichigo— al escuchar esto el pequeño Kai como si de un imán se tratara corrió con las mujeres

—Chigo papá, Chigo Papá, mami papá—

—Mi amor, papá no está aquí, ve a jugar con Michiru-chan—

—Le hablas de él— dijo Karin, sorprendida—

—Por supuesto, es su padre, el único que no lo sabe ni lo ha visto es el mismo Ichigo—

—Que maravillosa eres Rukia— Dijo Hisana

—Bueno el caso es que, mientras yo no este e Ichigo no este, quiero que convivan con Kai que lo disfruten con libertad a lado de mi hermana, pues ella lo cuidará, que poco a poco comiencen a convivir con él en la vida familiar—

Rukia estaba muy seria, en verdad quería que las cosas estuvieran bien, y no le negaría a nadie la familia Kurosaki la oportunidad de estar con Kai.

—Con excepción de Ichigo, pues lo eh estado pensando y no sé qué tan fuerte vaya a ser para él, saber que tuvimos un hijo.

—Rukia, la razón que nosotros tuvimos para no forzarlo a recordar, fue porque Ichigo padeció mucho de su cabeza, continuos dolores, migrañas, cambios de humor, fue muy doloroso para él, adaptarse a esta vida— dijo Masaki, Hisana conmovida por el relato de Masaki

—Masaki lo lamento, por lo que tuvo que pasar—

—Rukia, te queremos de vuelta con todo e Ichigo, ¡esfuérzate! — Dijo Karin, Rukia le sonrió serena

—Estoy consciente que las cosas cambiaron, Ichigo no me recuerda y eso fue y ha sido muy doloroso, después de amarlo tanto y de pronto, me desvanecí de su mente y él olvidándose de mí, fue el final de mi serenidad en aquel tiempo, misma serenidad que Kai trajo de vuelta—

—Rukia…— Masaki

—Pero ya no estoy triste, ahora mi hijo ocupa mi vida social y tiempo y espacio, por eso ahora que no estaré cerca quiero encargárselo a las tres de no ser molestia.

— ¡MOLESTIA JÁMAS! — dijeron las tres mujeres

—Te apoyo, hermana— sonrió Hisana

—Cuentas conmigo, cuñada— Karin

—Gracias Karin—

—No tengo palabras para agradecerte, que pienses en todo, y nos incluyas, te consideramos familia y pase lo que pase siempre serás Rukia, nuestra Rukia— Masaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

—De nada, regresando del viaje, le diré toda la verdad a Ichigo. Así que espero de su apoyo—

—Estaremos a tu lado— Karin hablo, la fe que le tenía Karin a Rukia, y esa seguridad y ese apoyo se trasmitía en la voz de la morena. Masaki le sonrió y Hisana de la misma forma tierna le acaricio la mano.

—No quiero que sufra y ocasionarle ningún daño a Ichigo, pero esto no es fácil para nadie.

—Es cierto, para nadie— Karin habló

—Bueno eso era lo que quería decirles, es hora que vaya a ver a mi jefe—

— ¿vas con Ichigo? — dijo Masaki, Rukia suspiró con pesar.

—Hisana por favor, cuida bien de él pasó más tarde, de acuerdo, en la carriola está todo. Perdona hermana—

—Descuida pequeña Rukia—

—No me digas pequeña Rukia, Hisana— se despidió de besos y abrazos, de las tres mujeres—

Caminó hasta Kai y Michiru y abrazo al primero y la segunda la abrazó.

—Kai Mami debe ir a trabajar, me das un beso grande—

—Mami amo muto, —

—Te amo mucho, también, anda vaya con sus tías y abuela—los niños hicieron caso, pero cuando Rukia se levantó Kai le hacia la seña de adiós, este corrió a los brazos de Hisana y Michiru también, copiando cada movimiento del peli naranjo.

—Es idéntico a mi Ichigo—

—Chigo, chigo— decía Kai

^—^

— ¿Tiene cita? — Una mujer de cabellos cortos cafés y ojos color avellana, y tez clara, miraba retadoramente a la Kuchiki.

—No, no precisamente, el me pidió un material de un proyecto,

—Pues déjame ver si te puede atender— la igualada mujer, miraba a Rukia despectivamente, en eso, pasó por allí, Misuka, traía con ella una pila de papeles, reconoció a Rukia—

—Kuchiki-san, que bueno que volvió— la saludo efusivamente la señora

—Misuka-san, buena tarde — Rukia se ofreció ayudar a la mujer—

—No hay problema con ella, —Misuka se dirigió a la mujer de cabellos cortos castaños, que le hizo un gesto—

—Gracias— dijo Rukia— por la confianza—

—Se me hizo raro no verla en la junta después de su salida, mi jefe es algo pesado, perdónelo por favor es muy buena persona.

Para esa mujer Rukia era buena chica, era dulce y su mirada era triste.

Ambas colocaron los papeles sobre el escritorio de Misuka, y ella cogió el teléfono—

—Ahorita le comento que está aquí—

—Dígale que es personal del grupo Sode, por favor— pidió Rukia—

—Claro.

—_Misuka ¿Qué se le ofrece?_ —

—Señor tiene una persona del Grupo Sode, esperando por usted.

— _¿Del grupo Sode? Qué raro, Rukia viene hasta mañana, Jueves. ¿Quién es? Bueno no importa, que pase. _

Colgaron.

—Puede pasar— Rukia caminó tan despacio, ya había llegado ahí, hasta ese punto y no podía abrir la puerta, la voz de Misuka la sacó de sus cavilaciones

— ¿Pasa algo? —

— ¿Eh? ¡A no, no, no, no me distraje es todo!

Rukia giró la perilla, y empujó la puerta, de nuevo esa impecable oficina, pero la sorpresa es que no había nadie, dio unos pasos para el frente

—Kurosaki-san ¿Kurosaki-san? — Busco por esa habitación pero no había nadie, volvió la vista y estaba detrás de ella con una toalla, parecía estar secando su rostro y luego se encontró con ellos, esos ojos castaños.

—¡Ne, Rukia! ¡Qué sorpresa! —Rukia se asustó pegando un brinco se separó de él.

—¡Hmm! La consciencia— se rio él— ¿Acaso tienes malos pensamientos? — Paso por su lado para ir en dirección a su escritorio

—Kuro…Kurosa-san, nada de eso… déjese de tonterías, aquí — se comió hasta el apellido de IChigo, se acercó al escritorio frente a Ichigo—traigo el contrato— extendió el documento—

—Te esperaba para mañana, pero que bueno que estas aquí— Agarró el contrato e hizo como que lo leía

—Por favor, siéntate. Lo voy a leer, si no te molesta. —Dijo sarcástico

—Ningún problema— ella se sentó, estaba nerviosa, lo observaba, se había colocado sus lentes, se podía observar que se había lavado la cara.

El peli naranjo se miraba tan bien, con su conjunto beige, su camisa le quedaba muy bien, en color café más oscuro. traía los botones abiertos,

Ichigo sintió cómo lo observaba y sonrió para sus adentros, aunque no volteo a verla. Al percatarse ella que estaba hipnotizada por Ichigo, volteo a ver una planta que se encontraba en la esquina.

— ¡Rukia! Tengo una prueba para ti — rompió el silencio, Ichigo, quería aminorar el silencio entre ellos, eso era incómodo.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba? — preguntó algo confundida, miraba a todos lados

— No te preocupes no es nada sexual, ni acoso— Dijo bromeando y se rio, —deja de estar tan tensa que me pones de nervioso

— ¿Hmm? — Rukia — _Ichigo Idiota, tú y tus imprudencias.―pensó _

—Espero no ser la razón por la cual estas tensa—

—S_i supieras que eres la principal razón de mi estrés_— Pensó Rukia

—Le eh hecho un cambio a mi oficina me quieres decir ¿Cuál es ese cambio?

— ¿Eh?... — A Rukia le pareció tonto

— Quizás no me doy a entender, he agregado algo a mi oficina, ¿puedes decirme que es?

—_Así que es eso_— pensó la morena— Entiendo el punto, el artículo que has colocado es el perchero, ese— señalo la pelinegra— el que está entre la maseta y el librero, está hecho de caoba mestiza, por eso el color es tan peculiar, no es común encontrarla en este país por lo que normalmente se exporta.

—¡WOW! ¡Vaya que eres buena! — Dijo esto sin darle una sola mirada

—Bueno Kurosaki, ¿ya terminó? El contrato no es tan largo para tardarse.

—Bueno, bueno, lo sé, es muy claro, lo escribiste tu Rukia—

—No, eso lo hace, Toushiro—

—Son muy cercanos, ¿ah? — Inconscientemente las cosas daban un giró logrando, él tenía más curiosidad

—No mucho, es el esposo de una de mis mejores amigas.

En ese momento pasaron dos cosas a la vez, a Rukia le sonó el celular y se levantó a contestar. Alejándose de Ichigo. Al peli naranjo le atacó una increíble migraña, que le empezó a sangrar la nariz, cuando Rukia volteo de reojo pudo ver la aterradora expresión del naranjito, que ni siquiera colgó, sólo corrió hacia él, dejando caer el celular.

— ¡Hey reacciona, reacciona! Vamos ¿estas bien?— él escuchaba la voz sonaba distorsionada, la sangre del hombre no dejaba de salir, ella sacó su pañuelo y lo jaló del cabello hacia atrás, para colocarle el pañuelo y que no se manchará más—

Las manos de Rukia estaban ensangrentadas, eso le trajo malos recuerdos, muy malos, sus ojos se pusieron rojos quería llorara, pero tenía ser fuerte.

— ¿Estas bien? ¡Voy a llamar a tu asistente!— El rostro preocupado de Rukia, esta se disponía a dejarlo para hablarle a Misuka, pero él la agarró de la muñeca, presionándola fuerte—

—No… espera, estoy bien— los ojos de Ichigo parecían desorbitados, seguía con la otra mano en la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar la cabeza…

—Obvio que… que no estás bien— Rukia estaba muy preocupada, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su voz vibraba, sus manos temblaban, el seguía sujetándola así que ella se hincó, a su lado para quedarse ahí, con él, —

—Sí… estoy bien— La punzada en su cabeza, era cada vez menos fuerte, pero sus ojos dolían, se aguaron. Seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás y Rukia a su lado, con una de sus manos en los hombros y la otra en la frente.

—Gracias a Dios, pero debemos ir al hospital— Dijo ella

—No, ya estoy bien—

—Claro que no, no estás bien, ni siquiera creo que puedas viajar. Deberías de estar descansando o en una clínica

—Que estoy bien—

—Pero… Pero

— ¡AH! Eres igual de molesta que mi padre— soltó el peli naranjo. Rukia le ayudo a reincorporarse, su nariz ya no sangraba.

— ¿Te pasa esto seguido?

—No, no desde el accidente ¿recuerdas? — Rukia se quedó con la boca abierta, no sabía si habla con el Ichigo de su pasado o el Ichigo actual.

—El accidente… lo recuerdas, ¿Qué recuerdas?— dijo ella con intensidad en sus palabras por un minuto ¿la recordaba?

—Me ayudas a llegar al baño— Dijo tratando de pararse. Rukia se contuvo frente a él para ayudarlo a levantar.

—Sí…— _Ichigo, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- _se decía en sus adentros

El peli naranjo se apoyó en Rukia, pasando una mano por los hombros de ella, aunque fuera pequeña, era cálida y servicial.

—Vamos, con cuidado…— el corazón de Rukia dolía, en verdad

—Tranquila, estas temblando— Él aprecio el gestó... pero ¿por qué estaba de esa forma? eso lo confundía aun más

—Lo siento—

—Tonta no te disculpes—

Caminaron lentos al baño, ella abrió la puerta. Él la soltó y se apoyó en el lavamanos. Rukia se quedó detrás de él, unas traicioneras lágrimas se hicieron presentes, pero ellas las borró de su cara.

—Déjame ayudarte— ella se acercó a él, pero este se acachó para lavarse la cara. Rukia le alcanzó una toalla.

—Deja de preocuparte—

— ¿Quién… quien podría preocuparse por alguien tan tonto como tú? — A Ichigo, Rukia le pareció un poco infantil, que se echó a reír.

—En verdad que eres tonta—

— ¿Ah? ¡Que soy tonta! —Rukia se enojó, Ichigo seguía con la llave abierta —A ver mueve, o cierra la llave, quiero que mi hijo no padezca de no tener agua cuando sea grande.

—¿Eres ecologista o qué?

—Parece un pequeño, niño Kurosaki, inmaduro e insoportable

—Gracias por lo que me toca.

—Debemos ir al hospital, — dijo Rukia inocentemente— Vamos, ella lo tomo del brazo

—No—

—¿Por qué no?

—No creo que deba darte explicaciones, Kuchiki, pero no iré al hospital— Rukia sintió frialdad en las palabras de Ichigo, eso la hizo callar.

—_Es cierto, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones_— Ichigo se dio cuenta de sus palabras y que estas fueron frías

—Lo siento— se disculpó— Es sólo que no quiero ver a mi padre.

—Hmm… Pero Isshin-san puede ayudarte, él sólo se preocupa por ti— entonces pasó algo que Rukia jamás se esperó, Ichigo soltó el agarre del Rukia, enfrentándola ferozmente, no parecía el desvalido de hacia minutos antes

—Deja de ser tan fastidiosa— Ichigo, se encendió,

— _¿Por qué tanta urgencia del hospital? ¿Acaso quiere ver a mi padre, quiere ser tan descarada?_ —pensaba

Rukia lo miraba sin dar crédito, se había alterado sus palabras eran frías y brutales

— ¡Tu… tu que sabes de mi padre y de mí! —

—No te incumbe, esto no te incumbe, deja de entrometerte,— Ichigo estaba fuera de sí, parecía que le hubieran puesto limón en la herida, Rukia lo miraba con expectación, no podía creer esa actitud, parecía que había herido a Ichigo.

—No te metas, no te metas con mi padre— Rukia no entendía el porqué de esa actitud del peli naranjo.

—Pero… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿De que estas hablando? — Ichigo se volteó hacia ella y camino dos pasos ella estaba inmóvil, y la empujo contra la pared del baño, un cuarto de baño con suficiente espacio.

— ¡Aléjate de mi padre! ¡Deja de meterte con hombres casado! — Eso confundió más a Rukia,

—Eres una mala mujer, eres perversa, descarada—

—Ichigo…— los grandes ojos de Rukia estaba atemorizados, él había cambiado de simpático y bromista a un brutal hombre que la miraba con rabia, no comprendía. —_Recordaría que cuando estuvimos juntos él estaba casado con Inoue-san, ¡No puede ser, ahora me odia!_ — estaba perdida en sus pensamientos,

— ¡¿Entiendes?, no te quiero cerca…— _No te quiero cerca de él ni de nadie más… de nadie que no sea yo_— pensó

— ¡Estúpido! — Gritó Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Por qué haces estas cosas? — _No te quiero cerca_— esas palabras le dolieron a Rukia, ella cayó sobre sus piernas al suelo. De esta acorralada, entre Ichigo y la pared, terminó llorando en el suelo.

—Rukia…—

El grito de la morena sacó a Ichigo de su momento de cretino. Él se hincó a su lado, extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de Rukia, bañado en lágrimas

— ¿Por qué? — Ichigo emitió esas palabras, cuando Rukia lo vio esquivo con su mano la de Ichigo,

—No me toques…— Rukia se levantó, Ichigo pudo sentir el dolor que le había ocasionado a ella, la expresión de la morena era llena de tristeza.

Ella estaba de pie, sacudiendo su falda caminó unos pasos pero él la jaló de la muñeca hasta el suelo de nuevo junto a él, Rukia cayó sobre él. Quedando sin aliento, Ichigo, la sujetó contra su cuerpo pero no abrazándola

— ¡suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! — Rukia trataba de zafarse, pero estaba mal acomodada y ese día se había puesto una falta de que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, con sus botas de piso y sus medias, estaba en una posición incómoda, una de sus medias se había roto, Ichigo la estaba sujetando con fuerza entonces—

**Flash Back**

—_Anda me conoces bien…— dijo ella, llevo delicadamente una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Ichigo, se acercó más y más y al levantarse dejo ver sus perfectos desnudos pechos, se acercó a los labios del chico que estaba inmóvil y susurró, su aliento impacto los labios de Ichigo. _

—_mi nombre…. Ichigo, mi nombre— ella parecía ansiosa esperando que el peli naranjo dijera su nombre._

_Pero para Ichigo esa mujer de blanca tez, ojos grandes, ese cuerpo tan firme y ese cabello tan negro y hermoso, era ella… era _

—_Tu nombre…— Ichigo temió decir ese nombre, ella le sonrió. _

—_Tienes miedo naranjito…— Sonrió para alejarse y tomar su posición anterior, — Sí, eso debe ser— sonrió_

—_Tu nombre es…— Ichigo cerró los ojos, la mirada de ella le daba ansiedad_

—…_es, es Rukia— De pronto una sensación de estremecedora se apodero de Ichigo que intentó abrir sus ojos pero estos se volvieron pesados, pero no dejaba de repetir ese nombre… Rukia_

—_Rukia— Ichigo sintió que un segundo, en sus ojos cerrados fueron como mil años, sin poder abrirlos el temor lo invadió, cuando por fin los pudo abrir, busco la morena bajo la sábana y de repente ya no era, la mujer que estaba a su lado no era otra más que una peli verde, desnuda, que se acomodaba sobre el pecho desnudo del chico, y esta le besaba la piel. _

—_¡Basta! — fue lo que atinó a decir el hombre de cabellos brillantes_

**Flash Back**

—Rukia… Basta_—_ Rukia lo empujó, sus brazos le dolían, el los había sujeto muy fuerte_—_

— La próxima vez que decidas desangrarte, no te volveré ayudar— La vio alejarse de él. De nuevo, la guio con la vista saliendo del baño, entonces este se levantó, la vio recoger su bolso y su celular y él se atravesó impidiéndole la salida.

—Muévete— le dijo Rukia, pero él la ignoró—

—Rukia— Estaba frente a ella impidiéndole el paso, la salida.

—Rukia nada, muévete, me marchó— Estaba molesta, triste y herida

—Rukia— ese hombre era irritante, primero la lastima le dice cosas u ahora le impedía irse—

—Déjate de tonterías, es suficiente— las manos de Rukia estaba manchadas ella bajo la vista para verlas y en ese momento el la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo, pareció un eterno segundo, en el que Ichigo la rodeo con tal calidez pasando una mano por su cintura y la otra presionando cuidadosamente la nuca y acariciando el cabello negro.

Ella no respondió el abrazo, sólo se quedó ahí, aspirando el olor a colonia y sangre, es pestífero olor a metal, entonces Ichigo la soltó, ella parpadeo para luego verlo moverse sigilosamente rumbo al baño de nuevo. En el marco de la puerta.

—El lunes nos vamos, ten listo todo— esas vacías palabras fueron lo último— Te esperaré en el estacionamiento del comercial Karakura, tú y tu equipo— después de esas palabras se metió al baño.

#_#

—Señorita Nell, él señor. Tengo entendido que se irá donde el Monte Akashi,

—Me parece que la próxima semana—

—No, tengo entendido que va con el otro socio de la constructora y sus trabajadores—

—Sí, esa mujer estuvo hoy aquí—

—Claro sólo que ella vino a buscar al señor, quizás esté buscando el dinero de Kurosaki-sama, es una mujer sin chiste, es plana y con una carácter feo.

La mujer de la recepción estaba tan metida en pasarle las noticias del día a Nell, que en eso una blanca mano le colgó.

—No quiero tener que despedirte, pero si Kurosaki se entera de esto, no será nada piadoso— le sonrió mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

—Disculpe, Ishida-sama no volverá a pasar, lo juro— le decía temiendo que la corriera

—Realmente no me interesa que pase, pero si no le dices o paras de hacer esto, Kurosaki como enemigo es lo peor— sonrió, dirigiéndose al elevador.

Camino elegante y tranquilo, entro al elevador y ahí pensativa había una mujer, que le saludo con reverencia, los ojos de la mujer eran hermosos, su cabello era negro, parecía un descripción antes conocida. Los ojos de ella era bellos pero sus mirada era triste parecía que había estado llorando.

Así que Ishida no dudo en preguntar

—Disculpa, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?— le brindo una sonrisa, Rukia sabía que él era Ishida, ya había sabido de él.

—No, Ishida-san gracias—

—Conoces mi nombre pero me dejas saber el tuyo, si eres tan amable—

—Soy Kuchiki Rukia, del proyecto Akashi—

—¿Oh? Es un placer, en verdad ¿todo está bien?

Habían llegado al estacionamiento

—Puede tirar a Kurosaki-san de un risco o hacerlo perdidizo en las montañas

— ¿ah, Ichigo? ¡Ah, ese tonto! Perdónalo, él es un tonto de nacimiento, creo que se le cayó a su padre— le sonrió Ishida a Rukia, esta caminó hasta su coche

—lo que quiero es que el me perdone— dijo Rukia para ella ya cerca del carro, Ishida se había dirigido a un auto deportivo blanco.

Después de esa tarde Rukia e Ichigo no volvieron a verse ni hablarse…

**Domingo en la noche…**

—Hisana, las cosas ya están listas aquí, —le entregó un neceser de color azul— de acuerdo…— suspiró

—Rukia deja de preocuparte, Byakuya-sama y yo lo cuidaremos—

—Lo sé, — la miro con ternura—me voy tranquila, por cierto ¿Dónde están? —

—En nuestra habitación—

—Hermana, no mal impongan a mi hijo—

—No olvidaremos compartirlo con los Kurosaki, que ellos lo disfruten, también.

—Mmm sí, claro— dijo Rukia sonriéndole a su hermana

Rukia se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y su hijo.

Kai miraba la televisión en la habitación estaba con Byakuya que le enseñaba a dibujar al Emperador Alga, con muchas crayolas y hojas blancas.

—Te ves muy tierno, hermano— Dijo Rukia con una triste sonrisa, —Espero que sean hojas recicladas

—No, es de mi agrado ser tierno, Rukia— Dijo el altivo hombre con una mirada tierna, y una sonrisa forzada. Kai miró a su mamá

—mida mami estoy bibujando— le sonrió, a Kai no le preocupaba quedarse con sus tíos, los amaba.

—Muy bien amor— caminó hacia la cama y se hinco a un lado de los dos—

—Kai, mami debe ir a trabajar— Dijo Byakuya

—Debo ir hacer la maleta, estaremos de vuelta el sábado, no tardaré— dirigiéndose a Byakuya

—Ve sin preocupaciones, a Kaito, no le faltará nada— Byakuya siempre tan protector, pero a su manera seria.

—Cuida de ambos, por favor, hermano— Rukia se despidió con un beso y abrazo de Kai y un beso de su hermano—

—Nos veremos pronto—

Durante esos días Ichigo, se aisló totalmente, sabía que había hecho mal, pero no entendía su comportamiento él no era así, pero desde que aquel día en el comercial su vida se tornó diferente.

A la mañana siguiente las nubes se habían apoderado del cielo, esperaba tranquila en su camioneta, había llegado aparentemente temprano, entonces, se frotaba las manos, ese día se había puesto falda blanca en tiras, adornada con una cadena dorada, medias negras, botas blancas con una lista morada, blusa blanca de manga larga, bufanda beige con morado y una gabardina de color morada, se puso un gorro y unos lentes.

—Demonios, olvide comprarme los guantes— miró su reloj, —

—Bueno por mientras iré por un café—

Rukia salió del su camioneta gris plateada, para ir hacia un expedido de café que no estaba a más de 30 pasos frente a ella.

—Me da un expreso por favor— Rukia paso un billete y dejó el cambio, seguía soplando sus manos—

Caminó de regreso a su camioneta pero se quedó afuera.

— ¡Bu! Rukia—

— ¡Ah!¿Momo? — Grito pero al mismo tiempo tiró su café del asusto

—Buenos días, Matsumoto tiene fiebre no puede venir así que iremos juntas—

—Me asustaste, pero e… ¡Qué bien! Aunque me debes un café—

—¿Rukia? ¿Eres tú? — Detrás de las mujeres se escuchó la voz grave—

—¿Quién es, Rukia? Es muy apuesto— le susurró Momo, Rukia se giró y lo vio, con una gran sonrisa—

—Minato ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, buenos días— se acercó y la saludo de beso, ella respondió—

—Momo, él es Minato-san, un amigo—

—Un placer— dijo el rubio— Chicas este es mi compañero de trabajo, Asuma Sarutobi-san

—Un placer— ambas chicas hicieron reverencia—

—Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto —Sonrió el rubio sin contestar a la morena

—Veo que ya se conocen— Ichigo se encontraba detrás de todos.

—Buenos días, —dijeron todos—

—Grupo Sode no Shirayuki, diseñadoras y decoradoras, Grupo Konoha, materiales y construcción, mis trabajadores— Dijo Ichigo, sacando un cigarrillo, eso dejo impactada a las mujeres, Rukia quiso regañarle pero recordó su última amarga escena— pronto socializarán— dijo Ichigo desganado.

—Bien, — contestó Asuma

— Debo comprar unas cosas, gracias por estar antes, sólo esperamos a Ishida y nos vamos. ¿Todos traen coche? — Momo afirmó así como Asuma—Bien. Para que me sigan.

Ichigo se sintió incomodo por las constantes miradas de Minato para Rukia.

—Entonces estaremos toda la semana juntos— susurraba Minato cerca de Rukia,

—Pues no creo tener mucho tiempo libre Minato, debo trabajar con Momo y pero te deseo lo mejor

—Rukia, lo mismo para ti—Le sonrió

—Rukia— la llamó Momo, que había observado a Ichigo, consumir su cigarrillo demasiado rápido a un lado de Asuma, parecían conversar.

—Momo, ¿Qué pasa? —

—Vamos a comprar unos guantes— sonrió Momo, se había dado cuenta que Rukia no tenía guantes y era muy friolenta.

— ¡Vamos! — respondió Rukia, Minato regresó al lado de Asuma

Las dos mujeres se fueron, e Ichigo también.

Continuará...

Les comentó el final se acerca... Yeah! Por fin jajaja abrazos


	19. Chapter 19

**Mil gracias por los comentarios les regalooo otros dos capis pues el final lo estare subiendo en unos días, capí 23 el gran final!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

—Asegura bien tu cinturón, Momo— dijo Rukia.

Manejaba su camioneta, iba detrás de la negra que conducía Ichigo, rumbo a la reconstrucción de las cabañas.

—Ya lo hice, de hecho me aprieta— Rukia se echó a reír por el gesto de incomodidad de Momo

— ¡Rukia, no te rías! — Le reprochó —La carretera tiene grietas—

—Lo siento, Momo. Es por causa del hielo y la nieve—

—De acuerdo, te perdono si me compras un café cuando lleguemos—

Momo buscaba una estación, en el radio.

—Hay discos compactos en la guantera— Dijo Rukia

— ¡Oe, Rukia!—

—Hmm…—

— ¿Has notado como te observa Minato-san?

—No, Momo. No comiences—

—Pero es muy evidente— Respondió Momo— Aunque Ichigo parecía molesto— comentó integrada

—Momo, deja de hacerte ideas en tu pequeña cabeza, Ichigo… él no tiene por qué—

—Por supuesto que sí… — Contestó, Momo.

Rukia trataba de no prestar atención, no quería ilusionarse con falsas ideas

—Rukia, a Minato le gustas ¿lo sabes, cierto?— dijo Momo, de una forma incitadora

—En serio, vaya— dijo sarcástica— trataré que no tengas tiempo de pensar tonterías— replicó Rukia

—Rukia eres joven y bella, profesionista y una hermosa persona. Minato es un buen partido—Momo escuchó el suspiro de derrota de Rukia y le sonrió.

—Sin embargo, Ichigo es una buena opción, también, además él—

—¡Basta! — Rukia habló claro.

—Lo siento, no pensé—

—No te preocupes, todo bien— respondió Rukia—Momo, le diré la verdad en la primera oportunidad que tenga—

—¡¿Qué? — gritó la chica del chongo— ¡No juegues!

—Es cierto, lo haré— habló con decisión en sus palabras

—Pero eso es muy… muy—

—Es necesario, por Kaito. No quiero quitarle su verdad, tiene derecho de acercarse a…

— Su padre— completó Momo

—Así es, a su padre— El croazón de Rukia vibraba pero no era felicidad

—Rukia…— Momo la miraba atónita, la morena de mechón en la frente miraba la camioneta negra.

—Ichigo merece la verdad y Kaito la oportunidad

—Rukia, eso es bueno—

—No lo sé, pero debo hacerlo por ambos—

— ¿Rukia sigues enamorada de Ichigo? — Rukia no respondió al momento,

—Momo— sonrió con melancolía— No tengo tiempo para eso—

—Rukia, te admiro demasiado—

—Basta Momo, me sonrojaré —

Ambas mujeres siguieron el camino, Momo echaba una mirada a la cara de Rukia, tenía una severa tristeza en el alma.

Momo conocía esa tristeza, quería hacer más por su mejor amiga, quería ayudarle. El silencio las abordó por minutos.

—Rukia— dudó un poco

—Sí, Momo—

— Tú… tú ¿volverías con Ichigo? — Rukia bajó la velocidad, eso la tomó por sorpresa. Su corazón sintio dolor pero era como la luz en una habitación oscura.

—Es decir, si te recordara— Los ojos de Rukia se aguaron.

—Eso… eso no es posible, Momo— le sonrió con tristeza— él ya comenzó una vida nueva, sin mí y sin Kaito

—Bueno, eso no lo sabes. La verdad cambiará todo como se la conocen, todo lo construido por estos últimos años, no sé—

—Momo, él tiene a una mujer ahora— le sonrió y aceleró, subió el volumen, la canción del estero: Bed of Roses

—Es muy bella, por cierto— Siguió Rukia. Momo guardó silencio y observó el paisaje bañado de nieve

Momo, concluyó en guardar la pila de preguntas que tenía para Rukia.

—Deja de preocuparte por estas cosas, Momo— dijo Rukia fijándose en la carretera

—Sí… tienes razón— bajó el vidrio del cristal para sentir los copos de nieve que comenzaban a deslizarse frente al coche.

—Puso la direccional hacia la montaña.

El paisaje era verdoso y blanco, sólo eso. Así se sentía Rukia, como la blanca nieve estacionada.

* * *

><p>No había pasado mucho tiempo y los problemas comenzaban.<p>

—Hisana, ¿cómo está? — Preguntó el altivo hombre,

—Un poco de temperatura— Respondía la mujer— dijo preocupada.

Mecía al pequeño, entre sus brazos.

—Llevémoslo al médico— Dijo el hombre acercándose a su esposa. Acaricio la frente del pequeño

—Debo llamarle a Rukia— dijo Hisana

—No, no la preocupemos. Hasta que no lo revisen—

—Byakuya-sama, podemos llevarlo con—

—Kurosaki— concluyó Byakuya— ya le eh llamado, nos recibirá al llegar.

El Kuchiki se vistió el saco, se arregló el cuello, Hisana, cogió la maletita del bebé.

—Le diré a Touma-san que aliste la limosina—

—No, en esta ocasión manejare yo— dijo Byakuya

—Pero Byakuya-sama— la mirada de Byakuya dejó Hisana sin habla, manifestaba en ella preocupación, muy poco común, una que no había visto desde el fatal accidente de Rukia.

—De acuerdo— dijo Hisana

—Iremos en la camioneta— Byakuya salió primero y seguido por Hisana con el bebé entre los brazos.

Salieron juntos hacia el hospital.

* * *

><p>La camioneta negra se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un hotel. Benihime.<p>

A un lado, se estacionó Rukia. De otro lado, una camioneta dorada, que era conducida por Asuma.

Rukia observó a Ichigo que se colocaba una bufanda y del otro lado bajaba como molestia Ishida.

—La nieve cae, muy lentamente— dijo Rukia

Observaba como el cabello de Ichigo se llenaba de esos copos blancos. Sonrió.

—El mismo ceño fruncido de siempre—

La peli negra recordó que hacia algunos años, la característica principal del padre de Kai, era el ceño fruncido, una expresión que le adornaba pero esa expresión parecía fría y algo distante.

— Ponte los guantes— le dijo Momo, pero no recibió respuesta de la chica

— ¿Rukia? — miraba fijamente a Ichigo que parecía discutir con Ishida

— ¡Rukia! —

— ¿Eh? — salió de su trance

—Dime que el brillo del naranjo cabello no te deslumbró— Rukia se sonrojó.

Minato se detuvo en la ventana de Rukia y le hizo señas para que bajara.

Rukia le sonrió y le respondió afirmativamente. El rubio caminó hacia el naranjo y azulino.

—Ponte el gorro y los guantes—

—Momo, pareces mi madre—

—Bueno entonces, soy tu madre— le dijo sonriéndole

—Te espero afuera, Rukia— La chica de gorro salió, cerró la puerta de la camioneta

—Gracias Momo— le dijo sin que la otra escuchara

La chica del chongo se dirigió hacia los hombres, Rukia la siguió con la mirada hasta que se reunió con Ichigo y los demás.

Rukia sacó de su bolso el celular.

— ¡Demonios, no hay señal! —

Rukia levantó la mirada y la mirada de Ichigo estaba hacia ella, al igual que la de Minato.

Rukia bajó su mirada con nervios. Su corazón palpitó acelerado. Disimulando.

—Mi gorro— se puso el gorro de inmediato

Demoró su salida del coche, no quería abandonar la calefacción de la camioneta.

—Hinamori-san ¿Qué hace Kuchiki-san? — Preguntó Ishida, observando a la lenta Rukia

—Creo que busca sus guantes, es muy friolenta— Respondió Momo

—Ishida, es hora de entrar— dijo un Ichigo, cansado, froto sus manos, empezó a caminar

—Kurosaki, te has levantado de malas— se burló Ishida,

—No, hoy no molestes— respondió con pesadez.

El peli naranjo estaba incomodo por las acechadoras miradas que el rubio ojos azul, enviaba a la pelinegra, aunque con sinceridad, no lograba entender la razón. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió, dejando ver a Rukia; Minato le sonreía aunque ella se cohibía.

—Volviste a tener esas pesadillas— dijo Ishida, caminando detrás de Ichigo.

—Rukia, apresúrate— le gritó Momo. El peli naranjo volteo para mirar a las mujeres y encontrarse con la mirada de la pelinegra con mechón; caminaba despacio parecía no querer unirse al grupo. El peli naranjo rebobino su cerebro para apartar su mirada de la de la pelinegra. El deseo de observarla, acrecentó; así que se concentró en Ishida,

—Empeoran, cada vez, es peor que la noche anterior— respondía Ichigo

—Bueno, debes…—Ichigo miró los ojos de Ishida, en esa mirada habían terminado la frase

—Lo sé. Pero ahora, Urahara nos espera, vamos— dijo Ichigo.

El peli naranjo encabezó la entrada al vestíbulo. Desenrolló su bufanda del cuello, sacudió su cabello de la nieve. Ahí los esperaba una pareja tomada de la mano.

Un hombre rubio, de una piel tan blanca, hermosos ojos color aceitunados, una sonrisa coqueta. Alto y delgado, vestía un kimono de color verde con ornamentados de peces Koi. La mujer era un poco más baja que el hombre, con un negro y largo cabello negro, atado en una cola. Una piel oscura, delgada pero con curvas, ojos rasgados de color amarillo, parecía de un felino, coquetos. Ella vestía el mismo Kimono pero en color rojo, con negro. Ambos sonreían a Ichigo.

—El pequeño, I-chi-go— deletreo el rubio adelantándose de su mujer para abrazarlo. Pero se interpuso el brazo del naranjo. Un gesto de repulsión.

—No, no— la mirada asesina de Ichigo, hizo que el rubio retrocediera y la risa de la mujer se escuchó por el lobby.

La mujer de mirada felina se acercó a más a los recién llegados, y les dijo de forma sensual.

—Ichigo, Ishida, bienvenidos a Benihime—

—Urahara-san, Shihoin-san— el nervioso azulino arregló sus lentes.

— ¡Qué! ¿No nos van a presentar? — Dijo divertido el rubio, miró hacia las mujeres

— ¡Que hermosas! — anduvo hacia Rukia y Momo y las agarró de ambas manos, ellas sorprendidas

—Un placer— dijo Momo

—Que hermosas diosas de la nieve— gritó el rubio— Que piel tan blanca y esos ojos— se dirigió a Rukia

Una patada de la mujer de kimono lo alejó de las mujeres, el rubio se retorcía a unos metros.

—Soy Shihoin Yoruichi— ambas hicieron una reverencia— Ese de ahí— señalando a Urahara en el suelo— es mi marido, Kisuke y sí, es un tarado, pero no hace daño

Le giñó el ojo.

Rukia y Momo se rieron, Yoruichi las saludó de mano y las abrazó. Las pelinegras asombradas por esa clase de hospitalidad, Ichigo observaba la cara de Rukia,

—Díganme Reina de Shumpo 2 o

—Yoruichi, es lo mejor—Ichigo había intervenido, se adelantó ante las mujeres y agarró a Yoruichi conocía a la pervertida mujer.

— Las vas a espantar— dijo Ichigo

—Kuchiki Rukia— dijo la morena

—Hinamori Momo, un placer—

—Son de Sode no Shirayuki, las diseñadoras de interiores—

— ¿Y ellos? — dijo la mujer zafándose de Ichigo

—Minato Yodaime, un placer—

—Asuma Sarutobi— reverencio

—Ellos son de Konoha— respondió el repuesto Rubio

Las mujeres estaban con la boca abierta y los hombres divertidos, de la pareja.

—Bueno volviendo a los negocios— dijo Ishida

—Alto— replicó Yoruichi

—Primero a sus habitaciones, descansar comeremos en una hora—

—Así es, no seas inhumano Ishi-chan— dijo Yoruichi soplándole en la oreja al chico de gafas. La cara de molestia de Ichigo se acrecentó, miró a Rukia por el rabillo del ojo y como Minato se le acercó y le dijo algo al oído.

—Bueno, registrémonos para nuestras habitaciones— dijo el fastidiado Ichigo—Nos veremos aquí en una hora.

Ichigo fue el primero en registrarse, seguido por Asuma, Momo y al final Minato y Rukia. El peli naranjo, enrolló su bufanda y salió del vestíbulo, la mirada de Urahara se posó en Rukia, estaba miraba de reojo a Ichigo dirigiéndose a la salida, Minato hablaba a Rukia, que no escuchaba en lo mínimo; algo sobre onigiris3.

Afuera del vestíbulo, él ojos ámbar buscaba en una bolsa térmica para dormir, respiró profundo, el aire helado se colaba por su pulmones explorando en interior caliente de Ichigo. El viaje había sido, "largo", estaba molesto y agotado, sin descubrir el motivo. Sabía que en parte odiaba a la pelinegra y literalmente ocupaba el espacio libre en su cabeza, eso le molestaba. Tenía que saber si el pequeño de cabellos naranjas era lo que él pensaba. Continuaría su investigación personal, sin embargo, todo era muy confuso, la cercanía de Minato con Rukia, la misma pelinegra, sus sueños, el pequeño, todo.

Para Ichigo, la pelinegra era de lo peor pero su corazón palpitaba descontrolado al verla, eso era aún más revoltoso. A la vez, Rukia tenía no sólo unos preciosos ojos, si no que parecían tener una tristeza inmensa, su sonrisa pintada en su perfil la hacía una mujer hermosa pero melancólica a la vez.

El peli naranjo se sentó sobre la cajuela abierta, encendió un cigarrillo. Respirar le era difícil, cada vez se volvía más helado. Con el frio algunas cicatrices le ardían, terminó su cigarrillo. Sacó su pequeño equipaje y cerró la cajuela. El sonido de una maldición no muy lejana lo interrumpió

A unos metros Rukia lo imitaba. Él la observó, consideró divertida la torpeza de la chica, ojos violetas. Se acercó tenía problemas para abrir el maletero. Traía un bulto enorme, pudo verlo a través del vidrio.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —

—Evítese la molestia, Kurosaki— él la ignoró. Dio un golpecito a la atascada puerta trasera de la camioneta,

— ¿Por qué las mujeres empacan la casa entera? — comentó

—Bueno, no es un pecado o sí— jaló la maleta y casi le caía a Ichigo en los pies

— ¡Eh, eh, cuidado! — Ella lo vio con pereza— Deja la hostilidad Kuchiki— se burló— Llevaré el equipaje— con su mano libre jaló la maleta como si nada.

—No te voy agradecer— le dijo la mujer

Rukia lo observó durante pocos segundos, él la imitó. Las miradas hicieron profundas.

Y… Bien— respondió rompiendo la profundidad de la conexión— ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué? — Rukia no pudo evitar ruborizarse al darse cuenta. Con discreción lo evitó, aunque no el comentario

—Realmente no, conejos, — le afirmó, pasándole por un lado, recordaba a Chappy y a Kai

— ¿Conejos? ¡Qué horror!— Ichigo se encaminó hacia ella. Se acompañaron en silencio. Al entrar, Minato destinó una mirada Ichigo

—Aquí hay bell boys— dijo Ichigo, — o puedes decirle a tu novio— miro hacia Minato— que te ayude— la mirada reprobatoria de Rukia lo hizo, reírse. Dejó la maleta y sacudiéndose el cabello, se dirigió al elevador, Rukia observó al naranjita alejarse. La pelinegra cogió como pudo su maleta y saco unas llantitas, la arrastró hacia el elevador disponible. A Minato no le dio oportunidad de llegar hasta ella. Rukia suspiró profundamente. Entró al elevador, presionó el número del 4to. Piso.

— ¡Maldita maleta!— dijo pateándola, al mismo tiempo el elevador se detenía en el segundo piso, al abrirse, la maleta de color café estilo camping, caía frente a Rukia

—La maleta no tiene la culpa— le dijo Rukia, con sarcasmo al recordarse maldiciendo su maleta

Le echó una mirada, estaba irritado.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — le dijo fastidiado

—No, nada…— respondió

— ¿Estas acosándome?—dijo el peli naranjo

—Eso quisieras— Respondió con orgullo la pelinegra

—Claro, Kuchiki. No sueñes— le dijo con burla,

—Estarías en tu mejor sueño, una mujer como yo se fijándose en un hombre tan amargado como tú— dijo tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Claro sí tú lo dices… Aunque no dirás pesadilla— refunfuñó Ichigo

—Repítetelo hasta creerlo— dijo ella

En un movimiento rápido. Ichigo la acorralo contra la pared, la mano del peli naranjo se azotó contra la pared, se detuvo el ascensor.

— ¿Qué? — Lo miró nerviosa— ¿Qué haces?

—No me digas que me tienes miedo— se acercó a Rukia, hasta estar escasos centímetros de sus labios. Ella evitó estar frente a frente con él, se hacía más hacia atrás encontrándose con la pared del ascensor. Se ruborizo, Ichigo descansó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Rukia. El corazón de Rukia enloqueció, extrañaba su olor, su calor, su ternura y esa manera que tenia de hacerla sentir tan bien, pero no quería eso, no quería sentirlo y luego perderlo como antes.

—N… no— sacudió su cabeza para quitarse la barbilla de Ichigo— quiero llegar a mi habitación, —alzó su mano para presionar el botón que mantenía el elevador detenido helada, pero Ichigo la detuvo.

— ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Minato? — El contacto con la piel de Ichigo, era helado, pero tan ligero cálido a la vez

— ¿Eh? Minato… eso no te incumbe— respiraba con dificultad, tenerlo tan cerca era como siempre, doloroso y apasionante, podría caerse ahí mismo pero ¿él la sostendría?

—Es cierto, alejó su rostro del de Rukia— cortó cualquier contacto con ella, sus manos, el calor por la cercanía de sus cuerpos se desvaneció

—Sí— Rukia estaba contrariada por ambas actitudes

—Estamos de trabajo, esto no en un viaje de estudios menos de romance no lo olvides— le dijo Ichigo, presionando el botón del elevador.

Rukia estaba preocupada. Hiperventilaba.

—No hay nada, entre nosotros— sintió la necesidad de decírselo—

—No te lo pregunté, creo que ya te lo había dicho, no me importa— respondió con apatía, aunque la verdad no era eso. Quiso borrar esas palabras tan duras.

Rukia se sintió herida, él no era aquel tierno y dulce hombre que había robado su corazón, no lo culparía. Ichigo, fue atrapado por la mirada desconsolada de la pelinegra. Salió detrás de ella.

— Lo siento— la detuvo de la maleta. Rukia miró hacia esos ojos color ámbar,

— A que te refieres— le respondió con orgullo. Ichigo soltó la maleta. Rukia se detuvo frente a una habitación, él se quedó en el pasillo, parecía estar en dilema mental.

Ichigo anduvo por el pasillo, paso a un lado de Rukia. Separados por una habitación

— ¿Estás en este piso?—

— ¿Algún problema? — replicó él

—No, no realmente— Ichigo pasó la tarjeta y entro a la habitación, Rukia lo imito.

—¡Esto no es posible! — gritaba furiosa

—Esa es la verdad, fue difícil— respondía el varón

—¡NO! ¡No lo acepto! — Tiró las cosas frente al escritorio— El trato fue—

—Investigar…— respondía sereno

—Pero… pero no…— miraba de nuevo los papeles— Esto no lo acepto—

—Escucha muy bien, Nell. Esa mujer es más de lo que imaginaste.

—Lo estoy viene, eres un estúpido—

—Escucha, eso no es mi culpa—

— ¡Claro que lo es! — replicaba furiosa, destruía cosas a su alrededor—No hiciste tu trabajo, sólo inventaste una historia de horror, él no puede ser esto que dice aquí

—Bueno, me marchó. Si no lo crees es tu problema

— ¡Me largo! — dijo así misma, saliendo golpeando la puerta.

El hombre se quedó ofuscado por la furia de

—Pero esta es no es mi casa— decía al portazo, siguiendo el lugar por donde salía ella

El hombre caminó encendiendo un cigarro. Caminaba de lo más tranquilo. La mujer había desaparecido en el ascensor. Eso le provocó una risa malvada.

Cansada, dejó caer la maleta, cayó sobre sus rodillas, le dolía su interior, cómo era posible que el hombre que había amado tanto, que amaba y amaría se había convertido en ese ser tan frio.

—Estúpido Ichigo— Rukia

—Mis ojos no te abandonan—

— Mi corazón se encoge por estar a tu lado, el silencio duele.

Las traicioneras lágrimas se rodaron por las mejillas de Rukia.

—No, ya no debo amarte. Como olvidarte, como lograr que no me duela, que no me hiera como lo haces.

—Me duele.

Limpio su rostro. Se levantó para sentarse en la cama, descolgó el teléfono y pidió línea en recepción.

—Larga distancia, por favor—

—Número—

—Contesta, Hisana. Contesta—

Los largos timbres al teléfono, la desesperaban. Nunca contestaron.

—Gracias— colgó

Se quitó el abrigo, se calzó las pantuflas. Puso la alarma del celular. Se acostó, estar cerca de Ichigo la agotaba, no saber que decirle y querer decirle todo.

—Esta será una larga semana— Suspiró. Rukia pronto se quedó dormida. 15 minutos antes de las 4 de la tarde, la alarma sonó. Intentó la llamada a casa una vez, más. No hubo respuesta. Encendió la televisión, al parecer en toda la región norte había heladas.

Tomó su abrigo y se calzó sus botas. Entró al elevador para ir al vestíbulo. El viaje en el elevador fue tranquilo. Los copos de nieve se había detenido, en cambio, el viento se había soltado, era demasiado frío.

Rukia caminó hacia la puerta, miró por el cristal, las copas de los pinos se sacudían con el viento.

—Está demasiado helado ahora mismo— Sin darse cuenta, Rukia tenía un acompañante.

—Ishida-san—

—Kuchiki-san—el día de hoy no conocerá las cabañas— le sonrió y se arregló las gafas, miró a través de los cristales

— ¿En serio?—

—Así es tenemos una reunión a las 8, se trata de un proyecto de la oficina— sonrió—

—Bueno, entonces estamos libres…—

— ¿Vamos a comer?— la invitó

—Claro— dijo ella,

Ishida y Rukia se encaminaron hacia el restaurante. Cerca de la chimenea había un meza, estratégicamente posicionada para poder observar todo el lugar.

—Kuchiki, espero no incomodarte— alzó la mano para llamar a un mesero

—Para nada— Rukia observaba el lugar

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ururu, seré su mesera— una joven de ojos dormilones y dos coletas ofreció las cartas.

—Me gustaría un chocolate caliente, por favor— dijo Rukia

—Quiero un café sin crema, por favor— dijo Uryu

—En un momento se los traigo— dijo la joven retirándose

—Kuchiki— La miró

—Dime Ishida-san— le sonrió

—Dime Uryu— le sonrió,

—Es extraño, pero puede llamarme por mi nombre de pila— Rukia admiraba ese lugar tan tradicional, el lobby, restaurante y el bar madera decorando cada rincón de esos lugares

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Uryu al leer la carta

—El lugar, te reciben con kimonos y una arquitectura Zen, una fuente, pisos de maderas, cortinas de Kami y Bambú, pero las habitaciones son occidentales

—Es cierto, ellos son muy extraños—

— ¿Te refieres a los esposos del kimono?—

—Sí, ellos— afirmó, sonrojándose. Rukia lo vio y prefirió no incomodarlo

— ¿Qué comerás? — preguntó Rukia

— La verdad, tomaré un consomé. Algo caliente

—Igual yo, casi no tengo mucha hambre, un consomé de pollo, quizás—

— ¿Que te ha parecido el lugar?—

—No lo sé, todavía no lo recorro— dijo apenada —La verdad, me recosté— Rukia buscó su celular en su bolso, lo sacó y revisó la señal

— ¿Te ocurre algo? — preguntó Ishida

—La señal— alzó el celular

—Bueno es la señal va y vine, por lo regular eso sucede—

— ¡O vaya…!— suspiró—

—Pero… ¿es sólo eso? ¿Segura?— Rukia le sonrió, al buen Ishida

—Bueno— Suspiró—Necesito comunicarme con mi hermano y mi hijo

— ¿Tienes un hijo? — preguntó asombrado

—Sí, mi pequeño Kai—

—Kai—

—En realidad su nombre es Kaito

— ¡Vaya no me lo imaginaba!—

—Sí—

Ambos pidieron sus respectivos alimentos, conversaban muy poco. Habría suficiente trabajo.

—Uryu y la bella Rukia— dijo el dueño del hotel— ¿han visto a Ichigo?

—No— Respondió Ishida— ¿estaba en su habitación? —Urahara sonreía alegre a Rukia

—Sí, no te preocupes demasiado querido Uryu, ya lo conoces— dijo un nada alarmado Urahara

— Está dormido, cancelo la reunión de la tarde por el clima—

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— Rukia preguntó, tratando de parecer no muy intrigada

—Se sentía un poco mal de la cabeza— estas palabras preocuparon Rukia —Más al rato le enviaré alimentos y lo iré a ver— dijo Uryu

—Muy bien— dijo el rubio —Rukia, disfruta este lugar, puede llegar a ser un nidito de amor— le dijo con una sonrisita malvada

— ¿Ah? — Rukia, no entendió a que se refería el anfitrión

—Disfruten las aguas termales… mixtas— se reía de forma pervertida, el rubio

— ¿Aguas termales mixtas? —preguntó ella

—Así es, se refiere a la que está en el quinto piso—

—¡Oh, qué bien! — dijo ella— hace mucho que no entró a unas

La comida estuvo tranquila. Al terminar ambos se dirigieron al vestíbulo.

—Iré a tomar un poco de sake, ¿gustas acompañarme? — preguntó Ishida,

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Pero no soy muy buena con eso de la bebida. Sólo soporto el vino y muy poco, todo cambia con el embarazo.

—Entiendo, bien— le extendió la mano—te veo después— dijo azulino

Rukia camino al ascensor, pensó por un segundo ir al quinto piso, pero bajó en el cuarto. Caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta de Ichigo.

—No… ya no eres tú, no puedo acercarme así—

Regreso a su habitación, abrió sus puertas, en el segundo piso habían subido una pareja de ancianos y se pensó así, con él que en el pasado fuera su amor. Ahora no sabía.

Al llegar a su habitación, se quitó encendió la calefacción. Se deshizo de su abrigo, abrió la maleta y sacó una carpeta, en ella tenía una foto del recién nacido Kaito, otra a los siete meses de embarazo con Ichigo, las observó

—Esto es una locura, Rukia— se dijo así misma

—Lo es— guardó la foto con Ichigo y sonó el teléfono celular—

—Un mensaje— leyó

_Rukia:_

_Espero que el viaje haya estado bien, aquí todo está tranquilo_.

_Te queremos, Kai está durmiendo. Te extraña, tuvo un poco de fiebre. Intenté comunicarme. Todo está muy bien. Lo revisó su abuelo. _

_Te amamos, Hisana._

Rukia se preocupó pero todo estaba bien, confiaba en sus hermanos e Isshin.

—Mi bebé, te extraño— besó la foto con Kai

Tomo un baño, limpio su cara. Vistió un pijama súper caliente.

Salía del baño, para volverse a tirar sobre la cama. Los sueños y las imágenes volvían acompañados de cefaleas.

* * *

><p>—Demonios, ¿Por qué no recuerdo? — Se desesperaba —Que tortuoso. Se puso un pantalón de lana y una playera.<p>

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿Por qué este sentimiento? ¿Qué es eso tan importate?—

—Esa mujer, ese accidente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién es en verdad?—

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Pero no se levantó, se sentía demasiado cansado y perturbado por la pesadilla que había tenido en la tarde.

—… ¿Qué o a quien olvidé? —

— ¿Qué estoy esperando? ¿A quién estoy esperando?

Ichigo estaba perturbado, escuchaba voces y había imágenes en su cabeza, la necesidad de saber crecía como la mala hierba, no podía detenerlo.

—_Ichigo, espera por mí… espera por nosotros_—

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Ichigo

—_Tú lo sabes… soy yo, siempre eh sido yo…_—

—No… no lo sé, no te recuerdo…—

—_Lo sé_— contestó ella, el viento cubría su rosto —_Eso no significa que no exista— _

—Pero cómo podré verte—

—_No necesitas hacerlo, sólo siénteme… Te amo_

—Te amo ¿también?—

—_No lo sé, solías hacerlo y ahora_—

—No lo sé— dijo él

El sudor tibio cubría la angustiada cara del peli naranjo, revisó el reloj de mesa, marcaba casi las 3 de la madrugada, eso se repetía.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer día<strong>

Momo se encontraba desayunando junto con ella se encontraba una muy repuesta Matsumoto y un sonriente Asuma. Había llegado de sorpresa, sonreía y hablaba dándole atención Asuma. Momo miró a la entrada estaba una fresca y abrigada Rukia.

—Buenos días, Rukia— Un sonriente Minato le detuvo. Agarrándola de la bufanda

—Muy buen día— respondió Rukia, — ¿Qué tal? —

—La verdad, terrible. Extraño a Naruto—

—Lo sé, pensé que era la única, pero extraño horrores a mi hijo—

—Así es, anoche no podía dejar de pensarle—

— ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo? — preguntó Rukia.

Esa mañana se había vestido con pantalón de color azul con calentadores. Una blusa de mangas largas color azul cielo, con un chaleco negro, bufanda y abrigo azul colgando de su brazo.

Por su parte, el rubio. Vestía un pantalón azul un jean, con un sweater color blanco con franjas verdes, despeinado, lucia muy apuesto.

Ambos estaban muy cerca.

—Será un honor acompañarte— dijo el rubio

—Gracias— Rukia miró a Matsumoto y alzó la mano para saludarla

—Sentémonos aparte— dijo Rukia— ella suele ser…

—La conozco…— le dijo— sentémonos allá

Un mesero castaño se presentó, para tomarles las ordenes. Minutos después empezaron a desayunar.

— ¿Cómo has dormido? — preguntó Rukia

—No me quejó, extrañe a mi hijo cerca—

—Igual yo— respondió— las fotografías no me sirven— sonrió—después te lo mostraré cuando estaba recién nacido

—Quiero café, rico café — le dio un sorbo a su humeante taza— Rukia, ¿quiero hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime— respondió cortando, su panqué— me pasas la miel, antes— sonrió

—Claro, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero…— Rukia intuyó hacia donde iba el asunto

—Minato ¿Cuál es el contexto de esta conversación? — Esperando la respuesta del rubio

—Nosotros— respondió con determinación

—Tienen 30 minutos— una voz los interrumpió

—Asuma-san buenos días— Rukia, saludo

— Kuchiki-san— saludó

—Bueno, nuestro jefe se levantó de malas— señaló a un Ichigo leyendo el periódico y tomando de una taza

—En 30 minutos, irán a las cabañas— señaló a Rukia—

—El transporte especial, que pidió Kurosaki llegará. Son 650 metros

—Gracias, terminaremos pronto— aseguró Rukia.

La pelinegra no había visto a Ichigo. Este parecía algo perdido. Leía el periódico distraído. Entonces desde el vestíbulo se escuchó una chillante voz.

—¡Itsugo, bebé!— los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como plato al ver a la peli verde cruzar el restaurante hasta la alejada mesa de Ichigo

— ¡Mi amor! — gritó y le abrazó. El hombre tenía una cara de disgusto, tiró sobre su ropa el café, se levantó y limpio con la servilleta.

—Nelliel— Rukia sentía una opresión, al verlos juntos.

—Lo siento, amor— se disculpó la peli verde

—Deja de llamarme así, yo no soy tu amor— se limpiaba, — aléjate— desenrollo las manos de Nell de su espalda

—Mi bombón, me extrañaste lo sé

—No… Nelliel ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía miedo, te vienes de vacaciones sin mí, te amo tanto— brincaba sobre él de nuevo, él la esquivaba, la mujer lloriqueaba

—No son vacaciones, es trabajo y por Dios, vuelve a casa— Se levantó dejándola en el restaurante, pero a ella no le importó

—Pero Itsugo— lo siguió

—Mantén tu distancia, Nell— Dijo un irritado Ichigo —Sólo esto me faltaba, ¡aléjate! ¡Vuelve a Tokio, regrésate, ya! — ella lo seguía y él hablaba,

—No, vine para estar contigo y eso haré—

—Entiende, no es necesario, yo no te quiero aquí— Ichigo estaba por entrar al ascensor, iba bufando

—No vengas, sólo vete— Ichigo entró al elevador y le impidió el paso

— ¿Te veo en la comida?— Dijo Yodaime, se levantaba para despedirla

—En la cena— le dijo ella —Gracias por la desayunar conmigo— le dijo Rukia, sintiéndose incomoda por ver a Nell, en ese lugar

—Rukia, espera— le dijo el dueño del hotel

—Urahara-san—

—Confió en ti— le dio una palmadita en el hombro, lo vio subir por las escaleras

—Rukia-san— alguien más la llamó

— ¿Eh? —La mujer se había detenido—

—No te metas en mi camino— Una exuberante peli verde jaló de su bufanda

—Disculpa no sé, — se acercó demasiado a Rukia

—Lo sabes, Ichigo y yo— la vio con desdén, vio palidecer a Rukia, —me ama, no interfieras

—Eso no tienen nada que ver conmigo— trató de atacar Rukia

—Lo sabes, lo sabes… Deja de parecer una mustia—

* * *

><p>—Por cierto, el director y esa mujer, ¿andan, por qué es hermosa como Matsu-chan?.- Dijo Asuma<p>

— ¿Matsu-chan? — preguntó burlón Minato

—¡Que la tuya es Rukia-chan! Pero respecto a la peli verde.- Dijo Asuma

—Ni idea— respondió rotundo Minato— pero que no sea Rukia, con ella no estoy dispuesto a ceder.

—¡Oye, tómalo con calma! — Le dijo el peli negro de banda en la cabeza— Eso no lo sabes…

—No has visto cómo la ve. Esta vez, no—

* * *

><p>El elevador se detuvo. En el 4 piso. En el pasillo, Rukia palidecía, apresuró su paso para tomar su cámara digital, celular y sus guantes.<p>

Regresó al lobby, ahí ya se encontraban Momo y Matsumoto.

—No esperábamos a Nell— le dijo el esposo

—Lo sé, Ichigo me ha pedido, alejarla de él, retenerla— respondió la felina—Lo tiene harto al pobre— respondió ella

—Lo sé, es desquiciante— el dueño observó a Rukia atenta,

—Lo siento— la peli negra se disculpó, había interrumpido a los esposos que murmuraban

—La conejita preocupada— dijo la felina con malicia

—Disculpa…—

En eso. Rukia fue jalada del brazo.

—Aléjate de ellos, nos vemos tortolos— dijo el peli naranjo —Ya es muy tarde— la arrastraba Ichigo, — nos esperan en la camioneta

—Entiendo, pero no me arrastre Kurosaki-san—

—Rukia, con tus piernas cortas llegaremos más tarde— no la soltó

—¡No tengo piernas cortas!

—Lo sé las mías son muy largas, Rukia—

—Kurosaki, no me llame Rukia, como si me conociera— se silenció así misma "Estúpida"

—Bueno, Rukia, quéjate después— Con ella él se sentía diferente, Ichigo volteaba hacia atrás temiendo que su indeseada visita se regresara a Tokio

Llegaron a la camioneta, Ichigo subió a Rukia y luego él.

—Hoy, el mal tiempo no interrumpirá—

El equipo de Ichigo, se adentró a la cima del monte Akashi, donde se encontraban las cabañas. Unos 650 metros de donde se encontraban ahora mismo. No tardaron más de 15 minutos en estar en el lugar correcto.

—Muy bien, es hora. Ishida muéstrales a Minato-san y Asuma-san, el lugar de la obra—

—Hinamori, Kuchiki y Matsumoto vengan conmigo—

—Sí— respondió Momo, Matsumoto al lado de Momo. Rukia le ignoró y lo siguió en silencio. Tomaba fotos de cada uno de los detalles del lugar, señales, puentes, fuentes, jardines, los árboles, focos, tejado, de cada detalle. Había hielo por algunos lugares.

—El día de mañana subiremos a pie— dijo Momo

—El lugar es de ustedes, son libres de hacerlo— dijo Ichigo

—Bien…— Rukia se concentraba en su trabajo, quería olvidar a la indeseable mujer novia de Ichigo

—Pueden regresar cuando deseen— dijo Ichigo, — la camioneta parte en dos horas pero ya conocen todo está a sus disposición— el chico sacó un par de llaves

—Matsumoto-san estas son de las cabañas indiviudales— le entregó

—Hinamori-san estas son de las cabañas familiares

Rukia se alejó de Ichigo y de Momo, había cuatro cabañas en fila separadas por algunos 10 a 15 metros, y cuatro más un poco más a la cima del monte.

Algunos árboles habían sido talados para la construcción de las siguientes, al llenar la memoria de la cámara, pasaba las fotografías a una computadora portátil.

—Estas son las cabañas de las parejas— dijo Ichigo

— ¿Aquellas, las familiares? — preguntó señalándolas Rukia

—Sí así es— Ichigo afirmó— Rukia, ten cuidado, en esta dirección hay hielo por algunos lugares

—Gracias— Rukia estaba sonrojada pero por el frio

Ichigo caminó hacia donde estaban unos bultos de madera, tocaba la madera talada. Un terreno despejado lo bastante grande, había algunos hombres en los alrededores. Rukia tomaba fotos de unos faroles que guiaban el camino de cada una de las cabañas hacia las que estaban antes.

Ichigo era gentil, con los trabajadores. Rukia, enfocó con el lente y tomo un par de fotos al terreno baldío pero

—Eres hermoso…— el lente enfocado seguía los movimientos de Ichigo,

—No lo había visto así desde…— Empezó a tomarle una foto, luego otra…

En un momento Ichigo sonrió, ante el excelente trabajo. Miró hacia Rukia y, esta inmediatamente le evito, cambiando de dirección, se puso nerviosa,

—Eso estuvo cerca…— pensó— si me descubre…

Una bola de nieve se estrelló en el árbol cerca de Rukia, ella volteo del susto

—¡Hey muévete! — le gritó él, con una sonrisa que no le miraba desde hacía 3 años

—No haga eso—Rukia, se molestó— casi me da con eso— le volteo la cara, este se acercó a ella

—Nunca jugaste a la guerra de bolas de nieve— le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño

—No, ya está muy grande para eso— Rukia temblaba de frio, en un segundo el abrigo de Ichigo la estaba envolviendo

—Pero…— era muy cálido, el perfume le dio de lleno en su nariz, su estomago tembló

—Parece que estas congelándote,

—pero ¿y tú?

—Viví de pequeño en el norte, estoy acostumbrado—

—Eso no lo sabía…— dijo sin pensarlo. Aun traía una chamarra bajo el abrigo,

—Es que tú— la miró — no sabes nada—

Caminó delante de Rukia hacia una de las cabañas.

Rukia lo miraba como si quisiera comerlo con la mirada, olio el abrigo, lo acaricio y caminó detrás de él.

1 Koi, se refiere al japonés Carpa, Pez carpa.

2 Refiere a la velocidad, una técnica de velocidad, jap.

3 Onigiri, se refiere a las bolas de arroz, alimento japonés, merienda.

4 Dolor de cabeza.


	20. Chapter 20

**Les dije otro más con cariño!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

—Hisana, ¿cómo ha estado el día? — Entraba a la habitación, pareciendo un hermoso príncipe con elegante caminado pero dura expresión

—Bien, querido— estaba a un lado de la cama— ¿y tu día? —

— Nada fue de lo común… ¿Cómo ha estado Kai? —

—No lo llevé a la guardería—le dijo la mujer— quiero vigilarlo, estuvo bien

—Entiendo, eso es lo mejor—

—Byakuya-sama la cita con el pediatra es en dos días, ¿debo decirle a Rukia?

—No, sólo la preocuparás, si el pediatra nos dice lago, yo mismo me comunicaré—

—Gracias, querido—

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó

—Por todo— se acercó a él y se acomodó en sus brazos. El amor entre ellos, era inmenso, era como vivir el florecer de los cerezos todos los dias, confianza y amor eran la clave y esas tiernas miradas antes de dormir uno junto al otro.

* * *

><p>Bajo un techado de madera de cedro, se encontraba fotografiando Rukia, Matsumoto estaba echada en el sillón y Momo andaba tras Rukia.<p>

—Rukia ¿vamos a comer? — Dijo la chica de Shiro, Momo

—Sí, Kia-chan ya pasan de las 4, — Matsumoto sacaba una revista de moda de su maletín

—Lo siento, estoy algo ocupada, quiero terminar esta parte— estaba muy concentrada en terminar el diseño de los faroles

—Los hombres ya se fueron, sólo faltamos nosotras—

—Vayan, descuiden iré al rato—

—Pero… Pero— Momo no se convencía

—Es cierto, Mo-chan— se levantó— Ya la conocemos cuando trabaja, mejor vayámonos—

—Matsu-chan— la reprendió

— ¿Qué? — Le dijo la hermosa rubia—Sólo quiero ir a comer con Asuma-chan

—Ve Momo, vayan iré pronto—

— ¡Pero Rukia! — berrinchaba Momo

—Bien… Bien— Matsumoto caminó hacia la chica de chongo,

—Espera, Rangiku— Rukia se reía de ambas.

Matsumoto arrastró a Momo hasta la camioneta que esperaba.

—Vámonos— dijo Matsumoto

—Y la otra chica— preguntó un hombre de piel morena y cabellos en punta de estrella

—Se irá en un rato—

—Momo, sabes cómo están las cosas—

—Lo sé, esa mujer lastima a Rukia cuando está cerca de

—Así es, de Ichigo—

—Esto es lo mejor, hacer lo que ella quiere—

—Bien, tienes razón— la peli castaña se tranquilizo

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en una de las cabañas.<p>

—¡Oye Ichigo, ¿comes conmigo? —Le decía un agotado chico de cabellos azules, Ishida

—No, no iré— estaba haciendo unos trazos dentro

—No me digas, huyes como cobarde—

—Es cierto, lo acepto, ella me tortura... el solo verla— le erizó la piel escucharla

—Bueno, me voy—...

—Bien, te envió algo para comer—

—Sí y diles que me fui a Tokio —

—Bien— el azulino se despidió y se fue

Ichigo hacia trazos para la estructura de la cabaña, las haría un poco más grande. Cuando Ishida, salió de la cabaña, Ichigo soltó el lápiz, descansó sobre el sillón cercano a la ventana. Masajeaba su sien

—Que fastidio— se recostó, la noche anterior el teléfono había sonado fácil unas 6 veces, tuvo que desconectarlo.

Los minutos pasaban, la comodidad de ese sofá color añil le invitaba a dormir. Se acomodó en los cojines. Sin embargo, algo atrajo su atención, algo había pasado cerca de la ventana. Se levantó, observo un poco entre los pinos pero no había nada.

* * *

><p>— ¿Dónde te deje? — decía la pelinegra<p>

—Pero estoy segura de que estabas por aquí—

— ¡Con un demonio! — estaba alterada entonces escuchó algo entre los pinos

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — preguntó, no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a revisar entre la helada hojarasca

—Necesito encontrarte— La pelinegra removía la follaje de los pinos que estaban aun con hielo

—Sí es tan importante te ayudo— Escuchó la voz que le hacía vibrar

— ¡Aaah! — se sobresaltó la pelinegra cayendo hacia atrás— ¡Me asustó!—El chico no paraba de reírse

—Lo siento— decía apoyándose a un pino— De verdad, no era mi intención— escondía su cara pues no paraba de reír

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Le reclamó ella, él seguía riendo pero le extendió la mano— se burla de la gente

—No— ella le rechazó la mano, se levantó y sacudió— No me burlo de la gente, sólo de ti—

— ¡¿Ah? — Rukia indignada — Se supone que debo sentirme mejor por su sinceridad

—Pues no sé, ese es tu problema—

—Váyase, Kurosaki— volvió agacharse para buscar

— ¿Qué buscas Kuchiki? —Se agachó con ella

—Algo qué…— pensó un poco— me dio mi hijo

— ¿Oh? — Ichigo no supo cómo reaccionar, pensó que le negaría o algo así— ¿Tienes un hijo?

—Así es—Rukia pensó en aprovechar pero tuvo miedo

— ¿Y tiene un padre? — preguntó removiendo el follaje inerte en el suelo. Era su oportunidad, quería averiguar algo más, sin embargo, esa conversación era algo

—Lo tiene— respondió ella, — ¿debo decirle ahora? — pensó

—Es decir ¿estas casada?— Ichigo recordó sus encuentros en la oficina, desde que la vio el coraje y algo totalmente diferente se apoderó de él, aunque la inseguridad era su principal emoción en ese momento y con esa pregunta

—No, no llegué hacerlo— respondió con un dejó de añoranza

— ¿No lo amabas? —Tenía que saber sí era de su padre y si el pequeño era su hijo

—Por supuesto que sí, lo amé como nunca. Lo amé demasiado—

— ¿Entonces? —

—Escuché. No quiero hablar de eso—

— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque no quiero hacerlo— sé molestó, eso era lo unico que podía hacer o sería mejor decirselo.

— ¿Tienes culpas?

—Sí, las tengo. De acuerdo—ella sonaba contrariada,

Ichigo sintió la sangre hervir, entonces era cierta su suposición. Medito unos segundos, él no arruinaría la oportunidad de conseguir información, sobre alguna infidelidad de su padre

—Bien… hablemos luego—Le dijo, después de algunas respiraciones pausadas para no hacer nada imprudente

—No seas entrometido— le dijo ella

—Estoy siendo paciente contigo— le dijo él

— ¿O sea que es un favor? — respondió Rukia

—La verdad, no lo sé—

— ¿Y tú? —

— ¿Yo que? —dijo él

—Tú y esa chica de grandes atributos— Rukia hizo el ademán de pechos grandes

—Bueno no seas entrometida, Rukia— ella le envió una mirada asesina

—Si tus ojos fueran dagas, estaría muerto ahora mismo—

—Yo no sería capaz de matarte— le dijo ella

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —

—Es una pulsera—

— ¿Cómo es? — preguntó, mientras meneaba el ramaje del suelo

—Es de oro, dice Rukia y Kai, trae un anillo—

—¿Kai? — pensó eso le era familiar— Entiendo, pues la verdad, no creo que la encuentres ya—

—Claro que sí, en la mañana que tomaba fotografías de esas mesas de camping, me senté— estaba preocupada él podía observarla— y desabroché y guarde en mi abrigo, debí perderla—

—Bueno lo siento, creo que hoy no es tu día de suerte— los rayos del débil sol, señalaron una brillante argolla, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta la cogió

—Ishida me enviará algo para comer, ¿quieres acompañarme? —

—Prefiero, buscar mi pulsera— La mano de Ichigo se posó sobre la cabeza de ella

—Escucha, no quiero ser… negativo, pero la probabilidad de hallar algo así aquí— señalo todo el alrededor

—Bueno pero…

—Pero nada— se levantó y sacudió sus pantorrillas— vamos— le dijo

—De acuerdo…— Rukia, se levantó y se sacudió, el caminó hacia una de las cabañas. Ella lo seguía desde atrás

El celular de Rukia pitó.

—Un mensaje…

_Rukia:_

_Espero que estés bien, te llamaré en 20 minutos al lobby, por favor, necesito hablarte._

—Debo irme— le dijo Rukia al peli naranjo

— ¿Sucede algo? —

—Mi hermana… algo no está bien— Rukia empezó a correr

— ¡Ey! Voy contigo…— le gritó pero ella ya había corrido colina abajo

— ¡Demonios! Adiós oportunidad de atraparla en su mentira— se dijo Ichigo. entró a la cabaña

* * *

><p>Entró al lobby tratando de recuperar su aliento, dejado metros atrás.<p>

—Disculpa una llamada para Rukia—

—Sí, en 5 minutos—

—Gracias—

Rukia volteo hacia el restaurante y en la barra del bar estaba la peli verde con un hombre alto, de cabellos ondulados, ojos cafés, era de una blanca tez.

A Rukia se le dificultaba respirar por el frio de afuera, había corrido los 650 metros, minutos después entraba Ichigo, precavido había visto a Nell con otro hombre.

—Señorita— la mujer llamó a Rukia, Ichigo se puso un gorro y entró al elevador, la pelinegra lo vio entrar—su llamada

Rukia la cogió con rapidez

—Gracias— le dedico una sonrisa a la mujer

—Hisana, sí, gracias. Regresando, todo bien, más o menos tranquilo.

—Claro, pero dime y mi hijo,

—No, no es alérgico a ningún medicamento

—Hisana ¿Todo está bien? Me iré si está mal, ¿qué te dijo el Doctor? —

—Estudios, Hisana eso no me gusta…—

—Lo siento, confió en ustedes, es mi hijo, no puedo sólo ignorar

—Lo sé, claro, pásamelo—

—Mi amor… Te extraño, pronto estaré contigo, lo prometo, claro que sí, pronto iré contigo, come tus verduras, claro papi Byakuya, sí

—Te amo, claro te amo, pronto volveré, te llevaré un obsequio, te amo demasiado, pásame a papá

—Gracias por todo hermano, claro mañana te llamó, cualquier cosa déjenme recado en recepción, lo sé, los amo

—Gracias, señorita— dijo Rukia dándole la bocina

La pelinegra salió rumbo a su camioneta. Estuvo en la camioneta buscando un historial médico.

—Sí, está aquí, yo lo sé… a ver, aquí estas— Rukia entró corriendo al ascensor, luego a su habitación.

Ichigo salía de su habitación cuando vio que Rukia entraba corriendo,

Decidió acercarse, fuera lo que fuera él no deseaba que algo malo le sucediera. Escuchaba tras la puerta. Rukia estaba asustada, decidió tocar

— ¿Está todo bien? —

— ¿Quién es? — Rukia no alcanzaba a distinguir la voz

—Kuro… Ichigo…—

—Ahora estoy un poco ocupada— dijo Rukia, revolvió la maleta y el peli naranjo se aventuró abrir la puerta

—Lo siento sólo— la miraba ir de un lado a otro— quiero saber si todo está bien— las manos de Rukia temblaban

— ¡No, no lo está! — le dijo con pesar, Ichigo se acerca y le dice

—Calma… calma—

—Escucha no me digas que me calme, me altera más— seguía revolviendo las cosas en su maleta y en unos papeles. Se acercó y la detuvo, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena

—Tranquila, respira— ella evito verlo, cerró sus ojos y se enfocó en su voz

— ¿Qué buscas? Quizás puedo ayudarte—

—Busco…— meditó por un segundo—una carpeta naranja

—¿Qué hay en ella? —

—Es el historia de Kai—

—Kai el de la pulsera, su hijo— dijo él

—Sí, y el tuyo también— Rukia lo miró con ese pensamiento, en la punta de la lengua, pero se soltó—

—Necesito encontrar esa carpeta o me iré a Tokio—

—Yo te llevó— le dijo con amabilidad Ichigo, Rukia se acercó,

—Gracias, Kurosaki— volvió a revolver las cosas

Ichigo le ayudo a buscar, cuando por fin la encontraron, Rukia voló a la recepción y volvió a marcar.

—Así que vivías en Estados Unidos— Ichigo estaba en la habitación de Rukia, ella no le sacó. Miró el pasaporte de la pelinegra.

—¡Istugo, Itsugo! — escuchó en el pasillo y de inmediato cerró la puerta de Rukia, se asomó y no escuchó nada, salió de la habitación para ir a la de él.

—Me salve…— murmuró

—Ichigo, amor— se escuchó detrás de él, le abrazó juntando su exagerado busto en la espalda del chico que cayó de boca

— ¡Nell, suéltame! — le decía tratando de soltarse el amarre

—Nell, obedece, me asfixias—

—Mi amor, bebé, te extrañe—

—Nell, ¡Suéltame!

—Ichigo, pero te amo— le dijo haciéndole lo ojitos de perrito

—Nell me duele la cabeza, me pones mal—

—Ichigo, acaso no te gusto ni un poco— le soltó

—Nell, discúlpame ahora mismo no…— la imagen de Rukia vino a su mente

—¿Qué es eso? — dijo Ichigo

—Sé que esa enana anda detrás de ti, pero no es buena mujer—Nell buscaba la manera de poner a Ichigo contra Rukia

—¿Te refieres a Rukia?

—Sí, la conocí hace tiempo— mintió— Sabes que en estos días ya se acostó con el rubio y le coqueteaba al pelinegro de banda—

—No, eso no es cierto— le replicó incrédulo

—Sí, lo es, es una trepadora, ¿sabes que tiene un hijo? Eres muy inocente, mi amor, zorras como ella existen

Ichigo la escuchaba contrariado, no quería creer, pero Nell parecía muy segura y convencida.

—Es madre soltera, porque el padre del bebé—

— ¿Era casado? — Dijo involuntariamente Ichigo—

—Exacto amor— Nell aprovechó al descuidado Ichigo y se hincó junto a él, le acaricio

—Ella es una mujer de la vida galante, como le dicen por ahí para otros una que se vende por dinero—

—Es de lo peor— continúo Nell, aprovechándose

En eso, alguien toco a la puerta. Ichigo se levantó y Nell se acomodó en la cama.

—Sí…— Rukia estaba de pie frente a la habitación de Ichigo—

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? — le dijo Ichigo con voz fría e indiferente

—Sólo quería…— le sonrió— Quería agradecerte

—Bueno, sí eso es todo. Estoy ocupado—

Cuando Nell escuchó la voz de Rukia, quiso Terminar su teatro.

—Mi amor, continuemos— le dijo

—Discúlpame— dijo Rukia a Ichigo— no lo sabía, esta se apresuró al ascensor, Ichigo la vio entrar.

—Nell, vete— se quedó parado en la puerta

—¿Por qué querido? —

—Yo… no quiero nada contigo, salte o te sacó—

—Ichigo, no me daré por vencida— se levantó de la cama— De acuerdo te veo en la cena— le dio un beso.

Nell salió sin ganas de la habitación de Ichigo. Este fue al teléfono.

—Urahara, quiero otra habitación—

—Rukia— le llamó, ella limpio su carita húmeda

— ¿Minato? —

— ¿Qué sucede? — se acercó demasiado

—Me duele… me duele, aquí— puso su mano en el pecho de Minato

—Rukia— la rodeo con sus brazos y ella se quedó entre los brazos del rubio, lloró un poco más

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?… —

—Rukia— no le contestó pero se agarró de la chamarra blanca del rubio

—Lo siento— Minato se acercó aún más y aprovechando la debilidad de Rukia, la pilló del mentón

—Minato ¿Qué? — Minato unió sus labios a los de Rukia, ella dolida, por lo que acaba de ver, respondió, pero no quería lastimarlo, se alejó

—Discúlpame, mi impulso— dijo Minato

— Está bien— dijo ella

—Bueno, dejaste de llorar— le dijo el rubio

—Bueno— se sonrojó y su estomagó rugió

— ¿Vamos a que cenes algo? Pronto estaremos en nuestras camas… durmiendo— dijo él y agarró la mano de Rukia

—Kai está un poco mal, trae una gripe, tenía fiebre— decía Rukia para mantener algo de conversación

—Entiendo, eso te preocupa demasiado, hablé con Naruto y me pidió regalos— sonrió

—Igual yo, tengo que buscarle a mi hijo, obsequios—

—Rukia sobre lo de hace rato…— seguían una detrás del otro

—Minato por favor…— entraron al lobby y siguieron al restaurante

—Minato, Rukia, vengan— dijo una alegre Matsumoto

—Minato ¿ella esta ebria? — preguntó la pelinegra

—Eso parece, Rukia—

—Vamos, te invito un trago—

—Acepto— dijo él dándole un apretó en la mano, se acercaron

—Vaya y esas manos Kya-chan— dijo la imprudente Matsumoto

—Rukia y yo teníamos frío— dijo Minato

—Sí, —Rukia respondió, se sentó a un lado de Matsumoto y Minato a un lado de ella— quiero una sopa de Udon

—Quiero tonkatsu— dijo el hombre

—Es muy rico— dijo Rukia, que escuchaba a la alegre Matsumoto y a Asuma beber sake

—Más… una más— decía Matsumoto

Rukia y Minato se reían de los amigos en la mesa

—Minato, ¿Qué dices? A ver quién es más rápido bebiendo

— ¿Que felices? ¿Me puedo unir? — Ishida apareció de repente, se sentó a un lado de Rukia

— Bienvenido… jefecito— dijo Matsumoto— ah… ¡Shiroooo! — gritó y abrazó a Ishida

—Ese sí es un recibimiento—

Pasaron una hora hablando de trabajo y bebiendo, Rukia se había tomado apenas una copa de vino, Matsumoto se había embriagado junto con Asuma, el sol se había puesto y el viento aumentó

—No seas pervertido pequeño Ishida— el rubio de sombrero apareció. Matsumoto quería darle un beso a Ishida

—Vengan, estamos por acá. Únanse a la fiesta— dijo el sombrerero. Ishida se aferró a Urahara, Matsumoto y Asuma se abrazaron para seguirlos

— Vamos Rukia será divertido— dijo un Minato alegre

—Rukia, ven—le extendió la mano, ella la acepto—

Llegaron juntos a la mesa, estaban un ebrio Asuma, una ebria Matsumoto, un alterado Ishida, una pervertida Yoruichi y un Ichigo molesto.

—Rukia, Minato— Ichigo volteo a ver a la pareja tomada de la mano—Bienvenidos a la fiesta—Grito Yoruichi

— ¡Ya se, ya se! — gritó Matsumoto

—Creo que me iré a dormir— le dijo Rukia al oído a Minato

—Espera un poco, nos vamos juntos— le dijo él, sin soltarle la mano, Ichigo los miraba de forma perspicaz, tratando de parecer indiferente, Rukia lo ignoraba

—Juguemos verdad o castigo— dijo Matsumoto

—Sí, —gritó la mayoría, Rukia aplaudía—

—Yo primero— dijo Asuma giró una botella ya vacía. Le toco mandar a Ishida y obedecer a Yoruichi

—Verdad o castigo— Ichigo seguía ahí, sin saber ¿por qué?

—Castigo— respondió ella dándole un sorbo a su sake. Estaba aburrido

—Un caballito de tequila ¡Bébelo!— dijo Ishida

Los demás la alentaban.

—Fondo… donfo… fondo…— gritaban

— Bien… me toca— le toco mandar a Matsumoto a Rukia—

—Rukia Verdad o Castigo—

—Verdad…— dijo Rukia, Ichigo lucio interesado y pidió un ron con cola

—No… Castigo para Rukia-chan— gritó Asuma

—Bueno… ¿Qué quiero saber? — se preguntó Matsumoto

—Rukia… ¿me darías un beso? — Preguntó un Ishida ebrio

—No, Ishida-san, no sería capaz— respondió Rukia

—Siempre tan linda— Matsumoto se lanzó sobre ella

—Me toca —dijo Rukia ahora le toco Yoruichi mandar a Rukia

—No, de nuevo yo— Rukia no le gusto

—Muy bien… ¿Y? —

—Verdad— dijo la albina

— ¿Tienes un amor no correspondido? — Sin querer Rukia miró hacia Ichigo, para luego,

—No contestare eso—Ichigo la miró interesado de nuevo

—Entonces Castigo— dijo Urahara

—Tequila, para Rukia— dijo Yoruichi— doble

—¿Doble? — los miró preocupada— yo no puedo

El caballito de tequila ya estaba en la mesa

—Doble o dos dobles— dijo Urahara, Rukia se tapó la nariz y lo bebió, Ichigo aunque estaba molesto, no pudo evitar divertirse

De esa forma dieron las 2 de la mañana, Rukia había perdido muchas.

—Ururu, Jinta ayuden a Asuma-san y Minato-san llegara su habitación

—Señor Tesai-ayude a Matsumoto-san, por favor— dijo el dueño

—Yo ayudaré a Yoruichi e Ichigo ayudara a Rukia y a Ishida—

—¿Por qué yo? —

—Él porque es tu amigo y ella porque está en tu mismo piso— le sonrió malicioso

—Ella sí, él no— Ichigo se acercó a la adormilada Rukia, la puso sobre su espalda y la cargó al elevador.

La espalda que cargaba a Rukia era cálida, amplia,

— ¿Minato? — dijo ella, pero él no contestó

— ¿Ichigo? — Siguió Rukia, —No… no pue…des ser tú.

Llegaron al cuarto piso, Ichigo, no quiso buscar en las bolsas de Rukia así que la llevó a su nueva habitación. Entró y la dejó en el sofá, se acercó

—Pareces tan inocente, pero no… no lo eres— Ichigo no queria creer, su corazón no quería hacerlo. Abrió poco una ventana, hacia un viento helado. Encendió un cigarrillo, la miraba dormir, miró el reloj, eran las 3:20 a. m, le cubrió con una manta, acaricio la mejilla helada

Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con los de Ichigo.

—Ichigo, en verdad estas aquí— dijo dormitando, intentó sentarse e Ichigo a un lado de ella, le acaricio el cabello peli naranja

—Eres tú— unas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Rukia, — Estas aquí—

—Sí— respondió él

—Eres mi Ichigo, ¿has vuelto? — la Rukia ebria había confundido la realidad

—Volver ¿de donde? —

—Lo que importa es que estas aquí— la Rukia frente a Ichigo confundida por la bebida que no toleraba

— ¿Qué pasará si soy tu Ichigo? —

—Te eh extrañado tanto— Rukia se estaba recuperando con la sienta que tomó

—Escucha, no sé de qué hablas— cortó el tacto de Rukia, ella sacudió su cabeza le daba vueltas

—Sí, eres tu— lo miró y quiso tocarlo pero él se apartó— Te hemos estado esperando

—Eres buena actuando— se acercó y le cogió las manos—Aunque no sé a dónde quieres llegar,

—Ichigo…— las palabras eran frías como el hielo de fuera

—Acaso quieres que tú y yo— Ichigo la agarró del mentón, las lágrimas de Rukia salieron

— ¡Déjame!—intentó soltarse, Ichigo se acercó

— ¿Quieres envolverme como a Minato? ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? ¡Ah…!— Rukia sentía la cabeza revuelta, pero estaba consiente

—No… ¡No…! — ella trataba de alejarse y patalear, no reconoció la habitación pero

—¿Cuánto quieres por hacerte mía? — le dijo Ichigo, que empezaba a sentir presión en su cabeza, sentirse algo mareado, la verdad tenía mucho estrés

—Sé la clase de mujer que eres, los hombres casados son tu mejor opción

Rukia pensó que lo decía por el pasado, Ichigo era esposo de Inoue cuando estuvieron juntos.

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? — le dijo de forma ruda Ichigo

—No— Rukia lloraba— no eres tú, no eres él—

—Claro que no lo soy— respondió jaloneándola

—No queda nada de él, en ti— le dijo Rukia— ¡Suéltame!

—No sé qué drama es este, pero olvídalo— le dijo con furia, —no pagaré por algo que puedo hacerte gratis, algo que disfrutarás Rukia

—¡No! —forcejeo con Ichigo

Rukia se soltó del agarre y lo abofeteó dos veces,

— ¡Eres un maldito! — cómo pudo se levantó

—Rukia…— se quedó ahí, intentó levantarse pero cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Rukia está en el pasillo, no puedo entrar en su habitación, como puede, baja al bar y pide un café. Lo bebé, eso le ayuda, sale al estacionamiento y entra temblando de enojo, furia, tristeza, coraje, tiene esos sentimiento negativos, enciende la camioneta y sale de ahí.

Mientras va en la camioneta, llora con amargura ese momento, hay mucho hielo sobre el pavimento, intenta frenar y su camioneta se barre, gira dos o tres veces y golpea un banco de nieve. Rukia respira agitada, enciende la camioneta y esta no funciona.

* * *

><p>—Ichigo apúrate, ya casi va hacer hora de irnos— Ishida abre la puerta y lo ve tendido en el suelo<p>

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! — este parpadea

— ¿Eh? — aflojerado

— ¿Qué haces en el suelo? —

— ¿Ah…? En el suelo, recuerdo que…— mira a Ishida que lo ayuda a levantarse— Rukia… ¿dónde esta? Ella…

—Ichigo ¿Qué hiciste? — Le miró preocupado— báñate iré a buscarla—

* * *

><p>—Rukia, encontrarte sola es algo muy común ahora—<p>

—Minato ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Te busqué, — le miró— pero me dijeron que tu camioneta no estaba y que probablemente saliste muy temprano.

—Sí, demasiado para mi gusto, no podía dormir— le dijo— Quiero volver con mi hijo, ¿pero qué tal de resaca?

—El tequila es fatal, me da vueltas todo ¿y a ti? —

—Dormí un poco y se me quitó—

— ¿Por qué tan triste? —

—Minato, los recuerdos de un pasado donde vivi feliz me acechan

— ¿Quieres hablar? — dijo él, se acercó y le agarró la mano

—Alguna vez— los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas— amé como jamás imagine que lo haría, él, era un hombre maravilloso, al que yo hice sufrir por mis decisiones. Era un hombre encantador y divertido, sin miedo a nada, no le importaba enfrentar todo por estar conmigo

Minato abrazó a la triste Rukia.

—Con él— siguió Rukia— Procree a mi hermoso Kai,

—El padre debe ser muy peculiar…— dijo pensándolo Minato

—Lo es, por lo menos el hombre al que yo amé—

— ¿Lo extrañas? — se separó un poco

—Sin él, me sentí en el mismo infierno— le dijo entre sollozos— la soledad pesaba horrores

—Lo extraño como nunca imaginé hacerlo— Minato toma a Rukia y se acerca, frente a frente

—Rukia ¿sabes que te pareces a la misma Diosa Shirayuki? — intentaba rescatarla de esa melancolía

— Minato— Rukia se apoya en el pecho del rubio— No bromees, — ríe

—Es cierto, por lo menos como aparece en mi imaginación, claro tú eres muy sexy— le dijo

—Eres distante y a veces fría, pero tienes un cálido corazón, eres arremolinada

—Creo que es el efecto del Tequila— rio Rukia, se separó de los brazos de Minato,

—Estas inundad con una tristeza tan inmensa, no lo mereces.

—Alguna vez también fui muy feliz— dijo la pelinegra— amé y me amó, aunque fue una felicidad muy efímera, tal cual la vida de una estrella fugaz,

—Rukia— el semblante de Rukia le recordó los días con Kushina, su esposa fallecida

— Bueno— se alejó de Minato— fui feliz, ahora sólo Kai, me mantiene

—Entiendo, lo más difícil para mi, fue perder a Kushina, la madre de Naruto, ese fue el mayor regalo en mi vida.

—Lamentó que hayas perdido a tu esposa—

—Gracias,

—Creo entenderte,

—No estés triste, mi Rukia—le dijo— siempre habrá la manera de recordarlos, de recordar a esas personas que nos hicieron felices— le dijo

—Sí, gracias por todo— ahora fue Rukia quien le abrazó

—Rukia, Urahara nos comentó que esta noche celebran el festival del hanabí, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—Pero no traje ningún kimono, —

—El hotel nos brindará lo necesario—

—De acuerdo... — se separó de nuevo de Minato— amo los fuegos artificiales

—Será genial— dijo Minato

—Minato-san— escuchan desde atrás— Kuchiki-san— un trasnochado Ishida, camina sin poder respirar,

—Buenos días— responden los tres—

—Kuchiki- no vi su auto— dijo Ishida

—Es cierto Rukia—

—Verán, lo mande arreglar al pueblo vecino—

—¿Pasó algo? — preguntó el intituivo Ishida

—No… nada— Ichigo escuchaba esta conversación— Ishida, ¡a trabajar! —

—Calma Kurosaki…— le gritó— Bueno Minato-san es hora de ver los pendientes con el material

Rukia caminó al lado contrario de los últimos hombres e Ichigo la vio ascender a las cabañas.

—No olvides, nuestro transporte es a las 7 p. m— gritó Minato

—Estaré lista— respondió Rukia. Rukia estableció su escritorio para trabajar en la cabaña más alejada,

Se encontraba arreglando unas medidas y pegando algunas fotos en los planos, trabajaba una lista de colores.

— ¿para qué estarás lista? — preguntó el acechador

—Eso no le incumbe—

—Oye… lamento lo de la otra—

—¡Sólo aléjate! — le dijo ella, haciendo cálculos de las dimensiones

—Me esfuerzo por entenderte—

—Al parecer ya tienes un concepto de mí, me quedó muy claro anoche—

—Escucha— Dijo IChigo intentando solucionar todo

—No quiero escuchar—

—Si no es de trabajo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar— Ichigo se acercó a la mesa donde Rukia trabajaba pero ella se alejó, aun así él siguió caminando hacia ella

—Anoche, estaba molesto— confesó—

—No quiero escucharte, Kurosaki— le replicó ella

—Es nuestro 4to. Día aquí y cada vez te adentras en mis pensamientos, estamos solos, —dijo el peli naranjo—No sé qué es lo que me sucede—

—Me hierve la sangre de pensarte, al lado de alguien y no sé por qué— le miró intranquilo, Rukia le esquivaba pero pronto se topó con la pared a su espalda

—Lamento mucho lo de anoche, cada vez puedo controlarme menos, algo me grita— Rukia no quiera saber nada, estaba muy dolía

—Aléjate… por favor— ella extendió el brazo e Ichigo agarró la mano fría de ella, le dio un beso en la palma de la mano

—Escucha quiero hacer las paces— le dijo— No me justificaré, la verdad estaba molesto contigo, no sé nada y aun así sé todo— había confusión y frustración en Ichigo

—Cada vez es una necesidad estar cerca, pero tu…— se alejó un paso

—Las haremos... si te alejas— le miró dolida— no quiero que te acerques más a mí, no te acerques a mi

—No lo haré, no puedo— se acercó a Rukia lo suficiente para quitarle el gorro y despeinarla

—Usas lilas blancas— le dijo Ichigo, dejando a Rukia sorprendida, le dejó un beso en la frente. Salió de ahí. Cuando la puerta se cerró Rukia cayó sobre sus piernas, recuperando el habla. Y la respiración también.

Unos minutos después la puerta volvió abrirse.

—Te dije que no…—

— ¿Esperabas a Ichigo? — la peli verde estaba ahí en una pésima actitud

—Creo que no me quieres entender— dijo la peli verde—Me preguntó qué pensará de ti, cuando sepa que engendraste un hijo con él y le mentiste,

Rukia retrocedió.

—Te lo dije, lo sé todo, el accidente y el parto tan horroroso y tu cobardía dejándolo atrás

— ¿qué? ¿Cómo? — Nell se acercó a Rukia y la jaló de cabello, Rukia quiso defenderse pero Nell la agarró del cuello y le estaba clavando las uñas

—Déjame, me lastimas —

—Te va a pasar mucho más si no te alejas de Ichigo,

—No eres quien para decirme que me aleje de él— replico Rukia, forcejeando

—Lo soy, te destruiré y a tu hijo— le dijo al oído— si no te alejas

—Con mi hijo no te mentas, —Rukia logro soltarse — No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima—

Rukia abofeteo a la peli verde y esa la aventó contra la barra, Rukia se mareo y se levantó con creces, fue cuando Nell la lanzó contra la pared y Rukia se golpeó la cabeza. Nell salió corriendo del lugar, cuidando no ser vista por nadie.

**Jejeje continuará...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Diran que por que tan generosa que nos vuelve a dar dos capís... Bueno es que tengo pendiente otros proyectos de FFic, entonces no quiero que me coma el tiempo! Gracias por su apoyo chicas en mi recien finalizado Luna Roja. Estoy muy agradecida jejeje:**

**Mis queridas lectoras IchirukyLove, Kiaru87 (te extrañaba :)-), Akemi-chan!, Koral-chan, Yeckie, Saku-neee Ustedes han sido y son muy importantes para mi por lo que espero colgar toda la historia para mañana domingo!**

**Les Quiero un Monton!**

**Un comercial, si gustas de la música japonesa, de tus opening o ending favoritos, variedad de temas, pero sobre todo anime y manga pues te invito a que escuches .com/p/locutores_ donde hay una variedad de programas y personas geniales que te hacen pasar un rato genial...**

**Otro comercial proximamente yo tmbién tendré mi programa Ajuu! "Kire Aka no Kaze" los sábados espero que me puedan acompañar!**

**Honto ni Arigatou Minna-sama! Aishiteru! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

—Demonios…— la mejilla de Rukia dolía —Me duele

Rukia intentó levantarse. El rugir de un motor fuera de la cabaña parecía un león estrepitoso. Su mano sobaba su cabeza, miró su reloj, la oscuridad se.

—No sé, ¿Qué sucedió? — la punzada de su cabeza era intensa

Se levantó y se recostó en el sofá de la cabaña, abrió su bolsa y sacó una aspirina, bebió un poco de agua y tragó la pastilla.

Se recostó, pero prefirió guardar su material. Agarró su bolsa y salió de la cabaña apoyándose de la pared, anduvo el camino hacia el hotel, entró al lobby, estaba desorientada. Subió al elevador, salió, se sostuvo en la pared, respirando profundamente. Entró a su habitación, dejo la puerta abierta, entró al baño, encendió la luz, su mejilla tenía un gran morete y al salir

—Lo siento estaba abierto… Rukia— caminó hacia ella— ¿Qué te pasó? —

—Estoy bien— le sonrió— ¿A dónde tan arreglado?

—Recuerda hoy iríamos al festival, pero eso debe doler—

—Dime que sucedió—

—Resbale, y me golpee, eso es todo— Se sentó en la cama

—Nos quedaremos— dijo él, —Podremos ver…

—No, ve tu— le dijo ella recostándose— diviértete por mí,

—Jamás te dejaré aquí sola, Urahara nos dijo que no hay muchos huéspedes por el frio— le dijo con preocupación se sentó a su lado—

—No seas tonto, Minato— le dijo ella respirando con tranquilidad— sólo quiero dormir, no quiero arruinarte la diversión, podremos salir luego

— ¿Lo prometes? — Le dijo él pero ella se quedó dormida. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso

Minato salió de la habitación de Rukia, preocupado. Pero decidió ir al festival en las afueras del pueblo cercano.

Minato bajó con los demás.

— ¿Dónde está la pequeña Rukia? —Preguntó Asuma

—Se lastimó con el hielo y ahora descansa— respondió Minato

— ¿y Rukia? — preguntó Matsumoto

Momo se incorporaba al equipo

—Se siente un poco mal— les dijo Minato

—Debo quedarme— Dijo Momo

—Sí, igual yo—

—No— intervino Asuma— ella les manda decir que se diviertan.

—Eso dijo— Momo algo desconfiada

—Sí, eso dijo—

Minato miraba el reloj a cada minuto, miraba a todos lados.

—Oye se ven muy guapas con esos kimonos— dijo Asuma a Rangiku y Momo, se sonrojaron. Entre la charla de los ya listo y la espera por Urahara y Yoruichi. Minato fue hacia el bar por un whisky. Ahí al final de las bien acomodadas mesas. Observó al peli naranja. En la solidad y oscuridad, sólo una luz tenue le acompañaba.

—Kurosaki-san— se acercó, Ichigo le miró

—Minato-san— respondió Ichigo

— ¿Puedo sentarme?— dijo con sinceridad Minato

—Adelante— le dijo Ichigo quitándose los lentes de lectura—Algo para beber

—Sí, un Whisky— Ichigo alzó la mano a Tessai y la seña especial de "whisky"

—Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —

—Señores— Tessai llegó con las copas

—Bueno, no nos acompañará al festival—

—No, la verdad no soy muy de esas festividades

—No lo había notado, pero usted se parece a alguien que conozco

— ¿En serio? — pregunto

—Sí, pero no recuerdo

—Claro mi color de cabello no es para nada común— Ichigo no tenía mucho interés en Minato, así que miraba a todos lados menos hacía el peli rubio

—Eso creo, hay un pequeñito… pero no creo que lo conozcas

— ¿Y ese pequeño se parece a mí? —

—Así, es… si no fuera porque sé que Usted es soltero, juraría que es su hijo— dijo bebiendo del vaso

— ¿En serio?.- eso llamó la atención de Ichigo

— ¡Minato nos vamos! —el rubio se levantó, sacó un billete

—Descuida, yo invito— dijo Ichigo,

—Kurosaki, gracias. Oiga, Rukia se siente mal, seria mucha molestia que

—Descuida me haré cargó— Ichigo le miró con paciencia, aunque el pelinaranjo sintiendo alivio al verlo partir.

—Gracias… está en el cuarto piso— Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa algo divertida

—Bien… te esperan— le dijo el peli naranjo

Subieron a un autobús lleno de decoraciones. Urahara y Yoruichi, encabezaban la visita al pueblo de Zukuko.

—Así que alguien que se parece a mí…— Ichigo bebió

* * *

><p>Rukia se despertó, todo estaba en oscuridad.<p>

— ¿Qué horas son? — se preguntó así misma

—Son las 12: 34 a. m— escuchó la voz tan masculina. Alguien le había respondido, pero en la oscuridad se asustó se giró y cayó de la cama

— ¡Auch! — se dijo al caer,

— ¿Estas bien? — encendieron la lámpara de la mesa de a lado de Rukia, se acercó a la aturdida peli negra para extenderle la mano.

—No… no lo estoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? — intentó levantarse, él le había extendido la mano

Ichigo estaba muy cerca de ella y la levantó. La sentó en la cama y ella se recostó. El encendió la calefacción, pues el frío.

—Demonios… ¿Qué sucedió? — le tocó la mejilla

—No me toques… Me duele— dijo ella, Ichigo cogió el teléfono.

—Tessai, Mándame una bolsa con hielo a la habitación de Kuchiki Rukia

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Dijo ella cubriéndose con la manta

—Tu novio me pidió, que viniera—Le dijo con molestia. Rukia no contestó

—No dices nada…— Siguió hablando el peli naranjo

— ¿Qué quieres oír? — dijo ella dándole la espalda

—También me dijo que yo le recordaba a un niño— Rukia tragó saliva y se le congeló el corazón.

— ¿Qué? — Rukia se giró hacia Ichigo, fue tan rápido que sintió un terrible vértigo

—¡Ey! ¿Qué tienes?

—Me caí y me golpee la cabeza, me siento algo mareada— trato de no ser muy obvia la peli negra, Ichigo sintió una punzada dentro de él al verla así.

—Hace algún tiempo tuve un accidente uno muy fuerte

Rukia no le dijo nada. No le decía nada, sólo le escuchaba.

—Perdí mi memoria, hasta el día de hoy no eh recuperado ese pasado.

—Eso es muy triste— Rukia habló con congoja, evitando al mil no llorar.

—Lo es— dijo Ichigo— No sé nada de aquel tiempo, Muchas noches tengo pesadillas que me duelen, alguien me habla, alguien me dice que me espera

—Eso… es— Rukia quiso tocarle el rostro triste que a la media luz de la lámpara lucía pero de triste.

—Es muy frustrante— respondió— Los dolores de cabeza aumenta, pero no eh ido con el histérico de mi padre

—Vamos al hospital— dijo Rukia

— ¿Por qué razón irías conmigo, tonta? — Le dijo ironizando

—Por ser hospitalaria— Le dijo con palabras de mentira y mirada amorosa

—La que tiene un golpe eres tu— se rio

— ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

—Sueño específicamente con alguien... a una mujer,hay sangre por todos lados, siento que la amé como nunca lo hice. Ella fue alguien muy especial, quizás lo único verdadero en mi vida

Al escuchar Rukia sintió su corazón encogerse. Este palpitaba ruidosamente, llevó sus manos al pecho, en verdad le dolía.

—Ichigo. Necesito decirte algo— Con una seriedad incomoda

— ¿Sabes? Siento que hay algo más importante, que eh olvidado algo sumamente ansiado por mi

—Te desesperas por no saber la verdad ¿cierto? — Dijo ella, mirándole

—Sí, cada vez es más duro para mí soportar esos dolores. Pierdo mi cabeza. No sé porque razón siempre te toca aguantarme— le sonrió y acaricio la frente a Rukia. Jugó con el mechón de cabello.

—Lo siento— Rukia vio en ese sincero Ichigo, a su Ichigo

—Ichigo cuando me dijiste que me gustaban los hombres casados ¿fue por Inoue? Y tú matrimonio con ella

— ¿Matrimonio con Inoue? —

—Sí… es por eso— Rukia había cometido una indiscreción

—No sé… nunca eh estado casado—Ichigo se levantó

—Lo siento…— ella se levantó— No lo recuerdas

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre mí? — se acercó a ella

—Ichigo, tranquilo— Le dijo al sentirlo tan cerca

—Lo siento—Dijo el peli naranjo—Escucha… lo que siento que nada de lo que tengo es real— hablaba un poco más fuerte

—Tranquilo, tranquilo— le dijo ella cogiendole la mano,

Las emociones de ambos estaban a flor de piel, sus mejillas ardían ¿sería el momento preciso para hablar con el corazón en la mano?

—Lo siento—Dijo él—No sé quién eres, no lo sé— Respondió Ichigo con frustración

—Quizás cuando puedas sopórtalo, lo sabrás— le dijo ella, sin pensar lo abrazó y él le respondió el abrazo, el calor que antes pudo haber ardido en las venas de Ichigo, se calmaba como la fina nieve cayendo sobre una enorme fogata.

—En verdad, lo siento— él la abrazaba fuerte, se soltaron poco a poco, sus miradas eran fijas pero parecian equilibrarse entre ellos—Yo... no comprendo

— ¿Te siente mejor? — le dijo ella de una forma tierna. Él se acomodó para sentarse bien junto a ella, Rukia le alcanzó agua y se arrodillo frente a él

—Me altero con mucha facilidad— Respondió Ichigo

—Has preguntado a tus padres sobre tu vida pasada—

—Sí… lo hice—

— ¿qué sucedió? —

—Me dio miedo, Rukia— Entonces Rukia se dio cuenta de algo. Decirle la verdad la liberaría a ella pero a él lo condenaría a un colapso nervioso.

Rukia volvió a cogerlo de las manos. Él acarició el cabello de ella. La levantó del suelo.

—Debería ser yo quien te cuide—dijo Ichigo, la envolvió en sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarla por ni un segundo

—No importa— le dijo ella, que no contestó el abrazo.

Tenerlo para ella, en ese momento le hacía dudar de su realidad, ¿por qué tenía que verlo sufrir y en gran parte ella tenía la culpa?

—Necesito saber algo… sólo una cosa— Dijo Ichigo

—Dime— Respondió Rukia

—Tu hijo…— Rukia se apartó,

—Mi hijo…— Lo miró directamente para esquivar la mirada de Ichigo, el peli naranjo la tomó de mentón para obligarle a mirarlo de frente

—¿Kaito— Rukia se sorprendió de que Ichigo supiera todo el nombre—es hijo de mi padre, Isshin Kuroski?— Rukia sintió que su corazón palpitó acelerado— Por favor… no me mientas

—¿Que locura?— Dijo Rukia al reflexionar lo que había dicho el naranjito—¡Claro que no! No, no lo es—

—Pero hace tres años, lo abrazabas como si de verdad— Le dijo Ichigo, rememebrando aquella incomoda escena de su padre con la pelinegra

—Lo sé… hace tres años al tener a mi bebé, perdí a alguien muy importante

—Entonces ¿no eres amante de mi padre…?

—Jamás… Siento admiración y respeto por Isshin-san, pero mi corazón siempre perteneció a alguien más, desde que lo conocí...— Rukia quería decirle la verdad y su mirada le delataba,

Ella sabía todo Ichigo lo sabía. Ichigo miraba fijamente y sabía que era sincera.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me atormentas? —Ichigo gimió con dolor esas palabras

—Cada noche, tu rostro aparece en mis sueños… no puedo odiarte y no puedo amarte…

—Quiero destruirte per...— la cogió de los brazos—pero me desarmó a tu lado… quiero ser fuerte, lastimarte y el que termina herido soy yo

—Me siento inseguro a tu lado, Rukia— le decía en un reclamo

—Ichigo…— Rukia quería abrazarlo pero el la sujetaba de sus brazos con fuerza

—Quiero odiarte… pero no lo no puedo…— le dijo Ichigo con un expresión de dolor que se clavó en le pecho de Rukia—

—No me odies, Ichigo…— Rukia lloraba

—Ahora tienes cara de uva y aun así sigues estando hermosa…— le dijo él con una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones, le regalo una dolorosa sonrisa

—Entonces pertenecemos al reino Frutal, naranjita— Los ojos de Rukia estaban muy llorosos pero rió, Ichigo volvío abrazarla

—Rukia… me quiero ir a casa…— le dijo al oído, el corazón de Rukia no podía creer todo esoo

—Vámonos…— dijo ella, se aferró a la chamarra de Ichigo

—Manejas tú…— le dijo Ichigo

—Será un placer a tu lado...

Rukia e Ichigo salieron tomados de la mano, ella se llevó un suéter.

—Mi camioneta— dijo Rukia queriendole dar una explicación

—Lo sé, lo investigué— dijo él— lo siento, pagaré los daños

—Ichigo irías al médico conmigo—

Él no contestó. Pero la miró con ternura.

Rukia manejó las 2 horas a casa, el silencio, la compañía, todo era extraño. Llegaron al departamento de ella.

— ¡Ven vamos!— dijo ella, le ayudo a bajar pues Ichigo tenía dolores de cabeza que le punzaban.

—Rukia, ¿dónde es este lugar? —

—Es mi casa…

—Eh estado antes aquí…

— Bueno... ¿Lo recuerdas? —Preguntó ella

—No, ¿debería? — No lograba ubicar recuerdos en su mente

Entraron al edificio.

—Tranquilo— subieron por el ascensor—

—Rukia… estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza…—

—Ichigo… vamos descansemos— ella abrió la puerta del departamento

— Adelante, Bienvenido— le entró y observó aquel lugar. Decorado con elegancia, limpio y fresco.

—Me quedaré a tu lado…— le dijo ella

—Rukia y sí mañana despierto y esto no es real—

—Te golpearé la cabeza…— le dijo Rukia lo llevó a su habitación— Para aclararte que si es verdad.

—Ichigo, mañana te diré algo muy importante—

Ichigo se quitó los zapatos, se acostó, las almohadas tenían el perfume de Rukia por dondequier.

—Tu cama es buena…— le dijo dormitando.

—Tú las escogiste, cariño— Rukia le dijo besándole la frente

—En serio…— respondió el sorprendiéndola

—Sigues despierto…—

—No… no lo creo—

Rukia veló el sueño de Ichigo. La última vez que vio el reloj, eran las 4: 54 a.m. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, puso una de sus manos sobre la de Ichigo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Ichigo despertó primero, la vio a su lado. Durmiendo, con ese gran golpe en la cara. Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salió de esa habitación. Ichigo no queria arruinar las cosas, así que con sumo cuidado lavó su cara y cogió las llaves de la camioneta.

Condujo un rato, por primera vez en tres años sentía que algo era correcto, pero necesitaba explicaciones y la única persona era su padre.

* * *

><p>La puerta trasera de la casa Kurosaki se abrió sin dar avisó.<p>

Entró a su casa caminó en silencio, y quedó sorprendido al ver a su querida sobrina y al pequeño peli naranja jugando con los antiguos carritos de Ichigo.

—Tio igo— le dijo la niña al verla

—Papi Chigo— el niño lo reconoció Kaito

—Michiru… tú— caminó hacia el niño y se hincó

—Papi… Papi chigo— Gritó el niño al ver tan cerca, Ichigo se agachó para extenderle los brazos, sus las lágrimas brotaron como la lluvia, abrazó al pequeño Kaito

—Papi te lele la panza— le dijo el niño con inocencia

—Cariño, llegaste temprano— Masaki dejó caer la bandeja con panques al ver a Ichigo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Él…— tenia al niño en los brazos— él… me llama papá— Ichigo lloraba, su expresión de dolor era intensa

—Ichigo… espera— Le dijo su madre, no supo contestar

—Me llama papá— repetía el niño jugaba con el carrito de papi Ichigo en los brazos del pelinaranja

—Mi amor, lo siento—

—Él es la razón ¿no es cierto? Es la mayor razón... Es a quien olvide ¿no es así? — Michiru jalaba la pierna de su tío

—Tío Ichigo, mi tamien—

—Responde mamá, tú no me mientes—Le dijo con frustración y coraje pero sin gritar

—Dame al niño, Ichigo— dijo Masaki

—Papi Chigo no llolles— le dijo Kai abrazándole el cuello

—Estoy bien, amor— Ichigo le dio un beso al niño

—Madre… ¿Quién es Rukia? —

—Mami— dijo Kai al escuchar su nombre

—Ella— Masaki se acercó a Ichigo y le pidió a Kai— Fue tu prometida y es la madre de tu hijo

—Masaki ya vine…— Isshin entraba por la puerta del garaje —Ichigo… hijo

— Espera… no quiero oír nada— dijo el peli naranjo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Isshin con seriedad

—Te dije no quiero oír, nada— Ichigo, se agarraba la cabeza

—Tranquilo…—

— ¿por qué esta él aquí? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Eso es algo que Rukia debe decirte—Dijo Isshin

— ¡No! — intentó no alzar la voz, Kai le besaba la mejilla a Ichigo, le sonreía

—Papi no te mojes, te compare un dulce—

—Sí, mi amor te comprare miles de dulces— Ichigo le sonrió le abrazo y le besó la frente

—Es mi hijo… ¡Es mi hijo! — Masaki tenía lágrimas pero sonreía

—Lo es, Ichigo es el pequeño Kaito

— ¿Cómo pude olvidarte? — decía más para él que para los demás, caminó con el pequeño

—Ella se fue… — Ichigo deducía — Me alejó de mi hijo

—No, ella no te alejó— dijo Masaki preocupada de la actitud de Ichigo

—Entonces ¿Qué sucedió? — respondió con tristeza y dolor

—Te olvidaste de ella… de todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos…

—Masaki, ¡Basta!— la reprendió Isshin— Ven acá— le dijo a su nieto y el niño se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo, asustando a su padre— comemos chocolate, a tu papi le gustaba el chocolate

—Michiru, ve amor— dijo Masaki a la niña

—Papá…— Ichigo llamó a Isshin

— Ve con ella… ve tranquilo y te veo en la noche…— Refiriéndose a Rukia

—Papá, ¿cómo solucionaré esto?—

—Ichigo… Confío que eres capaz de solucionar esto, no desperdicies tu vida odiando, esta es la segunda vez que la recuperas… no la dejes ir por tus absurdos pensamientos negativos

—Papá pero…—

—Enfréntate sereno a ella, tuviste una familia, a pesar del tiempo por lo menos tienes un hijo, ¡Valora en algo tu existencia!—

—Papi… papi… chocolate— el niño miraba a Ichigo

—Kaito— dijo Ichigo y el niño volteo a Ichigo y con la manita le decía adios a perderse en la escalera

—Ti amo papi chigo— Isshin se llevó al niño al segundo piso

Ichigo salió volando de la casa de sus padres.

* * *

><p>Los del festival habían llegado a las 5 de la mañana, Ishida les dio permiso de comenzar el trabajo a las 12 del día.<p>

—No puedo creer… se fueron, mi amor—

—Lo sé, eso me dijo Ururu—

— ¿Estarán bien? —

—Esa peli verde de enorme pechos se enfureció o ¿no?

—Sí, desde que le dije que Ichigo se había ido acampar con su hermosa princesa Rukia— dijo el rubio tomándose su café de la mañana

—Mi amor estas como joven después de hacerme el amor tantas veces…—

—Mi hermosa gatita… por mí estaríamos metidos bajos esas hermosas sabanas todo el día…

—Pícaro— le dijo Yoruichi—No desperdiciemos el día—

—Maldita perra…

—Maldita y mil veces… no te quedarás con Ichigo… ¡no, no lo harás!

Nell manejaba con tal velocidad. Se sentía tan tonta, había ido a la ciudad a comprar el kimono más hermoso para el festival, quería sorprender a Ichigo, pero descubrió que se cambió de habitación y lo peor, todo el mundo lo mantuvo como un secreto. Había comprado ropa sexy y unos aceites afrodisiacos para masajearlo, él se seguía, escondiendo.

Enterarse que se había ido con Rukia había sido el final,

—Quiero a Ichigo conmigo o sin nadie— se repetía llena de rabia

—Maldita Enana

—Por tener un hijo de él no me vencerás primero muerta—

Manejaba a una impresionante velocidad, hizo sólo una hora a Tokio. Llegó a Karakura, directo al departamento de Ichigo, pero no había nadie.

No les creyó a los Urahara que el Ichiruki se había ido acampar.

—Si no estás aquí— regresó a su automóvil— Estas con ella… y te estropearé todo

—Maldita tabla de planchar…

* * *

><p>Levantarse sin Ichigo a su lado, la entristeció. No sabía si regresar a las cabañas o simplemente quedarse con su hijo y pedirle a Matsumoto que regresaran en su camioneta.<p>

—Ichigo…— dijo para sí misma. Salía de la ducha y escuchó el timbre. Se vistió la bata, se acercó acercó y miró por la hendidura de la puerta. Él entró al departamento.

—Dame un minuto me cambiaré— la expresión de Ichigo estaba descompuesta

— ¿Sucede algo? — lo miró con un gestó de preocupación e inmediatamente lo supo

—Demonios… lo sabes… ¿no es así? — Rukia se separó de Ichigo— Lo sabes…

—Estoy aquí porque estoy… Kaito— Rukia bajó la vista

—Dame un minuto, para cambiarme— Ichigo tenía sus ojos rojos

—Ve— dijo con tranquilidad.

Mientras buscaba uno de sus vestidos, todo estaba descubierto. A enfrentarlo todo.

Al final se puso un pijama toda floja y salió a la sala.

—Bueno— Ichigo la miró— Necesito saber la verdad

—Kai… lo conocí — lágrimas se asomaban al recordar a su pequeño— Me alejaste de él

—No… no, no te aleje de él

—Entonces… explícame—

—Te conocí en mi primer trabajo, tú eras un magnifico, me enamoré de ti,

— ¿Eso fue?

—Casi cinco años ya—

—Continua—

—Tú estabas casado con Inoue Orihime—

—Me casé, ¿Cómo que me casé?

—Sí… antes de eso no sé nada, de ti— dijo ella—Yo estaba comprometida, con Kaien

—Lo dejaste por mí— dijo él

—No… él murió, pero tú estuviste a mi lado, aquella noche nos amamos como nunca lo hice antes,

Ichigo se ruborizo. Al igual que Rukia.

—Renuncie a todo, mi trabajo a ti,

—Renunciaste a mí, antes de todo—

—Lo hice, estabas casado y no había posibilidades para mi, no podía entrometerme y lo hice... había hecho el amor contigo. Así que huí.

—Parece que eres experta en eso— dijo Ichigo con amargura.

—No me arrepiento de nada de lo viví contigo.

—Me enteré de mi embarazo al mes. Me aleje de todo lo que tenía que ver contigo. Pero el mismo día encontré a Inoue en la misma clínica, buscaba embarazarse pero supe que te divorciaste de ella

—Me sentí confundida. Sin ti y sin Kaien, me dedique a mi trabajo por internet y a vivir un embarazo un tanto complicado.

—No supe de ti hasta que cumplí los cinco meses, me encontraba haciendo compras en un comercial, tuve miedo… Tú me encontraste un vez más

—Pero tú me amabas… — Rukia derramó algunas lágrimas— vivimos muchos momentos juntos, hasta que a la semana de nuestro nueve meses, me propusiste matrimonio

—Tú y yo— dijo— ¿nos casamos? — Preguntó Ichigo frustrado, las palabras de Rukia carecían de sentido para él

—No— dijo ella con dejó de añoranza—No lo logramos, ese mismo día, hubo un terrible accidente, trataste de salvar a un pequeño pero a cambio apenas y pudieron salvarte— Ichigo se levantó del sillón caminó, meditando todo lo que es escuchaba

—No tarde mucho en entrar a labor de parto, nuestras clases para parto natural se fueron al caño cuando me intervinieron por colapso nervioso

—Tuviste a Kaito mientras a mi…— Ichigo sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía imaginar todo eso

—Estuvimos en quirófanos conjuntos, casi morí— dijo Rukia abrazando un cojín— Pero pude salir y cuidar a mi hijo

— ¿Nuestro? — dijo él

—Ichigo, tu no me recordabas, eso me dolió, fui una cobarde pero no pude con todo, tú me rechazaste ni siquiera me permitiste estar a tu lado

— No te recordaba… ¿Que querías que hiciera?— le dijo con reclamo

—El médico dijo que no podíamos decirte la verdad, que eso sería muy malo—

—No lo intentaste, no te quedaste por mí—

—No, no lo hice— dijo Rukia se acercó a Ichigo, pero él se alejó de ella—Perdóname

—Fue más fácil huir, Rukia, me dejaste…—

—Ichigo… Lo siento, pero no puedes culparme—

—Regresé… 3 años después no puedes recordarme, no teníamos futuro

—Eso no es excusa—

—Tenía un bebé recién nacido, no podía contigo y tu rechazo, no podía soportarlo TODO— Rukia le gritó llorando

—Lo siento… — Ichigo caminó a la puerta— esto es demasiado… no,— la miró— no puedo hacerlo

—Ichigo…— Rukia le atrapo la manga de la chamarra—

—Ahora no sé… no sé qué decir— le dijo— Ahora soy padre y no tengo idea de que es real, esto, simplemente.. no lo sé

—Soy real… estoy aquí, Kaito lo es…

—...- no contestó Ichigo y Rukia soltó la manga

—Su nombre... fue escogido por tí...

—Lo recuerdo… recuerdo tus lágrimas, nunca desee olvidarte, lamento ese dolor… Todo lo que viviste por mi culpa pero ahora no somos solos nosotros

—Ichigo…— este se dirigía a la puerta— tengo algo para ti— le dijo con dolor

El peli naranjo obedeció y Rukia sacó una caja de zapatos.

—Sólo mira esto cuando estes listo, es lo que acabo de contarte—

Ichigo cogió la caja. Salió dando un portazo. 30 minutos después Masaki llegó con Kaito dormido entre sus brazos.

—Estuvo aquí…— Rukia había llorado

—Sí…— tenía muchos pañuelos en el suelo

—Dale tiempo…—

Continua!


	22. Chapter 22

**Jajajaja espero hayan disfrutado el capí pasado...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

Rukia no regresó a su trabajo en las cabañas. Ichigo no le llamó, el dia siguiente, ni el día despues de ese.

No hubo ninguna respuesta del peli naranjo, sólo Masaki iba a buscar a Kai cada dos días. Los Kuchiki pusieron el grito en el cielo, Rukia le preguntaba a Kai por Ichigo, al parecer se reunían con los Kurosaki, y padre e hijo convivían. La navidad se acercaba, a sólo una semana y media para 24 de diciembre.

Habían pasado unos días.

—Kai ¿vamos a buscar los regalos de Papa Byakuya y tía Hisana?

—Si mami, toy disto—

—Te ves hermoso—

—Mami esta tiste ota vez—

—No mi amor, nada de eso, platique con Santa— se arreglaba el cabello— me dijo que te has portado muy bien

—Mami papi chigo ma a venir—

—No amor, él vive en otro lado.

—Mami no quiere a mi papi—

—Kai, ¿Dónde dejaste tu gorro?

—Mami

—Sí mi amor—

—Quero chocolates—

— ¿Chocolates? —

—Sí, mi papi se ros come—

—Tendré que encargarme de eso— dijo Rukia— comeremos con papi

—Papi chigo

—No… mi amor con Papi Byakuya— Kaito saltó de alegría sin comprender la situación de la que su madre era víctima

Kai y Rukia salieron del departamento, ella lo cogió de la mano. Estaban frente al elevador.

—Mami tu cedudar esta sonano—

—Sí, amor— Rukia no tenía ganas de contestar. Camino hacia el vestíbulo y luego a su camioneta en el estacionamiento.

—Mami Sata me taeda mi helicoptedo—

—Sí, amor. Está muy feliz, contigo—

—Sí— el niño gritaba de emoción— mami senial

—Genial… Kai hermoso—

—Mami hemoso— Kai sonreía

Rukia había estado un poco deprimida y cansada. Había empezado a trabajar en la noche. Aun en vísperas de navidad.

—Kai ¿quieres fideos soba? — si sacudía su conejo Chappy

—Sí…— gritó el niño, él la hacía feliz, Rukia estaba feliz por su hijo, pero compartirlo le daban algo de celos

—Kai ¿quieres mucho a papá Ichigo? — preguntó Rukia mientras se estacionaba

—Sí…— gritó el niño— a mami tamien

—En verdad ¿me quieres? —

—Te amo muto— dijo el niño queriendo alcanzarla.

—Yo te amo mucho más mi amor—

—Mami es muy hemosa—

—Tú lo eres más— Rukia bajó y quitó el cinturón del pequeño, él le extendió las manos para que lo cargara

—Oh… por dios, has crecido como un gran árbol—

—Mami es peque— dijo el pequeño que cargaba su conejo en la mano

Rukia entró con el pequeño a la plaza,

—Mami quero jugad— señaló la alberca de pelotas del tercer piso, caminó a las escaleras.

Había una área de juegos, un lugar que ya conocía bien, llevó a Kai antes.

—Vamos— dijo Rukia, se detuvo en una de las mesas libres, para poder dar un dólar y dejaran entrar a su pequeño, ella se sentó a mirarlo jugar con otros, niños. Lo miraba ahora más desinhibido, seguro de acercarse a niñas y niños.

—Mami… mami quiero un fugo—

—De acuerdo mi amor— El pequeño volvió a jugar a la alberca de pelotas y Rukia le compró un jugo de uva, regresó a la mesa y le hizo señas para que fuera a tomarlo

—Toma amor— le abrió el juguito y el niño lo bebió, notó que el pequeño estaba más rojito de lo normal— Kai amor, ¿te sientes bien?

Rukia lo noto más sofocado, de lo normal.

—Kai… Kai… Kai…— Rukia miraba los ojos del pequeño desorbitados, eso no podía ser peor, el pequeño Kai cayó frente a su madre,

—Kai… ¡Auxilio, Auxilio! — Rukia estaba como loca, gritaba, sosteniendo a su hijo. Alguien llamó a una ambulancia. El paramédicos estabilizo al pequeño.

Rukia había llamado más de seis veces a Ichigo pero este nunca le contestó. Un sentimiento negativo creció en Rukia.

—Es el nieeto deee Isshin Kurosaki— Rukia temblaba—

—Señora, tranquilícese o la vamos a sedar—

—Lo siento… es mi hijo—

Llegaron por urgencias. En una camilla revisaron sus signos vitales, estaba estable pero no sabía. Rukia exigió a Isshin Kurosaki, pero no lo encontraban.

—Por favor contesta, Isshin—Lloraba sin parar

—Rukia querida— respondió

—Mi hijo… el hospital, venga rápido— colgó, temblaba no podía sostenerse, se sentó en urgencias,

—Hermana, mi bebé, ven conmigo—

Byakuya fue avisado por Hisana y no tardó en llegar a Urgencias con Rukia. Rukia corrió abrazarlo, él la sostenía

—Mi hijo… Mi hijo, no sé nada— Byakuya la sentó no sabía que decir

De la nada apareció Isshin y Masaki.

—Rukia ¿que paso?—

—Se lo llevaron por ahí, por favor— suplicaba— jugaba todo estaba bien y de pronto se desmayó— el sollozo de Rukia no le dejaba expresarse. Masaki le abrazó e Isshin desapareció

—Todo va a estar bien— Rukia se sentía sofocada,

— ¿dónde está Ichigo? — dijo Karin que llegaba como alma que lleva el diablo

Unos minutos despues

—Rukia… Rukia— Hisana se acercaba por el pasillo…

—Hermana…— Rukia la abrazó muy fuerte— Tengo miedo mi hijo

Pasaron 30 minutos sin saber del pequeño. Ichigo se acercó por el pasillo, se acercó molesto, en un sillón, Rukia miraba el piso, estaba ida, con un té en las manos. A su lado estaba Hisana y Masaki.

Karin se paseaba sin poder hallar lugar. Ichigo se acercó a Rukia

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste? — le exigió a Rukia, pero sólo se escuchó el sonido sordo de la cachetada que hizo eco en el hospital. Rukia le impacto en el rostro a Ichigo, se hizo para atrás sin decir una palabra—Rukia tranquila

—Te odio… ni siquiera puedes hacer esto— le dijo Rukia

—No puedes responder tu estúpido teléfono, ¡¿ah…?— Ichigo la miraba desorbitado

Ichigo no había revisado sus llamadas perdidas... o quizás si pero...

—Rukia… tranquila— Byakuya la detenía se la llevó hacia otro extremo

—Me moriré… si algo le pasa, voy a morirme—

Ichigo observó como aquel hombre sostenía a Rukia, él se quedó ahí

—Esperamos a tu padre…— dijo Masaki se sentó al lado de su hijo.

Otra hora pasó.

Rukia desesperada se levantó y se acercó a la recepcionista

—Necesito saber que sucede… mi hijo lleva ahí casi dos horas.

—Señora, tranquila— dijo la mujer

—No es su hijo, no me diga que me tranquilice—

—Rukia…— Hisana estaba detrás

—Déjeme ver que puedo averiguar—

—Gracias y disculpe— vio como la mujer se alejaba

—Rukia tienes que tranquilizarte—

—Estoy harta de escuchar que me tranquilice, es mi hijo el que está ahí adentro—

La fuerte voz de Rukia se escuchaba, Ichigo estaba trabado, era cierto, no le había contestado por rollos personales, jamás pensó en su pequeño hijo…

Rukia saltó de su asiento al ver a Isshin.

—Isshin mi hijo— Ichigo y Rukia

—Rukia— la tranquilizó— El pequeño ahora mismo está estable, está presentando una complicación, un cuadro de bronquitis

—Eso quiere decir—

— El cuadro gripal de la semana pasada le provoco tener bajas de defensas, todo parece indicar que el pequeño Kaito es asmático

— ¿Asmático? — Rukia no podía creerlo, Ichigo estaba que no podía creerlo—Pero eso, jamás le sucedió antes

—De pequeño Ichigo lo padeció, eso puede heredarse— Rukia pareció ignorar todo lo que tuvo que ver con Ichigo

— ¿Cuándo puedo verlo? —

— En unos veinte minutos, Rukia al niño lo medicamos, le dimos nebulizaciones

—De acuerdo… esperare— Ichigo se alejó hacia Karin

—Rukia, sé que estas afectada pero debes controlarte. Estoy para ayudarte,— Dijo Isshin

—Rukia… No tienes por qué sentirte tan sola—

—Lo siento, Isshin-san. Tuve tanto miedo, lo siento—

Mientras tanto con Ichigo.

—Ichigo, todo está bien—

—Karin… me siento mal, me siento inútil, no puedo acércame a las personas que amo

—Hermano nadie es perfecto—

—Estoy molesto conmigo mismo, por mi estúpido orgullo, merecía esa bofetada, pero no me dolió tanto como esa mirada y esas palabras

—Fuiste el primero que buscó y no te encontró—

—Lo sé, todo por mi maldito orgullo, jamás pensé en mi pequeño hijo

—Ichigo, no sé qué has pensado

—Tengo miedo, Karin. Mucho miedo— Karin abrazó a Ichigo

—Lo sé, Ichigo—

—Ichigo…— Rukia se acercó a los hermanos— Discúlpame la bofetada

—Rukia— Karin le saludó y se fue al lado de Masaki, los hermanos de Rukia sólo la observaban disculparse.

—En verdad, sólo quiero disculparme—

—Rukia…— Ichigo— Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar

—Escucha, sé que es duró para ti— dijo ella tratando de entenderlo

—Pero esto no es de ti. Esto no se trata de nosotros— puntualizó Rukia— es de Kaito

—Lo sé…— dijo Ichigo, Rukia se dio la vuelta—Rukia

—Dime— ella volteo

— En verdad, lamento no haber estado para ustedes— dijo él. Rukia sintió que eso era por los años perdidos

—Eso ya no importa, ahora, ya no te alejes de él— puntualizó "él" de Kaito

—Sólo mantente con atención a él—

Kai permaneció en el hospital un día entero. Al parecer, el diagnóstico de asma había sido muy apresurado, su abuelo, no conforme le mandó hacer la prueba con el alergólogo.

—No puedo creer que Kai resultará con bronquitis— dijo Masaki— deben sacarlo de la guardería

—Sí, ahora todo debe ser abrigarlo bien por los bronquios y mucha vitamina C—Dijo Isshin

—Rukia e Ichigo están con él, ahora— dijo Masaki

—Mami, papi— decía feliz el niño, ahora podía respirar mejor, se le había cerrado los bronquios y eso debían vigilarle

—Rukia la cuenta del hospital está pagada— dijo Ichigo acercándose al pequeño que jugaba con unos dinosaurios

—Gracias— dijo ella—

—Ve a descansar— le dijo él— podemos quedarnos

—No— dijo Rukia—Saliendo de aquí iremos a casa de mi hermano, cuándo quieras verlo ve allí, por favor, por lo menos estas semanas. Lo mantendremos bien vigilado

—Sí, de acuerdo—

La relación Ichigo y Rukia, no mejoraba, parecía un gran vacío, el trabajo y las amistades dejaron de importar. Sólo era Kai, cuando Ichigo estaba cerca Rukia se alejaba para que este pudiera disfrutarlo.

* * *

><p>En las noches Nell seguía con el absurdo acoso a Ichigo, incluso llegó a seguirlo a Casa de los Kuchiki.<p>

—32 llamadas de Nell, necesito ayuda policial—Se dijo Ichigo. Salía de la oficina, sólo había ido a firmar los cheques y volver a casa de Byakuya, visitaba a Kai dos o tres veces al día.

Nada más iba a la oficina a cosas urgentes.

—Ichigo-kun— le gritó desde su auto. Nell estaba fuera de su departamento

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Sólo pase a verte, estoy preocupada— le decía— no sé nada de ti en qué dos semanas….

—Nell, han sido cuatro días—

—Me abandonaste en las cabañas—

—Jamás, te pedí que vinieras—

—Sí, lo hiciste—

—Escucha, sé que no me eh portado bien, pero en verdad quiero ser parte de tu vida— se acercó para besarlo y él la detuvo, forcejeo con ella

—Entonces las cosas van hacer así…— dijo con furia— No rogaré por tus besos tu vendrás a mí— la mujer regresó a su auto y salió a gran velocidad

* * *

><p>Todo había pasado en 1 semana. Cuando Minato intentó alcanzar a Rukia, esta lo rechazó…<p>

—Rukia, me enteré de todo por Momo—

—Sí, gracias— Rukia estaba en casa de Byakuya haciendo jugo de naranja, en la cocina. Naruto y Kai jugaban a los autos en el vestíbulo.

—Rukia— se acercó peligrosamente a Rukia—

—Minato…—

—Hay algo que quiero decirte— dijo él tomando su mano— Me gustas, te quiero y quiero pedirte que me dejes cortejarte

—Minato— Rukia le vio y separó su mano—Hace una semana te hubiera dicho que sí, en verdad me gustas— dijo Rukia

—Pero…— dijo Minato

—El padre de Kai es Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo—

—Mi jefe…— dijo Minato —Sí, él es el hombre al que amé y a pesar de las circunstancias aún está en mi vida y no puedo prometerte algo que no puedo darte.

—Rukia… no puedo creerlo—

—Lo es…— Rukia miraba con sinceridad— lo lamento, pero mi prioridad es la salud de mi hijo, la verdad ya se sabe

En ese momento Ichigo entraba a la cocina. Vio a Rukia y a Minato juntos.

—Rukia, Minato-san—

—Kurosaki-san— dijo Minato al verlo

—Traje esto para Kai, mi madre lo escogió— Rukia se separó de Minato, que confundido, se sintió muy incómodo. Ichigo trajo ropa y una caja con cosas

—Gracias— dijo Rukia—

—No le di el obsequio porque tiene visitas y parece que tú también… regresaré luego

—No… no es necesario— dijo Minato— Naruto y yo debemos irnos— dijo Minato

—Gracias por la visita—

—Gracias por traer a tu hijo— dijo Ichigo, al lado de Rukia

—Parece una broma del destino no…— dijo Minato

—De hecho… fuiste tú— dijo Ichigo triunfante

—Suerte a ambos— Minato e Ichigo se dieron la mano, se despidió de Rukia.

Ichigo se sentía incómodo con la presencia de Minato, aunque pareciera una despedida, la inseguridad de Ichigo y esa molestia en su cabeza, le alteraban.

Minato pasó a recoger a Naruto que hizo berrinche quería jugar más.

—Es hora de ir con Asuma, Naruto—

—adiós Kai, no vemos— dijo Naruto, Minato lo cargó y salieron de la mansión

—Mi amor— apareció Rukia— es hora de tu jugo de naranja

—Mami y papi—

—Kai, campeón— traía cara de pocos amigos

Uno de los días que Ichigo se quedó con Hisana y Masaki y Kai, en casa de Byakuya, Rukia salió por un frasco de vitaminas, la dieta del pequeño Kai que recuperó peso. Rukia casi no lo podía,

—Después de comprar esto— movió el botecito de colores— iré a casa,

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — dijo Ichigo, pareciendo cortes

—No, quédate con Kai, te extrañó

Ichigo la vio salir. Lucía cansada y triste

—Ichigo-san— dijo Hisana— no te des por vencido, ahora mismo está levantando un gran muro, que no sé si después podamos romper…

—Lo sé, así es ella— dijo Ichigo sorprendiendo a Hisana

—Ichigo-kun— le dijo estirando los brazos a Kai— Ve con ella, si quieres estar a su lado, te apoyo

—Gracias Hisana-san—


	23. Chapter 23

**Lamento la tardanza Waaaa le traigo el final del fic. Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado y agradezco sus comentarios tan geniales que me han dado el ánimo para seguir colgado esta historia acá. Les mando un abrazo y les invito a que escuchen sus opening y endings favoritos en la mejor estación de radio por internet, que brinda gran variedad en su programación.**

**P.D Disfruten el capi**

**P.D 2 Mi programa es Kire Aka no Kaze todos los sábados wiiii, escuchenmee...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le dijo Rukia con molestia

—Necesito… hablar contigo— Respondió. Dudó unos minutos acercarse a la puerta del departamento, pero al final lo hizo

—Ichigo…. ¿Dónde esta Kai? — Le dijo ella, sin mostrar ninguna emoción

—Hisana-san, me dijo que ella lo cuidaría—

—Pasa, termino de arreglar unas cosas y nos vamos—

Ella se apartó de la puerta permitiéndole el paso a Ichigo.

Cuando este hubo entrado, Rukia aventó la puerta y camino detrás de él, sin preocuparse por cerrar por ponerle el seguro.

— ¿Qué quieres Ichigo? — Preguntó Rukia

—Bueno…— miraba minuciosamente cada detalle de la sala, —vi todas las fotos, todo lo que guardas

Rukia se aventó al sillón.

—Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor—

—Ichigo… ahora mismo no sé si estoy preparada para escuchar este tipo de charla— Rukia estaba en el sillón mientras Ichigo recorría

—Rukia… ¿quiero saber? —

— ¿Saber? — le preguntó ella— ¿Sobre qué?

—Viví contigo… hace tiempo— Rukia escuchaba la tranquilidad en Ichigo, pero a la vez había duda, muchas preguntas sobre ellos

— ¿Rukia? — se acercó y se sentó en la mesa de en medio de la habitación.

—Ichigo, ve al grano…—

—De acuerdo… es sólo que no sé qué decirte…—

—Bueno entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí—le dijo ella, levantándose

—Rukia— le agarró de la mano, Rukia visualizo el contacto— sé que no recuerdo nuestra vida juntos…

—Pero quiero permanecer a tu lado, quiero estar con ustedes, quiero cuidarte y cuidar a Kai— Rukia escuchaba pero se mostraba insegura, no quería verlo a los ojos

— ¡Rukia, mírame! — le exigió con un tono dulce, la cogió del mentón, ella obedeció y sus ojos al encontrarse dentro de Rukia, su corazón tembló con inseguridad, no quería sufrir por él, pero no estar cerca del peli naranjo le dolía, Kai era su prioridad, sin embargo su corazón se sentía solo, luchar contra la vida en soledad, esa clase de soledad que Kai no podía arrancar de su corazón

—Rukia— Ichigo la abrazó.

Rukia sintió los brazos de Ichigo rodeándola

—No…— dijo ella, que intentó separarse de él, en respuesta, Ichigo la estrechó más a su cuerpo— No… Ichigo,

—Me siento vacío… cada noche durante estos tres años y medio, me eh sentido solo y vacío

—Ichigo…— Entre los brazos de él, la calidez que alguna vez sintió se apoderaba de ella

—Sé que en un principio las cosas no resultaron como deseábamos pero eso no significa que ahora no puedan resultar—

—Rukia, quiero tener una oportunidad de estar cerca de ti…

—Kai…— dijo Rukia— No debe ser por mí, Kai— Las palabras sinceras de Ichigo rompían con esa coraza que había empezado a usar

—Amo a Kai estos días a su cuidado, lo amo… Sentí una terrible culpa al pensar que era hijo de mi padre, no conocía este sentimiento tan grande de querer protegerlo incluso de ti— Rukia se apartó de los brazos de Ichigo

—De mi…— recordó esos encuentros violentos con Ichigo

—Lamentó haber dudado de ti, no tengo excusas.

—Ichigo… la confianza no puedes comprar en la tienda de la esquina, Kai enfermó y tú por tú maldito orgullo, no estuviste para nosotros

—Rukia, lo sé… no sé cómo pedirte perdón, no sólo por eso, por mi actitud y mi comportamiento hacia ti

—No volví a tu lado, pero me consume la soledad—

—Ichigo… si te consume la soledad entonces búscate una dama de compañía— se alejó de él aún más

—Rukia, sólo quiero que me entiendas. Quiero estar contigo— le gritó

Ella no dijo nada.

—Es verdad, sólo estar cerca de ti me hace feliz, te amo—Le dijo, Rukia se obligó a si misma a evitar esa mirada

—Rukia…— caminó hacia ella, inmóvil miraba el suelo— es cierto, es cierto lo que te digo.

—Rukia… mi Rukia— puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Rukia, esta miraba el suelo

—Dame la oportunidad de reivindicar mi cobarde comportamiento.

—Ichigo…— Rukia le miró temblorosa, sintiéndose atrapada por él—Yo…

— ¿Dejaste de amarme? — Ichigo miraba esos ojos llorosos que Rukia le mostraba—Sí es eso…—

—Te alejarás— pensó Rukia—

—Sí es eso… entonces me esforzaré para que me vuelvas amar— le dijo él, tomando sorpresivamente para unir sus labios, Rukia lo aceptó sin protestar. La pelinegra sentía como el temblor de los labios de Ichigo se movían sobre los de ella.

Extrañaba los verdaderos labios de Ichigo, él colocó sus manos de cada lado de las mejillas. Separó sus labios poco a poco.

— Rukia— los ojos de ella seguían cerrados, sus manos tensas estaba aferradas a la chaqueta de Ichigo, el peli naranjo observó que por las mejillas de Rukia habían recorrido lágrimas. Ichigo la abrazó de nuevo.

— ¡Felicidades Ichigo! — se escuchó desde la puerta

— ¡Nell! ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Ichigo, aun con Rukia entre sus brazos

—Sólo eh venido a felicitarlos— Le dijo adentrándose al departamento

—No eres bienvenida en mi casa— dijo Rukia. Inconscientemente sus manos seguían aferradas a la chaqueta del peli naranjo

— Lo siento, disculpa por lo de la otra vez— dijo Nell, algo que Ichigo no entendió—Sabia que al final terminarías aquí— Le dijo Nell a Ichigo

— Nell, pensé que habías entendido

—Lo sé… lo sé— miraba con rechazo el bien cuidado departamento— Es sólo que no… no me entra en la cabeza como puedes cambiarme una tabla de planchar, enana y de asqueroso carácter —

—No es tu culpa querida, ese el precio por esas voluptuosas bolas de carne— dijo Rukia

—Bueno no vine a pelear contigo— le dijo Nell a Rukia

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, no eres bien recibida—Respondió Ichigo

— Lo sé, mi naranjito… vengo en son de paz— se acercó a la pareja, e instintivamente, Ichigo se interpuso entre Rukia y Nell, que se acercaba más a la pelinegra

—Sólo estoy aquí para preguntar por la salud del pequeño Ichigo— él comentario no le gusto al Ichiruki

—Mi hijo está bien gracias, ahora vete. No regreses o me veré obligado a llamar a la policía— dijo él

—Sí, claro, claro… Pero estoy molesta. Es decir, tanto que te amo y tú te quedas con ella, pero te prometo que si no es conmigo, tampoco serás de otra…— le dijo con un dejo de cinismo y malicia

—Ichigo, esperaré por ti— le dijo

—Nell— le dijo Ichigo, dando un paso adelante. Rukia inconsciente atrapo la chaqueta de Ichigo, esté lo sintió— Te quedarás esperando, mi lugar está aquí al lado de Rukia, de mi hijo

—No me daré por vencida, conmigo o sin nadie— le dijo se dio la media vuelta.

Ese fue el grandísimo error de Ichigo, al ver que Nell con esa mirada de amargura y molestia se daba la vuelta, este se giró hacia Rukia que lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Le dijo Ichigo, refiriéndose al jaloncito— Me dejarás estar a tu lado— Rukia le sonreía pero de reojo vio como la sombra verde se abalanzaba hacia ellos

— ¡Cuidado, Ichigo! — de alguna forma, Rukia lanzó a Ichigo contra una mesa y Nell se estrelló contra Rukia

— ¡Maldita!

—Rukia…— Ichigo sacudió su cabeza, miró Nell, estaba sobre Rukia, la vio levantarse pues estaba de rodillas

— ¡Maldita! — La voz de Nell— No eras tú… pero no está mal, te odio.

Ichigo se levantó y Nell

— Te lo dije, Ichigo… — Nell corrió—

— ¡Rukia, Rukia! — la pelinegra estaba en el suelo, Rukia había caído en la mesita a un lado del sofá, el resultado una Rukia, sobre su lado derecho y la pelinegra se había llevado con ella la lámpara.

—Rukia, ¿estas bien? —se arrodillo con ella, y la

—No me muevas…— dijo Rukia aun en el suelo, Ichigo separó la mano de Rukia, una daga atravesaba el lado Izquierdo

— Eso no era para ti — Ichigo, estaba asustado, —Rukia, mi amor no debiste—

— Rukia…— Ichigo sacó el celular, ella casi no lo escuchaba— Te necesito, Rukia, ella esta lastimada

—Ichigo…— lo llamaba Rukia— tranquil… o

Rukia estaba tendida en el suelo, con su mano sobre la herida, en su hombro derecho tenía una cuchilla japonesa, la sangre de Rukia brotaba. Se sentía mareada, a Ichigo estaba dejando de enfocarlo. La sangre de ella estaba manchándole las manos.

Rukia lo miraba pero sentía que caía, en un movimiento rápido, Rukia sacó la daga de su cuerpo

—Rukia, ¡No!— Ichigo, sostuvo a Rukia colocó a Rukia en sus piernas y presionó la herida de la morena, para que la sangre no le desbordará más.

—Ichigo…— Rukia le decía

—No, Rukia. No me dejes—

—Ton…to— Dijo ella, cada vez caía más al vacío—Kai… por favor—

—Rukia… ¡Rukia! — No le respondía— ¡RUKIA! — Ichigo lagrimeaba, sostenía a su Rukia, bañada en sangre…

—Rukia, ¡No me hagas esto! Kai te está esperando— los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos.

No podía creerlo, la oscuridad no sólo envolvía a Rukia, Chillidos, llanto, dolor, tristeza, pánico…

—Lo hice…. ¡Lo hice! ¡Por fin! — Gritaba por el teléfono

—Espera ¿Qué hiciste? —

— ¡Lo hice, no lo entiendes! — seguía eufórica, manejaba a toda velocidad

—No entiendo, ¿dónde estás? ¿A qué te refieres? —

— ¡La maté, imbécil!

—Eres una estúpida— le respondió el hombre— ¿cómo te atreves? ¿Dónde estás? —

—Me dirijo a las afueras de la ciudad—

—Sí, claro que sí. Te veo en una hora— le colgó. El hombre realizó otra llamada

—Grimmjow, tienes que meter a Nell al manicomio, esta como loca—

—Te veo en la carretera al sur, en dos horas, Gin, puede atenderla

—Gracias, amigo—

—Rukia— le cogía la mano. Habían pasado unas horas desde el incidente.

Rukia descansaba, le había tenido que dar 17 puntadas, la herida fue profunda y pero gracias al cielo no hubo que lamentar, tenía que esperar para verla. Ichigo no se había separado de ella desde que le permitieron pasar. Su padre como siempre se había hecho cargo de todo.

—Rukia, cariño, ¿despierta? —Ichigo acariciaba su mechón, estaba fría, con una aguja atravesando su brazo izquierdo

—Vamos tonta— las palabras de Ichigo eran de cariño y preocupación

**Flash Back**

—Ichigo, Ichigo– decía —despierta amor—

—Ichigo, tonto despierta, vamos, vamos—

— ¡Vamos muévete! tendremos a nuestro bebé–

**Fin del Flash Back**

La puerta de la habitación de Rukia, se abrió poco a poco.

—Cariño, ven a comer algo—

—Madre, es mi culpa, ¿verdad? — Ichigo miró a Masaki, con terror

—No pienses tonterías, Ichigo. Ven a tomar o comer algo. No desayunaste—

—No quiero, ¿dónde está Kai?

—Está aquí, con su tío Byakuya

—Quieren entrar a ver a Rukia, pero contigo adentro no pueden hacerlo…— dijo Masaki

—Que esperen. No me moveré de aquí—

—Ichigo, pareces un niño— le dijo Masaki

—No, madre. Esta vez no lo haré— Masaki entendía la indirecta de Ichigo. Cerró la puerta, tras la indiferencia que Ichigo le mostró, algo que jamás había hecho.

—Rukia, vamos deja de dormir— le decía— es hora de ir a casa— Ichigo le beso la mano y se levantó. Caminó por la habitación

—Esto es mi maldita culpa… a tu lado sólo te lastimo— se dijo para sí mismo

—Rukia, deseo estar siempre a tu lado y no alejarme, pero yo… yo te lastimo más que nadie— el peli naranjo se acercó de nuevo

—Deseo abrazar y besar, como mi corazón quiere hacerlo, pero mi cabeza quiere que estés bien…—

—Rukia…— ponía sus manos en la frente esperando que ella abriera sus ojos

—Rukia…— le dijo Ichigo de nuevo a la dormida Rukia—quiero que estés bien—

—Es…toy bien, tonto— respondió ella mientras abría sus ojos poco a poco.

—Rukia, ¿cómo te sientes? —

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Kurosaki— dijo ella con sarcasmo— estoy como nueva, no lo vez, idiota

—Ya veo— la cara de Ichigo sonreía pero sus ojos había pena y dolor— Lo lamento, esto no debió ser para ti

—Escucha, esto… no es tu culpa, quita esa mirada de perro que tienes—

—Rukia, lo siento— le dijo alejándose de ella

—Esta fue mi decisión, no podía permitirlo, además fue mi elección y punto, ahora por favor, estoy bien

—Perdiste mucha sangre— le dijo con una voz tenebrosa, eso no es un juego— Rukia que se burlaba, escuchó el silencioso comentario de Ichigo

—Pero estoy despierta y bien, así que—

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta de creer que saldrás bien librada de todo! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! — le dijo con voz grave

—I… Ichigo— la expresión de sorpresa en Rukia la delató, intentó moverse hacia él, se destapó para pararse

—No se te ocurra moverte de ese… de ese lugar— le dijo desde la distancia

—I…Ichigo…—

—Necesito aire, tu hermano está aquí, me llevaré a Kai— Ese Ichigo le mostró mil expresiones en un minuto, Rukia se confundió

Ichigo salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de él. Quiso regresar con ella y abrazarle, pero se quedó en la puerta, siendo incapaz de volver y verla, más pálida de lo normal, con su brazo vendado, la sangre de Rukia estaba en su ropa y sus manos.

Rukia se quedó confundida, pasmada por la actitud de Ichigo, pero se levantó con cuidado y al llegar a la puerta.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Rukia? —

—Nii-sama—

—Regresa a tu cama— Rukia obedeció como niña chiquita— él se ha llevado a Kai, a jugar

—Gracias, pero quería hablarle—

—No entiendo, como es que nuestra familia puede estar en el hospital dos veces en menos de dos semanas, mañana es navidad y mira, las cosas

—Nii-sama, lo siento—

— ¿Quieres decirme que sucedió? — preguntó el hombre de temple orgulloso

—Nii-sama Ichigo…—

—No quieras defenderlo…— dijo con voz tenebrosa el pelinegro—Sé que él no sería capaz, ahora ¿me lo dirás?

Rukia suspiró aliviada.

Antes de ir con su hijo, Ichigo había pasado al baño, limpio un poco sus manos y se puso la bata de médico de su padre, Hisana, esperaba tranquila pues sabía que Rukia estaba fuera de peligro. La hermana de Rukia había visto la expresión de tristeza en Ichigo.

—Ichigo-kun— se levantó al tenerlo cerca

—Papi Chigo— Kai saltó de los brazos de Hisana a Ichigo

—Hisana, Byakuya esta con ella—

— Lo sé, pero y tu—

—Esto sucede si estoy cerca… quizás no estamos destinados el uno con el otro.

—Ichigo-kun, no digas eso—

—Vamos Kai, iremos por unas películas y unas pizzas— Hisana percibía el dolor en le peli naranjo y la decepción, Kai no dudó

—Dile adiós a tía, Hisana—

—May may tía, papi chigo pizza—

—Que les vaya bien—

—Dile, que lo siento— dijo Ichigo evitando a Hisana —

—Mañana en navidad, pasaremos con ustedes—

—Estaremos esperándolos, ella no dejará de festejar—

Al día siguiente Rukia estaba en casa de su hermana, le habían dado de alta sólo debía de cuidarse bien. Hisana y Byakuya alistaban el menú pues irían los Kurosaki y Kai abriría sus miles de regalos, Ichigo se había sobrepasado. Rukia estaba en la sala, estaba pensando, que alejó a Ichigo, después de aquello.

—No pudo haberse ido con ella— pensó—Aunque no me recuerde, él es bueno—

—Rukia, quieres algo para la cena—

—No, hermano, gracias—

Rukia vio a Byakuya dirigirse a la biblioteca y Hisana sacaba esferas para el increíble árbol de navidad, colores rojo, verde y doradas, había angelitos y demás figuras.

Rukia miró el reloj en la pared, marcaban las 10 de la mañana, subió a su habitación, para luego sentarse en las escaleras

—Rukia, te busqué en la sala—

—Estoy viendo tu decoración, hermana—

—Oye ¿hablaste con Ichigo-kun? — Rukia ignoró esas palabras

—Hermana, debo comprar algo, puedo salir cierto

—No, no Rukia. Lo mejor es mandar a Toma-san a comprarlo.

—Mmm…—

— ¿Qué necesitas? —

—Nada… la verdad sólo quería salir—

—No, deberías estar en cama descansando—

—Lo siento…— Rukia se levantó y fue a la cocina, tomó el teléfono y cogió un abrigo. El taxi tardó escasos 15 minutos. Ninguno de los esposos Kuchiki se dio cuenta, hasta que al buscarla no la encontraron.

Había llegado a su edificio, allí, abrió con dificultad al departamento, la mesa y la lámpara estaban cambiadas, todo estaba limpio. Rukia se dio cuenta que había un playera y la ropa de Kai,

—Estuviste aquí…— Rukia caminó hacia las ropas y olio el perfume en la ropa de Kai

—Estos Kurosaki— dijo para sí, cogió la ropa y la colgó en el armario,

—Mi cama— se sentó, y se acostó…

— ¡Despierta! — Era sacudida— que despiertes, es tarde—

—Por tu causa se ha armado una revolución, Hisana se molestó con todos por dejarte salir—

—Lo siento, Momo—

—Sí, te quedaste, dormida—

—Quiero trabajar mañana—

—Rukia, estamos de vacaciones—

—No, no quiero estar en casa, Kai se la pasa con su padre y me siento inútil y abandonada

Rukia empezó a sacar lágrimas. Momo, la abrazó.

—Rukia, sé que esto de las últimas semanas ha sido cruel y enfermizo, deberías escribir tu vida, quizás hagan un drama y te hagas más rica

Rukia se rio junto con Momo.

—Lamento, interrumpir, pero Hisana te está buscando— Ichigo tenía una fría mirada

—Ah…— Rukia lo evitó

—Vamos, te llevaré— le dijo

—Descuida, Momo me llevará—

—No seas terca, Hinamori-san— quien se intimidó por esas auras tan intensas—

—Olvídalo, puedes irte… Momo me llevará—

—Sí, Kurosaki-san la llevaré—

—Como quieras enana testaruda— le dijo con molestia—entonces, te la encargó Hinamori-san

—¡Estúpido, gigante! — escuchó de Rukia.

Sentía un alivio cuando la veía, no le podía decir que había estado a su lado la noche anterior, velándole. Hisana, le apoyaba pero no quería lastimarla más.

La noche de navidad llegó y con ella, los Kurosaki, los regalos y la comida.

Masaki e Isshin llegaron con Michiru, Isshin Saludo a Byakuya quien le invitó de un finísimo vino, cosecha de 17 años. Hisana y Masaki estaban en la sala con Michiru y los regaos, el arbolito era inmenso y brillante.

—Rukia siempre ha amado, los arboles tan grandes—

—Sí…—

—Mi tio chigo y tai, abuera— dijo Michiru,

Fuera, Ichigo jalaba a Kai en un trineo, el niño se reía como nunca y eran observados por las mujeres, Kai se vistió de santa y traía un costalito con regalos. Que Ichigo cargaba.

Pero Rukia se aislaba en sus pensamientos, meditaba su situación con Ichigo, su familia y su hijo. Estaba en su habitación, sin terminar de arreglarse, descalza y acostada en el sillón

—Mami, mami— entró diciendo

—Amor, ¿cómo estás? —

—soy Tansa crous—

—Oh, disculpe, Santa-san—

—Te potaste ben te taje un reralo—

—Mi papi chigo me rijo de era pada las ninas monitas y tu eres muy monita mami—

—Gracias amor— el pequeño le dio a Rukia una cajita con un perfume de lilas blancas con pétalos de rosas lilas

—Es hermosa, gracias Santa-san—

—Mami ¿Qué tenes ahí? — señaló el hombro, pues Rukia estaba usando un vestido color azul, escotado, con algunas piedras de decoración, pies descalzos y su herida cubierta por las gasas podía ser vista por el pequeño

—A me caí amo y mami se golpeó—

—Te lele, ¿veda? — el niño parecía un adulto y Rukia lo sintió simpático

—Mami, ti amo muto—

—Te amo mucho mi amor— Rukia podía ver como cada vez Kai, se parecía a Ichigo, era una réplica, empezaba a colorearse el ceño fruncido de Ichigo en Kai

—No, debes beber por los medicamentos— le dijo desde la oscuridad de la habitación a media luz de Rukia

—No tomé el medicamento, hoy— Dijo ella acariciando a su hijo que jugaba con un carro y su helicóptero que Ichigo le compro

—No creo que mejores de esa forma—

—Hmm…— Rukia lo ignoró

—Vamos abajo… es navidad— le dijo él

—Vamos mami, Papi chigo quero cocholate—

—Vamos Kai, — estiró la mano para el pequeño— ¿vienes? — preguntó Ichigo

—Al rato— dijo ella, Ichigo salió con el pequeño en brazos, pero en realidad sin querer salir.

Le intrigaba Rukia y sus pensamientos, ¿lo odiaría por ser tan frio?

—Eso... es lo mejor— se dijo para sí

—Mami ama a papi chigo— dijo Kai, sonriéndole

* * *

><p>La navidad es un día que sirve para unir la familia y los corazones de los amantes, sin embargo, para una pareja esa navidad no había sido precisamente la más linda.<p>

—Rukia, ¿estas segura? —

—Momo, Por dios, sólo es trabajo—

—Rukia pero son vacaciones—

—Momo, para mí la vacaciones no existen, ahora mi hijo pasa más tiempo con su padre

—Sí, lo sé—

—Rukia, pero tu brazo, no se recupera han pasado unos días—

—Momo, sólo dejaré los planos en esa oficina para no tener que volverlo a ver—

—Rukia lo has pensado ya…—

—Sí, Momo, navidad sirvió para dejar todo en claro—

**Flash Back**

En el gran comedor se extendían una gran variedad de platillos, los hombres Kurosaki charlaban con el Kuchiki, Kai y Michiru estaba en el árbol de navidad.

Masaki y Hisana charlaban con un pensativa Rukia, que miraba a su hijo. Caminó hacia la ventana y no tardó mucho en que Ichigo se le acercará.

—Dijiste que querías estar con nosotros— dijo con una inquieta tranquilidad

—Bueno… cambie de opinión— dijo él

—Podría saber ¿cuál es el motivo?— dijo ella

—Sí… la verdad no estoy seguro de esto— Rukia sintió que esas palabras eran afiladas

—Entiendo…— dijo ella

—En verdad, ¿lo entiendes? — dijo Ichigo al beber ponche

—Claro que sí, tengo un par de peticiones antes…— Ichigo no podía creer como ella lo aceptaba tan rápido, como aceptaba ¿en verdad, no le amaba?

—Dímelas— dijo con un dejo de pena que Rukia ignoró

—Devuelve mis fotos y conserva las de Kai, no quiero que las conserves… las mías— dijo ella bebiendo de su ponche

—Yo… no las devolveré—

—No vayas a mi casa, no cuando sea yo quien tenga a Kai—

—Eso es justo…— dijo el peli naranjo

—Tampoco quiero que te acerques a más de 3 metros de mí,

—Hoy sólo porque es navidad y fiestas de cumpleaños de Kai, enfermedades y cosas extraordinarias—

—Entiendo…— él respectaba las incoherencias que ella decía

— ¿Es todo…?— dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo

—Lo es—

Se quedaron juntos viendo como caía la nieve en forma de copos juntándose en la orilla del camino.

**Fin del Flash Back**

—Rukia en verdad lo siento, esto que estás pasando—

—Olvídalo Momo, estoy muy bien. Me siento relajada—

—Rukia, hoy Kai come con Ichigo ¿Por qué no vienes y nos acompañas a mí y Shiro-kun?

—Gracias, Momo. Quedé con mi amigo, Renji—

— ¿Renji? ¿Renji, el pelirrojo? —

—Bueno, Momo, dejo esto en esa empresa y ustedes se encargarán de realizar el trabajo

—Rukia, pero eres la única que puede hacerlo

—Claro que no, tu puedes y los demás—

—Momo, ya me voy de acuerdo—

—Cuida tu brazo, no te esfuerces— dijo Momo—Cuídate, por favor

La Kuchiki le colgó, su amiga podía hablar por teléfono todo el día.

—Ichigo ¡detente! Esto no te ayuda en nada—

—Cállate… cuatro ojos— le miraba a través del cristal

—Eres más inmaduro que un bebé—

—Escucha, Uryū, sé que no tienes que estar aquí… pero no sabía a quién llamar—

—Lo sé, soy el único que te soporta— le dijo con sarcasmo

—Me duele, cada vez es sólo esperar la soledad, los días sin ella

—Está tu hijo…— dijo el chico de gafas

—Lo amo… me ha dado una luz que no tenía…

— ¿Entonces por qué estas así? —

—Es por eso… cada noche lo revivo… aquel adiós… me duele por dos, sus palabras,

— ¿Cuándo te sucedió? —

—Cuando Nell, la atacó—

—Ichigo, deja eso, es lo peor y si estas tomando esa porquería no bebas más

—Déjame— le dijo mientras servía otro trago,

—Ichigo, esa fue tu decisión—

—Lo sé, lo sé pero a unos días me está matando… yo simplemente no puedo decirle adiós y mucho menos—

El peli naranjo estaba ebrio.

—Ichigo, ven, recuéstate y duerme son las 10 de la mañana y tú en este estado—

—Que no te importe… no sé cómo calmarlo— le enseño el vaso —esto, es mi anestesia, doctor

—Ichigo, vaya que eres estúpido— Le ayudó a levantarlo de la silla y le quitó el vaso, lo arrastró al sofá y esté se durmió.

Caminaba sin poder dejar de fumar, cuando observó un carro negro, bajar de una colina.

—Por fin— tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y caminó hacia el auto negro, el cristal bajó y dejo ver a un hombre de piel color melón, cabellos ondulados y traje blanco

—Nell—

—He…hermano— los ojos de la peli verde— ¿Qué… que haces aquí? — el miedo supuró por la piel de la peli verde

—Entra al auto—

—No… no debo salir de aquí—

—Te voy ayudar— le mintió

—Iremos a Europa—

—Sí, pero y mi coche— ella no podía decirle que no a su violento hermano—

—Te compraré otro, pero debo ver a alguien antes—

—Gin, hazte cargo— detrás de la mujer un hombre de sonrisa diabólica y cabellos plancos, delgado como serpiente, clavó una inyección en el brazo de la mujer,

—Listo, Aizen—

—Llévenla al sanatorio, no quiero más problemas,

—Me haré cargo de ella— dijo otro hombre de cabello castaño

—No quiero problemas, átala o mátala, Stark— dijo Aizen, subió el cristal

—Pero… —dijo Gin

—Me quedaré con ella— dijo Stark

ﾈ ﾈ ﾈ

Caminaba con precaución para no lastimarse el hombro, cargaba los planos que dejaría en el escritorio de Ichigo. El lugar estaba casi vacío, con excepción de los veladores. Subió sin problemas, pensaba dejarlos en el escritorio de Misuka-san, pero entró a la oficina de Ichigo. Todo estaba algo desordenado, los cojines del sillón estaban regados en el piso. Rukia los levantó, pero se asustó cuando escuchó un ruido en el baño del peli naranjo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un sudorosa y húmedo Ichigo

—Ruki…a— la mirada de Ichigo era transparente, su camisa estaba abierta, estaba en mal estado, olía un poco a alcohol

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí— dijo ella

—Rukia…— Ichigo se tambaleo hacia Rukia, derrumbándose sobre sus rodillas, ella se arrodillo junto a él

— ¿Qué tienes? —

—Te extraño…— le dijo y la sujetó de una muñeca— Lo siento, no quería hacerlo,

Ichigo se agarraba la frente con su mano libre

—Estas lastimándome— Ichigo, no escuchaba, la voz de Rukia era lastimosa

—Ichigo… ¡suéltame!— Ichigo sin poder evitarlo sujetaba el brazo, la abrazó, sujetándola con fuerza

—Mi Rukia—

—Ichigo me lastimas— ella forcejeaba con cuidado, Ichigo sudaba en pleno invierno, sus mejillas estaba rojas, sus pupilas dilatadas. La cabeza de Ichigo estaba que estallaba.

—Lo siento… lo siento… — decía como repetidoras— perdón por dejarte sola, no quiero que suceda, la soltó con brusquedad y se levantó agarrándose la cabeza y el cabello.

— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Estas matándome! —Gritó Ichigo

Rukia lo miraba estaba desesperado le dolía, se apoyó en su librero, pero no soportaba el dolor de la jaqueca, era más que una simple jaqueca, sus lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del peli naranjo

—Ichigo— como pudo, Rukia presionaba su herida, Ichigo se golpeaba como queriendo mitigar su dolor con otro—No hagas eso te vas a lastimar

— Rukia, ya no puedo…— le dijo el peli naranjo, la vio y se desplomó

Rukia corrió hacia él, abrió la puerta

— ¡Ayúdenme, Ayúdenme! — Rukia lloraba con Ichigo en brazos. Le acariciaba la cara y le sostenía la cabeza, las venas de Ichigo estaban saltadas.

Rukia se encuentra frente a la ventana de la habitación donde Ichigo descansa. No quiso llamar a nadie, recordaba esa triste charla con Ichigo en navidad, afuera nevaba. Estaba de brazos cruzados, de forma tramposa sostenía su brazo lastimado.

—Hmm…— abrió los ojos poco a poco, la luz, le molestó en un principio dejándole adaptarse, cuando enfocó la habitación, Rukia estaba sosteniéndose en la pared.

—Te desvaneciste, todo está bien ahora… — Rukia leyó la expresión de Ichigo

—Tuviste un ataque de estrés o algo parecido— se acerca a la cama del naranjito, con su mano libre acerca una silla

Ichigo mira a Rukia con seriedad

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Preguntó de forma cortante Ichigo— debiste huir cuando te lastimé— se había dado cuenta de la herida de Rukia y que esta se había magullado

Rukia le sonrió.

—Tienes razón, Kurosaki— se arregló su chaleco— eso me hace lucir como una gran estúpida— se rio para sus adentros

—La realidad, es que sigo aquí—

—Sí…— dijo Ichigo evitando la mirada— Eres muy estúpida— le dijo

—Pero quizás, eres la estúpida más bella de todas las formas posibles— pensó el peli naranjo

—Debes recuperarte pronto, Kaito te espera—

— ¿Ya te vas? —

—Lo siento Kurosaki, no conocemos a nadie aquí y no luces bien para irte solo. El doctor dice que debo llevarte a casa a que descanses.

Ichigo suspira e introduce la mano en el cabello, suspira de nuevo al verla cerca de él.

—Escucha… lo siento, todo esto—

—Es la milésima vez que lo repites, esa palabra pierde efecto al salir de tus labios— Rukia mira hacia el techo— No estoy interesada en dejar que te mueras o que algo te pase

—Tus palabras me hacen sentir peor, soy un idiota…— dijo él

—De acuerdo, lo mejor es llamar a doctor— dijo ella

—Gracias— respondió él

Rukia sale de la habitación reteniendo sus lágrimas, jamás pensó que volvería a verlo así, tenía miedo por él.

Rukia sentía su corazón en lo más profundo un pesar, el tiempo aprecia que no pasaba, Ichigo era tan débil pero podía lastimarla en lo físico y lo emocional, era tal el poder del peli naranjo que Rukia se sentía débil ante él

—Señora, se encuentra bien— él doctor de Ichigo estaba frente a ella

—No, estoy bien gracias— Rukia sacó un pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas

—Señora, es importante realizar una serie de estudios a su marido

Al fondo una niña tarareaba una canción…

—_Dices "gracias" pero por algo, mi corazón duele ¿o tu magia se acabó?_

—_Ahora dices adiós, tu dejaste en mi un sabor agridulce—_

Ichigo jamás había sentido esos dolores, eran anormales, en los últimos días lo que había pasado, el insomnio, la falta de apetito y pensar en su peli negra, le habían causado un ataque de estrés tremendo.

El Ichigo desorientado y aturdido, adolorido, era algo que trastornaba a Rukia, pensar que Ichigo estuviera mal, la ponía mal, sentía dolor físico, pero era más fuerte el de su corazón, podría definir como agujas de hielo traspasándole.

—Le hemos hecho un encefalograma, hay ciertas irregularidades

— ¿Qué clase de irregularidades? —

—Pudimos observar mayor actividad sináptica—

—El señor presenta cefaleas persistentes, una especie de jaquecas, al parecer son muy comunes,

—Pero… pero él siempre está ahí, trabajando, con su familia con su hijo— Rukia se sentía fatal

—Bueno, señora, es un gran hombre quiere proteger y no hacer que se preocupen por él—

El corazón de Rukia lastimaba.

—Ichigo… Entonces… ¿está estable? —

—Así es, no quiero dar diagnósticos adelantados, terapia y calmantes son la opción, pero debe haber estudios

—Ahora mismo está estable, si me permite, entraré a ver como esta—

—Gracias — dijo ella— Por su honestidad—

—Señora, no sé qué problemas haya, pero existen las terapias de pareja

—Gracia—

—La estabilidad, para alguien como él, con el problema de su amnesia, los miedos se incrementan

Eso le interesó a Rukia.

—Sé que ama a su esposo, pueden superar todo— Rukia asintió

—Doctor—

—Sí, señora Kurosaki—

—Sí él pregunta por mí, le diría que me fui por un café— él doctor le afirmó y entró al cuarto donde estaba Ichigo descansando.

Rukia se quedó en el pasillo.

—Dios— miró el techo— No permitas que a Ichigo le suceda algo— las lágrimas y el estrés que tenia se presentó, caminó hacia el baño y lavo su rostro.

—Kurosaki-san— el doctor entraba— ¿cómo se siente? —

—Estoy bien— dijo él—Disculpe ¿Dónde está…?

—Su esposa estaba tomando un café, creo que la vi hace unos minutos en el pasillo

—Oh…— Ichigo meditó "su esposa" ella había sido el amor de su vida y ahora lo que ella le provocaba era algo que nadie más

—Estaba muy preocupada— continuo el médico

— ¿Preocupada? — Ichigo preguntó

—Sí, jamás había visto a una mujer tan apasionada y exigente.

—Incluso al llegar, ella parecía tan frágil, cargándolo, eso fue conmovedor, Kurosaki-san

—Hmn…—

—Bien, Kurosaki-san ahora usted está estable, estas son secuelas de su accidente.

—Pero ahora estoy estable

—Sí, aunque cualquier cosa debe venir de inmediato. Debe acudir por ayuda médica, algunos calmantes—

Rukia está en el pasillo, esperando. Afuera está nevando, recargada en la pared, limpiaba sus ojos.

—Neva… es tan tranquilo— mira por la ventana, se dijo

—Sí… demasiado tranquilo Rukia— recibió una respuesta inesperada

— ¿Qué haces levantado? —

—El doctor me ha dicho que puedo ir a casa ahora—Dame un segundo— se ponía el saco— iré a pagar la cuenta

—Descuida, ya está saldada—dijo ella detrás de él. El peli naranjo se sorprendió aún más

—Gracias… te lo regresaré— Ichigo se mareo y ella lo sostuvo

—No te preocupes, Kurosaki, eres el padre de mi hijo

Ichigo mira a Rukia directamente a los ojos, están un poco hinchados.

— ¿Estas bien? — se preocupa, camina hacia ella

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó con intranquilidad — Te sientes mal, tu herida— Se alteró el peli naranjo

Rukia lo ve andar hacia ella con dificultad.

— ¡Alto! — Lo detiene— No camines más—

—Me estoy asustando Rukia, ¿qué pasa? Tus ojos…— le dice él ahora inquieto

—No te rías, me golpee con la puerta del baño y realmente me dolió

—Ah… es eso, ¡Eres muy tonta! — le dijo sonriéndole. Ichigo no se había quedado conforme, sabía que algo tenía. Ichigo caminó hacia ella

—Apóyate en mí— le dijo ella, pero él la abrazó. Rukia se congeló, pasaron unos eternos segundos

—Discúlpame— le dice soltándose. Ichigo suspiró y anduvo, pasó a un lado de Rukia, ella lo rechazaba

—Rukia, sí ya terminaste de temblar, quiero llegar hoy a casa

—Pues toma un taxi— le dijo sin pensar

—De acuerdo…— Ichigo salió a paso lento de la sala de hospital

—Estúpido… estúpido Ichigo— salió por la gran puerta de cristal—Ya voy—

Ichigo meditaba en el silencio "Me ayudó porque soy el padre de Kai" Para Ichigo eso fue… esto es sólo por Kai.

Rukia, no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna

—Pero... ¿eso es lo único que quiero ser? — se dijo así mismo

* * *

><p><strong>Despues de esa conversación el ichiruki no volvio a hablarse... unos días después-<strong>

Rukia había salido con Kai a jugar en la nieve. Concentrados en tirarse bolas de nieve. Rukia escuchó.

—Estoy aquí… para preguntarte— Hablo con determinación pero al verla a los ojos dudó, — Para preguntarte si podemos volver...

—Quiero saber… — se movía nervioso hacía ella— si tu y yo podemos volver a intentarlo…

—Ichigo… yo— ella se abrazó, por el frio que sintió de repente pero era más el nervio de su estomago— No lo sé… no estoy segura

—Escucha Kai, nos necesita, no pienso alejarme de él— Miró al niño correr a un banco de hielo

—Jamás te lo pediría, eres la persona a la que le confiaría mi hijo, aunque a veces seas tan… impulsivo y terco, y necio y tu cabello brille

—No te metas con mi cabello, Rukia— le dijo sintiendose un poco aliviado, ella sonrió

—Lo siento, es imposible, no notarlo— se burló—Escucha Ichigo, ya estamos bastante grandecitos

—Rukia… eres fantástica para hacerme sentir como un tonto… me armé de valor para presentarme ante ti y decirte y me haces sentir como un ridículo joven de preparatoria

Rukia se rió.

—Lo siento— le dijo, Kai se acercó a sus padres que lo vigilaban en ese blanco jardín

—Papi, mami queo cocholate—

— ¿Qué dices Ichigo? — Ichigo cargó a su hijo. Se lo puso sobre los hombros— un chocolate caliente... —le dijo Rukia

— Mía mami, soy dande—

—Sí, mi amor—

—Rukia, no me contestaste—

—Ichigo, "Kai nos necesita" — enfatizó— eso no es suficiente para formar una familia…—Rukia caminó cerca de Ichigo

—Y si te digo— le dijo— Que te amo…— Rukia se detuvo

—Escucha… decirlo por decirlo es fácil, sentirlo es la otra parte… no quiero que esto sea un compromiso moral…

—Pero…

—Kai te tiene y me tiene, tú puedes verlo siempre, en casa si quieres… siempre— decía sin detener el paso

—Rukia— la jaló de la gabardina y la abrazó con kai en los hombros fue una escena tierna

—Papi y mami— Kai aplaudían

—Me porte mal, lo siento… pero nunca eh dejado de sentir por ti, esto… amor, pasión, deseo, quiero protegerte siempre y a Kai.

Rukia no respondía al abrazó de Ichigo. Él la apretó más fuerte

—Me sofocas…— le dijo ella

—Siempre eres y serás la misma… con tus comentarios mata pasión, mi querida Rukia

—Ichigo…—

—Si mal no recuerdo… aun eres mi prometida—

—Ichigo— ella se soltó para verle a la cara y una dulce sonrisa y sus ojitos típicos de perrito HERMOSO

—Puedo volver a gritar que te amo y que eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe, mi Rukia, estaba perdido pero me encontraste de nuevo

—Cuando… tú… ¿Recuerdas todo? —los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas, ella lo abrazó

—No llores, tonta— él le respondió

—Aceptaste casarte conmigo… ¿te arrepentiste alguna vez? Yo no lo hice….- le dijo él

—Desde cuando puedes recordar…

—Mi Rukia… tú, en el hospital, sangrando… No quería perderte por tercera vez…

—Rukia me darías el grandísimo placer de ser mi esposa, —se hincó con el pequeño en sobre sus hombros

—Ichigo…—

—Acaso… ¿dejaste de amarme? —

—Jamás —le dijo ella, él sacó un anillo de dulces Chappy y se lo puso en el dedo

— ¿Que dices?

—Que eres un tonto… que te amo— lo abrazó y lo besó, el niño saltó sobre ellos

Terminaron el beso. Ichigo bajó a Kai que corrio por nieve.

—Ichigo, gracias por el resultado de una noche a tu lado— dijo Rukia al ver al pequeño Kaito

—También recuerdo nuestra noche de pasión... ¿Te gustaría ir por la niña?— le dijo al oido y los colores se subieron al rostro de Rukia, unió sus labios.

—Bienvenida a Casa mi amor...- Habló el peli naranjo pues Rukia parecía grana. Una gran sonrisa seductora cubrió la cara de Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**Gracias en verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutadooo!**


End file.
